Saving Pikachu
by flyingnimbus
Summary: Ash goes a journey of massive proportions as he fights to save both his Pikachu and the world! Jam-packed with all of Ash's companions in one story! Story takes place between XY10 and XY11
1. The Separation

**A/N: Apparently a script format isn't allowed, so I reverted to the regular story format. For those who haven't watched the XY series yet, this might contain spoilers as it takes place between XY010 and XY011. With that being said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Separation<strong>

On their way out of Lumiose City, Ash and his friends met up with a familiar face. Ash and his friends yelled Alexa's name as they ran to her on the other side of the street.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you all to be here," said Alexa with a smile. "Are you leaving Lumiose City right now?"

"We sure are!" Ash replied. "We're headed to Cyllage City for my next gym battle!"

Alexa assured, "Well I'm sure you'll win just like you did against my sister!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Serena!" said Ash as he pointed out with a grin.

"Yep! So Serena, are you enjoying your travels with Ash?"Alexa asked with a smirk.

Serena pouted. "Hey! I'm also travelling with Clemont and Bonnie, not just Ash!"

Alexa laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. And Clemont, I heard you've fixed the Lumiose Gym!"

Clemont responded, "Yeah, challengers didn't want to come because Clembot was malfunctioned, but it's all good now!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Alexa were all having a good time conversing, but Bonnie patiently waited for a turn to speak her thoughts. After walking past five cafes, Bonnie decided to speak up.

Bonnie whispered, "Alexa, can I ask you something?"

Alexa listened. "What is it Bonnie?"

All of a sudden, Bonnie's quiet voice turned into a yell. "When you see Viola again, can you propose to her for my brother?!"

Clemont sharply objected, " You're embarrassing me!"

Just then, a pink rubber claw appeared out of nowhere, snatching Pikachu from Ash's shoulders onto a balloon. Pikachu was then put into a glass canister that was too hard to be shattered by normal attacks.

"Yes!" Jessie cheered.

"We've got it done!" rejoiced James.

"So let's make a run!" urged Meowth.

"While we're still number one!" all three exclaimed in unison.

Ash was mad. "Get back here! Fletchling, I choose you! Go and get Pikachu!"

"Not so fast!" said James slyly.

Pikachu desperately tried to Thunderbolt its way out, but to no avail. With the press of a button, Meowth was able to redirect the absorbed electricity back at Fletchling!

"Fletchling!" Ash yelled.

Meowth cackled, "With this conductor, Pikachu's electricity will work against you instead of for you!"

Jessie insisted, "Good work, Meowth. Now let's run!"

Alexa stepped forward. "Let me help! Noivern let's go! Use Boomburst!"

The Boomburst was louder than anything they've ever heard, and it even broke a couple nearby windows! As for Team Rocket's balloon, the blast sent it crashing straight down!

"Aaah!" screamed Jessie and James while falling.

"My ears!" shrieked Meowth.

Clemont wasn't one to waste time. "Quick, Ash! Let's get them!"

All five of them dashed to get to the fallen balloon at a nearby park. Team Rocket had only now started to shake off the Boomburst.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

But before Ash could grab Pikachu, a Genesect appeared and swiped the cylinder container away with Pikachu still inside! The Genesect was painted completely black aside from the red cannon and eyes, and it had the Team Rocket "R" on its forehead. It then proceeded to fire a Techno Blast at the device in James's hand, frightened the Team Rocket trio.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth, I speak for our leader, Giovanni," the Genesect declared. "Your work on Team Rocket is no longer needed."

"What?!" said James in disbelief.

"But how?!" Jessie yelped.

"This can't be!" cried Meowth.

"Hey, give me back my Pikachu!" Ash asserted.

Genesect already knew that the Pikachu was Ash's. "And as for your Pikachu, it is now the ownership of Giovanni. Long live Team Rocket!" The Genesect zoomed away in the distance.

Ash cried, "No! Come back!"

Ash ran and ran with all his might towards the Genesect. But it was too late; the speedy Pokémon had already escaped past the many buildings of Lumiose City. Finally, when Ash lost all hope, he fell to his knees crying.

Ash hopelessly reached his hand forward. "No….Pikachu….PIKACHU!"

Everyone stood around Ash in a circle for a moment. Bonnie started to cry as well.

Bonnie spoke quietly to Clemont, "I feel really bad for Ash, Clemont. He loved his Pikachu very much!"

"I'm sorry about your loss Ash. I know how much Pikachu means to you," Clemont expressed.

Then Serena, who was silent for a while, was the first to step out to Ash from their distance. She unzipped Ash's bag to take his towel out and then reached her hand out to give it to him.

"Here Ash, use this," said Serena as she tried to cheer Ash up.

Ash slowly took the towel while wiping his face. Then Serena took on a bolder face.

"Don't worry Ash! No matter what it takes, we'll help you get Pikachu back!" proclaimed Serena. "Never give up until the end!"

Clemont joined in. "That's right!"

Bonnie followed, "Me too! We'll help you, Ash!"

Ash warmly said, "Thank you, Serena, you've really helped me a lot." Ash looked at the sky. "But I just can't stop thinking about Pikachu."

Ash, with a new determination of hope, will do whatever it takes to save Pikachu, even if it means quitting the Kalos League.

"We're coming for you, Pikachu!" said Ash while facing the sun.

Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena shouted, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Ash ever get Pikachu? And just how far will he have to travel to save him?<strong>_

_**Read on to Chapter 2 to find out!**_

* * *

><p>Blaziken Mask, who was Bonnie and Clemont's dad, watched from a distance. "Looks like Clemont and Bonnie will be out on a dangerous quest. Even Blaziken and I couldn't catch up to the low-flying Genesect! Guess I'll have to say my goodbyes to my kids before they leave."<p> 


	2. The Destination

**Chapter 2 – The Destination**

After the kidnapping of his Pikachu, Ash was extremely depressed as he walked back to the Pokémon Center. However, thanks to the Genesect's coloration and visible "R" symbol, the gang knew just who to ask for more information. But before interrogation could be done, Serena and Bonnie had other things in mind.

Serena yelled, "Ash!"

"Clemont!" shouted the eager Bonnie.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"What's up?" wondered Clemont.

Serena answered, "Bonnie and I are going to some of the Lumiose City shops tonight to buy supplies. Let's go Bonnie!" With saying that, the two of them ran off.

"Alright, have a good time!" Ash said as he waved his hand.

"Don't go for too long!" said Clemont worriedly.

Bonnie replied, "Don't worry, we'll be back!" After only a few seconds, the girls had disappeared into the street crowd.

Clemont knew it was time for action. "Okay Ash, now that they're gone, let's go find Team Rocket!"

"Right!" said Ash in return.

So the two went back to the place where Team Rocket's balloon had fallen, and much to their surprise, the three were still there. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all wailing in sadness and could be heard from a few street blocks away.

James sobbed, "No…my employment in Team Rocket is over for good…"

Jessie was very angry about being released from Team Rocket. "After so long! Why did the boss do this to us!"

Meowth cried, "Capturing Pikachu for the boss was all the three of us ever lived for….."

After wiping off their tears, the three lowered their heads in a sigh.

As soon as they looked down, Ash blared, "Team Rocket!"

The trio froze in shock as they were surrounded on both sides by Ash and Clemont. Ash started to become uncontrollably furious.

Ash: "What did you do with my Pikachu?!"

Jessie and James screamed in terror. "Aaah!"

"We don't know anything, I swear!" Meowth honestly replied. "We're not even a part of Team Rocket anymore!"

Then Ash yelled in their faces, "Why can't you guys just do something good for once?!"

"Ash!" said Clemont, trying to control Ash. "Come on, Ash, calm down!"

"Oh, sorry about that…." said a sorry Ash.

Clemont was now determined to speak up. "All right you three, listen up. We need to find Ash's Pikachu, so do you have anything that we can use to find him?"

The three had an unfortunate reply. "We had something…" Jessie said.

"Until that Genesect ruined it!" said a maddened James.

Meowth held it in his paws. "Here it is."

It was a circular device with a screen to display the location of the canister and its tracker. Unfortunately for them, the device was shattered to bits.

Jessie went into more detail. "We wanted to know where Pikachu was at all times."

"So we implemented a tracking system," said James.

"But now we don't have it!" said Meowth frantically.

Then Clemont smartly responded, "Not so fast! This machine was destroyed and it was the only thing that could find Pikachu. But with the power of science, I can fix the device!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Ash in awe.

"I know, right?" Clemont said with a smile. "But this one won't be so easy. I'll have to analyze every bit of dust to piece the device together. It will be a few hours."

"Aww man!" said the somewhat hurried Ash. "But I'll be able to wait."

After eating dinner, Ash decided to call his mom at the Pokémon Center. She needed to be informed about what had happened.

"Mom!" said Ash on the videophone.

"Hi Ash!" said Delia, who was always happy to be Ash's mom. "How's it going in the Kalos region?"

Ash said, "It's going great, but there's some bad news I have to tell you…"

"What is it Ash?" asked Delia. "And where's Pikachu?"

Ash's head lowered slowly.

"… Pikachu was taken away from me by a Team Rocket Pokémon," said Ash solemnly.

"Oh no!" Delia cried. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have to get Pikachu back!" Ash responded in determination. "Once the tracker is fixed, I'll go to wherever I have to and find my buddy! He's my best friend, and I'll do anything to save him!"

Despite their distance, Delia believed that Ash could do anything. "Ash, I wish you the best of luck in finding Pikachu! Go and get him!"

"I will!" replied Ash before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Serena and Bonnie came back with a great number of bags.

"We're back!" said Bonnie happily.

Serena was delighted to share their shopping experiences. "We a bought a bunch of clothes, water, food supply, and even Pokémon themed costumes for our journey! We even bought you cookies to cheer you up!" After this, Serena handed Ash a cookie, and he gladly accepted.

With a bite of the cookie, Ash had a grin on his face. "Wow, thanks Serena!"

"You're welcome!" Serena responded, happy to know that she made Ash better.

"But there's something I have to tell you two," Ash said to the girls in a serious manner. "Right after we wake up, we're heading out to wherever Pikachu is at? Deal?"

Serena and Bonnie complied eagerly. "Deal!" they both exclaimed.

A few hours past, and Serena and Bonnie were already in bed. Finally, just before midnight, Clemont finished the tracker and showed Ash.

"Ta-da!" Clemont said proudly. "It's finally complete!"

"Incredible!" said Ash in amazement.

Clemont worked hard, but he wasn't even tired once he got finished. "Yeah, and now that I know how to make tracking devices, I can make them when we need to in the future! (pointing at screen) It seems that Pikachu has already made it to his destination. The question is, where is this place?"

Ash looked at the map, scanning surrounding cities while zooming in and out. He then came to a conclusion as text started to appear on the map.

"No way!" Ash said in surprise. "They took Pikachu in an isolated mountain range in the Ice Path! That's all the way in Johto!"

"Now let's see, the closest major city to it is Blackthorn City," said Clemont, ready for adventure. "We'll have to fly to the airport there! I'll hurry and get the four of us plane tickets!"

"Right!" said Ash. "Now I need to go talk to Professor Oak; I can't save Pikachu with just Froakie and Fletchling!"

It was already late in the night, so when Ash called Professor Oak, he was exhausted and very drowsy. Misty also happened to be staying the night with Tracey, so they both got up as well when they found out it was Ash.

Prof. Oak who was still clearing his eyes, looked tiredly at the screen. "Who is this?" he asked.

Ash, on the other hand, wasn't that tired at all. "It's me Ash! Hi Professor Oak!"

"Why did you call me so late?" wondered Professor Oak. "And where's Pikachu?"

Ash said, "See, that's the thing. Pikachu was taken from me by a Team Rocket Genesect. Now I have to go to Johto to save him."

"Oh man, this is terrible news," said the professor as he turned to leave. "Tracey, Misty, come quick!"

Misty's eyes beamed. "Hi Ash! Long time no see!"

Tracey was there too. "How's it going, Ash?"

"Well you see, I lost my Pikachu to a Team Rocket Pokémon," Ash explained. "It wasn't Jessie and James, it was a legendary Pokémon!"

Tracey was marveled at the fact. "A legendary Pokémon!?"

"Oh no!" Misty worriedly said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be heading to Blackthorn City and then I'll venture off to wherever Pikachu was taken," said Ash.

Tracey was willing to help his old travelling partner. "In that case, I'd like to help you out, too. Professor Oak may not have me for a while, but it was you who helped me get to know him in the first place! I'll do anything to help!"

Misty wanted to make the most of her time to help Ash. "Yeah, me too!" Misty said. "My sisters are at the gym right now so I was able to hang out with Tracey in Pallet Town. Using this chance, I'll join in as well!"

Prof. Oak finally came back after putting on his coat. "Ok Ash, so what Pokémon did you need for your journey?"

Ash was confident in choosing his team. "Let's see…I'll definitely need Charizard since he is my strongest. I'll need his fire and flying skills to navigate through the Ice Path. I'll also need Krookodile, Quilava, and Infernape for land support. Finally, I'll take Oshawott and Glalie since Oshawott can swim and Glalie can handle the cold weather."

Prof. Oak repeated, "Ok, so you want Charizard, Krookodile, Quilava, Infernape, Oshawott, and Glalie in exchange for your Froakie and Fletchling. That's a big team for one trip!"

Ash assured him it was well worth it. "I know. But to save Pikachu, I have to give it everything I have!

"Okay then," the professor said. "The Poké Balls are coming your way!"

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" Ash gratefully said. "You're the best!"

Professor Oak, though sleepy to be up so late, was glad to know he could be counted on. "No problem, Ash. Good luck on finding Pikachu! Call me if you need any of your others!"

After that, everyone was asleep, even Ash. The next morning, the gang had to rush to get ready because of their early flight and that Alexa was coming to take them to the airport. When the trainers were just about to enter the plane, Alexa gave her goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys later!" Alexa said hopefully. "Good luck, Ash! You can do it!"

"Thanks Alexa!" Ash replied. "We'll get Pikachu back for sure!"

"Wait!" said a voice coming in the distance.

"Dad?" pondered Clemont.

"Daddy!" Bonnie screamed.

Clemont's dad came just in time to give them a hug before they left. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys before you leave. I hope you two stay safe!"

"Wait, how'd you know we were going to Johto?" Clemont wondered.

His dad replied, "I too saw the saw Genesect that took Pikachu. I believe you guys should go, as there is much more behind this then Pokémon theft. Both Pikachu and the world could be in great danger!

"Thanks, Dad," Bonnie said cheerfully. "I love you!"

Clemont knew that Bonnie was still very young and that he would have to take extra responsibility for her. Despite this, he was still pumped for the adventure.

"Yeah thanks!" he said to his father. "Don't worry, we'll be back!"

"Ok, goodbye!" their dad sad confidently to his children.

At last, the plane was just about to leave. "Bye!" Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont said in return.

Ash and his friends were finally in flight. In a matter of minutes, the plane was already high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. The Wallace Cup

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, but this was some chapter to write. At the end of this Ash will have all his friends with him, so please tell me if there's any character that you want to see more of. R&R and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Wallace Cup<strong>

Ash and his friends finally reached Blackthorn City by late morning only to learn about an ongoing event in town: The Wallace Cup. Hoping to see some of Ash's friends, the four of them rush to the venue just in time for the second round. After grabbing some seats, they watched the action with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we are ready to begin the second round of Wallace Cup!" Wallace himself exclaimed. "Once again, we are sorry for the monthly delay, but we are glad to finally be here today!"

"Awesome!" said Serena. "I've never been to a real contest before!" Clemont then looked hopefully at Ash.

"I know you are sad about Pikachu, but I'm sure the Wallace Cup will make you feel better."

"Yeah Ash, it's going to be fine!" Bonnie said.

"Guess you're right," replied Ash. "Now I'm excited!"

**Battle 1: May vs Nando**

"Go May!" Ash yelled as they sat down to watch the first match. "Ash knew the loud cheers of the audience would make it impossible for the battlers to hear, but he didn't care if she heard anyway."

After Nando sent out his Kricketune, May proceeded to use her Beautifly. The bug-type battle raged the full five minutes. Aerial Aces and Silver Winds were being pulled off on one side, while X-Scissors and Sing attacks were being launched from another. Finally, towards the end of the round, a major advantage was made. Beautifly landed a direct Silver Wind after dodging an aerial X-Scissor attempted by Kricketune.

"Time," the announcer said. "And the winner is May!" the announcer exclaimed.

**Battle 2: Kenny vs Harley**

"In case you haven't noticed," Kenny explained, "I'm the one who's going to win the Wallace Cup!"

"Oh really?" Harley mocked. "What a laugh! The only reason I must beat you is so that I can get back on May!"

Kenny sent out his Floatzel and Harley sent out his Octillery who was also a water type. However, the battle did not last long. Even though Harley was determined, Kenny was even more determined to win. Floatzel was also more stronger, faster, and more accurate than Octillery. Kenny's Floatzel won within 70 seconds using a stunning Razor Wind attack.

**Battle 3: Dawn vs Solidad**

Bonnie was amazed at how Ash knew everyone and Clemont was just dumbfounded. Ash immediately beamed when he heard Dawn was up.

"Ok Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called.

"Yeah, go Dawn!" Ash cheered.

"Lapras," Solidad said, "let's go!"

Once again, the battle took the entire five minutes. The collisions of Sheer Cold and Ice Beam resulted in an ice peak at the center of the stage. Bonnie had to keep Dedenne from the cold and everyone in the audience was also chilled.

Though Ash did not know it yet, his friends Iris, Cilan, and Brock were also watching the event sitting on the other side of the venue. Iris and Axew especially did not like the ice.

30 seconds before the end of the round, Dawn knew she had to do something fast, and she did. She gained a huge lead by attacking with a Drill Peck/Bubblebeam combination, and with that she won the match.

"Good battle,"Solidad said. "It looks like you're as good as they say you are!"

"Thanks!" said Dawn in return.

**Battle 4: Drew vs Zoey**

"I hope you're ready!" Drew said. "Let's go Roserade!"

"You too," Zoey replied. "Go Gallade!"

"Let the match begin!" the announcer said.

Though being the Top Coordinator, Zoey did not expect the special conditions Drew's Roserade would afflict. Drew had tougher opponents in competition than her, so Roserade won even on a water stage.

"Finish it off with Petal Dance!"

"Gallade is unable to battle," the announcer said. "Drew and Roserade are the winners!"

"I'm sorry Gallade," Zoey said. But you did great! Return!"

"And now we move on to the semifinals!" the announcer exclaimed.

**Battle 5: May vs Kenny**

"We have May and Kenny coming up next," the announcer said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Blaziken," May called, "on stage!"

"So how do you know May?" Clemont nervously asked Ash.

"May traveled with me in the Hoenn region. She also brought her little brother, Max, along," Ash said.

"Wow," Bonnie said, "a little brother!"

"Not going to use the field?" Kenny smirked. "Ok Empoleon, let's go!"

Serena then asked Ash, "How do you know Kenny?"

"Kenny was one of Dawn's rivals. He was also her childhood friend and I think he probably came so he could see her again," Ash commented. "Nah, it's probably how famous the Wallace Cup is, that's all.

Serena gulped in her mind. "Childhood? That's just like…like with me!"

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer cried once more.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May said.

"Jump into the water!" Kenny told Empoleon. "Then use Flash Cannon from below!"

"Dodge Blaziken!" May said.

"Ok Empoleon," Kenny said, "now jump out of the water and use Metal Claw!"

But May's Blaziken was just too physically strong and agile. "Counter it with Sky Uppercut!"

The jab sent Empoleon straight into the air.

"Snap out of it Empoleon," Kenny said to Empoleon while it was in midair. "Use Flash Cannon on the platform to propel you up with style!"

It was here that Kenny realized that Blaziken would not do well swimming. "Now use Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon was concealed by the temporary smoke, so it had a perfect shot. Blaziken got slammed right into the water.

"Blaziken," May cried. "Get out of there!"

But Kenny would not allow this. "Use Flash Cannon, then use Hydro Cannon three times fast!"

"Blaziken!" May cried.

At this point, there was nothing May could do but watch. But just when they needed it most, May's Blaziken had a red aura surrounding it. The Blaze ability let Blaziken easily jump out of the water.

"Not so fast!" Kenny said. "Use Hydro Cannon and then lunge in with Drill Peck!"

"Use Fire Spin!" May said.

The fire created steam to which Empoleon could shroud itself. Nevertheless, Blaziken's reflexes were now extremely fast.

"Catch Drill Peck when it comes out!" May said. Now Empoleon was immobilized and it couldn't even fire a blast with its closed beak. "Finish it with Overheat!"

"Empoleon, no!" Kenny said.

"Empoleon is unable to battle so May is the winner!" the announcer said.

**Interlude**

After the match, Ash watched May as she was congratulated by her parents. Nearby them were Max, Brock, Iris, and Cilan.

"Ah, all of my friends are there at those front row seats! I've got to go over there!" Ash said.

"Wait for us, Ash!" Serena said.

"Yeah Ash, wait up!" Clemont said.

Bonnie said, "We want to see your friends too!"

When they got over there, they were in for a big surprise.

"Ash!" May exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Ash!" Iris and Clian called out while waving.

"Hello Ash, long time no see," Norman said.

"Hey Ash!" Max and Brock said.

"Hi everyone!" Ash said in return.

"Just one question though," May asked. "Where's Pikachu?"

"I'll explain it all later, when the Wallace Cup is over. Look, Dawn is finally up!" Ash pointed out.

"And now for our next match…" the announcer said. May quickly left the field.

**Battle 6**

"….we have Dawn and Drew!" the announcer continued.

"All right!" Ash said. "Go Dawn!" This time Dawn could hear and she confidently smiled back.

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn called.

"Flygon, go!" Drew said.

"Let the match begin!" yelled the announcer.

"Flygon," Drew said, "use Sandstorm!"

"Togekiss, use Safeguard!" Dawn said in return.

The Safeguard rendered the Sandstorm useless. "Now hold Air Slash while spinning!" she said.

Because of this, the sand was cleared with elegance. "Let it rip and throw the Air Slash!"

"Dodge it!" Drew said. "Use Flamethrower and chase after it!"

"Dive underneath Flygon to get away!" Dawn said.

"Don't let it get escape," said Drew, "use Dragon Breath!"

Togekiss's elegant movement made it so it could dodge every move. As Togekiss ascended, Flygon finally had a chance to strike.

"Use Steel Wing!" Drew cried.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere and then use Sky Attack!"

The Aura Sphere caught Flygon off guard when using Steel Wing. Then the Sky Attack knocked Flygon out in one fierce blow.

"Flygon is unable to battle, so Dawn is the winner!"

**Before the Final Match**

Ash had Wallace's permission to go into the waiting room by himself to greet Dawn before the final match.

"Dawn!" Ash said. "Great job out there!"

"Wow, Ash, it's really you!" Dawn replied with joy. "Thanks!"

The two embraced in a high five, and then slowly lowered their still connecting palms in front of them.

"So what brings you here?" Dawn asked.

"I lost Pikachu to Team Rocket, and they brought him to Johto," Ash said. "I shouldn't have let him go." Ash then started to cry regretfully and turned his hat low to hide his sadness from Dawn.

Dawn then put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry about Pikachu," Dawn spoke softly before becoming determined. "When this is over, I'll go with you to get Pikachu back! No need to worry!"

"Really?" Ash asked while wiping his tears in embarrassment. He immediately went back to his usual self. "Thanks Dawn, you're the best!"

"I can help too," May said, "as soon as I beat Dawn today!"

"We'll see about that!" Dawn said in return.

"Now that the match is starting, I'll see the both of you later!" Ash said.

"Bye Ash!" Dawn said.

"See you later!" said May.

**Battle 7: Final Round**

"For the final match, we have May and Dawn!" the announcer said.

"Good luck to the both of you!" Wallace called out.

"Thanks!" the two said.

"Let the battle begin!" said the announcer.

Both coordinators wanted to give a Pokémon that hasn't won a final round a chance in the battle.

"Pikachu is gone, so let's win this one for him and Ash!" Dawn said. "Buneary, spotlight!"

"Munchlax, on stage!" May said.

May was the first to move. "Munchlax, use Tackle!"

"Counter it with Bounce!" Dawn said.

After hitting Munchlax, Buneary was high in the air. "Use Focus Punch when it lands!" May said to Munchlax.

After Buneary was hit, Dawn told Buneary to use a move while in midair flying backwards. "Buneary, use Ice Beam while spinning!" The field was once again solid ice, and Munchlax was also frozen.

"Munchlax," May said, "use Solarbeam to melt the ice!" Buneary was hit by the blast but only at the tail.

"Buneary, ski in for a Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said.

"Munchlax, use Metronome!" May commanded.

Much to everyone's surprise, Munchlax also got Dizzy Punch. The two collided with furious punches that lasted for about 20 seconds.

"Use Focus Punch with your right!" May said.

"Use Dizzy Punch with your right!" Dawn said hurriedly.

The resulting collision propelled both Munchlax and Buneary backwards.

"Finish it with Solarbeam!" May confidently said.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Dawn said with determination.

The power of both blasts became so intense, the collision exploded. Both Pokémon were left on the ground with no points left.

"Neither side has any points left, so this match is a tie!" the announcer proclaimed.

"May!" Ash called out. "You know what to do!"

"Right," May said in return. "Munchlax, cut the ribbon when it comes out!"

But before May could say a word, the tired yet hungry Munchlax ate the ribbon whole.

"Oh no!" the two girls said.

"I'm so sorry," Wallace said. "You'll have to wait a while before we get another ribbon. Is that ok?"

"Ok," the two girls said with a sigh.

**After the Wallace Cup:**

After the Wallace Cup, Ash and his friends met up with Dawn and May in the stadium lobby. Norman and Caroline, May's parents, had something to tell Max before they left.

"Max," Caroline said, "your father and I are going to Olivine City to go on a cruise. You can travel with May for a while we're gone, but just stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Okay!" Max exclaimed.

"I'll make sure to take good care of him!" May said in return.

"We'll meet you back here in Blackthorn after our cruise!" Norman said.

"Bye!" May and Max said to their parents as they were leaving.

All of them agreed to spend the afternoon eating a late lunch in a park right next to the Pokémon Center. Brock and Cilan were the main cooks, and everyone hung out together before the food was prepared.

"Wow, Clian," May said, "I can't believe you were a good cook like Brock!"

"I sure am!" Cilan replied. "It's part of being a connoisseur!"

"Well you could definitely cook for me," May said, "I'm always hungry!"

In the meantime, Ash acquainted Dawn with his new Kalos friends.

"Dawn," Ash said, "I want you to meet Serena."

"Hi Serena!" Dawn said. "My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup!"

"Hi Dawn," Serena said, "nice to meet you!"

Serena was a little nervous seeing Dawn so close to Ash, but she knew that they must have been good friends for a long time; Serena had only known Ash for a few days after all.

"Next, I want you to meet Clemont," Ash said.

"Hi Dawn, it's nice to meet you. Good job at the Wallace Cup!"

"A little secret," Ash whispered to Dawn, "Clemont is the gym leader of Lumiose City!"

"Lumiose City gym leader?" Dawn said. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Clemont said with a sigh.

"And finally, here's his little sister, Bonnie!" Ash said.

"Hi Bonnie!" Dawn said. "I'm Dawn!"

Bonnie was just marveled by Dawn all around. "Wow! You were so amazing at the Wallace Cup! And your hair is so pretty! I know!" Bonnie knelt down her trademark proposal with a shout. "You're a keeper!"

Bonnie was so overly loud, Dawn was shocked and had to wrap her arms around Ash.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Oops, sorry about that Ash, no need to worry," said Dawn with a little guilt.

"BONNIE!" Clemont yelled. "You're such an embarrassment!"

Serena was laughing, but her face was turning very red. It was red of a little jealousy, but it was mainly red out of blushing. She didn't think Ash would be so attractive with how he looked around Dawn.

Lastly, they all sent out their Pokémon so they could meet. Serena was impressed by Piplup and Dawn thought that Fennekin was pretty cute. Bunnelby immediately fell in love with Buneary, but Buneary rejected him and told him all about how she loved Pikachu. Piplup and Oshawott got to reunite and talked wonders about Meloetta. Dedenne and Pachirisu scampered around together and joined Iris's Emolga. All the others joined with the other Pokémon already out playing. Of course Ash had older Pokémon on his team, but at least they got to meet Charizard. Now all of the trainers' Pokémon were out.

Just then, a huge Hummer-like vehicle drifted on the street. Ash and Dawn raced each other to the street to see who it was.

May and Max, who were getting to know Iris, were walking towards Serena and Clemont to meet them.

"So you must be Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie," Iris said. "I'm Iris, nice to meet you all."

"And I'm May, nice to meet you guys!"

"Wooow!" Bonnie quickly interrupted. "You were awesome at the Wallace Cup and your Munchlax was just amazing! I know!"

"Oh no!" Clemont said.

"You're a keeper!" Bonnie proudly exclaimed. This time, however, she would feel the effects of her own medicine. Right in front of Bonnie was no other than Max, May's little brother. Bonnie mistakenly proposed to him instead of May!

"You mean me?" Max questioned. "Well yeah, my older sister thinks I'm a keeper all right." Max smiled at Bonnie, who returned the smile. "My name is Max. What's your name?"

"My name is Bonnie, nice to meet you!" Bonnie started to get giddy for having someone her size around. "I know! Let's go play with the Pokémon!"

"We can play with May's Blaziken! Blaziken, over here!" Max said happily. "Come on Bonnie, hop on Blaziken's back!"

"Yay!" Bonnie said in slight admiration. "Let's go!"

While the two of them started playing, Ash and Dawn found out that it was Tracey and Misty that arrived.

"Tracey! Misty! Long time no see!" Ash said while running.

"Hey Ash, how's it going? I'm really sorry about your Pikachu." Tracey said.

"That's ok," Ash replied.

"Hey Ash, it's really nice to see you again," Misty said. Both Tracey and Misty had really matured physically in both body and in speech. "And I'm guessing that this girl is one of your traveling partners, right?"

"That's right!" Dawn said. "I traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh region. My name is Dawn, nice to meet you guys!"

"I'm Misty and I was Ash's very first traveling partner, besides Pikachu of course! You know how Brock's the Pewter City gym leader? I'm the water type gym leader for Cerulean City, the second gym in Kanto!"

"Wow! So you traveled with Brock too? That's so cool!" Dawn said.

"And I'm Tracey," Tracey said. "In case you didn't know, I'm Professor Oak's personal assistant!"

"You mean THE Professor Oak?" Dawn marveled. "That's amazing!"

After this all of Ash's friends gathered around to meet each other and now Cilan and Brock could join in since the food was done.

"Wow Brock, you really cook as well as Dawn says you do," Iris said.

"Thanks, but the real chef is Cilan; you're really lucky to have him," Brock said in return. "It's like he does cooking for a living!"

Everyone and every Pokemon enjoyed a hearty meal, but afterwards Tracey had to make an announcement.

"I know this is very short of a notice," Tracey started, "but as you can see, Ash does not have his Pikachu because it was stolen. That's why we are going to help him save Pikachu. Who's with us?"

Everyone raised their hands with determination. They knew just how good of a friend Ash was to them, so everyone was glad to help Ash back.

"All right, then it's settled," Tracey said. "Everyone pack your things in the truck, we are leaving for the Ice Path Pokémon Center in 30 minutes. We will go over the plans tomorrow morning and then intrude the Team Rocket base the morning after."

Drew and Kenny were watching from around a corner.

"I can't believe Ash has so many friends," Drew said.

"Well which of the girls is your favorite?" Kenny asked slyly with a grin.

"I don't say this much, but I really like May a lot. She's a really inspiring trainer, both on the inside and out," Drew said with a blush. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sneak something into that car of theirs."

Kenny said to himself, "Drew is so wrong because Dawn is where it's at. I just have to put my heart out on the line." Then he started to yell. "Dawn! It's me, Kenny!"

Unfortunately, Ash was calling Dawn at the same time asking her to sit in the car with him.

"Aww man," Kenny said with a sigh.

"So you must be Kenny," Serena said to Kenny, who had just noticed her there.

"Well, yes I am," Kenny murmured.

"You were at the Wallace Cup!" Serena said. "So why were you calling Dawn? You must really like her."

"Stop that!" Kenny said. "I don't know what you are talking about!" He was starting to turn away.

Serena looked back at the car only to find that Dawn was sitting next to Ash, the place that she wanted to sit. Now she understood why Kenny was upset and knew how he was feeling. "Well anyways, it's nice to have seen you." Serena ran off with the others into the car. "At least I can sit behind Ash if not next to him!" she thought to herself.

The truck perfectly fit all of them. Tracey was driving and Misty was by his side. On the next row, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were seated from left to right respectively. Behind them were Serena, Iris, and Cilan in that same manner. And in the back, May and Clemont were holding an already sleeping Max and Bonnie.

It turned out Drew had put a rose in May's backseat with a note, and she would make sure no one saw it.

But the most important part was saving Ash and his Pikachu. Everyone was prepared to go as far as needed in battle to help out Ash, who was a great friend to them. As the car drove out of Blackthorn City, the sun was already starting to set.

**_How will Ash and all of his friends be able to save Pikachu? Stay tuned for Chapter 4 to find out!_**

Back in Kalos…

"We have to help get that Pikachu," Jessie said while upgrading the balloon.

"Right," Meowth and James replied.

"I can help too," Blaziken Mask (Meyer) said, appearing to them out of nowhere.

"Oh no!" the three of them said. "Don't hurt us!"

"It's all right," the man replied while taking off his mask. "If you let me ride in that balloon, then I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

Meowth whispered, "That Mega Blaziken can be a great help to us."

"All right then it's settled, you can come along too," said Jessie.

"Just give us hand with these parts," James said.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	4. The Ice Path Preparation

**A/N: This chapter has the most filler, but after this there won't be as much. As always, the updates are probably going to be slow. But to those who do keep up with this story, thank you for your continued support. R&R and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Ice Path Preparation<strong>

"Ok everyone, wake up from your naps," Tracey said. "We're here."

The blurred surroundings were almost pitch black in the cold evening. The only thing that could be heard in the high elevation was the cold wind. Light emitting from the Pokémon Center was the only clear thing that could be seen as the car drove up the mountain.

"Ash! Dawn! Wake up, we're here!" Misty said.

Everyone had a good nap during the drive, so they were all a bit groggy waking up.

"Tracey!" Iris yelled. "I don't like the cold!"

"This is the Ice Path," Misty plainly told her. "Just deal with it."

"Shh," May tried to tell Iris.

"Iris,"Clemont complained. "You might wake up-"

Max and Bonnie were already awake.

"It's ok Iris," Cilan said from her direct right. "Here, put on my jacket."

Iris became better. "Sorry guys for the yelling. As a dragon-type trainer, I just don't really like the cold."

"That's ok Iris," Bonnie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we forgive you!" Max also said.

"No need to worry!" Dawn said.

"Aww, thanks guys," Iris said.

Serena tapped Ash on the back, "Does Dawn say 'no need to worry' a lot?"

"All the time!" Ash replied. "But you know, it really helps me a lot too. Even if I don't have Pikachu, everything will be alright. As long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do!"

"Wow," Serena said, "cool!"

At this point, the car finally made a stop in a space next to the Pokémon Center.

"Everyone should put on their jacket on because it's cold outside," Brock said.

"Well why aren't you putting on yours on?" Iris contested.

"That's because I'm already warm!" Brock said in style. Brock leaped out of the car with just a shirt, quickly snatched his bag from the trunk and dashed into the Pokémon Center with glee. It was obvious why he was actually warm as Brock was the first to enter the building.

"It may be cold," Brock said to the Nurse Joy, "but you make me warm! Let's be – UGHH!"

Croagunk became a master at stopping Brock. Misty and Max? Well, they didn't exactly care as much anymore.

"Good night everyone!" Cilan said.

"Cilan and I are going to bed now!" Iris said.

"Ok then," Misty said, "sleep tight!"

"We'll see you all tomorrow!" Tracey said while walking towards his room.

"Good night," Max said. "Brock, what are you waiting for?"

"Good night, Nurse Joy," Brock sadly said.

"Oh brother," Max said as he yanked Brock's ear into their room.

"Good night everyone!" Dawn said.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ash said.

"Ok, take care," May said. "Serena, I'll be in the room."

"Ok," said Serena, who was wondering why she was still in the lobby.

"Serena?" Clemont asked.

"Uh, yes?" Serena said.

"Could you do me a favor and tuck Bonnie in for me? I have some work to do."

"Sure thing Clemont!" Serena said in return. "Any time!"

After tucking Bonnie in bed, Serena went out to see what Clemont was doing.

"Clemont, what are you making?"

"It's a secret," Clemont told Serena with a wink. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"Ok, good night!"

"Good night," Clemont replied.

Yes, there were a lot of friends, but it all worked out. Each room could only hold two people, but the matters were discussed beforehand in the car. And of course, Serena and Clemont were the last ones to sleep since they were away from their native region. But nevertheless, everyone enjoyed a good night's rest.

When morning came, Ash woke up and his eyes were met with a bright, warming smile.

"Good morning, Ash!" Dawn said.

"Good morning, Dawn!" Ash replied.

A savory scent all of a sudden reached Ash's nose.

"Is that what I think it is? Breakfast!"

"Wait for me Ash!" Dawn said while chasing Ash.

On the table were plates stacked with pancakes. Everyone else was already devouring them heartily.

"Wow, these pancakes look great!" Ash said. "Right, Pika—"

Ash had completely forgotten since he was with all his friends.

"Oh…." Ash said with a sigh.

"Aww, it's ok Ash," Dawn said. "No need to worry, we'll save Pikachu! But you'll need your strength, so eat up!"  
>Ash looked up at Dawn and smiled. "Right!"<p>

May noticed that it was Dawn's cooking. "Wow, Dawn, you made these?"

"Sure did!" Dawn said. "Brock was the one who taught me how."

When breakfast was finished, it was time to discuss what was next.

"Ok guys," Tracey started, "we'll have to make the plans first, but not everyone has to help yet. So for the time being, you guys have a bit of time before we share it with you."

"I'm helping for sure!" Ash said. Just then, a spray of water landed on his chair. It was Oshawott, who was messing around with an angered Fennekin, Emolga, and Azurill.

"That's enough, Oshawott! Return!" Ash said. Pipulp was laughing as Oshawott was being scolded. Ash realized Oshawott would be too immature to fight alongside him, so he switched him out with Buizel immediately. He made a few more transactions as he was talking with Professor Oak.

"Well I know where I am going," Cilan said. "I am a Johto traveler after all! There's a river filled with water and ice-type Pokemon over there. I'm going to go fishing!"

"Did you say fishing?" Misty asked Cilan in amazement. "Sorry to leave you here Tracey, but I'm going with Cilan!"

"I think I'll stay here, Cilan," Iris said. "I would prefer not walking around in snow if I don't have to."

"Me too," said May. "I'm not really a fisher and there's nowhere else to go."

"Well then I'm staying with May!" Max said.

"Yay, me also!" Bonnie said.

"I've never been to the Johto region before," Serena said, "so I'll be going down to the river with Misty and Cilan!"

"All right!" Cilan said. "We could use the extra flavor! It's going to be great!"

"Plus we can teach you how to fish," Misty added.

Nurse Joy appeared pushing a cart of hot drinks. "I made you guys some hot chocolate and coffee. Hope you enjoy!"

"No," Brock said, "you are the hot to my chocolate!" You're the only Joy I can enjoy—"

Misty pulled Brock aside while pulling his ear. "Thank you Nurse Joy, we really appreciate it!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" everyone said in unison.

They finished their discussion with their warm, soothing drinks in hand. By this time Ash was back with them all.

"I'll be going to the river with Serena, Misty, and Cilan!" Dawn said.

"Hey," Ash said, "I can let you bring Buizel, just like old times. I think Buizel needs to get used to this cold."

"Sure thing, Ash!" Dawn said. "No need to worry!"

"I'm staying here," Clemont said. "I still have work to do and I am helping out with the plans."

"And as for me," said the recovered Brock," I'm helping plan as well!"

"All right guys!" Tracey said. "We'll see you guys again at one o' clock for lunch!"

**River**

Before they left, the fishing group slipped on some winter clothes, and of course they were all fashionable.

"Wow, Dawn," Serena said. "Your outfit looks great on you!"

"Thanks," Dawn replied, "Yours too!"

"Here," Misty said, "everyone bring a bucket of bait and supplies."

"Sure," Dawn and Serena both said.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah!" the three girls chanted.

"Then let's go!" said Cilan.

As they were walking down the snowy slope to the river, Misty and Cilan were conversing with each other.

"So what brings you to Johto?" Misty asked. "Aren't you from Unova?"

"Why yes," Cilan replied, "I am from Unova. I can tell you that one of the reasons is just for fishing; the Lake of Rage is one of the best spots around!"

"That sounds like fun!" Misty said.

"So is it true that you're the Cerulean City gym leader?" Cilan asked.

"It sure is! Water-types are my specialty, and that's one reason I love fishing so much!"

During the same time, Dawn and Serena were also talking to each other.

"So is this Buizel walking with you yours?" Serena asked.

"Actually, this is Ash's Buizel. I traded with him a while back with his Aipom. Buizel enjoyed battling and Aipom loved contests, so we traded. We didn't want to at first, but in the end we trusted each other enough to trade."

"Wow," said Serena, "I didn't know that you and Ash traded!"

"So how many Pokémon do you have?" Dawn asked Serena.

"Just one: Fennekin," Serena replied. "I only started a few days ago."

"Well it will be great when you catch your first Pokémon. You know what they say, the more the merrier!" Dawn said.

"Don't worry, I'll catch another Pokémon someday!" Serena replied.

"When I was a starting trainer, I used to worry all the time," Dawn said, starting a story.

"But you say 'no need to worry all the time!" Serena responded.

"You're right!" Dawn said. "But when I started travelling more and more with Ash, my worry turned into confidence. Now I say no 'need to worry' like I mean it!"

The group finally made it to the river, and they marveled at its Pokémon despite the cold region. The four of them started fishing right away.

"Hey," Cilan said, "That lure looks just like you, Misty!"

"And that lure looks just like you!" Misty said back.

"I remember that lure!" Dawn said. "Ash used it the day I caught Buizel. Right Buizel?"

"Bui-bui!" Buizel said in agreement.

"That's right," Misty said in retrospect, "I did give a lure to Ash."

When they finally got to the river, the four of them had a blast. Serena watched the others fish since she didn't know how and the four even found a boat to use. All day everyone but Serena caught fish and met Pokémon they've never seen before.

**Back at the Pokémon Center…**

"Ok Brock, I've download the blueprint for their headquarters," Clemont said.

"Good," said Brock, "now transfer the file to the table so we can show Ash and Tracey. I'll join you guys as soon as I get this cooker running for lunch."

Ash and Tracey were talking together nearby.

"You and Dawn seem pretty close," Tracey said to Ash. "Why did you give your Buizel to her just now?"

"Buizel used to be Dawn's, but I traded my Aipom to her."

"You mean you and Dawn actually traded?" Tracey asked. "That's great!"

"Sure is, but even if Buizel wasn't previously owned by Dawn, I would have let Dawn take him for a walk. I can trust Dawn with a lot of things!"

"You know," Tracey said, "M-"

"Ok guys," Clemont interrupted. "here is a full digital map of the Ice Path Team Rocket Headquarters. It's complete with detailed measurements of every hallway and room along with precise information about the intricate security system. This map tells us everything; it even tells us how many grunts to expect in each room! Think we can take them?"

"Of course we can take them!" Ash said while pointing at the map. "I'm coming for you Pikachu!"

Brock finally sat in with the other three. "Wow, it's a pretty big place!"

"If my current information is accurate, then Pikachu should be located precisely in this room," Clemont said, pointing to a room on the map. "There's just one problem though: we have to spilt into three groups."

"Why can't we just stick together?" Tracey inquired.

"The problem is that there are three systems that need to be disabled all at once. I'll explain later."

"Ok," Brock said, "then we should start making the groups first."

"Right," Ash said.

The four of them discussed a while on the topic. They knew the current split between the 12 wouldn't work well, so they changed it up a bit.

"Next, here are the inventions we will be using during this mission." Clemont declared with proud intelligence.

"Wow, the power of science is amazing!" Ash said.

"Way to go, Clemont!" Brock said.

But Tracey was busy sketching Chespin's pose that was just like Clemont's. "Hang on Chespin," Tracey said, "just a little longer."

Ash, Clemont, Brock, and Tracey spent the rest of the time talking about the plan. They discussed everything from the timing, the possible trainer encounters, which Pokémon would be needed where, and even backup plans. By the time everyone was back for lunch, the four would have the plan ready for presenting.

**May & Iris (and Bonnie/Max)**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Iris said with a pout.

"Yeah," May sighed, me too."

This was about an hour after everyone had separated. Bonnie and Max were playing with some of the Pokémon that were out, but May and Iris were just on a couch wondering what to do.

"So what brings you to Johto?" May asked Iris.

"I came to see some Dragon-types that live here. I also came to battle Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader!"

"That's so cool!" May said. "I journeyed in Johto to compete in contest and in the Grand Festival with my friends and rivals!"

"Hey," Iris said, "I know what we could do! We could train our Pokémon outside; we have to be ready for battling later on!"

"Good idea!" May replied. "Let's go!"

May and Iris sent out all of their Pokémon in the Pokémon Center's battlefield. They separately practiced their own combinations, but there was a little problem going on.

"Emo!" Iris's Emolga grunted tugging at an apple bucket.

"Munch!" May's Munchlax protested.

"Back away you two!" Iris shouted. "Emolga, you stay away from those apples!"

"Well we could also battle," May said while grinning. "The winner can keep the apples!"

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get!" Iris said.

"I can referee," the not-so-busy Nurse Joy said with her appearance.

Max and Bonnie were right beside Nurse Joy. They were going to watch too.

"Awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"May and Iris are going to battle!" Max excitedly said.

"Let the three-on-three match between May and Iris begin!" Nurse Joy said.

"Excadrill, let's go!" Iris said.

"Wartortle, go!" May said.

"Excadrill, use Focus Blast!"

"Block it using Withdraw!"

Wartortle's hard shell easily blocked the blast.

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Excadrill, use Dig!"

"I know that trick too well. Use Hydro Pump in the hole!"

"Dig out from behind and use Metal Claw!"

"Turn around when it comes, Wartortle! Keep using Hydro Pump!"

Wartortle's Hydro Pump landed a direct hit on Excadrill, who was now getting slightly weary.

"Get up Excadrill! I know you can do this!" Excadrill's confidence increased. "Use Focus Blast!"

"Push it back with Rapid Spin!"

"Now's your chance, use Drill Run!"

Wartortle had to come out of its shell after the Focus Blast, leaving it wide open.

"Wartortle!"

"Finish it with Metal Claw!"

Wartortle was left unable to battle.

"Return Wartortle," May said. "Go, Blaziken!"

"Excadrill, use Dig!"

But Blaziken did not move.

"Ok Excadrill, go for it!"

"Dodge it Blaziken!"

Excadrill was now aloft in the air. "Use Drill Run!"

"Sky Uppercut!"

Right as the drill was about was about to touch Blaziken, Blaziken redirected the momentum upwards with its fist. Excadrill was done for.

"Return Excadrill! Go Dragonite! Use Thunder Punch!"

"Dodge and use Fire Spin!"

Dragonite was now trapped in a vortex of fire.

"Oh no! See if you can remove it with Ice Beam!"

"Keep the heat up, use Fire Spin some more!"

"It's no good, just use Dragon Rush with all you've got!"

"Ok, use Sky Uppercut when its head is close!"

Dragonite was rushing at a fierce speed with great force. However, it was no match for Blaziken's "shoryuken" uppercut reversal. After taking a mighty blow up the chin, Dragonite was aloft hopelessly in the sky.

"Finish with Overheat!" Dragonite got owned.

"Return Dragonite. Go Emolga, you're my last chance!"

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin in bursts!"

"Dodge them all Emolga!"

"Grr, keep on using Fire Spin until it hits!"

From Max and Bonnie's view, the scene turned into into Emolga toying with Blaziken.

"It's so cute!" Bonnie said in admiration.

Emolga rested on Blaziken's head after dodging.

"Urgh, come on, Sky Uppercut!"

"Nope, dodge some more, Emolga!"

"Try Blaze Kick!"

But Emolga was too small, light, and swift. Blaziken was finally tiring out.

"Spam Hidden Power while flying around Blaziken!"

"Hold your ground, Blaziken!"

Once again, Emolga was on top of Blaziken again; this time Blaziken was worn out.

"Finish with Volt Switch!"

Blaziken fell to the ground.

"Return Blaziken. Ok Munchlax, on stage! Use Solarbeam!"

"Block with Hidden Power, then fly in close!"

Emolga was hovering right behind Muchlax.

"Volt Switch!"

"Focus Punch it back!"

"Oh no, Emolga!" The Volt Switch got reflected back.

"Use Metronome!"

"Don't let it attack, Emolga! Fire Hidden Power at will!"

Even after Hidden Power, Munchlax's finger was still moving. But for some reason, the result was bigger than usual. In fact, the explosion was massive!

"Ouch!" Max and Bonnie said while being propelled backwards.

"Oh no!" Nurse Joy said.

There was a large amount of smoke. When it finally cleared, what happened had become obvious.

"Both Emolga and Munchlax are unable to battle. So this match is a draw!" Nurse Joy declared.

"Wait, what happened?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," May replied.

"It seems to me like Munchlax used Explosion!"

"Wow," Iris said.

"Are you okay, Max? Bonnie?"

"Yeah we're okay!" they both said.

"Good battle," Iris said.

"You too," May said.

They shook each other's hands, and then May and Iris handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for resting.

"That was fun," May said to Iris, "but I think these apples are for everyone to have later."

"Yeah you're right," Iris said in return.

"You guys were amazing!" Max said.

"Thanks," Iris and May both said.

**Back at the river…**

After meeting and battling many different fish Pokémon, the four in the boat witnessed a shocking disturbance emerge from the water.

"Ah!" Cilan yelled.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped.

It was a Gyarados, but this one was especially vicious! The Gyarados appeared to be hypnotized to go out of control!

"G-ggg-Gyarados?!" Serena shuddered.

"Look out!" Misty screamed.

The four ducked just in time to avoid an incoming Hyper Beam.

"Come on guys," Misty said, "we need to get back to the shore!"

They rowed and rowed with all of their strength and their Pokémon worked restlessly, dodging every blast that came their way. But it was too late, the Gyarados caught up to the boat when it was getting close to shore.

"Serena, look out!" Dawn yelled.

"Ahhh!" Serena cried.

The Gyrados's Dragon Rage landed a direct hit on Serena, knocking her into the frigid cold water underneath.

"Serena!" Dawn cried. "Buizel, go and save her!"

"Bui-bui!"

"That's it, I'll handle this!" Misty said. "Gyarados, go! Use Flamethrower!"

However, the fierce, wild Gyarados blocked with a Flamethrower of its own.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" said Cilan, who had already been in a previous experience with a Johto Gyarados.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn said in a hurry.

The Gyarados was just too strong to be stopped by regular attacks. What happened next left the remaining three almost completely hopeless. Misty's Gyarados was already thrashed, Piplup and Pansage were launched overboard, and the Gyarados's intimidation made them too scared to send out their electric-types.

"It's charging a full power Hyper Beam!" Misty said in desperation.

"What are we going to do?!" Dawn said frantically.

"Looks like this is it!" Cilan screamed hopelessly.

"Ahhhhh!" the three screamed.

Just as it seemed all hope was lost, two Golduck jumped out of the water and released powerful Psystrike attacks at the monster. The confused Gyarados then proceeded to flee.

"Those Golduck stopped Gyarados!" Dawn said delightfully.

"And they saved us too!" Misty also said.

At this time, Serena's nearly lifeless body was being lifted onto the boat by Buizel.

"Oh no! Serena, wake up!" Cilan said.

"We have to get her back to the Pokémon Center!" Misty said as she was returning her Gyarados.

"Where's Piplup?" Dawn cried.

"And Pansage!" Cilan cried.

And as if everything had been resolved, the two Golduck handed Piplup and Pansage to them.

"Wow, thanks Golduck!" Dawn said.

"Thanks!" Cilan said.

"No problem," the first Golduck said.

"Yeah, we're glad to help!" the other said.

"Wow, Golduck can talk!" Dawn said.

"It's probably telepathic communication; these Golduck most likely have enhanced psychic powers!" Misty said. "Now let's hurry and get Serena back to the building!"

After getting back to shore, the four of them rushed back to the Pokémon Center. Serena's body was being carried on Cilan's shoulders, but they didn't have much time. Her nearly frozen body needed quick medical assistance and heat or else hypothermia would kill her.

**Pokémon Center:**

"Wake up Serena…" Dawn spoke softly.

"W-what happened?" Serena asked.

"Dawn said you got blasted into the river," Ash said.

Ash and Dawn were the only ones in the room comforting Serena, who was lying down weakly. Everyone else was eating, but Dawn didn't eat much and Ash was the first one done. On Serena's left side was Ash's Quilava, and on Serena's right side of her body was Dawn's Quilava. Snuggled right in between Serena's legs was no other than her Fennekin. The fire-type Pokémon warmed Serena up with both love and heat.

"Here use this," Ash said, handing Serena his signature towel soaked in warm water.

"Aww, thanks," Serena said. "You two are the best! I just hope I'll be able to help out…"

"No need to worry!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, no need to worry! Don't give up until it's over!" Ash added.

Cilan and Iris came in the room holding a pitcher and cups.

"Would you like some herbal tea?" Iris asked Serena.

"Nurse Joy and Brock helped us make this," Cilan said.

"Sure," Serena accepted.

"Would you two like some too?" Nurse Joy, who was with Cilan and Iris, asked Ash and Dawn.

"Sure!" Ash and Dawn said.

Ash and Dawn brought their cups to a nearby table so they could talk together.

"Hope you get better, Serena," Nurse Joy said while leaving.

Then Max and Bonnie came to see Serena.

"Get well soon!" Max said.

"Let me tell you a secret," Bonnie said. "Clemont put a new ingredient in there that will make you feel better in minutes!"

"Really?" Serena wondered. "Cool!"

And Bonnie was right. Only a few minutes later, Serena was already jumping up and down. The Quilavas walked back to their trainers in satisfaction.

"Serena's all ready now!" Dawn said.

"You're alright!" Ash said.

"Yep, and thanks for being there for me!" Serena said.

"No need to worry!" Ash and Dawn said in unison before the three broke out in a laugh.

Ash, Dawn, and Serena walked out to the main lobby to meet the others. Clemont was happy to see that Serena was all better.

"Thanks Clemont!" Serena said while hugging him. "The ingredient worked!"

"Se..serena—" Clemont said nervously while gasping for air.

"Oh..sorry!" Serena said, letting him go.

"Now that everyone's full, let's have a meeting to talk about our plan!" Brock said.

And so everyone sat down with Clemont, Brock, and Tracey presenting (but mainly Clemont).

There was no actual ingredient in the tea; Clemont just knew the placebo effect would work on Serena.

**Meeting**:

"First off, we've decided we're going to leave tonight instead of tomorrow morning," Brock said. "They will have less chance to catch us intruding if we go in at night."

"Now for our plan of attack," Clemont started, booting up a map on the screen. "First we will have to disable the main entrance security using one of my inventions. This is after we pass through the fence marking the territory. Then, going forward, the building splits into three hallways going the same direction. Here is why we need to split into three groups. Each main hallway has a security gate that closes off sections of the base into 'chambers'; nothing can go in or out without an id card. We have the tools to open the doors, but we must open them at the same time. If we don't open them in unison, then one of the doors will cover the other. Then the security system will analyze and recognize us as hackers, thus setting off the 'intruder alert' alarm.

"And we're all going to be in different hallways?" Serena asked.

"Correct. But don't worry, I 've got that covered," Clemont said with a wink. "If we don't get caught, then the rest is simple. There are only three gates for each hallway, so that makes nine gates total."

"But remember that we'll be in groups," Tracey added.

"After the hallways, we'll all meet in the main courtyard at the end of the doors," Clemont said. "Directly in front of us will be the storage chamber. This is where they store the Genesect – and Pikachu for this matter. Combining our glass cutter and disabler, we should be able to reclaim Pikachu. Then all we have to do is go out the same way we came from and go home!"

"I'm sort of confused," Iris said. "Could you explain our intruding plan again?"

"Allow me," Cilan said. "We will go through three hallways in separate groups and disable the security gates at the same time – we will do this three times. After meeting in the courtyard, we will take Pikachu from the storage room and go home! Right?"

"Correct," Clemont said.

"I get it now!" Ash said.

"Nice evaluation, Cilan!" Dawn complimented.

"It seems to easy!" said May.

"Tracey, what are the groups?" Misty asked him directly.

"Iris, Cilan, Misty and I will be going into the left hallway. Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie will enter the middle hallway. Serena, Clemont, May, and Brock will handle the right hallway."

"But Tracey, I can't battle!" Max said.

"And I only have Dedenne!" Bonnie said.

"You guys are both covered," Clemont said. "You'll see!"

"Our younger siblings will be fine with Ash and Dawn," May reassured Clemont.

"Right," Clemont said with confidence.

"If all goes well, we should be back by tomorrow morning," Brock said.

"Well what if we get caught?" Misty wondered.

"That's why we have to be extremely prepared," Clemont said. "We are fighting and battling for our lives if we get caught."

"And what if Pikachu isn't there?" Iris asked.

"Or what if he gets taken away again?" May pondered.

"Our backup plan is to use one of the Team Rocket aircraft," Clemont replied. "They have an entire fleet behind the storage room in the hangar; we can use the vehicle however we need to once we're in."

"That's good news," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement.

"What's in that box over there?" Cilan asked.

"Those are my inventions," Clemont said. "They are all vital to our success."

**Inventions**

"This first invention is the tracking device," Clemont said proudly.

"Wow," Max said.

"So how does it work?" Misty asked.

"Simply scan the tracker's signal and go!" Clemont replied. "The screen will then display everything related to the signal on the map."

"So this is how you knew to come to Johto?" Cilan asked.

"That's right," Clemont said.

"Oh yeah," Tracey said, "Ash told us he already knew where to go on the videophone. It's because of your device, right?"

"Guess you could say that," Clemont said.

"And if it weren't for the Wallace Cup being delayed," May said, "all of us wouldn't be together in the same place right now!"

"You got that right!" Dawn said.

"I'm giving one of these devices to Misty, Dawn, and May," Clemont declared. "I only have three, which is just enough for our three groups."

"Ok," Misty, May , and Dawn said.

"All right, this second invention is the disabler," Clemont stated. "This is what we will use to disable security, cameras, and closed doors. However, this handheld device can be used to disable almost anything you want to; I put extra protection on my personal inventions just to be safe."

"So how do you disable things?" Iris asked.

"This one is really easy," Clemont said, "since the device is Pokegear sized. You just push the button and the antenna will emit a signal that disables various systems, including cameras and security. It will work as long as the antenna is pointing towards the desired object.

"Who are you giving these to?" Brock asked.

"Tracey, Ash, and you Brock will be using these. These three are the group leaders," Clemont explained.

"Why aren't you the group leader?" Serena contested.

"Yeah, Clemont, why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't forget that I'm exactly the fastest with my bag on," Clemont responded.

"Oh well," Serena said with a sigh.

"This next invention is the Pokebélt," Clemont presented.

"Pokébelt?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Pokébelt," Clemont said. "Basically, you won't have to throw your Pokéballs. First, you put all your balls in the ball slots on your belt. Then, the voice recognition software will allow you to send a Pokémon out simply by talking, so no throwing needed. It even works if you command your Pokémon to use an attack before it is out!"

"So I don't even have to say 'Go Croagunk' anymore?" Brock asked.

"Correct," Clemont answered. "If you say, 'Croagunk use Poison Jab', then the belt will both send out the Pokémon and use the move at the same time. Convenient, huh?"

"Wow, Clemont, you're a genius!" May said.

"And of course Piplup and Axew are already out," Clemont said.

"Right," Dawn and Iris said.

"But Pikachu…" Ash sighed.

"Ok, now on to the next item," Clemont said. "This will be our main form of communication. I call it the scouter, and it is to be worn just like a headset. It also includes a night vision feature that will allow us to see in the dark, but it's retractable in case the lights do come on. Just like the Pokébelt, all 12 of us will be getting one. With these, we can talk to anyone of each other at any time, but you can put the microphone aside when needed. Anyone can talk at any time, but let's try to keep it to one conversation between different groups. Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone said.

"This one is for Max and Bonnie," Clemont said, pulling up a wearable bag. "It is called the wave amplifier. When Bonnie tells Dedenne to use Nuzzle or Thundershock, this backpack will shoot electricity in all directions all above and around the user. This backpack also has an auto-target feature to hit all enemies that may appear. Max's bag functions the same, but it needs to receive from Bonnie's bag first from any one of the electrical discharges. There are many other functions and abilities to their bags, but the main purpose is for self-defense. Since Max and Bonnie don't have Pokémon, they will use this instead."

"Cool!" Bonnie said.

"But what if there are any ground types?" Max asked.

"According to my data, the only Team Rocket member with ground types is Giovanni, the leader himself. The most common Pokémon is Golbat, so you'll be fine!"

"Wow, Clemont, you're really smart!" Max said in awe.

"Thanks!" Clemont said. "And finally, I've prepared a unique invention for everyone here as a gift for coming along to help Ash out. For Misty, I've made an even better version of Cilan's pen-sized fishing rod, but this one has over 1,000 feet of range!"

"Thanks," Misty said. "Wow, 1,000 feet is really long for a fishing rod!"

"Tracey's gift is a color changing pencil. Now he can make his sketches in color!"

"Wow, thanks Clemont!" Tracey said.

"Brock's gift is called 'Attract Cologne'; it will make girls like him a little more!"

"Oh boy, I'm going to show all the Nurse Joys!" the giddy Brock squealed.

Nurse Joy, who was standing nearby, decided to run away before Brock saw her.

"May gets this elegant rose case to preserve her roses!" Clemont said. "That way, she can put in a vase later!"

"Who said I cared anything about roses?!" May burst out angrily.

"Uh, Bonnie told me!" Clemont innocently said. "She told me that you really like roses!"

"Bonnie!" May pouted.

"Now Max gets this Xtransceiver, a Unova device. But this one is special; it has data loaded about every single Pokémon!"

"Thanks Clemont!" Max said gratefully. "You're the best!"

"No problem," Clemont replied. "For Iris, I've invented a 'kid-o-meter'! This device accurately calculates the maturity level of a person as well as the amount of 'kidness' still in them. Now you can back up your claims!"

"Hehe, okay I guess," Iris said. "Maybe I'll use it on Georgia if I ever see her again."

"For Cilan, I'm giving him one of my portable cooking machines that I use to cook the group spaghetti! Who knows where you'll have to cook?"

"Thanks, Clemont!" Clian said. "Adding this is like another recipe in a cookbook!"

"As suggested by Ash, I'm giving Dawn a 'straight hair' comb I made. Now she won't have to spend too much time on her hair!"

"Wow, I've always wanted one of these!" Dawn said. "Thanks!"

"Why don't I get a straight hair comb?" Serena asked.

"Well Dawn needs it more! Plus I made something special for you; I created an outfit making kit! Now you can make any costume or outfit you want!"

"Wow, thanks Clemont!" Serena said. "I might actually like this better!"

"Ash's invention is very important. If we save Pikachu and return to Kalos, then this device will activate. As long as this is in your bag and you are still on your Kalos journey, Pikachu will not leave the region without you. This includes if he is taken away again. I won't go into any specifics though."

"Ok, Clemont, thanks!" Ash said. "Now I'm really ready to save Pikachu!"

"And finally, here is Bonnie's gift. This is called the 'Buizel Aqua Jet' and I made it just to keep Bonnie from asking girls out for me! The jets will thrust her backwards every time she goes up to a girl for that reason."

"Clemont, isn't you're Aipom arm enough?" Serena asked.

"The Aipom arm wasn't enough, so I made Buizel Aqua Jets! Then again, it also works as a jet pack so I guess you could call it a 'Buizel Aqua Jetpack'!"

"Jetpack?" Bonnie said. "Why didn't you say that from the start? Thank you big brother!"

"You're welcome, Bonnie," Clemont said. "Ok, well I think that concludes our meeting!" Gather all your supplies, get rested with some naps, and be prepared for tonight!"

"Clemont, one more thing," Brock said.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"Thanks for standing up for Ash, even when he's without his Pikachu," Brock answered. "You're very caring to go this far for someone you've only known for a few days."

"Thank all of you!" Ash said to all of his friends in the room. "Without you guys, that would've been the last time I saw Pikachu. But because you're all here for me, there's nothing we can't do!"

"Let's get in a circle and put our hands in the middle for Ash and Pikachu," Dawn said.

After gathering around, they all chanted.

"One…two…three…PIKACHU!"

May looked back at what Drew had given her. There was something else that Drew had given to May, and it was a box with a note and some special stones in it. "May, I randomly found these lying around, but I want you to have them," the note read. "That's because you are an inspiration for me to become the best coordinator I can be! The red gem is called an 'Omega Ruby', and the blue gem is called an 'Alpha Sapphire'. But the other stones are much more mysterious; I looked it up and these stones are called Mega Stones! They're supposed to make your Pokémon even more powerful than they already are! The problem is none of my Pokémon can use it; that's why I'm giving them to you. Anyways, thanks May for being a really good friend and rival! Yours truly, Drew."

"So these are Mega Stones?" May said when by herself. "I'll bring them just in case."

When night finally came, everyone met in the lobby before going in the car.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tracey asked everyone.

"Yeah!" they all chanted.

"Then let's go save Pikachu!" Tracey said.

And so all of Ash's traveling companions, Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, traveled by car in the cold night to the Team Rocket base where they would find Pikachu.

_**Will Ash and his friends be able to save his Pikachu? Or is their plan doomed to fail? Stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out!**_

"Wake up, Blazeboy!" Jessie said to Blaziken Mask.

"We've already passed Blackthorn City so we'll be there soon!" James said.

"And that's where we'll find Pikachu!" Meowth said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	5. The Three Gates

**A/N: As much as I want to have fast updates, they are nevertheless going to be slow. It will take a little time for each chapter and I thank you all for your continued patience. On the bright side, the group is finally getting somewhere! If there's any specific character you want to see more of (since there are a lot), feel free to request so in a review! Without further ado, R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Team Rocket Base: The Three Gates<strong>

Tracey stopped the lone car in front of a fence labeled 'No trespassing'. It was far past midnight with pitch black surroundings once again. Both the ground and the air were laden with snow as a chilly breeze swept through the dark sky. But this time, there was no friendly Pokémon Center greeting them, just a cold, metal fence with a faint building light in the distance. The fence marked Team Rocket's territory; they had to get past the fence before even entering the building.

"All right everyone, let's go!" Tracey said.

"Wait!" Clemont said. "Everyone stop, there's something that needs to be done first. Tracey, open your door and go outside and make sure the coast is clear. Then use the disabler to unlock the automated gate."

"Ok, I'm on it," Tracey replied.

Tracey swiftly opened the gate. When it was completely open, then everyone could come out.

"We're good! Come on everyone, let's go!" Tracey said.

"Nice catch, Clemont!" Serena complimented.

"Thanks," Clemont said.

After passing through the gate, the 12 of them had to walk down a path leading to the building. They were all dressed in cozy winter clothes to make sure they were warm, but they would come to know that it wouldn't be enough.

"Aaaxxxeewww," Iris's Axew shivered.

"It's ok, Axew," Iris said, who was also cold. "Just wrap my hair around you as a blanket."

"It's cold out here!" Max said. "I sure know how you feel, Iris!"

"Well at least the Team Rocket building will be warm," May said.

"Doesn't mean it's a good place to be," Brock responded.

"That's because Nurse Joy isn't in it!" Bonnie teased.

"Point taken," Brock said in return.

"It's getting cold, Tracey," Misty said to Tracey.

"That's ok. If we stay closer, we'll be warmer!" Tracey replied.

"Good idea!" Misty said while nestling close with Tracey.

"You're right," Cilan said. Everyone huddled side-by-side as they were walking.

"Hey look, we're here!" Ash pointed out.

"Let's get inside!" Dawn said.

"Right," they all said in unison.

As soon as they disabled the front camera and main entrance, they were relieved to be in a warmer environment. They used the disabler to unlock the front door so the group finally made in inside the building.

"That's so much better," Iris blurted.

"Keep it down," Cilan whispered. "We're in enemy territory now."

"Plus we don't want to get caught," Dawn added.

"That's for sure," Ash said.

"There's barely any light though," Serena attested.

"That's why we have our scouters on," Clemont said. "Now is a good time to use the night vision that's on them."

So they all agreed to put the night vision over their eyes.

"I can see so much better!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, me too!" Max cheered.

"Hush, you two," May whispered. "We have to be quiet now."

The front lobby was completely silent and dark as the twelve looked to what was ahead of them. Just as Clemont had said, the forward path split into three different hallways.

"So this is where we split up," Brock said.

"Yeah, this is the place," Tracey said.

"It's a good thing we're in groups," Misty pointed out.

"Ok, from here out we will split up into our groups," Clemont stated. "We won't meet together as a whole until the courtyard, so make sure your scouters are working. If you encounter any problems along the way, tell me through the walkie-talkie system on the scouter."

"Do you think these hallways will take a while?" Ash asked.

"It should take no longer than 15 minutes total if we don't get caught, so remember to stay as quiet as possible. Also remember to just keep on walking straight without turning to the left or the right. When you get to each gate, I will ask Tracey, Ash, and Brock in order, 'Are you ready?'". Then on the count of the three they will push the button and point the antenna to the center of the door, which should theoretically open it. Sounds like a plan?" Clemont whispered.

"Sounds good!" everyone whispered back.

Misty, Tracey, Iris, and Cilan went down the left hallway. Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie went down the middle. And finally, May, Brock, Serena, and Clemont trekked down the right passage.

**Right POV: To Gate 1**

"Wow, it's pretty dark in here," May whispered. May, Brock, Serena, and Clemont were quietly tiptoeing across the hall.  
>"That's why we have night vision, so we can see better," Clemont whispered back.<p>

Brock saw rooms on both the left and the right. "So these must be their bedrooms?"

"I guess," Serena said, "but just to be sure, we should ask Clemont."

Serena had to get close and personal behind Clemont's shoulder to talk to him. "Are these rooms their dormitories?"

"Yes," Clemont whispered, "so we have to be extra quiet."

"We definitely don't want to get caught here," May said.

"You got that right," Brock said.

The hallway was about 13 feet tall and 13 feet wide, just like all the others. But the hallway went on for quite a while, so they continued sneaking across the stone floor. Serena had a personal question to talk to Brock about while they walked on. Clemont stayed quiet the rest of the way before the first door.

"Umm, Brock?" Serena asked.

"What is it?" Brock said.

"If you need help, I can help also," May added.

"There's this boy I really like, but I don't know what to do about it," Serena told them. "I thought you guys might be able to help."

"That's simple one," Brock said, "just put your heart out on the line!"

"Well, I don't know," May hesitated.

"Come on, May!" Serena pleaded. "I know you get roses all the time so must have some experience!"

"She sure does," Brock said.

"Well," May said, "you're a starting trainer right? Then maybe you should make sure that he is the one before being serious. And don't forget to consider all of your options as well; you never know who you'll meet!"

"Or who you've already met for that manner," Brock added.

"Cool!" Serena said. "But as of right now, he is the one. I may consider that later, though." She looked over at Clemont and she was concerned why he wasn't saying anything.

"Something wrong, Clemont?" she asked.

"No, it's all good!" Clemont replied with a little guilt.

The four of them finally made it to the tightly shut solid wall as expected. But everyone knew that it was actually a door.

"We're here," Clemont told the other two groups.

"That's right," Brock said, "we have to make sure the others made it as well."

"We're good," Ash and Dawn said from the middle group.

"Good," Clemont said. "Tracey, do you copy?"

"We're still walking," Tracey's voice said, "but we'll be there!"

"Ok then, we'll wait," Clemont whispered. "Brock, do you know how to use the disabler?"

"If I remember, you press the button when the antenna is pointing at what you want to disable," Brock said.

"Correct," Clemont whispered in return. "In this case, you point it at the square area in the exact center of this wall door. I'll have to tell that to Ash and Tracey also."

May's map wasn't turned on, but she decided to just now.

"Hey, I didn't know the map showed all three of our groups," May whispered.

"Cool," Serena said, "it looks like Tracey's group has pretty much arrived at their destination.

"Ok," Tracey's voice said, "we're here."

"Good," Clemont responded, "now listen up Tracey and Ash. Point the antenna on your disabler towards the square area in the exact center of the wall in front of us and leave about a foot of distance in between. And Brock, you do the same."

"Got it," Tracey, Ash, and Brock replied.

"All right, let's count to three together quietly and push the button." Clemont said.

"One…..two…THREE!" they said quietly in their own hallways.

"Ah!" May and Serena said. The doors in front of them opened up automatically with ease.

"Ok, let's keep walking forward," Clemont said to everyone.

"One down, two to go," Brock said. "Then we can get Pikachu. Right Ash?"

**Middle POV: To Gate 2**

"Right, Brock," Ash replied.

"It's a good thing we're getting through this undetected," Max said.

"Yeah," Ash whispered.

"It sure is," Dawn also whispered.

"It's kind of scary in here," Bonnie trembled.

"Don't worry," encouraged Ash, "we'll be fine!"

Ash and Dawn were steadily walking in front while Max and Bonnie stayed behind them. Dawn used the time as a chance to catch up with Ash.

"So Ash," Dawn asked, "how did you do at the Unova League?"

"I got into the top eight," Ash answered, "so it was not as good as I did in Sinnoh."

"Top eight isn't too bad," Dawn said.

"Remember the guy with the Riolu we saw after the Junior Cup?" Ash asked. "It was him I lost to in the Unova League."

"Wow," Dawn replied. "Who would have known?"

Max and Bonnie were watching the two interact from behind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bonnie slyly asked Max.

"Yeah!" Max said. "You know it as well as I do!"

"No need to worry," Dawn said, "I'm sure you'll do better in the future! You've been in the top four before and you have a bunch of Pokémon at Professor Oak's to use!"

"You're right," Ash said. "Thanks!"

"I think it's better that we stay at least a little quieter," Max whispered.

"Oh that's right," Dawn quietly said.

"Okay," Ash whispered.

The hushed walk to the second gate felt longer than the first. Ash and Dawn were more alert together as they scanned both sides while advancing to make sure nothing would randomly burst out. They had to protect Max and Bonnie after all. But neither of them were scared now; they had each other.

"So your brother is the gym leader of Lumiose City?" Max asked Bonnie.

"That's right," Bonnie replied. "He's really strong, but all of his electric types are back at the gym!"

"Cool," Max said. "Did you know that my dad is a gym leader?"

"No way!" Bonnie said in shock.

"Yeah!" Max said. "He specializes in normal-types at the Petalburg Gym! Slaking is really strong!"

Ash and Dawn shared a silent moment while walking together, but either way they couldn't relate to what the younger kids were talking about; they didn't have their fathers around much.

"So how about your father?" Max asked. "Does he know you're here?"

"Yeah we said goodbye to him before we left," Bonnie said.

Ash was the first to break their silence. "Do you have a father, Dawn?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly around when I left…" Dawn depressingly said.

"Yeah, same here," Ash sighed.

"That's ok," Bonnie perked, noticing their sudden intimacy. "You have each other!"

"And all of your friends," Max added.

"And your Pokémon!" Bonnie continued.

"Yeah," Dawn said, smiling at Piplup.

"Guess you're right," Ash said.

"But we still have to get your Pikachu," Dawn told him.

"Right," Ash said in return.

Their hard walking was finally rewarded with the sight of the second gate.

"Hey look, we're here!" Ash said looking at it from a couple yards away.

"I'll beat you to the door!" Dawn playfully said while running off.

"Not if I get their first!" Ash said back while also running.

"Wait for us!" Max and Bonnie said.

The four of them were finally in front of the solid wall ahead. As always, they needed to make sure everyone else had also arrived.

"Brock! Clemont!" Ash said over the microphone. "Are you there yet?"

"Yes," Clemont replied.

"We're here," Brock said.

"How about Tracey?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Clemont truthfully said. "Tracey, are you there?"

All of a sudden, loud bursts of yelling could be heard from the headphones.

"_Who do you think you are?!" Iris's voice angrily resounded._

"_Who do you think YOU are?" Misty's voice boomed._

"_Girls, break it up," Cilan said trying to stop them. "We have to be calmer than this!"_

"_Hmph," both girls said, temporarily breaking their feud._

"Sorry about that," Tracey told Clemont. "But yeah, we're here."

"Ok, on the count of three, let's push the button on the disabler like last time," Clemont told Ash, Tracey, and Brock.

"One…two…THREE!" they all whispered.

And as if it were magic, the hard metal wall in front of them opened up.

"All right, everyone, move forward!" Clemont commanded.

Walking through the opened doors, Max told Ash and Dawn that things could have been better. "I think you and Dawn could have been a little quieter back there."

"Sorry," Dawn replied.

"At least we weren't Tracey's group," Ash said. He started wondering how they were doing so he talked to Tracey over the scouter. "Was everything all right back there, Tracey?"

**Left POV: To Gate 3**

"Yeah, it's all good!" Tracey innocently responded.

"If only it were so…" Cilan added.

Even after the second gate, Misty and Iris were extremely infuriated at each other for a very small incident that happened. Tracey and Cilan tried to calm them down, but the two girls just wouldn't stop. The fighting continued as they were walking down the left hallway.

"I can't believe you had to step on my foot, where are your manners!?" Iris madly pointed.

"For your information, your shivering got in _MY _way so YOU'RE the problem here," Misty defended. "And with the way you are right now, you deserved it!"

"No I did not!" Iris retorted back to Misty. "If anything YOU should be ashamed for hurtfully stepping on people! You hurt people out of lacking self-control, just like a kid!"

"Urrgghh," Misty grumbled.

"She does have a point," Tracey said to Misty, "you did step on me when I teased you for being scared of bugs!"

"WHY YOU?!" Misty yelled while slapping Tracey across the head.

"Owww, Misty!" Tracey said in pain.

Cilan tried to soften Iris on her side. "Come on Iris that was no big deal. Just try to let it go."

"But the cold bothered me, even if it was a little warmer than outside," Iris said. She also noticed how Misty slapped Tracey. "See, didn't I tell you Cilan? She has no self-control, just like a kid!"

Misty's fuming head turned to face Iris. "The only kid in here is you, Iris!"

"Actually, my kid-o-meter says you're wrong," Iris responded. "Look Cilan and Tracey, Misty's kid level is 1006!"

"Hey, that was Clemont's invention!" Tracey said.

"I knew you of all people would put it to good use," Cilan commented.

"Give me that!" Misty sneered, snatching the device. "You need to look in a mirror!"

Misty pointed the kid-o-meter directly at Iris. "Your kid level is over 9000! You're more of a kid than I am!"

"What?" Iris doubted. "You were the one who stepped on my foot!"

Tracey and Cilan were just laughing at the whole thing.

"Can you believe these girls?" Tracey laughed.

"I know right?" Cilan said.

Misty and Iris glared at Tracey and Cilan respectively. "What was that?" the girls said to them.

"Nothing!" Tracey and Cilan answered with a humorous guilt.

The four were so into the moment that they already made it to the third gate. In fact, this section was a shorter walk for everyone.

"We're finally at the last gate," Tracey said.

"You're right," Cilan said.

"Tracey, I'm sorry for slapping you back there," Misty apologized, touching Tracey's shoulder.

"It's ok," Tracey replied. "And I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Thanks Tracey," Misty said.

"Aww," Iris said, watching them cuddle.

Cilan asked for the other two groups through for Tracey. "Ash, Dawn, did you guys make it to the next gate?"

"Yep," Ash said.

"We're here," Dawn replied.

"Clemont, Brock, did you guys arrive?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah," Brock said.

"We're here too," Clemont responded.

"Tracey, do you have your disabler ready?" Cilan asked.

"It's right here," Tracey said.

Clemont's leading could once again be heard. "On the count of three, let's press the button!"

"One…" Tracey, Ash, Brock, and Clemont said.

Just then, Iris accidentally stepped on Misty's foot.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Misty said.

"Watch it guys!" Tracey said.

"Two…" Ash, Brock, and Clemont continued.

"Stay out of my business!" Iris said, pushing Misty into Tracey.

"No!" Tracey said with the disabler knocked out of his hand.

"…THREE!" Ash, Brock, and Clemont finished.

In the middle and right hallways, the doors were opened. But Cilan had to desperately catch the disabler and press the button a few seconds later.

"…THREE!" Cilan said, pressing the button.

"WHAT?!" Ash said.

"You're supposed to press it at the same time as us!" Brock said.

"Sorry," Cilan said, "but Misty and Iris just had to get in the way!

"Never mind that, everyone move forward, quick!" Clemont hurriedly said.

After everyone passed through the doors, the doors of the third gates closed behind them within five seconds. They already knew what sound would come next.

"Oh no!" Misty screamed.

"See, look what you guys did," Tracey said. "If it weren't for you two, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Hurry up and run!" Clemont said in a rush.

The door to the courtyard was in visible sight, but the alarm in their particular section of the building was going off. In each hallway, a Team Rocket member came out of their room to meet each respective group of four in battle. But these weren't ordinary members, these were Team Rocket Executives!

"Get ready for battle, guys!" Clemont told everyone in their own hallways.

"They won't stop us!" May stated.

"Let's do this!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah!" Dawn said.

"We'll do whatever it takes…" Cilan began.

"…to save Ash's Pikachu!" Tracey finished.

The executives' faces weren't visible yet, but they would be as soon as the light turned on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	6. The Executive Order

**A/N: This "fast" update is an exception to what I've been saying about being slow. And if there's ANY character you want to see more of, feel free to tell me! R&R and enjoy the story!**

**(**Atlas is the [requested] OC Executive. To stay realistic, I made him the grunt that Ariana pulls in to fight when you fight her with Champion Lance in the games in Mahogany Town.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Team Rocket Base – The Executive Order<strong>

After being caught red-handed snooping around the base, all three groups of Ash's friends now faced the executives in their way. With simultaneous battles going on, communication became less of the issue. The true problem became making it out alive.

**Left POV - Proton:**

"What do we have here?" the man in front of them started as he flipped on the lights.

"Move out of our way, mister!" Iris yelled.

"We have business to attend to!" Misty also yelled.

"I have a name, you know," the man said. "I am Proton, Team Rocket Executive."

"Proton?" Cilan said, stepping back.

"That's right. I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket, so don't even think about going anywhere!" Proton threatened.

"Oh please, you're more of a kid than anyone; my kid-o-meter even says so!" Iris mocked.

"Yeah, stop interfering so we can finish our business!" Misty scowled.

"Grr…it's OUR business that you shouldn't be interfering with," Proton glared. "Did you come here thinking you could mess with our plans?"

"No..we were just…" Tracey hesitated.

"Just forget it," Misty said dragging Tracey, "let's run past him!"

Misty, Tracey, Iris and Cilan tried to dash behind him, but to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going?" the irritated Proton said. "Golbat, go and stop them with Gust!"

"Aaah!" Iris screamed.

"Oh no!" Cilan yelled.

The Gust attack slammed all four of them back to the now closed third gate. Iris's Axew was napping the entire time, but it was only now that Axew woke up.

"Come on, Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded.

"I'll help too," Tracey said. "Scyther, get out there and use Quick Attack!"

"Hmph, you really think you can win?" Golbat, dodge and use Wing Attack on both of them!"

Both Pokémon were already almost knocked out, especially the small Axew.

"Don't give up, Scyther!" Tracey said. "Slice Golbat with a barrage of Slash attacks!"

"Counter each one with Wing Attack!" Proton said.

While the Slashes and the Wing Attacks were ferociously clashing, Iris was desperately trying to tell Axew to get up.

"Come on Axew, I know you can do this!"

The feeble Axew confidently stood up, and Iris knew just what to do to end it swiftly.

"Use Giga Impact!"

Since Golbat was too busy with Scyther, Axew landed a direct hit, a hit so powerful that Golbat was done for.

"No," Proton said, how can they be this good?!"

"You did it Axew!" Iris cheered.

"Now let's run!" Tracey said, returning Scyther.

"Not so fast!" Proton demanded. "Go Crobat, keep them back!"

**Right POV – "Giovanni"**

A man in a black suit, red tie, and black hat turned on the lights to find Serena, Clemont, May, and Brock all scared out their minds. His hat shaded his face, preventing a clear view of his eyes. He also had a rose tucked in his shirt pocket. But when he didn't speak for 12 seconds after turning on the lights, the four felt less alarmed.

"Umm…who are you?" May asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Serena questioned.

"Me? You don't know who I am?" the man said. "It is me, Giovanni, the majestic Giovanni himself! Wahahaha!"

"You mean THE Giovanni?" Serena said frightened. "Oh no, Clemont, what are we going to do?!"

"Hahaha, just hold on for one second," Clemont confidently smiled. "This person is not Giovanni!"

"Wow, Clemont," Brock said, "you must really know your stuff."

"First off, Giovanni's hair is brown, not purple," Clemont stated, examining him. "He also has less hair than this man, and the real Giovanni's eyes are smaller."

May sneaked up on him, took the rose, and tried putting the rose in her rose case.

"Why won't the case let me put the rose in?!" May pouted.

"That's strange," Brock said.

"That's because it's not a real rose," Clemont declared. "The true boss would possess a real rose, if any at all."

"So who is this then?" Serena asked Clemont.

"My data suggests that is Petrel, Team Rocket Executive!"

Petrel took off his entire disguise and threw it on the ground. "I don't sound anything like Giovanni? I don't even look like Giovanni? How come? I've worked so hard to mimic him!"

"Maybe it's because you're _NOT_ Giovanni?" May said.

"It doesn't matter; I am a Team Rocket Executive," Petrel stated as nicely as possible. "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Serena said.

"We'll have to settle this the hard way then," Petrel said. "Koffing and Weezing, come on out and stop them!"

Petrel sent out a whopping five Koffing and one Weezing. The group felt like it was an army, especially in the confined space.

"Use Ember Fennekin!" Serena boldy said.

"What's an Ember attack going to do?" Petrel laughed. "Pin Fennekin down with a Sludge attack, Koffing!"

Not only did the Sludge dirty Fennekin, it also left Fennekin trapped.

"Oh no, Fennekin!" Serena cried. "Return!"

"I think it's time to put all of you down!" Petrel declared. "Sludge, all of you!"

Each poison-type Pokémon shot two Sludge per second, so the group was doomed to be trapped like Fennekin.

"We won't let that happen!" May said. "Venusaur, use Petal Dance and Razor Leaf at the same time!"

"Chespin! Bunnelby!" Clemont yelled in desperation. "Use Pin Missile and Mud Shot!"

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock yelled.

The Pokebelt worked just as Clemont promised it would and all of their Pokémon were sent out using their moves. The clash of missile barrage attacks furiously raged as each Pokémon attacked its hardest.

"Koffing," Petrel commanded, "spin so you can shoot three in a second!"

"Stay strong Venusaur!"

"You can do this Chespin and Bunnelby!"

"Don't give up, Croagunk!"

Unfortunately, it was Petrel's side, not the group's, that was winning the barrage clash.

"I don't know if we'll be able to hold on much longer!" May worried.

**Middle POV – Ariana **

The lights turned on and the alarm stopped its ringing. To Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie appeared a man and woman conveniently blocking the way. The man and the woman came from the same room at the same time, making their entrance even more shocking and sudden.

"Who are you?" Dawn gulped.

"I think the real question is who you kids are," the man said. "You don't belong here!"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the woman said. "I am Ariana, the only female Team Rocket Executive here."

"And I'm Atlas," the man said. "I'm a new-"

"Would you be quiet?!" Ariana scolded. "You mean nothing to Team Rocket even as admin that's going to be an executive!"

"But I definitely mean something to you!" Atlas said with a wink.

"Oh please," Ariana said blushing in denial.

"You guys took my Pikachu!" Ash immediately accused.

"That's why we're here, to get him back!" Dawn said.

"So this is what they're all about," Atlas said.

"Of course," Ariana said, "but this is as far as they're going to get!"

"Give us Pikachu back or else!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah!" Max yelled. "Let us through!"

"Well that's too bad," Atlas chuckled.

"Because you're going to have to get through us!" Ariana announced while sending out her Pokémon. "Are you really brave enough to fight us?"

Max and Bonnie were fearfully hiding behind Ash and Dawn's legs respectively. But Max was still composed enough to talk.

"I think you'll have to settle this with a tag battle," Max plainly told Ash and Dawn.

"A tag battle?" Ash and Dawn questioned. They thought for a second, and then their faces lit up.

"Yeah!" Ash and Dawn said with joy.

Ash turned his body to face Ariana and Archer's. "You won't be able to stop us!"

"If we work together…" Dawn started.

"…then we can escape from any pinch!" Ash finished.

"Is that so?" Ariana jeered.

"We can stop them 'together' also," Atlas snickered, "just like we did in Mahogany Town!"

"We'll put you two in a pinch you won't be able to escape!" Ariana cackled. "Vileplume, let's go!"

"I'll show you how wrong it is to mess with Team Rocket!" Atlas said. "Muk, let's do this!"

But Ash and Dawn's entrance was even more in sync. "Quilava," they both said in unison, "come on out!" Both Ash and Dawn's Quilava were on fire and ready to go.

"Wow," Bonnie marveled, "Ash and Dawn are doing a tag battle!

"But keep your guard up," Max warned. "They could sneak attack us at any time!"

"This will be over before you know it," Ariana stated. "Vileplume, use Sleep Powder!"

"And keep them down with a Sludge attack!" Atlas commanded.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Ash and Dawn both said.

The Flame Wheels tore through the Sleep Powder and the Sludge, giving the Quilavas a clean hit on both Muk and Vileplume. Vileplume couldn't really handle the fire-type attacks but Muk took them in like a tank.

"Try using Sludge again," Atlas said, "but aim straight for Ash!"

"Look out Ash!" Dawn cried. "Destroy Sludge with Swift!"

Ash nearly avoided getting trapped by Sludge. "Thanks for the help Dawn!"

"No problem! Quilava, use Smokescreen!"

The smoke covered the room for a long time.

"(coughs) Where did they go?" Atlas asked. "I can't see in this smoke!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll send in Arbok now to snatch those little ones!" Ariana whispered.

"Good idea," Atlas agreed.

However, Ash's Quilava emerged out of the smoke right in front of Ariana and Atlas. "Quilava use Flame Wheel!" Ash commanded.

"Absorb the hit for Vileplume, Muk!" Atlas said.

"And use Eruption to back it up!" Dawn commanded her Quilava.

Muk could handle Flame Wheel all by itself but backed up with Eruption the attack was just too powerful to handle.

"Muk!" Atlas cried.

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Go Ash and Dawn!"

All of a sudden, Arbok burst out from the side to use Wrap on Max and Bonnie.

"Look out!" Max cried.

"Eeek!" Bonnie cried. "Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

The amplifier bags of Max and Bonnie really worked on Arbok. After being shocked by the massive amounts of electricity, Arbok fizzled to the ground as dead meat.

Ash and Dawn looked back to see what had happened.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Dawn said in madness.

"That's cheating and it's not fair!" Ash cried. "Just like you taking my Pikachu!"

"Life's not fair," Atlas said.

"I just tried to do what I had to win," Ariana shrugged.

"I say we finish them now," Ash declared.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "let's finish this!

"Quilava," Ash and Dawn said together, "use Eruption!"

"And you use Nuzzle on those bad crooks!" Bonnie told Dedenne.

The sheer power and force of the blast was too powerful for anything and anyone to handle. The Eruptions' enormous damage included an open, unearthed flooring to walk through out to the courtyard with everything obliterated in its way. Ariana and Atlas were burnt out and on each side of the hallway. Their combined Eruption attack even demolished the door leading outside.

"Yeah!" Ash and Dawn rejoiced, embracing in a high five. "All right!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Max said.

"Right," Bonnie, Ash, and Dawn said, running down the rest of the hallway to the courtyard.

Atlas and Ariana helplessly watched them run off.

"Those two were some team," Atlas stated.

"How could a few kids be that strong?" Ariana pondered.

**Right POV 2 – Petrel**

"Come on, Venusaur, hold on for just a little bit longer," May told her Pokémon.

"We're not to be able to make it," Brock said.

"If only we had more power," Clemont said.

"We could always send out more Pokémon," Brock suggested, even in the intensity.

"It's too late, the Sludges are almost at us!" Serena cried.

"Well if we lost, at least we gave it our all," May said starting to cry. She held one of the Mega Stones that she got from Drew as her last hope. She didn't know if it would work on not. "I know you have more in you Venusaur!"

As May wrapped her body around Venusaur, a miraculous occurrence took place. Venusaur took one of the Mega Stones into its own hands and mega evolved! Its flower bloomed stronger, its leaves grew thicker, and it acquired a strength it never had before! The Razor Leaves and Petal Dances were now upgrading to a more powerful attack, and May used this to her full advantage.

"Yeah! Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!" May said.

"Petal Blizzard?" Petrel gasped.

"Yeah, go May and Venusaur!" Serena, Clemont, and Brock cheered.

The Petal Blizzard ripped through all the Sludges thrown at them. Combined with Venusaur's Mega Evolution power, the Petal Blizzard fainted all of the Koffing and Weezing and pushed Petrel off to the side. They were now free to run outside, and that's just what they did.

"Way to go, May!" Brock congratulated while running.

"Thanks," May said, "but I'm still wondering about Venusaur's transformation. I guess the Mega Stones had to do something with it."

"I remember," Clemont said, "Professor Sycamore was researching Mega Evolution!"

"Maybe that was it!" Serena said.

With Petrel's Koffing army defeated, the four rushed outside to the courtyard.

**Left POV 2 – Proton**

I'll take Crobat!" Iris said. "Dragonite, use Thunderpunch!"

"Hmph, you can't beat my Crobat in speed!" Proton said. "Dodge and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Dragonite, no!" Iris cried.

Misty watched how hard Iris was trying to win. Seeing this, Misty felt sorry for how she acted with her.

"I'll help you out!" Misty said. "Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

"I'll help too!" Cilan said. "Stunfisk, use Sludge Bomb of your own!"

"Our Sludge Bomb is better!" Proton declared. "Dodge those attacks and use Sludge Bomb to pin all of them down!"

Starmie, Dragonite, Stunfisk, Axew, and even Scyther got pinned to the ground by Sludge Bomb. Also, the Sludge Bomb trapped Misty, Tracey, Iris, and Cilan; they were in deep trouble.

"Knock their lights out with Brave Bird! And charge it up so you can strike with full power!" Proton commanded.

"Oh no!" Iris said while squirming.

"What are we going to do?" Cilan helplessly flailed.

"I know!" Tracey said to Misty. "We could use Water Gun to free us!"

"Good idea!" Misty said. "Azurill, come on out!"

"You too, Marill," Tracey said.

"Use Water Gun to free us!" they both said.

The Water Guns completely washed off any Sludge that smothered the Pokémon and trainers. Now they were free to go!

"Marill!" Tracey said.

"Azurill!" Misty called out.

"Use Water Gun on Crobat!

"Stunfisk, use Thundershock!" Cilan told his Pokémon.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Iris yelled. "And Axew, use Dragon Rage!"

"Scyther," Tracey said again, "use Skull Bash!"

"And Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" Misty finished.

To put it simply, the combined attacks stopped Proton and Crobat cold. The four proceeded to run off out to the courtyard.

"I'm sorry for overreacting back there," Misty apologized.

"And I'm sorry too," Iris told Misty.

**Courtyard**

"Hey Ash!" Tracey, Misty, Iris, and Cilan called from the left.

"Ash!" Clemont, Serena, May, and Brock called out from the right.

The two groups finally joined together in the middle of courtyard where Ash and Dawn was in the middle. Now all 12 of them were back as a whole, and they were delighted to regroup. However, it was still pitch-black outside since it was night time.

"You see that staircase leading up to that door up there?" Clemont said. "That's where we need to go!"

"Let's hurry!" Brock said.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

_(Back in the hallway)_

"_Pull the alarm!" Ariana told Atlas._

"_Good plan!" Atlas said, pulling the lever._

While the 12 of them desperately tried getting to the next door, an even greater alarm resounded, this time through the entire building. Many helicopters flew in with floodlights shining right on them while picking up large amounts of wind. A multitude of Team Rocket Grunts ran out of each hallway and surrounded every side of the courtyard. Each Grunt sent out two Golbat prepared to attack at any time. And as the cherry on top, one man stood in front of the door they were destined to go through with a megaphone.

"We're too late!" Dawn said.

"We're surrounded everywhere by trainers," Misty worried.

"And Golbat!" Serena added anxiously.

"And helicopters!" May cried.

"STAND RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE!" the voice boomed through the megaphone.

"We have no other choice," Tracey said, "so we have to stop."

"No!" Ash cried running. "I'm coming for you Pikachu!"

"Wait," Brock said, "Ash, don't go!"

"You won't be able to make it!" Clemont yelled.

"Throw in the synthetic cube," the megaphone voice commanded.

"Look out!" Iris screamed.

"We're all going to be trapped!" Cilan yelled.

"Ash!" Max and Bonnie yelled at the top of their lungs. "There's a Golbat!"

The Golbat propelled Ash backwards with a Gust attack right back with the rest of his group. Soon after, the synthetic cube enclosed all of them in a light blue transparent container where they were unable to escape.

"Let us go!" Max and Bonnie yelled banging from the inside of the cube.

"You can't do this to us!" Iris screamed.

"You must be quite the trainers," the man said. "In case you didn't know, I am Archer, the head Team Rocket Executive!"

"Another Executive?!" Cilan said in shock.

"Didn't we just beat them?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Urgh…that Team Rocket!" Ash murmured.

"We are going to regain our former glory," Archer proclaimed, "but this time we are going to control the entire world! We will have the world's strongest Pokémon in our possession and there will be no one who can stop us!"

"You guys are insane!" Serena yelled.

"What do you want with Pikachu then?" Clemont angrily asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie remarked, "give us back Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, eh?" Archer asked. "We just know that the boss wants Ash's specific Pikachu for himself!"

"Really?" May wondered.

"Yes," Archer responded, "the Pikachu is one of the world's strongest after all. Pikachu was the reason why Operation Tempest in Unova was a failure."

"Operation Tempest?" Iris recalled.

"That's right!" Cilan remembered.

"Did this happen after I left?" Dawn asked Ash.

"It was immediately after you left, Dawn," Ash told her. "We were lucky to have Ridley and Cynthia still on our side."

"As for you kids," Archer stated, "we will keep you into custody right here in this cold base! We will not let you interfere with our meticulous plans!"

"You can't keep us here!" May rebelled. "Go-"

"Don't do it May!" Brock warned her.

"They can probably shock all of us in this cube if they wanted to!" Clemont said.

"Don't you have anything we can do?" Max asked Clemont.

"That's right!" Clemont said."We can use the disablers!"

And so Tracey, Ash, and Brock pushed the button, but only to have the devices explode in their faces.

"Oh no!" Serena yelled.

"Looks like we're done for!" Clemont said worried.

Just then, a hooded man and a woman came out from the right.

"We can take them to their cell," the man grinned deviously.

"We'll give them good company," the woman said with a wicked smile.

"Good," Archer said, "take them away!"

The man and the woman rolled the synthetic cube and everyone in it through a door on the right of the courtyard.

"Everyone back to your rooms!" Archer commanded all of the Grunts.

"Way to go Archer!" Petrel said, lying down from a distance.

"Nice one," Proton said, also on the ground.

"It was a good thing we pulled the alarm," Atlas said winking at Ariana.

"There's no better team than Team Rocket!" Ariana maliciously declared.

The 12 of them actually got captured. There was nothing else they could do.

"Looks like this is it guys," Clemont sighed. "I'm sorry I failed you all."

"Clemont," Serena comforted, "it's ok; you gave it your all!"

"We all did," Tracey said. "And to think it was all to save Ash's Pikachu…"

"If only we haven't fought back there," Misty told Iris.

"Yeah, you're right," Iris sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked.

"I wish I knew," Max said depressed.

"I believe there's still hope," Cilan boldy said.

"Cilan's right," May agreed, "it's not over yet! We still have our Pokémon!"

"But we're still trapped in this cube," Brock pointed out.

As the cube made its way towards the cell, Ash broke down.

"Pikachu…PIKACHU!"

"It's ok Ash," Dawn said, comforting him. "As long as we're together, we won't give up that easily!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it really over for Ash and his friends? Do they still have a chance? Stay tuned!<strong>_

"Are you ready to rock?" Blaziken Mask asked Meowth while putting on his mask.

"Yeah," Meowth said, "let's get that Pikachu!"

_**To be continued….**_


	7. The Storage Chamber

**A/N: Read, review, and enjoy the chapter! This is the last chapter that takes place in the Team Rocket Base.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Team Rocket Base – The Storage Chamber<strong>

The shady, hooded man and woman finally finished dragging the synthetic cube to the cell location.

"We're not afraid of you!" Misty threatened them.

"We'll take you head on, you cowards!" Tracey yelled at them.

"We're stronger than all you grunts combined!" May burst out.

"If you think you're strong, we're double!" Serena declared.

"Yeah, let us go so we can show you some real trouble!" Clemont raged.

"Did somebody say trouble?" the woman said, pulling off her cloak.

"And make that double!" the man said, pulling off his cloak as well.

After letting the 12 free, Jessie and James were desperately trying to convince the group that they were on their side, but none of them would listen.

"Grr…it's Jessie and James," Iris said.

"They're no good at all," Cilan sighed.

"They're the ones who have us now?" Dawn doubted.

"We can beat you any day! Max shouted.

"Wait!" Ash yelled.

"I don't know Ash…" Bonnie said, unsure of trusting them.

"They have something to say," Ash said, "listen."

"We're no longer a part of Team Rocket…." James spoke.

"At least right now…." Jessie said.

"But you guys have been around for us our entire career as field agent," James continued.

"Now that we're not under Giovanni," Jessie started.

"We're going to help you in saving Pikachu!" James declared.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Bonnie asked furiously.

"Yeah, you're just going to go back at it again!" May argued, knowing the situation.

"Please!" James pleaded. "We don't have any other choice! We're on our own without our team!"

"We can get you into the storage room!" Jessie also pleaded. "We'll do anything to save the most special Pikachu in the world.

"She does have a point," Brock told Clemont. "The disablers are broken, remember?"

"And if they still have their id's, they'll be able to let us in!" Cilan added.

"Think about it, if they didn't come along, we would be trapped for life in this prison!" Tracey pointed out. "They saved us!"

"I have to agree with Tracey," Ash said. "They helped us out all right!"

"Plus we have a second chance now!" Dawn delighted.

"Just help us until we save Pikachu at the least," Serena reluctantly accepted.

"And you better not take him when we do!" Max confronted.

All of a sudden, a Team Rocket Grunt came in from the courtyard to where they were.

"I already know that none of you are supposed to be here right now! Beedrill, use String Shot on all of them!"

"Aaah!" Misty yelped. "It's a bug Pokémon!"

All 14 of them, including Jessie and James, were trapped in Beedrill's attack.

"That was easy!" the grunt said. "Now all I have to do is –"

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" a man commanded.

A few seconds later, it was the grunt and his Beedrill that were tied up, not Ash and his friends.

"Wow," Serena said blushing in awe, "you saved us!"

"Who are you?" Dawn wondered.

"Me?" the man explained. "I am the Blaziken Mask of course, and this is my Blaziken!"

"That's right," Meowth said, finally appearing, "this buddy is helping us out also!"

"So you mean you four came all the way from Kalos just to help us save Pikachu?" Clemont pondered.

"You got it!" Blaziken Mask answered.

"Wow," Ash said gratefully, "thanks for the help!"

"So let's go to the storage room now!" Meowth said.

"Just wait one second," May asked Blaziken Mask, "did your Blaziken just Mega Evolve?"

"Why yes, it did," Blaziken Mask answered.

"My Venusaur Mega Evolved also," May continued, "but I'm not quite sure how. I think these stones had to do with it."

May handed Blaziken Mask the box full of stones, and he was amazed to find a treasure trove of Mega Stones.

"I don't know how you got these, but this is great!" Blaziken Mask said joyously. "I think I'll teach all of you about Mega Evolution; it will make us stronger against Team Rocket!"

"Cool!" they all said.

**Mega Evolution**

"For Mega Evolution, you need two stones," Blaziken Mask started. "The trainer needs to hold a Key Stone and press it when it's time to Mega Evolve. The second stone must be held by the Pokémon itself; this stone is specific to the species depending on what the stone is called. Lastly, the trainer and Pokémon must have a strong bond."

"So that means your Blaziken has a Blaziken Mega Stone," Brock deduced.

"Correct," Blaziken Mask said, "but the official name for the stone is called a _Blazikenite._"

"Can my Blaziken Mega Evolve?" May asked.

"Well, let's see if there's a Blazikenite in here." Blaziken Mask checked the box, and sure enough, there was a Blazikenite inside. "Here's one."

"All right!" May proclaimed.

"How many Key Stones are there?" Iris asked.

"Let's see…it appears there are four Key Stones in here," Blaziken Mask stated. "And there are Mega Stones here for Heracross, Venusaur, Charizard, Houndoom, Gyarados, Manectric, and Blaziken."

"So that means two of my Pokémon can Mega Evolve," May figured out.

"Me too," Ash said.

"I have a Gyarados," Misty pointed out.

"Good," Blaziken Mask said, "then we'll give Key Stones to May, Ash, and Misty! We'll also give the trainers the Pokémon specific Mega Stones for their Pokémon to hold!"

After giving out the stones, everyone was ready to head out.

"Follow me, everyone," James said.

"Wait," Jessie said, "let's make sure the coast is clear."

Jessie, James, and Meowth checked the hallways to make sure no one else was out.

"Ok, the coast is clear," James said.

"Let's see," May said, using her still working map. "The storage room was in front of us when we were in the courtyard. Since we went right to get to the cells, all we have to do is walk forward and then left."

"That's convenient," Serena said.

"At least we don't have to go outside again," Iris said in relief.

"Remember that all the Team Rocket Grunts went back to their rooms," Cilan whispered, "so we still have to be extra quiet."

"I'm coming for you Pikachu…" Ash mumbled to himself…

"Ash," Dawn asked him, "what Pokémon did you bring here?"

"I brought Charizard, Infernape, and Quilava since fire types can warm up the freezing weather. Back at the Ice Path, I also got Heracross and Buizel to come along with me."

"Nice choices, Ash," Brock said.

"So cool," Serena said in awe.

"You must have a lot of Pokémon," Clemont said to Ash.

And so, Ash and his friends, along with the Team Rocket trio and Blaziken Mask, made their way to the storage chamber that held Pikachu.

**Storage Chamber**

Jessie unlocked a special door using her id card. The door opened up directly inside the storage chamber, and everyone was delighted.

"We're finally here," Brock said.

Pikachu, who was still inside his bolted canister, was now in clear sight.

"Hey, it's Pikachu!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, Pikachu's right over there!" Misty said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, running to him with joy.

"Pika!" Pikachu rejoiced when seeing Ash.

However, when Ash was within 13 feet of reaching Pikachu, all of the lights turned on in the storage room.

"I thought I'd find all of you here," Archer grinned deviously.

"It's Archer!" Ash's friends said in shock.

"Oh no!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said.

"I made sure to stay awake for this very reason," Archer stated. "You're not getting away with _any_ of our belongings!"

"Pikachu is my Pokémon, not yours!" Ash yelled. "And I'm here to get him back from you!"

Ash moved on to trying to break the canister. "Heracross, use Megahorn on Pikachu's container!"

Unfortunately, the powerful Megahorn was no good; the case was just bolted down too strong.

"Try Megahorn again!" Ash commanded.

"You're not getting anything," Archer declared. "Houndoom, go and stop him with Crunch attack!"

Houndoom gnawed into Heracross's horn and then tossed Heracross feet away from the canister.

"Hahaha!" Archer cackled. "Now roast Heracross up with Flamethrower!"

"No, Heracross!" Ash cried. Then he remembered what he did in the Johto League when facing Gary's Magmar. "Heracross, use your wings to blow the flames away!"

"Urgh…that still doesn't mean you're going to win," Archer said with pride.

Meanwhile, the group was cautiously hiding behind some of the boxes in the storage room. They formed a plan to sneak Pikachu out without Archer noticing.

"Tracey, let's use this chance to cut Pikachu open from the glass!" Misty told him.

"Good plan," Tracey agreed, "I'll use my Scyther to do so!"

"Just be sure not to get caught," Brock warned.

"Right," Tracey said. "Ok, Scyther, come on out! Make your way to Pikachu's container and use the boxes as cover so you don't get caught. Then use Slash to break the case and save Pikachu!"

It was at this time where Ash decided to take the battle to the next level. "But I am going to win with this! Heracross," Ash commanded while pressing his Key Stone, "Mega Evolve!"

Conveniently, Heracross was already holding its Mega Stone, and when it Mega Evolved, it gave out a massive amount of energy that everyone could feel sizzle through the air!

"Wow," Dawn praised, "go Heracross!"

"Mega Heracross, use Megahorn!" Ash told Heracross.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Archer ordered Houndoom desperately.

Heracross was just too powerful in its Mega Evolution; the mighty Megahorn completely pulverized Houndoom to the wall.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Ash said.

Scyther finally made it to Pikachu and was able to go unnoticed. "Scyther," Tracey said, "use Slash to cut the glass!"

But before Scyther could even start, a red blast of fire singed Scyther.

"Oh no!" Tracey cried.

"Who was that?!" Cilan trembled.

Heracross reverted back to his regular state and went back to Ash's Pokeball since the battle with Archer ended. After Houndoom fainted, five Genesect, along with the other four Team Rocket Executives, confronted the now exposed group of Ash and his friends.

"Glad you guys could make it," Archer said to the executives.

"And it's a good thing we have these Genesect," Proton added.

**The Genesect**

"You mean the Genesect were in this storage room this entire time?!" Tracey cried in shock after Scyther fainted.

"Grr…do you guys have to be this bad?!" Misty yelled in anger.

"There won't be a bad and good when we take over the world!" Ariana declared.

"There will just be Team Rocket!" Atlas proclaimed.

"Genesect is a Unova Pokémon, not a Johto or Kanto one!" Iris screamed.

"How did you guys get your hands on such power anyway?!" Cilan shook in fear.

"That's an easy one," Petrel said.

"After Team Plasma got captured, Team Rocket swooped in to secretly retrieve their assets!" Proton explained.

"One of the most significant possessions just happened to be their Genesect project," Petrel continued.

"They just happened to have these legendary Pokémon created, so we took them for ourselves!" Ariana said.

"And now Team Rocket is even stronger than it was before!" Atlas laughed.

"Team Plasma?" May wondered.

"They got captured?" Brock also thought.

"Yes," Archer responded, "and the trio we have to thank is standing right over there."

"Field agents Jessie, James, and Meowth," Proton clarified while pointing them out.

"Team Rocket did that?" Max pondered.

"Whatever," Bonnie replied, "they're still no good!"

"Jessie, James, and Meowth were all a vital part of Team Rocket's success," Ariana admitted.

"But they won't be anymore!" Atlas mocked them.

"Our boss has let them go," Archer softly said. "Guess that means he knew beforehand that the three of them would ruin our mission."

"Mission?" Serena asked.

"What exactly are you guys plotting?" Clemont demanded.

"Simple," Archer replied, "we plan to overtake the world with strong Pokémon like always! Any other information is unnecessary even for the likes of you kids!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Jessie retorted.

"We were the best field agents Team Rocket has ever had!" James argued.

"Well you're not a part of them anymore," Blaziken Mask told the two.

"We're against them now," Meowth declared.

"Pikachu is our possession now, so I suggest you back off now while you can," Archer warned.

"Pikachu is Ash's!" Dawn protested.

"So give my Pikachu back!" Ash yelled while running at them.

"Genesect," Archer simply said, "take care of him with Techno Blast!"

"Quilava," Dawn cried, "Hurry up and protect him with Flamethrower!"

"You too Fennekin," Serena said, "deflect the Techno Blast with Ember!"

Ash nearly avoid being annihilated by the life-threatening projectile, but he was determined to not give up on Pikachu. "Go Quilava, try melting the case with your own Flamethrower!" Ash called out. But unfortunately, the fire had no effect.

"I think it's time we introduce you to _our_ newest recruits," Archer decided. "We nicknamed these Genesect based on the elemental drives they are wielding."

"_Douse_ holds the water-type Douse Drive," Proton stated.

"_Shock _holds the electric-type Shock Drive," Petrel explained.

"_Burn_ holds the fire-type Burn Drive," Ariana said.

"_Chill_ holds the ice-type Freeze Drive," Atlas continued.

"And _Rocket_ holds the newly created Rock Drive, an experimental rock-type drive. These drives change the type of one move and one move only: Techno Blast. And when this blast hits you, it's almost certain that the move's incredible power will render your Pokémon unable to fight the newt round!" Archer finished.

"Enough talk," Ash declared. "I'm getting Pikachu and that's that!"

**The Fury of Five**

Proton sneered, "I think I'll teach him a thing or two now. Douse, use Techno Blast!"

"Look out!" Serena yelled. Fennekin, jump in front of Ash and use Ember!"

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Dawn cried.

"You too, Quilava!" Ash also said.

The water-type Techno Blast didn't even have to try to smash through the fire-type attacks. The sheer force of the cannon left the three fire Pokémon basically lifeless.

"Oh no!" Serena cried. "Return, Fennekin!"

"Quilava, return," Ash and Dawn solemnly said.

"Grr…" Dawn murmured in frustration, "give Ash back his Pikachu! Buneary, Mamoswine, freeze them up with Ice Beam and Ice Shard!"

At the sight of Pikachu, Buneary was even more determined than ever to save Pikachu. But freezing the executives in ice would no longer be and option.

"Burn," Ariana commanded, "use Techno Blast!"

"Oh no," Ash said, "the fire is going to melt the ice! Buizel, help out with Water Gun!"

It, however, didn't do anything to stop the inevitable.

"We have to put you down for good now!" Atlas commented.

"All of you," Petrel commanded, "use Magnet Bomb!"

Then Clemont said, "Errr….this looks bad! Chespin, use Pin Missile and Bunnelby use Mud Shot!

"Help them out also!" May said. "Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard! Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Water Gun Marill!" Tracey said loudly. "Sleep Powder, Venonat!"

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded in desperation. "Stunfisk use Sludge Bomb and Crustle use Rock Wrecker!"

This barrage clash was even greater than the one Petrel had back in the hallway. And once again, it was Team Rocket's side that was winning. The Magnet Bomb ended up hammering through any blast in its way, causing major damage to the Pokémon attacking.

"Never underestimate the legendary power of legendary Pokémon!" Archer proclaimed. "Let's finish this, team!"

"Burn," Ariana said, "use Techno Blast on Mamoswine!"

Mamoswine fainted.

"And use it on Chespin, Venusaur, Venonat!

Chespin fainted.

Venusaur fainted.

And Venonat fainted.

"Shock," Petrel said, "use Techno Blast on Marill and Wartortle!"

Marill fainted.

Wartortle also fainted.

"Douse," Proton said, "use Techno Blast on Crustle and Buneary!"

Crustle fainted.

And Buneary, who was ready to save Pikachu, fainted too.

"Freeze," Atlas said, "use Techno Blast on Bunnelby and Stunfisk!"

Bunnelby fainted.

And Stunfisk fainted as well.

"I've saved this one for you, Ash!" Archer said. "Rocket, use your Techno Blast on Buizel!"

Buizel was too frozen in fear to dodge. Buizel fainted also….

"Return," the trainers said in sorrow. But they were not ready to give up.

"Go Pachirisu, Piplup, and Togekiss!" Dawn called. "Let's be the ones to strike this time, Ash!"

"Right," Ash agreed. "Nothing can stop us if we work together! Go Heracross and Charizard!"

"I agree," May said. "Beautifly and Munchlax, let's go!"

"We can't just stand here!" Iris yelled. "Emolga, Excadrill, and Axew, let's go!"

"Politoed and Starmie," Misty said, "come on out!"

"And let's help too, Dedenne!" Bonnie told Dedenne, who just jumped out of its pouch.

"Ok guys," Ash said, "let's work together! Heracross, use Hyper Beam and Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn called out. "Piplup use Bubblebeam and Togekiss use Air Slash!

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind," May told her Pokémon, "and Munchlax, use Solarbeam using the ceiling lights!"

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris said. "Emolga use Hidden Power and Excadrill use Focus Blast!"

"Politoed, Starmie," Misty said, "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Dedenne," Bonnie said, "use Thundershock!"

The result was one enormous flurry of timed power attacks, but once again, it was nothing more than a speck in Team Rocket's eyes.

"Dodge it!" the executives all said.

"Now it's our turn!" Ariana said. "Burn, use Blaze Kick on Heracross!"

"Block it with Megahorn!" Ash desperately said.

But Blaze Kick was just too strong, so Heracross fainted.

"Chill," Atlas said, "use Ice Punch on Togekiss!"

"Shock," Petrel said, "use Thunderbolt on Beautifly!"

"Dodge it!" May and Dawn said in unison.

"Just hit Beautifly instead!" Atlas improvised.

"You too, Shock," Petrel followed, "go for Togekiss!

This time, Togekiss and Beautifly couldn't dodge the attacks and so they unfortunately fainted.

"Douse," Proton said, "use a large Techno Blast on Charizard, Excadrill, Munchlax!"

"Dodge it, Charizard! Ash quickly said.

"But doing so left Exacdrill and Munchlax wide open for a blast they were not ready to handle. Both Excadrill and Munchlax fainted.

"You won't believe a Genesect knows this move!" Archer said. "Rocket, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Starmie, Politoed," Misty said, "stop it with Hydro Pump!"

"Help them out with Dragon Rage, Axew!" Iris yelled.

"Go Croagunk," Brock said, "help them out with Poison Sting!"

"Suprisingly, the efforts were actually working in stopping the megaton Rock Wrecker.

"It's working, keep it up guys!" Misty encouraged.

"Back Rock Wrecker up with Techno Blast!" Archer said.

"Oh no!" Misty, Iris, and Brock screamed.

But it was just too bad; Croagunk, Axew, Starmie, and Politoed all fainted.

"Shock, use Thunderbolt on those electric types!" Petrel commanded.

"Dedenne, use Thundershock!" Bonnie said.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn called out.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" Iris said.

"Now back it up with Techno Blast!" Petrel added.

"Dedenne, Pachirisu, and Emolga skidded across the floor attack and they all fainted.

"All we have left is little Piplup and Charizard, eh?" Atlas noticed.

"Let's utterly destroy Piplup first!" Proton yelled in anger. "Techno Blast!"

"Techno Blast as well!" the other executives commanded.

"Oh no!" Ash cried. "Charizard, protect Piplup!"

Charizard covered and protected Piplup with its entire fierce, dragon-like body. But even with its Charcific Valley training, it would not be able to handle to extreme power from the signature of attacks of five legendary Pokémon. Charizard was done for.

"Aww, Charizard's down…" Tracey sighed.

"But look, Piplup is still up!"

"Piplup's ok?" Dawn wondered. "Thanks Ash, phe – "

But before Dawn could be relieved, a flaming kick smashed Piplup into the wall.

"Nice Blaze Kick, Burn," Ariana cackled.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn screamed.

"With Pokémon, like these," Archer said, "Team Rocket is the strongest in the world! Giovanni will be pleased."

"I say we end this for real," Proton grunted, "Douse, charge Techno Blast to 100%!"

"You too," the other Executives commanded their Genesect.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?!" Max cried.

"All of our Pokémon all gone!" Serena gulped in fear.

Clemont, Tracey, Cilan, Brock, Bonnie and Dawn could agree with Serena!"

"Then we just have to just work with what we still have!" Iris said. "Dragonite, let's go!"

"Right, Infernape, go!" Ash said.

The Team Rocket trio were hiding behind some boxes in sadness while watching the group's many defeats. Even Blaziken Mask was hiding seeing even the strongest Pokémon go down, but he finally managed to regain his confidence.

"I'm not hiding anymore!" Blaziken Mask declared. "Blaziken, Mega Evolve!"

"Try using Mach Punch!" Ash told Infernape.

"Flick it with Blaze Kick," Ariana simply said.

Infernape was slammed helplessly by the legendary's power.

"Let's Mega Evolve also," Misty told May.

"Right," May agreed.

"Blaziken," May said.

"Gyarados," Misty said.

"Mega Evolve!" they both declared in unison.

"Only a few more seconds, and we'll be ready to fire!" Archer wickedly grinned.

"What are we doing here?!" Jessie demanded. "We have to do something!"

"But for who?!" James frantically blurted.

"The executives might accept us if we help them," Meowth thought.

"But look!" James pointed out.

The power felt from their charged blasts was astounding. The executives started their count down.

"Ten….." Atlas said.

"That blast is headed straight for us!" James finished.

"Eight…." Petrel said.

"We're going to get hit either way!" Meowth cried.

"Six," Ariana said.

"Get ready guys to hold this one back," Ash told the Pokémon.

"Four…." Proton said.

"It's going to be over for all of us!" James cried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jessie said running out from hiding.

"Two….." Archer said. "One….."

"Ok, g – " Ash started.

"WAIT!" Jessie yelled.

"FIRE!" all five executives commanded.

"Wobbuffet, go in there and use Mirror Coat!"

"What?!" Archer yelled.

"Mirror Coat?!" Proton stumbled.

All of the charged Genesect power was fired only to be redirected right back at them. It was a huge attack, but there was nothing Wobbuffet couldn't reflect after his many experiences.

"Here's our chance!" Cilan said.

"Mega Blaziken," May and Blaziken Mask both said, "use Flamethrower!"

"Use Flamethrower also, Mega Gyarados!" Misty said.

"Flamethrower, Dragonite!" Iris called out.

Infernape got up from the ground in its Blaze state after being flicked by the Blaze Kick.

"And you use Flamethrower with everything you've got, Infernape!" Ash yelled to the top of his lungs.

The enormous energy directed at the Genesect was extremely destructive, especially with the Mega Evolutions, special abilities, and charged power. The gigantic blast tore a massive opening in the wall to the cold mountain night outside. Smoke from the astonishing attack filled the room for over 15 seconds, even with the hole in the wall. And the seemingly robotic and all powerful Genesect stopped 'debugging' and finally got defeated for once.

"They actually beat our Genesect?" Ariana said in shock.

"Yeah!" all 16 of them said, now all together.

**The Announcement and the Aerial Chase**

All of a sudden, speakers from throughout the entire base turned on. It was an important message from Giovanni. Though the sky was still pitch black, it was almost morning when the announcement was made.

"This is Giovanni, your leader, speaking," Giovanni announced. "All of Team Rocket in this base, report to the hangars. Use every air vehicle stored to make your way to the Sinjoh Ruins; it is time. Make sure to bring all of our important assets, including the Genesect and Pikachu."

Archer was already holding the canister holding Pikachu. All five executives returnes the Genesect to their Pokeballs and fled to behind the storage room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ash demanded. "Give my Pikachu back!"

"Let's follow them," Clemont told everyone.

"Right," the rest of the group said.

They made their way to the hangar only to see that vehicles were already leaving in mass proportions.

"So long kids," Petrel laughed at them while taking off with his fellow executives.

"Oh no!" Dawn said.

"What are we going to do now?" May said.

"There's one heliplane left over there!" Brock pointed out.

"Let's get it!" Misty said.

"And let's hurry up!" Tracey rushed.

All 16 of them somehow managed to get on it untouched.

"I know how to fly this," James said confidently.

"Go for it," Meowth and Jessie said, who had the 'shotgun' seats.

The rest of the passengers were sitting orderly behind the Team Rocket trio.

"Is everyone buckled?" Cilan asked everyone.

"Stop waiting," Iris impatiently blurted, "let's go!"

The heliplane was in the air in a matter of seconds. As soon as they took off, Max and Bonnie went right to sleep. However, it took a while to finally catch up to them. In front of them was a squadron of Team Rocket aircraft that they needed to stop.

"There they are!" Blaziken Mask pointed out. "After them!"

But as if they already knew they were coming, a missile destroyed one entire side of the plane. The heliplane was in for a crash landing.

"We're going to crash!" Serena cried.

"Brace yourselves guys!" Brock said.  
>"I'll try to hold the plane up as long as I can," James trembled.<p>

"According to the map," May said, "we're really close to the Sinjoh Ruins!"

"But we're not going to make it…." Cilan sighed. "We're going to crash!"

"And all of our Pokémon have fainted in battle," Tracey said.

"How are we going to heal them?" Misty wondered depressingly.

"That's if we make it!" Iris screamed.

For some reason, Max and Bonnie were still sleeping.

"If we're close to the ruins, then I'm not giving up on Pikachu even if we crash!" Ash declared.

"Way to stay positive," Dawn said. "I just hope we have that chance…."

"But either way, this is going to hurt!" Blaziken Mask panicked.

"Yikes!" Meowth screamed.

"We're going to hit the ground now!" Jessie yelled in fear. "Try pulling up the plane, James!"

"I _am_ trying!" James protested.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" they all screamed together.

Yet it was at this time when the sun was starting to rise. Either way, this didn't stop the inevitable. And so, the flaming heliplane made its fateful descend into the snowy forest below. The aircraft did so with Ash, Brock,Tracey, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Blaziken Mask, Meowth, Jessie, and James all on board.

_**To be continued…..**_


	8. The Cabin Restoration

**A/N: I have to admit, there's just so many characters in this story! I can't believe I added two more original characters. The point is that with this many characters, I may start excluding some without even knowing I am. So if there's any character that you'd like to see more of, say so in a review. You'll notice that this chapter will be similar to Chapter 4 in certain ways. With that being said, read, review, and enjoy the story! I really hope this is an interesting and in-depth Pokémon story to you readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Cabin Restoration<strong>

**A Lucky Landing**

"The plane is pulling up!" James said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that we're going to crash hard!" Jessie yelled. "Pull harder!"

Miraculously, James was able to pull up the almost one sided plane nearly all the way up. The heliplane went from a head-on landing to a skid across the pure white snow. When the plane finally came to a stop, Ash's friends were relieved.

"That was a close one," Clemont said, calming down.  
>"That's a relief," Serena said, holding her heart. "You ok, Ash?"<p>

Ash was completely stable even with the abrupt landing. "I'm not truly okay until we get Pikachu back!"

"No need to worry, Ash, we'll save Pikachu!" Dawn affirmed. "Right Piplup?"

"-Lup," Piplup chirped, still weak from the battles.

"Dawn's right," Iris said, "we'll save Pikachu all right! Right Axew?"

"Eww," Axew also murmured in weakness.

The group on the plane walked out to find a vast space of pure white snow surrounding them with the exception of the trees and the tall hills and valleys. And to their surprise, the sky was finally at sunrise.

"Hey look guys," Misty exclaimed, "the sun's finally coming up!"

"Wow," Dawn smiled, "it's like the sun is smiling at us!"

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"Goes to show how long we've been in Team Rocket's Base," May commented.

"But we can't just stay here," Tracey said.

"Our Pokémon are in terrible shape!" Cilan asserted.

"We need to find a nearby cabin or somewhere that can help us," Brock said.

"But where are we going to find that?" Serena questioned.

Nobody noticed that Bonnie had already got to the job. She used the "Buizel Aqua Jetpack" Clemont gave her to quickly scan the area. And sure enough, she found what they were looking for.

"Clemont! All of you!" Bonnie called. "Come here!"

So the group ran north up to the slope Bonnie was perched, and they all viewed much more than they had imagined. From the view, Team Rocket members could already be seen setting up tents and even mobile buildings around the Sinjoh Ruins directly behind it. Their eyes followed the trail south for about three-quarter mile south and found a large wooden cabin made up of thick, dark logs.

"Let's go!" Max and Bonnie cheered already running off.

"I don't want to stay outside here forever, so I'm going too!" Iris declared.

The entire group wearily but surely made their way to the cabin. Feeling downbeat from the prior events at Team Rocket's base, they were all hoping the owners would help them all recover.

"Let's hope they can help us heal our Pokémon also," Brock told them all.

"Yeah," the rest of them agreed.

**Warm Cabin Welcome**

After strolling across the snowy land, the group of Ash's travelling partners finally made it to the large, two-story wooden cabin. Smoke could be seen rising from the brick chimney, assuring the group that there were definitely people inside.

"Go ahead and knock on the door, Ash," Dawn told him.

"Ok," Ash replied. When the door opened, they were met by two warm smiling faces of a young woman and man.

"Hello," the man welcomed, "how can I help you?"

"Well you see," Ash explained, "our Pokémon aren't doing too well."

"All of our Pokémon are in very bad condition," Clemont said, "so we were wondering if you could help us heal them."

"Luckily for you guys," the woman said, "this is just the place for travelers and Pokémon alike to get some rest!"

"Come on in!" the man accepted.

Ash and his friends were surprised to find out that the cozy wooden cabin had plenty of space inside to fit all of them. It was also very warming and soothing thanks to the brick fireplace producing heat.

"It's so warm in here!" Iris exclaimed taking off her winter clothes.

"This is bigger than my house!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves," the woman said.

"My name is Donovan," the blue-haired man introduced.

Brock was getting excited about the woman's beauty with her long, flowing black hair and feminine figure, but he immediately became depressed after hearing unwanted news.

"I'm Ashlyn," the woman smiled, "and I'm Donovan's wife!"

"Nice to meet you!" they all said.

"Aww man…." Brock sighed.

They all gathered in the living room to discuss what was going on.

"So what brings all of you this far?" Ashlyn questioned.

"This is a long way for kids like you to come along," Donovan added.

"Let me explain," Ash said. "Team Rocket stole my Pikachu while I was in Kalos, so we came here to save him! We spent all of last night intruding their base to find Pikachu, but when we did they just flew off with him to the Sinjoh Ruins! Then we tried following them, but they shot us down so we crash landed."

"Now we're stuck here…" Dawn said.

"All night?!" Ashlyn said in shock.

"You guys really crash landed?" Donovan asked.

"I think right now you should rest as much as you can," Ashlyn suggested.

"There are sleeping bags and mattresses over there," Donovan said pointing to a section of their cabin.

"Good idea," Cilan said in a tired voice.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy myself," May said while yawning.

"And if you want," Ashlyn said, "send out all of your Pokémon so we can heal them in the meantime."

"Ok," Tracey said.

"Sounds good to me," Misty said.

"Everyone, come on out!" they all said.

After all of the Pokémon were sent out, everyone went to sleep and rested up the entire morning.

The Afternoon

"Wake up, Ash," Dawn told him, "it's time for lunch!"

"All right!" Ash jumped up. "Let's go!"

Just like the day before, everyone else was already eating when Ash got up.

"I thought you would be up earlier at the smell of good food!" May joked with Ash.

Everyone enjoyed a hearty meal, but Clemont was already preparing to advance forward with their goal of saving Pikachu.

"How far is the Sinjoh Ruins from here?" Clemont asked Donovan.

"Actually, the Sinjoh Ruins are really close to here," Donovan answered while opening the window. "Look, you can see them from here!"

"Are those tents and smoke next to the ruins?" Ashlyn wondered.

"I believe so," Blaziken Mask said, joining their conversation. "It appears Team Rocket has set up camp there."

"But we can't just go there right now," Bonnie protested. "No one's ready yet!"

"Then we can spy on them," James planned.

"Spy on them?" they asked.

"Yes," James said, "we'll find out what they're up to and make our plans accordingly!"

"James can transfer any data, information and recordings they collect directly to us!" Jessie said.

"That's a great idea!" Meowth said.

"Well we should go as soon as possible," Donovan said. "We can leave now if you're ready."

"I'm coming along!" Clemont said.

"I'm going too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'll join them," James added.

"Same here," Blaziken Mask said.

"I think I'll stay here to help heal," Ashlyn said.

"And we'll be here," Jessie said.

"We'll gather the information," Meowth said.

As soon as they left, Ash's friends wondered where they went to.

"Where Clemont and Bonnie go?" Serena asked.

"They're going to the Sinjoh Ruins," Dawn answered.

"They're going to spy on Team Rocket," Ash told Serena.

"Ok," Serena said.

**Recon**

Donovan took Blaziken Mask, Clemont, Bonnie, and James on his personal snowmobile to get to the site. After passing a few trees over layers of snow, the five climbed up to a nearby cliff where the Sinjoh Ruins and Team Rocket's tents were visible directly below.

"There they are!" Bonnie pointed out.

"I think now's a good time to pull out your gear, Clemont!" Blaziken Mask said.

"Good idea," Clemont agreed, pulling equipment out of his bag.

"I'll set up as well," James added.

Donovan took out his binoculars to get a better view of the camp. "Is the camera connected to the binoculars?" he asked James.

"Yes," James replied, "so anything you find will be captured and recorded."

"My mapping software is already at work," Clemont stated. "Let make sure we have the full map before we leave!"

"Don't forget the ruins themselves!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Clemont said, "I've got that covered."

"But why the Sinjoh Ruins of all places?" Blaziken Mask wondered.

"That's what we also need to find out," Donovan said. "It appears right now that those members with different colored hair are going into a meeting room!"

"Those are the executives!" Bonnie explained.

"Let's find out what they're up to!" James said throwing a small cube down below. He then proceeded to control the machine with a remote, flying the object all the way to where the meeting room was. The cube had a recording camera on it that displayed on a screen.

"No way!" Clemont jumped. "Amazing!"

"As you can see from the screen," James declared, "our little device is already in! Now I just have to press 'meeting room mode' and the bot will automatically hide itself in the wall.

"Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Shh," Blaziken Mask said, "let's listen."

All of them looked at the screen and watched Petrel, Proton, Ariana, Atlas, Archer, and a hooded Giovanni discuss the important matters.

"_Tommorrow will be a very important day," Giovanni started. "Our plan to take over the world will commence tomorrow at ten in the morning."_

"_Great Giovanni," Archer said, "what do you want us to do with the Pikachu?"_

"_Bring him along with the Original One and the lake trio," Giovanni replied. "He must be the first to witness our power."_

"_But why do you want Pikachu out of all the Pokémon there are?" Ariana questioned._

"_There's nothing particularly special about that Pikachu," Proton stated._

"_He sure brought a bunch of intruders, though," Petrel admitted._

"_Even Raichu, his evolved form would be better!" Atlas pointed out._

"_Silence!" Giovanni demanded. "Pikachu goes along also, no 'if', 'and', or 'but' about it._

"_Yes Giovanni," the five of them obeyed._

"_Now, tommorrow's plan is simple," Giovanni stated. "All of our Golbat and I will carry the controlled Arceus onto the Mystri Stage inside the Sinjoh Ruins through the front entrance. The job for you executives and the other Team Rocket Grunts is to make sure no interferences occur, so guard us with your life! Continue guarding when Arceus is on the Mystri Stage, I will be doing all the work from there! Understood?" _

"_Understood!" they all said._

"WHAT?!" Clemont and the group responded.

"They have control of Arceus?!" James said in shock.

"Donovan," Clemont asked, "which tent do you think is holding Arceus and Pikachu?"

"It appears the tent furthest back could be holding them," Donovan said.

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie said, "I think your software says he's right!"

"James," Blaziken Mask told him, "see if you can get your device in that tent in the back.  
>"Ok," James said. "I'm on it!"<p>

The five of them were horrified at the thought of Arceus being under Team Rocket's control. Their fear skyrocketed when they saw what the device was recording inside the tent. None of them were pleased at the sights being seen by the small camera as it flew around, and they were glad not to be in there.

"Oh no," Bonnie cried, "it's the Genesect that terrorized us!"

"They're being repaired?!" Blaziken Mask shouted in disbelief.

"There's the lake trio!" Clemont pointed out.

"Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit," James sighed.

"Arceus is in that synthetic cube!" Bonnie cried.

"Are those plates around it?" Blaziken Mask wondered.

"Yes," Clemont said, "it appears all 18 of them are floating around Arceus in a circle. This could be what's controlling him."

"No," Donovan said, "there's has to be something else – I know from the legends that it shouldn't be like this!"

After quickly recording the other parts of the storage tent, the camera device flew out of the tent and eventually back into James's hand.

"I'm done with my information gathering," James stated.

"Same here," Clemont said while packing up, "my mapping technology has finally finished."

"You forgot something," Blaziken Mask said to Clemont, "here."

"Thanks," Clemont said happily. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Of course!" Blaziken nervously responded, knowing the truth. "You remember the Blaziken that helped defeat the 'Mega Meowth' robot back in Lumiose, don't you?"

"That's right!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I remember!"

"Let's go back to inform the others," Donovan told the other four.

"Right," they all replied.

**Cabin Healing (takes place the same time as 'Recon')**

After lunch, the people left in the cabin helped each other out in washing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen and table, and taking part in other cleaning jobs around the cabin. However, there was one important job that still had to be done.

"Ashlyn," Brock asked, "were you able to heal the Pokémon?"

"To tell you the truth," Ashlyn answered," there was just too many of them for me to heal the Pokemon on my own. It's not like this is a Pokémon Center. So I let them take a well-needed rest that they would've needed anyway."

"Everyone's awake now," Serena pointed out.

"Now would be a good time to heal their wounds," May said.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "we're done cleaning so we should help them now!"

"Ok then," Ashlyn said, "let's get to work! The Pokémon will recover better if they drink a special herbal tea. Luckily, I have just the ingredients here in this closet!"

"Just like we had in the Pokémon Center!" Ash noticed.

"I can help make it!" Iris volunteered.

"I'll help as well!" Cilan added.

"Then Iris and Cilan can go make the Pokémon drinks," Ashlyn directed. "Use the same recipe you use for the human tea but add one Revival Herb and one pack of EnergyPowder per serving!"

"Got it!" Iris and Cilan responded. The two immediately got to work.

"To heal the scratches, bruises, and wounds," Ashlyn said, "we need to spray the Pokémon with Potions."

"I can do that!" May offered.

"Us too!" Misty and Tracey said, suddenly appearing.

"Ok, here are the Potions," Ashlyn said handing them a few bottles.

"Thanks!" the three of them thanked, and they went to their hurt Pokémon right away.

"The rest of you need to come with me to the shed to grab other supplies," Ashlyn said motioning towards the door.

"Ok," Brock, Ash, Dawn, and Serena said.

As the five of them ran out the door, Jessie and Meowth were busy collecting the information James was gathering.

"This is really something," Meowth commented looking at the screen.

"Yeah," Jessie sighed worried about the future.

Ashlyn and Brock separated from the other three around the snowy cabin property.

"Ash, Dawn, and Serena," Ashlyn said, "go and get three boxes of Oran Berries out of that shed."

"Got it," they agreed while running there.

"Brock," Ashlyn told him, "come with me to grab heat and ice packs."

"Ok," Brock agreed.

The storage shed was larger than they expected.

"This shed sure is tall," Ash said.

"Look Ash," Dawn told him, "the Oran Berries are up there!"

"How are we going to grab them, Ash?" Serena worried.

"No need to worry," Ash answered. "I'll just make a stack of these other boxes and climb there myself!"

"Great idea, Ash!" Dawn rejoiced. "Go for it!"

"Wow….." Serena marveled.

While Ash was grabbing the boxes, Serena was whispering something to Dawn very softly so that Ash couldn't hear.

"Hey Dawn," Serena whispered. "Don't you think Ash is amazing?"

"Of course Ash is amazing!" Dawn affirmed. "Ash is going to become a Pokémon Master!"

"Hey Dawn! Serena!" Ash called out. "I have the boxes so I'll hand them to you!"

"Ok," they both said while running to Ash.

"Here the first box," Ash said handing the box to Dawn, "and there are a lot of berries in here!"

"Yeah, you're right," Dawn agreed.

"Here's the second box, Serena," Ash told her.

"Thanks, Ash!" Serena exclaimed with a little guilt.

"We'll have more than enough with all these!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Here's the last box, Dawn!"

But before Ash could lower the box, he tripped, sending the box flying in the air!

"Oh no!" Serena cried.

"I got it!" Dawn said while running towards the flying crate. Miraculously, the box landed safely in Dawn's hands.

"You caught it!" Ash said after jumping down from the top shelf of the shed.

"Thanks!" Dawn gratefully said, putting the box down.

"Yeah!" Ash and Dawn rejoiced while embracing in a high five.

"Great job, Dawn," Serena smiled while looking at the two.

"Thanks Serena," Dawn said.

"Let's go back now!" Ash told Serena. Ash and Dawn strode off with their boxes in hand but turned back to find that Serena hadn't moved yet.

"Something wrong, Serena?" Ash asked her.

"No, it's all good!" Serena quickly responded, picking up her box.

The three of them walked out to meet Ashlyn and Brock in the snowy outside.

"Ash is still so amazing…" Serena thought to herself.

In the cabin, Jessie and Meowth received some shocking news.

"What?!" Jessie blared. "They have control of Arceus!?"

"We'll find out more when they return, which will be very soon," Meowth said.

All of the people worked hard in doing whatever it took to recover the Pokémon to their full shape. Eventually, all of the tea was taken, berries eaten, and all of the potions were applied. They took a short break afterwards and knew that all the Pokémon needed was just a little more time. Clemont, Bonnie, James, Blaziken Mask, and Donovan returned with shocking news to tell.

This immediately started the final all-important meeting to plan out the effort to save Pikachu and the world!

**The Second Group Meeting **

"We're back!" Bonnie exclaimed running in the door.

"But not with good news," James explained.

"We need another meeting," Clemont declared. "Everything will be explained."

"So let's sit in a circle, guys!" Donovan told them.

"Right!" the rest of them agreed.

It was a good thing the cabin was a very large one; a section of the building kept all of the recovering Pokémon together and the group could have their meeting in another section. All 18 of them, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Tracey, Cilan, Iris, May, Max, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Blaziken Mask, Donovan, Ashlyn, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena, sat in the circle in that order. Once again, Clemont was the main explainer in the discussion.

"Everyone listen to Clemont!" Bonnie shouted.

"Ok," Clemont started, "so here's the situation. We just came back from the Sinjoh Ruins and found out Team Rocket's plan! Tomorrow morning at around 10 o'clock, Team Rocket is going to bring Arceus to the Sinjoh Ruins."

"Arceus?!" Dawn shuddered.

"But how?!" Brock asked.

"We don't know for sure," Donovan explained, "but we think the 18 plates surrounding Arceus have to do with it!"

"I can't believe Team Rocket has control of such a powerful Pokémon!" Misty said.

"So we're trying to stop them from using Arceus?" Tracey asked.

"Correct," Clemont answered. "If we don't stop them, it's over for all of us!"

"What about Pikachu?" Ash demanded.

"Pikachu is being stored in the same room as Arceus," Clemont replied. "It's fine right now, but Giovanni is bringing Pikachu himself to the Sinjoh Ruins tomorrow!"

"Why would he need Pikachu?" Iris pondered.

"Isn't Arceus enough?" Cilan questioned Clemont.

"He didn't give a specific answer," Blaziken Mask told Cilan, "he just said that Pikachu is his with nothing else about it."

"How will Arceus help Team Rocket?" Serena wondered.

"Why do they need to bring Arceus to the Sinjoh Ruins?" May asked.

"I think I know the answer to that one," Ashlyn said. "When brought onto the Mystri Stage inside the Sinjoh Ruins, Arceus has the power to create Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina at once! They're going to control the creation trio!"

"The creation trio?!" they all trembled.

"But that's not all," Jessie said while pulling up a clear photo on a laptop. "See this picture?" They have control of the Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit – Pokémon of the lake trio!"

"The lake trio?!" they all trembled once again.

"And remember the Genesect we nearly got squashed by?" Meowth inquired. "They're already back in full shape as shown in this this picture!"

"Man, we must really be in trouble!" Tracey commented.

"What are we going to do this time?" Cilan thought.

"Hmm…I don't know," Brock said.

"Well one thing's for sure!" Ash said with determination. "I'm saving Pikachu no matter what!"

"That's for sure!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, we won't give up until it's over!" Serena declared.

"Ash," Donovan told him. "I'm coming along too!"

"You can count me in as well!" Ashlyn said.

"It's our duty to help protect the Sinjoh Ruins as people living in this territory!" Donovan proclaimed. "We'll protect it even if it means going against Team Rocket!"

"Great!" Ash said.  
>"Now for the plan," Clemont started again. "To make we're there before they even leave, we're going to have to be out of the cabin by 9 o' clock tomorrow morning."<p>

"But Clemont," Max said. "The snowmobile can only hold six passengers!"

"That'll be just fine," Ashlyn responded.

"We had to be pretty rich to live in a cabin this strong, so it just happens that we have two other snowmobiles in each car!" Donovan said.

"Sweet!" May cheered.

"That means we can hold all 18 of us between the three snowmobiles!" Misty figured out.

"But does Meowth really need the chair?" Iris and Bonnie glared at Meowth.

"Hold on, I know I'm a Pokémon," Meowth said, "but I'll be helping Jessie and James with their gear! Because of that, I'll need the extra room!"

"Fine," Iris and Bonnie both said.

"So we'll get to the site by snowmobile," Ash affirmed.

"But once we get to Team Rocket," Dawn asked, "what's next?"

"After we get to their base, we should try our hardest to free Arceus," Jessie suggested. "If we free Arceus, then Arceus can help us with the rest!"

"Good idea," Meowth said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Ash agreed. "As long as Pikachu gets saved, it's all good!"

"Ok," Clemont said, pulling out the map, "here is the plan. Team Rocket's tents are set up southwest of the main entrance of the Sinjoh Ruins. Arceus's tent is located at the very back and we already know that Arceus will be the first to leave and enter."

"Wow," Serena marveled.

"Along the short northeast path to the ruins, there is a cliff next to a slope where we can ambush them when they march in. In fact, their entire location is based in a valley-like hole! So we'll walk around their site on the edge of the cliff until we get to the ambush location. We can then free Arceus and Pikachu by going down the slope ourselves!

"You mean we're going to fight their entire team head on?!" Cilan said.

"That's too risky!" Iris pointed out.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Misty objected.

"We lost our entire team to the Genesect alone!" Tracey said.

"Yeah," May questioned, "how are we going to fight all those people at once?"

"What if they send in the Genesect again?!" Max worried.

"Or what if Arceus attacks us?!" Bonnie also worried with Max.

"Will we really be able to make it through this?" Brock wondered after what had happened the night before.

Clemont paused for a long time and held his head low after Donovan told the kids to settle down.

"No need to worry," Dawn said, "we can do anything as long as we're together!"

"Dawn's right," Ash told Clemont, "we came here to save Pikachu and that's just what we're going to do."

"Come on Clemont," Serena assured, "we won't give up until it's over!"

It turned out Clemont holding his head low was to hide the wide grin on his face!

"I know just what we'll do!" Clemont proclaimed, taking out yet another device. "Behold, the future is now thanks to science!"

"Wow," they all marveled.

"So what's that supposed to be?" Ashlyn asked.

"This invention is called a synthetic wall, and it is based on Team Rocket's synthetic cube design. Since they are walking through a valley to get to the ruins, we can block off their team with a wall!"

"I've downloaded their moving formation," James stated.

"We should be able separate Giovanni from the rest of his entire team!" Jessie said.

"Sigh," Meowth said, "we worked so hard for the boss. But we're not harming him, we're just separating him!"

"All you need to spawn a wall is four of these cubes," Clemont explained. "We'll throw one on the opposite valley, one on the opposite cliff, one on the closer valley, and one on the closer cliff where we'll be standing. This will cover the four corners of the square. Pressing the 'attach' button will bolt the cube into the earth, even if it is snowy. Finally, pressing the 'spawn' button will activate connection between the cubes, creating a wall made out of the same material as the synthetic cubes!"

"What if they fly their Pokémon over?" Brock questioned.

"First off, no one will do anything unless Giovanni tells them too," Clemont stated. "However, they will most likely try to get over anyway. As soon as the wall is spawned, we will already be making our way down the slope to free Arceus and Pikachu!"

"There are 18 of us and each of the 18 plates floating around Arceus has a mine connected to it," Donovan explained. "If we can destroy all the mines at the same time, we can theoretically free Arceus!"

"After that," Ash said, "I'll have my Charizard switch to swooping in to snatch Pikachu back!"

"Good idea!" Dawn said to Ash.

"So they won't be able to attack us by flying?" May wondered.

"They can still fly their Pokémon overhead," Misty pointed out.

"I've also made a very special generator that can stop each one of their attempts!" Clemont added. "As an electric-type gym leader at the Prism Tower, I made this generator capable of storing massive amounts of energy!"

"What does the generator have to do with it?" Tracey wondered.

"The generator has cannons with an auto-target feature to shoot down Golbat or any other flying Pokémon!" Clemont described. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"You forgot something," Iris sighed.

"Iris is right," Cilan said.

"What about the Genesect?" Serena asked.

"The Genesect are probably strong enough to stop the generator!" Brock pointed out.

"If it weren't for Jessie's Wobbuffet," Blaziken Mask chuckled, "we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You remember what happened last time!" Max worriedly said.

"Max," Bonnie told him, "my big brother knows that alright!"

"Yes, Bonnie," Clemont once again explained, "I didn't forget about Genesect. You see, the generator can detect if Genesect are coming or not. When the five Genesect appear, the generator will split into five and attach themselves to the Genesect. The split generators then have the capability to destroy the power supply of the Genesect and their drives, rendering their legendary powers to be useless."

"The Genesect must have given you all a hard time," Donovan thought.

"But it's so great that you can come up with solutions!" Ashlyn said.

"You're a genius!" May told him.

"Thanks!" Clemont said.

"So I guess we're all good then," Dawn said. "It's great that you're traveling with someone smart like Clemont, Ash!"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Ash responded. "Science is so amazing!"

"Everyone make sure to be packed up and be ready to go by 8 o' clock tomorrow morning!" Donovan announced.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"Let's go cook dinner," Brock told Cilan.

"Good idea," Cilan agreed.

Blaziken Mask, who was really Meyer and Clemont's dad, was very proud of his son. "That's my boy," Blaziken Mask thought to himself, "that's my boy."

Just as planned, all of the Pokémon recovered to full condition. Some of them even started playing with each other again! Both the trainers and the Pokémon enjoyed delicious dinners when they were finally ready, and they were all grateful to have such amazing cooks! After dinner, Misty came across Tracey looking at one of his sketches.

"What do you have there, Tracey?" Misty asked.

"You mean this?" Tracey said pointing at his drawing. "This is a drawing of all of the trainers and their Pokémon with them; I drew this while they were still recovering."

"Why'd you draw those two trainers so close together!?" Misty demanded.

"Well," Tracey innocently tried to explain, "that's just the way I see u – "

"Never mind," Misty said while smiling back.

By the end of the night, everyone had their bags ready for the next day's adventure.

"Are you ready to get Pikachu back?" Dawn asked Ash.

"I'm sure he is," Iris smiled, "just watch!"

"I'm ready," Ash said, clenching his fist. "Tomorrow we're saving Pikachu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Ash succeed in finally saving Pikachu? Will Team Rocket's grand scheme be put to an end by our heroes? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Saving Pikachu!<strong>_

"Just out of curiosity," Blaziken Mask asked Donovan, "what kind of Pokémon do you have?"

"My main partner is my Manectric," Donovan answered.

"Then you should take this Key Ring and and Manectricite," Blaziken Mask told him while handing him the stones. "Give the Manectricite to your Manectric and press the Mega Stone when you want to Mega Evolve! You might need the extra power tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" Donovan replied.

_**To be continued….**_


	9. The Valley Pursuit

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read my story! As always, if there's any character you'd like to see more of or any character that's being left out, please tell me in a review! There's so many characters! I will do my best to update in the future and another chapter will be up shortly. **

**Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The Sinjoh Ruins: The Valley Pursuit<strong>

The isolated snowy cabin in the frigid morning was filled with nothing but warmth with the smiling bodies inside. Ash's body was one that had yet to get off the bed.

"Wake up, Ash," Dawn said to him.

"Come on, Ash," May nudged him, "breakfast is waiting!"

"Breakfast!" Ash yelled running out the door.

All of Ash's friends were already eating and happily greeted Ash when he entered.

"Good morning, Ash!" they all said.

"Are you ready Ash?" Misty asked him.

"Today's your big day!" Tracey told Ash.

"We can do this, Ash!" Brock affirmed.

"Yeah!" Ash responded while grabbing his food. "Today I'm going to save Pikachu!"

"I'm sure Pikachu must really miss you," Serena said.

"Yeah," Bonnie sadly agreed, "Pikachu must be so lonely right now…"

"No need to worry," Dawn assured. "We'll be back with Pikachu in no time! Isn't that right, Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "right!"

"It's hard to believe that we came this far to help you, Ash!" Clemont said. "Either way, we're glad to help!"

"This is so cool!" Max said. "I'd rather be fighting off bad guys and saving legendary Pokémon than go on a cruise!"

"But we still have to be safe," Iris told him.

"There's a great risk to doing this," Cilan commented.

The Team Rocket trio kept to themselves without socializing with Ash's friends.

"Technically we're still on our mission…" James said.

"To get Pikachu…." Jessie added.

"But we also to save Pikachu now!" Meowth finished.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Ashlyn asked them all.

"Yeah!" they all chanted.

"That was some good breakfast!" Blaziken Mask said, rubbing his belly.

"Ok everyone," Donovan commanded, "now let's go to the snowmobiles outside so we can head out."

The 18 of them cleaned up the kitchen as quickly as they could and rushed out the door. Three passenger snowmobiles in the colors red, green, and blue were perched right in front of the cabin ready to roll. As they all stood outside in the snow, they needed to figure out who was driving and with which people.

"Who's going to pilot the third snowmobile if Ashlyn and Donovan are the only one who know how to use the vehicles?" Clemont asked.

"I will," Blaziken Mask volunteered. "Let's just say I've had a lot of experiences with my Blaziken so I know how to do this!"

"So who's riding with whom?" Ash asked.

"I can take the girls," Ashlyn said. "Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena can ride with me!"

"Ok!" the girls agreed.

"What about me?" Bonnie pouted.

"Don't worry, Bonnie," Clemont comforted.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth," Donovan said, "you can ride in my snowmobile."

"Right," the trio agreed.

"I'll also take Brock and Cilan with me," Donovan added.

"Ok," Brock and Cilan said in agreement.

"That means the rest of you are with me," Blaziken Mask told them. "We have Clemont, Bonnie, Max, Tracey, and Ash."

After the 18 of them got in their passenger snowmobiles and buckled their seatbelts, they finally left the cabin. Ashlyn and Blaziken Mask's snowmobiles followed right behind Donovan's.

**The Ambush**

Donovan and the other drivers sneakily passed by the cliff where they first saw the Team Rocket tents. It was here where they originally spied on Team Rocket, but they had to move on.

"Team Rocket must be very serious about this mission," Cilan commented.

"Yep," Donovan said from the vehicle while looking at the tents.

"They're serious all right," Brock noticed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already know we're here!" Cilan pointed out.

All of a sudden, a flash of realization came upon Donovan as he remembered something that happened only a few years ago.

"Archer must be the exact same Archer I met back a few years ago before I got married," Donovan thought to himself. "He's probably going to destroy me if he remembers who I am…"

The snowmobiles made a sharp left turn after that point to drive along the cliff that went around their campsite. Fortunately, they went undetected the entire time and were able to make it around to the other side of the valley. From there they continued northwest along the cliff until they got to the ambush point. When they finally arrived, everyone hopped off of the passenger snowmobiles.

"So this is it, huh?" Ash said.

"Yep, this is it," Clemont answered.

"This is short passage of snowy valley is what separates Team Rocket from the ruins," Donovan explained.

"I see," Serena noticed, "the Sinjoh Ruins are on the left and the tents are on the right."

"You can see the ruin entrance from here!" Max pointed out.

"Does anyone know when they will be coming through the valley?" Cilan asked.

"According to my data," James stated, "they should be arriving in about 20 minutes from now."

"Now would be a good time to set up then, Clemont," Tracey told him.

"Yeah," Misty followed, "I think it would be best to set up now."

"Ok," Clemont agreed, holding four cubes in his hand, "I'll set up the cubes right now. The only thing is that I need a flying Pokémon to watch me just in case I fall."

"My Charizard can help with that!" Ash said while calling his Pokémon out.

"Thanks Ash," Clemont gratefully said.

"I think it would be good to have a Pokémon in the air to watch out for their arrival," Brock suggested.

"Togekiss, go!" Dawn said. "I can take care of that, Brock. Togekiss also blends in well with the snowy air and flies much quieter than other flying Pokémon."

"There are also these two generators here that I think your buddy Clemont wanted to use," Meowth pointed out.

"I'm on it," Iris volunteered, "Dragonite, come on out and carry one of those generators to the other side of the valley!"

"The rest of us need to hide behind that bush so that they don't spot us," Donovan told them all. "When we're there, we can discuss more about the plan."

"Right," the rest of them agreed.

Meanwhile, Clemont had just finished bolting two of the four cubes on the closer side of the valley.

"Is there anyone that can set up the generator on this side while I'm on the other side?" Clemont asked.

"I can," Blaziken Mask answered, "let's just say I know a lot about these things!"

"Thanks, Blaziken Mask! Charizard," Clemont asked, "could you take me to the other side of this valley?"

Charizard happily accepted and eventually all four cubes and both generators were finally set up.

"Dawn," Ash asked her, "how's Togekiss?"

"They're coming right now!" Dawn announced. "Look!"

"Everyone behind the bush!" Ashlyn told the remaining people who were out in the open.

The snowmobiles were also conveniently hidden before they finished their setup. Also, a camera was placed next to the closest cube so they could spot exactly when to deploy the synthetic wall.

"Aww man," Clemont said with sadness, "I should've tested the wall out before I left…"

"It's ok, Clemont," Serena comforted.

"Don't worry, Clemont!" Bonnie affirmed.

"No need to worry!" Dawn assured.

"You got that right!" Ash told Dawn.

"Look on the screen," Jessie told all of them behind the bush.

"There they are," James commented.

Team Rocket brought a seemingly massive army through the snowy valley. The majority of the team was comprised of grunts and low-level members in the back. Right in front of the huge majority was the few elites and the notorious executives: Ariana, Atlas, Petrel, Proton, and Archer. Finally, leading the way **very** far in front of the executives was the leader Giovanni himself. Giovanni was the only person out of the entire team to have a vehicle and the behemoth of a snow vehicle bulldozed its way through the passage. All of Ash's friends could tell that Arceus, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and Pikachu were locked up inside.

"Look at all of that space!" May pointed out.

"There's a huge gap between Giovanni's truck and the executives!" Max continued.

"Just as we suspected," Meowth told them all.

"Clemont," Cilan said, "are you ready to go?"

"We'll give the wall a go when the time is right," Clemont answered.

The truck was surprisingly slow moving to match the pace of the grunts walking behind it. But the truck was moving all right, and when the truck finally passed five meters in front of the cube boundary line, Clemont spawned the massive wall.

"Clemontic gear on!" Clemont yelled, pushing the deployment button.

The four cubes from all four sides connected with each other to create a seemingly unbreakable force field. The synthetic wall was a success and Team Rocket was in for a massive shock! All of their attention turned to the screen for what was going on with Team Rocket down in the valley.

"_What?!" Proton yelled._

"_Someone blocked us off?" Petrel trembled._

"_How is this possible?!" Archer shouted._

_Giovanni, who was slowly driving in his truck, looked at his rearview mirror and saw what had happened. He stopped the car, got out, went behind the truck, and took out his megaphone to talk to his team._

"_Urgh…" Giovanni announced , "whoever did this must pay! But it doesn't matter; the priority is getting Arceus to the Sinjoh Ruins as quickly as possible. Because of that, I'm afraid I'll just have to leave you all here for the time being!"_

"_You can't leave us here!" Archer protested._

"_I didn't say you couldn't come along," Giovanni reiterated. "Do your best to break the wall and proceed to protect us immediately after."_

"_Sir yes sir!" the five executives and the rest of the many grunts answered from behind the transparent wall._

"_Good," the pleased Giovanni said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to speed off!"_

_Giovanni hopped right back into his snowmobile truck and pushed down the gas pedal. The only difference was that Giovanni was going much faster than before, having no need of waiting for his team._

"_Who does he think he is, leaving us here like that?!" Ariana pouted._

"_He can't do this to us!" Atlas yelled._

"_We have no choice but to attack the wall," Archer directed all of the grunts. "Everyone, send out your best Pokémon and attack!"_

The 17 humans watching, along with Charizard, Togekiss, Dragonite, Dedenne, Piplup, Axew, and Meowth, witnessed the entire scene without being caught. Their primary concern was Giovanni more than ever now that he was speeding off.

"Oh no!" Dawn cried.

"Giovanni's getting away!" Ash yelled.

"Everyone get in the snowmobiles!" Donovan told all of them.

"We have no choice but to chase after him!" Ashlyn shouted.

"We have to do this," Blaziken Mask assured, "even if it wasn't according to plan!"

All of them desperately rushed to get back on the snowmobiles without returning any of their Pokémon. Within 30 seconds, the snowmobiles were about to plunge down the steep, snowy slope!

"Here we go!" Max said putting his hands in the air.

"Yipee!" Bonnie said, also putting her hand in the air.

"Wait!" Clemont screamed. "I'm afraid of – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

It was too late; the snowmobiles were already rocketing down as if it were a roller coaster!

"Aaaaaaaah!" they all yelled loudly. Some were afraid, but many were yelling out of exhilaration. The three snowmobiles hastily sped down the drop from top to bottom. The Team Rocket members watched furiously from behind the wall as they saw them get away.

"There they are!" Petrel yelled.

"It was those meddling kids who did this!" Proton grunted.

"They're going to pay for this!" Ariana shouted.

Atlas thought of a way to bypass the wall. "Guys, we can fly our Pokémon up overhead above the wall! Then our Pokémon will be able to catch up to them!"

Meanwhile, the three snowmobiles finally made it to the bottom of the slope. Before they turned left, they briefly met with each other for a few seconds.

"Let's follow Giovanni," Donovan told them all.

"We need to get Pikachu back!" Ash added.

"Right," the rest of them agreed.

After making a sharp left turn, Donovan and the other snowmobiles followed Giovanni's vehicle down the valley to the ruins.

Back behind the wall, the Team Rocket members were still unfortunately trapped. It got even worse for them when they tried flying over!

"Try to fly all of your Golbat over the wall!" Archer told the grunts.

"Sir yes sir!" the grunts replied while directing their Golbat.

As soon as they reached the top of the wall, a massive electrical surge electrified the Golbat, sending all of them crashing down.

"What?!" Proton said in shock.

"But how?!" Petrel said in disbelief.

"Who's the maniac that did this?!" Archer yelled.

"Calm down, Archer," Atlas said to Archer.

"We still have our secret weapons," Ariana stated.

"That's right," Proton remembered. "We still have the Genesect!"

"Good point," Petrel said in agreement.

"Hold on just a second," Archer declared. "This 'inventor' of theirs must have considered our Genesect by now."

"They probably spied on us the entire time!" Proton added.

"So we're going to try a different approach," Archer said. "Instead of sending the Genesect out head on, we'll send decoy objects up to those generators. While the generators are busy, we can then get a direct hit at those cubes with Techno Blast!"

"Good thinking, Archer," Ariana complimented.

"Let's do this!" Petrel exclaimed.

After sending five Golbat up with decoy objects, the generator unleashed huge amounts of electricity at them anyway. It was at this time where four Genesect were sent to each corner to fire at the cubes holding the wall.

"Genesect," they all commanded, "use Techno Blast!"

Their first attack nearly took down the corners of the wall for good, but the wall was still standing. All of a sudden, the generator's attaching feature activated; the generator was ready to split and latch on!

"The generators are flying straight towards the Genesect!" Ariana pointed out.

"They're attempting to destroy the Genesect's power supply!" Atlas yelled.

"Watch this," Archer smirked, "I'm going to outsmart that inventor! Genesect, eject your drives and attach them to the cubes holding the wall up! Then fly back to where we are!"

The Genesect did just as Archer told them to and gave up their drives. It turned out the only thing the drives did was give the power to their attacks, not their mobility. However, what happened next because of the drives was incredible to the grunts! Instead of attaching to the Genesect, the split generators attached themseleves to the drives the Genesect placed on the cubes! Now the only power source being destroyed was the synthetic wall's power! The generator's attaching operations ended in an overload explosion that destroyed the wall for good!

"Yeah!" all of the grunts cheered.

"That was amazing, Archer!" Petrel complimented.

"With the wall out of the way," Petrel commanded the team while pointing forward, "let's move on to the Sinjoh Ruins!"

"Yeah!" the team chanted.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	10. The Sinjoh Setup

**A/N: I didn't think that I would continue to include even more characters, but I did! Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Sinjoh Setup<strong>

**The Sinjoh Ruins Entrance**

Ash and his friends finally made their swift arrival on their snowmobiles to the Sinjoh Ruins. Even with the snowy surroundings, the metallic, stone ruins gleamed with a rock-hard authority. The grand entrance was surprisingly elevated and wide for an ancient site, but these were no ordinary ruins. This was the mighty Sinjoh Ruins!

"So this is it, huh?" Brock said.

"The Sinjoh Ruins…" Cilan stated.

"It looks kind of cold…" Iris hesitated.

"It's gigantic!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We'll have plenty of space to run around when we get inside!" Max added.

"What an amazing structure," May marveled.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Serena admired while blushing in awe.

"Keep in mind that we're here for serious business," Clemont told them.

"Clemont's right," Tracey agreed.

"We're here to stop that nasty Team Rocket!" Misty added.

"Now that we're here, what do we do now?" Jessie asked.

"We have to go inside," James answered.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed.

"Everyone," Donovan pointed out, "look over there!"

The 17 humans were standing right in front of the huge entrance, but Donovan was pointing to the right at something that should've been obvious the entire time. Hidden conveniently behind a stone block was no other than Giovanni's truck.

"No way!" Ashlyn responded.

"That's Giovanni's truck!" Blaziken Mask realized.

All of them ran to the truck only to learn that it was completely empty.

"It's all empty!" Brock said.

"What do we do?" Serena wondered.

"Well there's only one place that they could have gone into," May said.

"Right," Clemont agreed. "The only thing we can do is follow them in."

"It's what we _have_ to do," Ash demanded. "I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to save Pikachu right now!"

"You said it, Ash," Dawn responded. "Let's go!"

The two of them ran off with all the others right behind. Not knowing what to expected, the 17 humans dashed through the grand entrance of the monumental Sinjoh Ruins.

**Inside the Ruins**

The Sinjoh Ruins was very different indeed. There was no narrow passage winding around that led to the main chamber. Instead, the one entrance led directly into the chamber with Sinjoh Ruins's main attraction: the Mystri Stage. Running in at full speed, the heroes found no other than Giovanni himself dragging Arceus onto the triangular platform.

"It's Giovanni!" Serena cried.

"There's the lake trio!" Brock shouted.

"He's got Arceus!" Dawn yelled.

"And he has Pikachu!" Ash burst out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried from inside his canister.

Giovanni, along with his two grunts assisting him, stopped and turned around from their task of dragging the Pokémon to the stage. Their captured Pokémon were locked in wheeled cages so all they had to do was roll the cages to the destination.

"Back off," the grunt on the right warned them.

"You won't be able to stop us," Giovanni declared, "even if you've come this far!"

"This is where you're wrong," Cilan refuted.

"We're stopping you and that's that!" May yelled.

"All you are is just a little kid!" Iris jeered.

"Hahaha!" Giovanni cackled. "You think you kids can stop me? With Arceus, Team Rocket will conquer the world! And when we have the creation trio by our side, nothing will be able to stop us!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Misty protested.

Misty then noticed Tracey was busy sketching.

"Tracey," Misty demanded, "we're in important business right now!"

"Yeah, sorry," Tracey innocently said, finishing up the colored drawing.

"The original reason we came here was for Pikachu!" Clemont yelled.

"Why'd you have to steal Pikachu from Ash?!" Bonnie hollered.

"If it weren't for Pikachu, we wouldn't be here right now!" Serena shouted.

"There's no need to explain why Pikachu is under _my _control!" Giovanni responded. "It doesn't matter; in a few seconds, I will dominate the whole world!"

"I just don't understand," Serena pondered.

"Why choose Ash's Pikachu?" Clemont wondered.

"That Pikachu is something special all right," Jessie pointed out.

"Definitely worthy of being the ultimate prize," James added.

"This is the world's strongest Pikachu, no doubt about it!" Meowth affirmed.

"I don't need to hear any more of your talk," Giovanni softly told them, "so enjoy your last moments of freedom."

Giovanni and his two grunts turned back forward and pulled the cages up the ramp leading onto the Mystri Stage.

"You won't get away with this!" Ashlyn yelled.

"There's only one thing we can do now," Blaziken Mask told everyone.

"Right," Ash and Donovan agreed.

The group built up great emotional tension as they prepared to unleash their force on Giovanni. It was the only thing they could do now.

"ATTACK!" they all yelled in unison.

**Attempt to Attack**

"Mamoswine," Dawn called out, "use Ice Shard!"

"Buizel," Ash commanded with Dawn, "back it up with Water Gun!"

The supremely powerful elite grunt on Giovanni's right was sent back to defend their efforts to move Arceus and Pikachu.

"The reason Giovanni has me here is because I have the massive muscles!" the elite grunt snuffed. "Machamp, knock the Ice Shard with DynamicPunch!"

Machamp mightly deflected and smashed the ice into pieces.

"Try this!" Tracey and Misty said together.

"Azurill!" Misty yelled.

"Marill!" Tracey called out.

"Use Water Gun!" they both said.

"Ha, you think can stop me?" the elite mocked. "Hariyama, push the water back with Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama's gigantic hands easily took in the double Water Gun.

Blaziken Mask tried to sneak in with his Blaziken from the right. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

"Oh no you don't!" the elite cackled. "Throh, come on out and use Circle Throw to redirect it!"

Throh caught Blaziken's leg at just the right moment to hurl the Pokémon up and over behind him.

"No!" Blaziken Mask cried. "Blaziken!"

"Guess that's what happens when Blaziken doesn't Mega Evolve…" Donovan murmured.

"Now it's our turn!" Iris yelled.

"Pansage," Cilan commanded, "use Bullet Seed!"

"Excadrill, use Focus Blast and then use Dig!"

"I've got a brute for that, too!" the elite laughed. "Pangoro, use Rock Slide on the Bullet Seed!" The Rock Slide safely walled out Pansage's barrage as well as the Focus Blast. Cilan was not impressed!

"Come out from behind and use Drill Run on Pangoro!" Iris yelled.

"Behind you! Smash it with Hammer Arm!" the elite yelled. After stepping to the side, Pangoro was in the perfect postion to nail Excadrill to the ground!

"Get out of there, quick!" Iris desperately said. Excadrill nearly avoided a crushing defeat.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock said.

"Bunnelby," Clemont said, "use Double Team and Mud Shot!"

"I've got something even better!" the elite answered. "Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin to protect Croagunk and Bunnelby!" May quickly said.

Serena thought she could contribute just as much as the others by battling. Unfortunately, she was still too feeble of a trainer after just starting.

"Fennekin, use Ember!" Serena called out.

The Ember vaporized and puffed away before it could even reach the elite's Pokémon.

"Ember?" the elite paused. "Hahaha, you must be kidding me! Such a weak, pathetic, and useless trainer and Pokémon! You're not even close to as strong as your friends! Let me show you what _real_ power is! Poliwrath, use a maximum power Hydro Pump!"

"Fennekin!" Serena cried. "FENNEKIN!"

"Hydro Pump that failure until it's too weak to move!" the elite cackled out of pure evil and hatred.

Fennekin lay weakly on the ground, too weak to even whimper.

"Oh Fennekin," Serena sighed, holding Fennekin in her arms. She started to cry. "I'm not good enough to help Ash here or be your trainer…."

Clemont was feeling just as painful as Serena, only this time with a lot more anger. "How dare you do this to Serena..." he murmured in a rage. "That was Serena's only Pokémon!"

"So what?" the elite laughed. "That just proves how weak that girl was! In fact, I can do the same to all of you! As a Team Rocket elite, there's no one stronger than me and my fighting-type Pokémon!"

"No…" Clemont restated, "I thought Team Rocket cared for Pokémon! You didn't have to go that harsh on Serena!"

"I'm sorry boy," the elite responded, "but your poor girl just doesn't belong here. That should've taught her a thing or two about not messing with Team Rocket! It's exactly what the beginner deserved!"

"Now I'm mad!" Clemont yelled sharply. "You thrashed Serena, so we'll thrash you!"

"Let's do this with a group electric attack," Donovan told them all. "Manectric, use Thunderbolt!"

"We'll avenge you, Serena!" Dawn said. "Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

"Go Luxray!" Ashlyn called out, revealing her Pokémon. "Use Discharge as well!"

"Emolga," Iris said, "use Volt Switch!"

"Stunfisk," Cilan yelled, "use Thunder Shock!"

"Bonnie, tell Dedenne to use Thunder Shock through your amplifier bag!" Clemont told his sister.

"Use Thunder Shock, Dedenne!" Bonnie cried. "For Serena!"

The huge amounts of electricity that were fired truly gave the elite something to worry about this time! However, Giovanni saw this all the way from the middle of the triangular Mystri Stage where he was standing and made a simple move.

"Go Rhyperior," Giovanni deviously grinned, "you know how it's done."

All of the hard worked electricity got redirected safely away from the elite's fighting Pokémon and absorbed by Giovanni's Rhyperior!

"No!" Clemont cried. "That's Rhyperior's ability Lightning Rod!"

"You see," Giovanni declared. "No one can stop Team Rocket! Not even a group of heroic kids!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth safely snuck their way to the left side of the Mystri Stage without being noticed.

"Boss," Jessie begged from the direct left of the leader, "I implore you not to do this!"

"You're just mad because I let you three go!" Giovanni retaliated. "You three were losers I should have given up on from the start!"

"Just forget it," James said, "Inkay, use Psybeam on the cage!"

"I'll open the cage when I want to!" Giovanni said. "Honchkrow, block the Psybeam with your immunity and use Dark Pulse on all of them!"

"Wobbuffet," Jessie called, "use Mirror Coat!"

The Mirror Coat reflected the Dark Pulse right back at Honchkrow!

"Oh," Giovanni said, "but I know your tactics all too well, Jessie! Honchkrow, use Mirror Move!"

"Oh no!" James yelled. "The Mirror Move copied Mirror Coat!"

Copying the Mirror Coat with Mirror Move, Honchkrow reflected its own Dark Pulse back at them at an even greater power, sending Jessie and James backward. However, Meowth was conveniently on top of Arceus's cage and with a job well done.

"My claw has opened Arceus's cage!" Meowth smartly told the boss. "I'm better than all of your top cats combined!"

"Urgh," Giovanni replied. "Not this one! Persian, use Power Gem on this brat of a cat!"

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled trying to slash the rock beam. But it was no good; the attack propelled Meowth back on the ground just like Jessie and James!

Giovanni laughed and then switched to addressing the whole group of people there. "You have tried hard to stop me, but to no avail! From this point forward, Team Rocket will rule the world! No, Team Rocket will even rule the galaxy!"

"What do you want with Pikachu?!" Ash yelled back.

"Yeah, what's the real reason why you went so far to take Ash's Pikachu?!" Dawn yelled with Ash.

"Pikachu was the reason my plan in Unova was a failure! If Pikachu wasn't there, I would've controlled the world by now! So I came up with a new plan after Team Rocket reeled in some of Team Galactic and Team Plasma's assets. Pikachu needs to be punished by being the first to witness Team Rocket's control!"

"That Team Rocket," May commented.

"What are we going do now?" Brock thought in worry.

Few noticed that there were actually two elites helping Giovanni. The one on the right was the fighting-type elite, but the elite on the left mysteriously vanished with all the smoke around. He went up to Jessie, James, and Meowth without anybody noticing. Taking off his disguise, the elite told the trio to do something extremely crucial. As it turned out, the elite on the left was actually Looker in disguise!

"You remember me, right?" Looker asked them hurriedly. "I'm Looker of the International Police!"

"Of course!" the trio responded.

"Hurry up and get your friends to hide behind that back pillar in the front area of the ruins! Giovanni's going to summon great power! So hide!"

"Right," James agreed.

"Come on, Looker, let's go!"

The four of them rushed to where Ash and his team were to get them all to hide!

"Guys, let's take cover over there!" Jessie directed.

"We need to move over there now!" James told them all.

"Ash!" Looker said to him. "This is a very dangerous situation! Our bodies might not be able to take the power Giovanni's about to unleash!"

"Hey,it's Looker!" Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris and Cilan said.

"There's no time for that!" Looker demanded. "We have to go now!"

"Look over there!' Meowth cried.

Giovanni had Arceus right at the center of the Mystri Stage. With his control over the Pokémon, Giovanni made his move. "Arceus, I command….."

"RUN!" Donovan hollered.

"Take cover!" Ashlyn yelled at the top of her lungs.

All of the remaining people and Pokémon except for Giovanni's right hand elite sprinted their way behind the pillar.

"…..you to create…" Giovanni continued.

After taking cover far away, they prepared for what was to come.

"This is it!" Misty yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Tracey also yelled.

"CREATE ME SHINY DIALGA, PALKIA, AND GIRATINA!" Giovanni proclaimed.

_**Will Ash and his friends make it to see another day? What will be done to stop the now overpowered Giovanni? And most importantly, how will Ash save Pikachu? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Saving Pikachu!**_

_(Back in Kanto…)_

"_Long time no see, Professor Rowan," Professor Oak said over the videophone. "And Gary, you must be doing well in Sinnoh!"_

"_Hey gramps," Gary said._

"_We're detecting a disturbance massively affecting the dimensions in north Johto," Professor Rowan answered. _

"_North Johto?" Professor Oak questioned, looking at his map._

"_If only there was someone who was there to know," Gary sighed._

_Professor Oak saw exactly where Tracey was thanks to the tracking system he set up for him. _

"_Oh there's someone there all right," Professor Oak told them. _

"_Whoever is causing this problem, it can't be for good reason!" Professor Rowan told him._

_Delia was also in the room but was thinking to herself. "Please do your best and stay safe Ash and Tracey. I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it! And I'm sure that you'll be able to save Pikachu, Ash!"_

**To be continued…**


	11. The Ranged Reporting

**A/N: If you see a .com, then this means they are saying the link to Team Rocket's fictional website. This is not a real website and it is just something I made up! Other than that, there's an ever increasing incorporation of characters, so please tell me if there's anyone being left out or someone you'd like to see more. I know right, I can't believe there's even more characters coming in! There's still more to come!**

**Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – The Sinjoh Ruins – The Ranged Reporting<strong>

"CREATE ME SHINY DIALGA, PALKIA, AND GIRATINA!" Giovanni cackled.

An earth-shaking, stone-breaking, and overtaking explosion of extremely powerful energy immediately burst from the center of the Mystri Stage! All of Ash's friends could not stand up for much longer after this.

"Nooooooo…." Ash and his friends said while being pulverized into an almost unconscious, sleeping state.

However, Giovanni and his elite were mysteriously protected from the sheer force of the occurrence. It was as if an outside force shielded the two completely.

After the Arceus uneashed its mighty power, the unthinkable happened. A shiny Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were created out of nowhere! They appeared on each corner of the Mystri Stage triangle surrounding Arceus and Giovanni in the middle. All four of them let out a roar of their authority.

"Hahaha!" Giovanni laughed. "The universe is now mine! With the creation trio, lake trio, and Arceus in my hands, who can stop me now?"

It was at this time where the Team Rocket members finally arrived from the valley they were trapped in behind the synthetic wall.

"I see you've summoned the creation trio, boss," Archer noticed.

"At least we're finally here now," Proton said.

"I have to admit, that wall was really something!" Atlas commented.

"It took a while," Ariana started.

"But we finally made it!" Petrel finished.

"See, isn't it better that we left you to get our priority done?" the elite told them.

"That's right," Giovanni stated. "If I waited, we would have never been able to summon the creation trio in time. But now, Team Rocket has all of the control!"

"So what's next boss?" one of the male grunts asked.

"Setup all of the cameras around the ruins pointing in at the Mystri Stage and its surroundings. Furthermore, turn on the analysis software to gather all of the information possible in the area for transmission!"

"But isn't that a risk?" asked a female grunt.

"She does have a point," Petrel added, "isn't it safer to keep Team Rocket secrets safe?"

"This is not about secrets," Giovanni responded, "because nothing can stop us! We have the creation trio on our side! This is about dominance! Because of that, the whole world needs to know the unavoidable Team Rocket conquest! The world should fear Team Rocket's power!"

"I see now," Archer realized.

"You never cease to amaze, boss," Petrel complimented.

"Don't worry, we'll collect all the data we can and send it to all of the news networks!" Ariana assured.

"Not to mention trainer information," Proton said in a disgusted tone, pointing to Ash's friends. They still had not woken up from the explosion. "The world needs to know about the fools who thought they could stop us!"

"Good," Giovanni said. "Grunts, go and get to work!"

"Sir yes sir!" the grunts obeyed, and they all quickly set up the cameras, computers, and the analyzing software.

"Archer, Giovanni has something for you," the elite told him.

"What is it?" Archer asked Giovanni.

"Since you are the head of the executives, I'm going to let you use these two Golduck to control if necessary," Giovanni answered.

"You're letting me use these Golduck?" Archer wondered. "What's so special about them?"

"These Golduck have incredible psychic ability," Giovanni replied. "Not only that, they can speak like a human!"

"Wait a second," Archer pondered, "how on earth did you tame the Golduck without using a Pokeball?"

"Now let's just say that the Golduck will do whatever you tell them," Giovanni smirked as if he was hiding something. "Right Golduck?"

"Right," the two Golduck obeyed.

"Come on Archer, just accept it already!" the elite encouraged.

"Alright, fine," Archer accepted. "I'll put them to good use for sure!"

"Good," Giovanni said as he turned his attention away.

Within a few minutes, all of the technology set up in the ruins was finally completed. The analysis software had also finished.

"Hey Archer!" Atlas called out.

"Come quick!" Ariana said.

"What is it?" Archer asked, arriving in style by using the Golduck for levitation.

"The analysis is complete!" Petrel said. "There's so much we learned that we didn't know about!"

"Did you know they have a Mega Stone for Houndoom in a box?" Proton inquired.

"A Houndoom Mega Stone?" Archer wondered. "You mean THE Houndoominite?! I'm taking that from them for sure!"

"So…" Ariana asked. "Should we start streaming the live video and post the full information report on a website?"

"Yes," Archer responded, "do it now!"

"Here it goes," Proton said.

"Activate now!" Petrel yelled, clicking a button on a master computer.

"Heads up Giovanni," Archer told him.

"Ah yes, let's do this," the prepared Giovanni replied.

Streaming live in five…four…three…two…one," Ariana counted down. "Action!"

"People and Pokémon….." Giovanni started.

All of Team Rocket was cheering in joy as their great plan was running smoothly, and the whole world was about to be afraid.

**Newsflash**

_(Back in Kanto …)_

Professor Oak and Professor Rowan spoke other through a videophone chat room on a usual, cool morning in their respective regions. However, the reason they needed to speak was not 'cool' at all. Something terrible was going on in an area right between Sinnoh and Johto!

"Long time no see, Professor Rowan," Professor Oak said over the videophone. "And Gary, you must be doing well in Sinnoh!"

"Hey gramps," Gary said.

"We're detecting a disturbance massively affecting the dimensions in north Johto," Professor Rowan answered.

"North Johto?" Professor Oak questioned, looking at his map. "Same here! And it looks pretty bad!"

"If only there was someone who was there to know," Gary sighed.

Professor Oak saw exactly where Tracey was thanks to the tracking system he set up for him.

"Oh there's someone there all right," Professor Oak told them.

"Whoever is causing this problem, it can't be for good reason!" Professor Rowan told him.

Delia was also in the room but was thinking to herself. "Please do your best and stay safe Ash and Tracey. I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it! And I'm sure that you'll be able to save Pikachu, Ash!"

"Delia," Professor Oak asked, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure am," Delia answered the professor. "I bet Ash, Tracey, and all of their friends are somehow in that exact location!"

Just at that moment, only a minute after the professors started talking, the television turned on out of nowhere!

"Our television just turned on randomly!" Gary said.

"Here too!" Professor Oak replied.

"Oh no!" Delia cried.

"The news being shown on screen is a disaster, just as we suspected it to be!" Professor Rowan mumbled in fear.

The screen would only be on one channel and one channel only: the Team Rocket channel. And the only thing on it was no other than all of Team Rocket, Ash and his motionless friends, and Giovanni with his legendary Pokémon! After a minute of switching between cameras to get different angles of the scene, the attention was turned to Giovanni himself.

"People and Pokémon," Giovanni started, "throughout history, many have tried and failed to become _the very best_, to conquer all the lands of the world. This was something _no one ever was_, until now. Take a look at all of this." The television screen switched back to viewing the ruins and all of the people in it.

"What?!" Professor Rowan yelled.

"Who does he think he is?!" Gary protested.

It was at this time where the rest of the professors desperately joined the chat room.

"Professor Oak!" Professor Elm yelled as he appeared on the screen.

"Are you seeing what we're seeing?!" Professor Birch asked frantically.

"I don't know what this is, but it's terrible!" Professor Sycamore yelled in horror.

"Let's watch more so we can get more information," Professor Oak directed.

"Good idea," Delia answered.

"Right," all of the other professors agreed.

After a few more camera angles were shown, Giovanni continued his address to the world.

"Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in life," Giovanni spoke, "the chapter where Team Rocket conquers all. But this time, there will be no best friends with the capability to stop me, even in a world we must defend. I will conquer, but this time no one will be able to take their lands back!"

Giovanni then turned to talk about the legendary Pokémon he had in his possession.

"As you can see, I have supreme control over Genesect, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and the mighty Arceus. With legendary forces such as these under _my_ control, who will be able to stop me?!"

"But how?" Professor Birch wondered.

"This can't be!" Professor Sycamore said.

"He has control over seven Sinnoh deities!" Professor Rowan worried.

"Here's what we'll do," Professor Oak told them. "Professor Elm, since you're the leading professor in Johto, you need to contact the police department in Blackthorn City. Have them send air support over to the Sinjoh Ruins."

"I'm on it," Professor Elm said, getting to work.

"Professor Rowan and Gary, I'm sure you and Gary will be watching the energy levels of the area very closely," Oak assured.

"Right," Professor Rowan and Gary replied.

Giovanni finished up his beginning statement on the screen while they were talking.

"The world needs to know about our upcoming world domination. While we prepare ourselves for battle, there is a full report of information being uploaded online very soon. We will freely give out even the smallest of details since no one will be able to stop us! In fact, some of the regional professors have the report already! But it doesn't matter. This will be the last day of trying to be the very best. This time, Team Rocket will be best that no ever was, is, or will be!"  
>"Long live Team Rocket!" the grunts yelled in the background. After this, televisions everywhere went back regularly scheduled programming.<p>

"I think it's a good idea to check your email," Delia told all of the professors.

Sure enough, each of the five _chosen _professors had a full report of information complete with links, pictures, and times.

"I have it," Professor Rowan said.

"Us too," Professor Elm agreed.

"Same here," the other professors said.

"Let's contact all of our local news stations and so we can spread out the information," Professor Oak said.  
>"Right," they all agreed.<p>

"Are you able to contact Ash and his friends?" Delia asked Professor Oak after he left the chat room.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Professor Oak responded. "That's something I'll have to figure out later."

**Breaking News**

(Various places across the Pokémon world…)

"Today on Kanto Talk, we bring you some special yet unfortunate news," the host said, opening the show. "We have special guest Professor Oak on videophone with all the details."

"Thanks, and I'm Professor Oak!" the professor said. "As you might already know, Team Rocket has broadcasted around the world just now about their plan to conquer the world. This, unfortunately, is true. They are comtrolling the Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus in order to do whatever they want to with their power. And with this supreme power, they plan to overtake all the regions of the world!"

Many from all around the Kanto region were watching this, including Gym leaders, the Elite Four, and many more.

"Is there anyone else out there you know besides Team Rocket?" the host asked.

"Yes, and we can roll back some of the footage to show you," Professor Oak answered.

On a separate section of the screen, with Professor Oak and the host still visible, Professor Oak reeled through on the footage. He immediately started talking when it showed Ash and his friends.

"Right there," Professor Oak pointed out, "that's my assistant Tracey!" Tracey was lying on the ground, still helpless from the blast. "Tracey left with his close friend and the Cerulean Gym leader Misty in order to save a friend's Pikachu."

"The Sensational Sisters" were one of the many Kanto residents watching the news. They were all deeply concerned about the trouble their little sister Misty could be in.

"Aww," Daisy pointed out cutely, "Tracey left with Misty!"

"Quiet, Daisy!" Violet yelled. "Our sister could be in danger!"

"This is serious news!" Lily hushed Daisy. "Look, our little runt, I mean our little sister is on television lying on the ground!"

"They were trying to help Ash Ketchum save his Pikachu," Professor Oak said while moving the footage to Ash lying on the ground. "Many of you may know Ash Ketchum as an aspiring trainer working to become a Pokémon Master. But the kidnapping of his Pikachu took his journey all the way back to Johto in order to save Pikachu from Team Rocket. As you can see, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, has his Pikachu right beside him! And now, the problem has also become the legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region!"

"It's Ash!" the Sensational Sisters pointed out.

Because the news went all around the Kanto region, many others tuned in to watch including Brock's family.

"Also," Professor Oak said, moving the footage to Brock lying on the ground, "former Pewter City gym leader Brock is also on the scene!"

"Oh no!" one of Brock's siblings said.

"It's Brock!" the rest of them cried.

"Stay safe, Brock," Forrest murmured.

"There also many other trainers at the scene helping Ash, but right now they haven't woken up! Kanto region trainers, all I have to say is to prepare for what is to come. The only thing we can do now is put our hope on these heroes to stop Team Rocket! I've ran out of time, but you can find out all of the information at .com!"

"Thanks, Professor Oak," the Kanto Talk host said. "With Team Rocket gaining in power, we can only hope that they can be stopped."

Another news program went on at the same time in the Hoenn region with Professor Birch.

"Thanks for having me here on Hoenn TV today," Professor Birch said. "Team Rocket of the Kanto region has controlled seven mythical forces of the Sinnoh region in an area called the Sinjoh Ruins. The only people there to stop them are a group of kids including Norman's kids May and Max! What will happen? Is it over for all of us? I don't know but let's just hope for the best in this situation. You can check it out at .com! I know the Johto region is far north above us, but this is the world's future we're talking about! So keep a sharp eye out and get ready if they strike!"

Even on their Olivine City cruise, Caroline and Norman just happened to be watching Hoenn TV at the time.

"WHAT?!" Norman said while bursting his drink out of his mouth.

"May and Max are over there right now?!" Caroline yelled.

"It's not like we can contact them, they're in an isolated, snowy area!" Norman said.

They looked online to see who was there and found out all about the problem going on along with the people who were there.

"We need someone who's close to Blackthorn City to contact May, hmm…" Caroline thought to herself. "Yes, I know exactly know to ask!"

"Same here!" Norman agreed.

In the Unova region, similar news was being given out.

"You may have seen the threatening broadcast Team Rocket made just a few minutes ago," the newscaster reported. "Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, is correct; he has control over Arceus and six other Sinnoh legendary Pokémon! His plan is to take over the world! Many of you remember Operation Tempest a while back which was also led by Giovanni. Apparently, it is this failure that has inspired him to conquer the world for good!"

Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress and many others from Unova were watching this news.

"The only ones there to stop them are a group of kids whose original goal was to save this Pikachu from Team Rocket's clutches. This includes Unova's Iris and Striaton City Gym leader, Cilan!"

"It's Cilan!" Chili screamed. "He's lying on the floor!"

"Let's just hope he gets up…" Cress commented.

"You can find more information and live streaming at .com. But keep in mind, this could mean a world belonging to Team Rocket, so this is very serious!"

Georgia, Iris's rival, was also watching the news while looking up information.

"How ironic," Georgia said, "Iris is surrounded by dragons yet she's in a cold, snowy place.

Because of some of the people from Kalos that were on the scene, the Kalos region got similar reports.

"Hey everyone, you're watching the Kalos Reports!" the reporter said. "Today we're here with guest Professor Sycamore with the latest information on the Team Rocket takeover in Johto!"

"Thanks for having me!" Professor Sycamore thanked while reeling through the footage. "I'm sure you've all seen your televisions suddenly turn on to Team Rocket's broadcast. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, has a hold of some of the most powerful legendary Pokémon of the world. With this power, Giovanni plans to take over the world!

"What does this have to do with us?" the Kalos Reports host asked.

"As you can see," Professor Sycamore said rolling through the footage, some of our Kalos natives Serena and Blaziken Mask are right on the scene lying on the ground. Not only that, our very own Lumiose City gym leader and inventor Clemont and his sister Bonnie are also doing their best to handle Team Rocket! We all wish them safety in this great threat that could mean the end for all of us. Thank you for your time, and you can also find more information at .com!

Being the Blaziken Mask he is, Meyer was not even close to watching the Kalos Reports. However, Grace, Serena's mother, was watching in horror!

"Serena's stuck in this mess?!" Grace shrieked. "I can't believe my girl is all the way in the Johto region! She should be ashamed!"

After calming down, Grace decided to look up some more information online.

"Sigh," Grace said depressed, "her only Pokémon is fainted. At least she has good friends around for her."

Rhonda was reporting the news alongside Professor Rowan in her show _Sinnoh Now_.

"We have breaking news," Rhonda stated. "The Johto region and the entire world is about to be under attack by Team Rocket! Professor Rowan, give us the details!"

"Thank you, Rhonda," Professor Rowan started. "I'm sure many of you know know about Sinnoh's very own creation legends of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus! These are the exact same legends that Team Rocket has created right now! When on the Mystri Stage of the Sinjoh Ruins, Arceus has the power to create the creation trio from almost nothing. I suggest everyone to be very careful around certain areas because who knows what el

"Is there anyone else there besides Team Rocket right now?" Rhonda questioned.

Professor Rowan gave the mic to Gary to answer the question.

"Yes," Gary responded. "You may know Ash Ketchum who has placed Top 4 in the Sinnoh League and his companion Dawn who was the runner-up Top Coordinator not too long ago. These two are both in this situation in Johto, so let's hope they stay as safe as possible!"

"You can find out more information at .com," Professor Rowan stated.

"Thank you for your time," Professor Rowan and Gary said in a bow.

Johanna, Dawn's mother, was busy on the internet reading the information. She eventually found out that their original reason was to save Pikachu.

"You can do this, Ash and Dawn," Johanna said confidently. "Do your best and there's no need to worry!"

Finally, in the Johto region, Professor Oak and Professor Elm joined together to talk in DJ Mary's Radio Show.

"What can you tell the Johto region about Team Rocket's takeover?" Mary asked the professors.

"Well you see," Professor Elm said, "Team Rocket does in fact have control over Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus!"

"Who knows what they'll do?!" Professor Oak panicked.

"Do you think we have a chance at stopping them?" Mary inquired.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do since it's so far up north…" Professor Elm thought.

"But we do have a group of very brave heroes up there right now!" Professor Oak affirmed. "I believe they can do this!"

"Well, let's hope so!" Mary added.

"You can find more information at .com," Professor Elm said.

"Also, here's a message to the police force," Professor Oak commented.

"We suggest taking immediate action to send air support to the area," Professor Elm advised.

"Okay, let's thank the professors one more time for giving up their time to talk today!" Mary said.

On their Johto cruise, Caroline and Norman happened to be listening to the radio while relaxing on the pool chair.

"That news again…" Norman sighed.

"Let's go call him soon," Caroline suggested.

"Right," Norman agreed.

Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader, was particularly intrigued by the online news. She found out some shocking news.  
>"No way!" Clair boomed. "Those kids were all at the Wallace Cup! And that's Ash! I'm going to go to the police right now."<p>

Clair went to the police station, not to report the kids, but to make sure the police aircraft were being sent.

"Officer Jenny," Clair asked, "is air support being sent to the Sinjoh Ruins?"

"Yes," Officer Jenny answered, "they just started flying now. We're going to arrest them for what they have been doing!"

"That's good to hear," Clair replied. She then left the police station and started heading to the Pokémon Center.

And as for Ash and his friends, they all remained on the ground, still not conscious from the blast. Only time would tell if they would ever have another chance.

_**Will Ash and his friends get up? Will Team Rocket go down? Will friends and family be able to contact any of them now? Find out on the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!**_

_(Back in the Sinjoh Ruins…)_

_Emerging from the air, a small Team Rocket aircraft landed right in front of the entrance where Archer was waiting with his Golduck. A familiar Team Rocket duo stepped out of the plane to greet the executive._

"_Well, well, if it isn't Biff and Cassidy!" Archer greeted._

"_The name's Butch!" Butch protested. "But yeah, we're here all right."_

"_Dr. Namba sent us here to assist with the Team Rocket takeover," Cassidy told Archer._

"_He's also taking a break himself since Dr. Namba knows what's going on here," Butch added._

"_Excellent work," Archer said. "And I'm sure you should report to the boss; he has someone's Pokémon he wants to give to you._

"_Right," Butch and Cassidy said, walking to the back of the ruins._

_**To be continued…**_


	12. The Team Awakening

**A/N: Phew! With so many characters, this is getting more complex to write! Once again, tell me if there's any character you feel is being left out or anyone you'd like to see more of. This chapter makes a LOT of references to previous chapters, so the more you know from them, the better! Thank you to all who have read Saving Pikachu; I am having a great time writing this! Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – The Sinjoh Ruins – The Team Awakening<strong>

**Dragon's Den**

Back in Blackthorn City's Dragon's Den, a certain coordinator was about to begin training relentlessly in the cave.

"I heard this is a good spot to train," Drew told his Flygon, "especially for dragons like you. So let's make the most of this training!"

"Fly!" Flygon responded while jumping up into the air.

Even though Dragon's Den may have had tunnels leading to an even greater land of dragons, the Dragon's Den was still an optimal place to train. Drew was standing with his Flygon at the edge of a lake as he started his training. But little did he know that on the other side of the lake was no other than Kenny. Kenny was training his Empoleon's water skills and thought the Dragon's Den would be great since there was a lake in the cave.

"This lake is perfect for training!" Kenny told Empoleon. "Jump as hard as you can to get some height! Then use a spinning Drill Peck straight into the lake!"

At the exact same time, Drew commanded his Flygon to use Flamethrower!

"Flygon, use a Flamethrower at that hanging Pokémon!" Drew told Flygon.

The hanging Pokémon easily fled from its spot in the cave. But Empoleon's Drill Peck ran straight into the Flamethrower!

"Who's that?!" Drew and Kenny both said.

After looking directly across the lake, Drew and Kenny's eyes met.

"That's right," Drew said, "you must be Kenny, the one that lost to May! Of course." After saying that, he flipped his hair.

"So what?" Kenny retorted. "You lost to Dawn? Dawn's much stronger than May!"

"What was that?!" Drew angrily shouted.

After about 30 seconds of a silent rage, Drew and Kenny calmed down and realized it wasn't good to be fighting.

"So why are you here?" Drew asked. "I'm not here to argue."

"I'm here to train!" Kenny responded.

"Same here!" Drew replied.

"I have an idea," Kenny told Drew. "Let's battle!"

"Sure," Drew agreed, "it will be good training."

"Okay," Kenny started, "Empoleon use Flash Cannon!"

"Block it with DragonBreath!" Drew answered back. "Then use Flamethrower!"

"Just like the Overheat of May's Blaziken!" Kenny realized. "Let's show them what we've learned! Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

The Hydro Cannon pierced right through the Flamethrower and was heading straight for Flygon.

"That Hydro Cannon reminds me of the Aura Sphere used by Dawn's Togekiss," Drew commented. "Flygon, dodge and use Steel Wing!"

"Not so fast!" Kenny replied. "Empoleon, get out there and use Metal Claw!"

The two moves had a fierce clash for a couple of seconds. After they ended their clash, the coordinators' Pokémon returned to land already weary from the battle.

"You did well, Flygon," Drew said.

"You did great," Kenny told Empoleon.

Drew called out to Kenny on the other side of the lake. "Hey Kenny, come on this side so I can hear you better!"

"Okay," Kenny responded, and so he ran around the lake right to where Drew was.

"So," Kenny asked Drew, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Drew replied.

Just then, both of their stomachs let out a growl.

"Oh," Drew said. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Me too," Kenny said.

"I know," Drew told Kenny, "let's go grab some lunch! This isn't exactly the best place to talk."

"Okay, let's go," Kenny agreed. "Besides, it's kind of dark in here anyway."

**Blackthorn City**

Drew and Kenny walked out of the Dragon's Den and made their way back to Blackthorn City. When they got there, they ordered their own sandwiches from a local sandwich shop. Then, they sat down around one the city's water fountains to eat. It was around half past 11 when they started eating.

"I'm surprised you're still here in Blackthorn City," Kenny told Drew while eating lunch. "It would seem like you would move on to the next city after each contest."

"To tell you the truth," Drew admitted, "I'm really still here because of May. I don't know; I just have this feeling that she could be in some serious trouble right now."

"Same here," Kenny also admitted. "That's the same reason I'm still here…"

As Drew was looking at a red rose in his hand, Kenny pointed something happening nearby. "Look over there! Everyone's gathered around the radio!"

"Let's go check it out," Drew told Kenny.

"Right," Kenny agreed.

As it turned out, they were all listening to Professor Oak speak on a radio show.

"_What can you tell the Johto region about Team Rocket's takeover?" Mary asked the professors._

"_Well you see," Professor Elm said, "Team Rocket does in fact have control over Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus!"_

"_Who knows what they'll do?!" Professor Oak panicked._

"_Do you think we have a chance at stopping them?" Mary inquired._

"_I don't know if there's anything we can do since it's so far up north…" Professor Elm thought._

"_But we do have a group of very brave heroes up there right now!" Professor Oak affirmed. "I believe they can do this!"_

"_Well, let's hope so!" Mary added._

"_You can find more information at .com," Professor Elm said._

"_Also, here's a message to the police force," Professor Oak commented._

"_We suggest taking immediate action to send air support to the area," Professor Elm advised._

"_Okay, let's thank the professors one more time for giving up their time to talk today!" Mary said._

"Group of heroes?" Kenny wondered. "That could be them!"

"I'm going to the Pokémon Center right away!" Drew hurried.

"Me too!" Kenny followed.

Drew and Kenny ran as fast they could to get to the Pokémon Center. When they got there, they asked permission to borrow a computer for a few minutes.

"Ok," Drew said while on the computer with Kenny watching behind him. "Let's go to the Team Rocket website."

Sure enough, all of the information was there. The two of them quickly learned about the event and everything about it. When they got to the list of people there, they were shocked to find Ash and his friends on the list.

"Oh no!" Drew cried. "May's over there!

"Dawn's over there too!" Kenny also cried.

"Did somebody say Dawn?" an eerie voice spoke.

"Who's that?!" Drew and Kenny yelled behind them.

"The name's Conway," Conway responded pointing at the screen. "I know that Dawn from the Sinnoh region!"

"If you're from Sinnoh…" Drew started.

"…then why are you here?" Kenny finished. "When you popped out of nowhere, it was so random it scared me!"

"Oh please," Conway responded. "I have plenty of reasons to be here! Shuckle, Heracross, and Slowking are all Johto native Pokémon that I happen to have. But mainly, I am here because I am looking for the Heracronite."

"The Heracronite?" Kenny wondered.

"Yes," Conway answered, "the stone that allows you to Mega Evolve your Heracross! My calculations indicated that there was a Heracronite somewhere in this area."

"What's Mega Evolution?" Kenny asked.

"Simple," Conway answered, "the trainer holds the Key Stone and the Pokémon holds the Mega Stone. When the trainer and Pokémon have a close bond, the Pokémon can Mega Evolve!"

Drew sighed. "I was the one who had it, you know."

"You can't be serious!" Conway shouted. "What do you want for it?!"

"It's too late," Drew said.

"He already gave it to May," Kenny teased. "She's way more important to Drew than you'll ever be!"

"Hmph," Drew pouted, "I only did it because May did so well in the Wallace Cup."

"Still, to think that Ash and all of his friends are at the stuck in that mess up north," Conway pointed to the screen. Conway then used Drew's computer to look at some more information, particularly the live video.

"Oh no!" Kenny said in shock.

"This is for real!" Drew reacted.

"It appears Team Rocket is going to take over the world after all!" Conway stated based on his observation.

It was at this time that Clair entered the Pokémon Center. She was cautiously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"How can we help them?" Kenny wondered.

"We're so far away!" Drew said. "And they're up against Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket even has the legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus!" Conway said.

"I can tell you exactly what we need to do," Clair interrupted.

"You're Clair!" Drew realized. "You're the gym leader of this city; I heard you're a dragon master!"

"Yep, that's me," Clair said.

"I also happen to know that she is cousin of Lance, Johto's strongest trainer, hehe," Conway creepily pointed out.

"That's personal information!" Clair protested. "But anyway, the most important thing to do right now is to try to contact them! We need to make sure everyone there is alright!"

"That's a good point," Kenny responded, "but how are we going to do that?"

"Let's see," Drew thought, "they might have electronic devices with them."

"Precisely," Conway said, scrolling through the site's information, "and that is exactly what we will do!"

"What are you thinking?" Clair asked.

"Team Rocket must have obviously had connection in order to transmit data via the internet. When we find their IP address, I'll be able to pinpoint their location and access their network. Then we can contact and communicate with any other devices on the same network Ash and his friends might have!"

"Hey," Drew said, "it looks like this Looker guy has a tablet that we might be able to reach."

"Think we can do it Conway?" Kenny asked.

"I'll start right now!" Conway agreed. "I just need to use the computer, hehe."

"Ok," Drew said letting him take use.

"It's great you guys are able to help," Clair admitted, "I'm really worried about them. By the way, what were your names again?"

"My name's Kenny," Kenny answered.

"I'm Drew," Drew replied, flipping his hair.

"The name's Conway," Conway said while working on the computer.

"Cool!" Clair said delightfully. "We'll be able to contact them in no time!"

"Right," Drew, Kenny, and Conway responded back.

**Current Developments**

Back in the Sinjoh Ruins, it was not going so well for Ash and his friends. Even as Giovanni and Team Rocket did their work in the ruins, mostly all of them were still knocked out from the blast. All except one.

"Uhhhh…" Serena woke up. "What happened, Fennekin?"

"Fen," Fennekin answered, not knowing what happened either. Serena then returned Fennekin to its Pokeball.

The entire group was separated from Team Rocket in the ruins by piles of large fallen stone rubble. A small opening allowed Serena to peek out at what was going on.

"Oh no!" Serena said in disbelief. "They're controlling the Pokémon!"

Serena happened to wake up a little after Giovanni did his main broadcast. It was at this time where Butch and Cassidy finally made it to their boss.

"We're here, master Giovanni," Cassidy bowed.  
>"We're ready to do what you request of us," Butch said.<p>

"You two are worthy field agents of Team Rocket, so I want you to have these Pokémon," Giovanni said, handing them four Pokeballs.

"I got a Woobat and a Frillish?" Cassidy

"And I got a Yamask and an Amoonguss?" Butch wondered.

"What's so special about these?" Cassidy asked Giovanni.

"These are the Pokémon used by your rivals, Jessie and James," Giovanni answered. "However, they are no longer members of Team Rocket, so I am presenting their Pokémon to you."

"Sweet," Butch chanted.

"That should make those losers pay!" Cassidy also chanted.

"But there's one thing we must inform you of, boss," Butch said.

"What's that?" Giovanni asked.

Cassidy pulled open a map. "There are police officers arriving from all directions with air support."

"They're coming after us!" Butch warned.

"Hahaha, there's no need to be worried," Giovanni replied. "Behold, I will show you all our newfound power!"

Giovanni's executives were with him. "Go for it, boss!" Petrel cheered.

"Show them our strength!" Archer shouted.

"Watch this," Giovanni said, "Palkia, use your powers to separate the Sinjoh Ruins from the real world! Make it so that nothing from the outside world can get to us!"

Palkia obeyed Giovanni's command exactly. After letting out a huge roar, a sphere of Palkia's space powers was formed to keep the Sinjoh Ruin area away from outsiders.

"Now nothing will be able to enter, not even those aircraft!" Giovanni laughed.

"Great work, boss," Proton applauded.

"We'll have the world in our hands in no time!" Ariana said.

Outside the ruins, a few pilots were trying to make it to the area. But with Palkia's powers, they couldn't get anywhere.

"We've already passed by that same building seven times," one officer said.

"We should contact the police department for what we should do," another said. They were contacting each other while they were both piloting their aircraft.

The Officer Jenny in Blackthorn City responded to their call. "What's up?"

"We can't make it to the ruins," the first pilot said. "After passing through some fog, we just keep on pasing by the same building over and over again!"

The Blackthorn City Officer Jenny watched her map in disbelief. "This is bad news! Just tell you and the other pilots to land at that building you've been passing by!"

"Got it," the pilot responded. "Now that I look at it, it appears the building has a runway!"

The pilot told all the others to land at the building, and they landed safely on the runaway.

In Blackthorn City's Pokémon Center, Clair got similar news. "Officer Jenny wanted me to tell you that they aren't able to reach the ruins," Nurse Joy told her.

"Oh, that's too bad," Clair said, disappointed.

"Wait, look on the screen!" Kenny pointed out. Powerful energy was radiating out of Palkia.

"Of course," Drew said. "The information said Palkia has the power to control space!"

"That must be why they can't get in!" Clair realized. "Nurse Joy, you should tell them that it's because of their Palkia!"

"I'm on it," Nurse Joy replied.

"Now," Clair said, "is it all ready, Conway?"

"Almost," Conway answered. "I just need a little more time."

Just then, Nurse Joy walked up to Drew. "Someone has a call for you."

"Really?" Drew wondered. "Okay then, I'll see." Drew followed Nurse Joy to a nearby videophone. A man and a woman in vacation clothes were waiting patiently for him.

"Hello?" Drew said.

"Hey Drew, how's it going?" Norman said.

"We're May's parents!" Caroline added.

"May's parents?!" Drew said in shock as his faced turned red. "Uh, what does this have to do with me?"

"You've heard about Team Rocket at the Sinjoh Ruins, right?" Norman verified.

"Yeah," Drew said, "I heard May's over there!"

"That's why we called you!" Caroline said. "We thought you might be able to help us since you're in Blackthorn City. Plus I know how much you mean to May!"

"We have a really smart guy helping us out right out," Drew said. "He's setting the computer devices up so we can try to contact them!"

"That's good to know!" Norman responded.

"Don't forget us when you finally contact May and Max! Bye!" Caroline said.

"Ok," Drew said, "I'll make sure you guys get to talk to them!"

After hanging up, Drew thought to himself while walking back. "Wow, to think that May's parents knew to ask me. It's a good thing I stayed in Blackthorn City."

"Hey everyone," Conway announced, "I'm ready to call them!"

"Cool!" Kenny said.

"I'm surprised you know a lot about computers," Drew remarked.

"I know a lot about everything, actually. Should I do it now?" Conway asked.

"Go for it!" Clair said.

**Wake Up Call**

After watching Team Rocket, Serena turned around to find that everyone was still on the ground behind her. She then saw Ash right next to Looker and tried to wake him up with all of her voice.

"Ash!" Serena desperately cried, shaking him. "Please, please wake up! You've got to wake up!"

Unfortunately, Serena's voice couldn't wake him up. Ash remained sleeping on the ground.

"Come on, Ash," Serena continued to yell, "don't give until it's over!"

Serena continued to yell and yell, but it did nothing to wake him up. Feeling defeated, she unknowingly sat on Looker's tablet.

"Oh Ash," Serena sighed. "I hope you'll see that I – "

Just then, the tablet Serena sat on vibrated and rang as an incoming call reached the device.

"Eeek!" Serena screamed looking directly under her. "What was that?!"

About four smiling faces appeared on the tablet screen.

"Hello?" Conway creepily asked.

"Who are you?" Drew wondered.

"Uh, hello there I'm Serena!" Serena said with her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey, we met before you left!" Kenny said from the screen.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Serena said. "So that means you must be Kenny."

"Yep," Kenny said. "Just to let you know, right now we're in Blackthorn City."

"That's the city we left from!" Serena realized.

"Yeah," Drew said. "The reason we called you was to check if everyone over there was all right. I'm Drew by the way!"

"We heard all about the crisis going on the Sinjoh Ruins," Conway told her. "And for your information, my name is Conway."

"I'm Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader," Clair introduced herself. "So how is everyone doing over there?" Clair asked.

"Not too well," Serena said, picking up the tablet to show everyone on the ground. "As you can see, everyone is still knocked out!"

"Did you try waking them up?" Kenny asked.

"Well you see," Serena said, "I'm trying to wake up Ash right now. But I don't think any of them will be able to wake up at this point!"

"Just try to do your best," Drew told Serena. "By the way, how's May and Max doing?"

"They're still knocked out as well," Serena sighed.

At least Serena was no longer lonely with the conversation. However, what happened next made Serena think otherwise. Levitating right above the group was no other than Archer, the lead executive of Team Rocket!

"So this is where you're all hiding," Archer snickered.

"What do you want now?" Serena shouted at him. "You're not taking anything from us!"

"Oh," Archer pointed out, "but I'm just claiming something that will be ours in the end anyway!"

Serena had unexpectedly thrown the tablet back on the ground in fear of Archer. Because of this, the only thing that they could see on the screen from Blackthorn City was the ceiling.

"Serena!" Kenny yelled.

"What going on now?" Clair wondered.

"Dang it, Serena," Drew said. "You didn't have to be so abrupt."

"Well look on the bright side," Conway said, "we've connected to them! I'm going to move this call to a mega chat room and then invite whoever we need to talk to them.

"I'll start by bringing May's parents to the conversation," Drew said.

Back in the Sinjoh Ruins, Archer was still levitating safely above Ash and his friends. Archer then scanned the area for a box, and sure enough, he found the box right in between May and Dawn! "You see that box over there, Golduck? Use your psychic powers and grab it for me!"

"Golduck?!" Serena wondered. "Is that why he's able to levitate?!"

The box, however, accidentally bumped into Dawn's head along the way. Regardless, Archer still got exactly what he wanted.

"Ah yes," Archer said. "This is exactly what I was looking for! This is just the stone I need!"

"Not so fast!" Dawn yelled back. She was the second one to wake up, and it was because the box accidentally hit her. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

"My work here is done," Archer stated. "Golduck, show that Piplup what a real Hydro Pump looks like!"

The two Golduck used their Hydro Pump to collide with Piplup's one Hydro Pump. However, Archer used this not as an attack but as a way to propel them away. The double Hydro Pump launched Archer and his Golduck safely out of the area with a successful, swift escape.

"No way," Dawn said, "those were the same Golduck from the Ice Path river!"

"Hey Dawn," Serena told her from across the floor, "thanks for the help! I see you're awake too!"

"No problem!" Dawn said running over to Serena. "Although it's too bad that crook got away."

After making it to where Serena was, Dawn looked at a body on the ground.

"Is that Ash?" Dawn asked Serena.

"Yeah," Serena said. "He hasn't got up, though."

"No need to worry. We can wake him up!" Dawn affirmed. She then got to her knees to try to shake Ash.

Come on, Ash, wake up," Dawn said, firmly shaking his body. "Wait, I know! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Pip – lululup!" Piplup burst out while using Bubblebeam. Miraculously, it was a success and Ash finally got up.

"Thank goodness you're okay Ash!" Serena cried.

"See, didn't I tell you?" Dawn told Serena. "No need to worry!"

"Thanks for waking me up! All I remember was that we were running from a huge blast, and all of sudden I woke up to find myself here!"

"Everyone is still knocked out from the blast," Serena told him.

"We should wake up everyone else as well," Dawn suggested.

"Good idea," Ash said. "Let's hurry up!"

Serena approached Looker and tried shaking him first. He was the closest one in the area to Ash.

"Hello?" Serena asked. "Could you wake up?"

Just then, Serena tripped on one of Looker's devices, causing her to accidentally land on Looker. It was at this time that Looker got up after Serena fell on him.

"Why, hello there," Looker said. "It appears that running away from the blast was a good idea."

"You bet it was," Serena said to him.

"By the way," Looker introduced, "I'm Looker of the International Police!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena," Serena introduced in return. "I forgot where I put it, but I believe a certain tablet I was using belonged to you."

Serena then walked over to her Kalos companions Clemont and Bonnie. "Clemont! Bonnie! Wake up!" Serena said, shaking them. But it was no good; they were still knocked out.

"Hmm…" Serena said, looking at Clemont's bag, "I wonder what this button does."

It turned out that the button activated Clemont's Aipom Arm device. However, because of the way Clemont was positioned on the ground, the Aipom Arm smacked his face!"

"Yeowww!" Clemont screamed, waking up from his slapped face.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Serena said with a little guilt.

"No, not at all!" Clemont said. He then turned his attention to Bonnie. "Come on, Bonnie, wake up!"

"She's not waking up!" Serena cried.

"Well I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one!" Clemont said while taking some parts out of Bonnie's jetpack. "I call this the Buizel Blowhorn; watch as I use it to wake Bonnie up!"

"Isn't that a bit too loud?" Serena questioned.

"The point is that it works!" Clemont declared. "Cover your ears Serena!"

So Clemont used the blowhorn, and a thunderous sound uproared into Bonnie's ear! Bonnie jumped at the sound, and she was not pleased one bit about the rude awakening!

"Clemont!" Bonnie snarled and screamed. "What was that for?!"

"Hehe, sorry Bonnie, but we needed to wake you up!" Clemont explained.

"Here, let me try!" Serena said, grabbing the blowhorn from Clemont. "I'm going to try it on Blaziken Mask!"

The loud blowhorn noise was sounded once again!  
>"What was that?" Blaziken Mask casually said while waking up. It was a surprise that seemed unphazed by the loud sound.<p>

"At least he's awake now!" Clemont pointed out.

Also nearby them was Max, May's little brother. Bonnie was intently staring at him.

"I want to wake him up," Bonnie thought to herself, "but not with the blowhorn! The blowhorn's too loud! So Dedenne, give him just a teensy little jolt!"

After the very small jolt, Max woke up.

"I'm alive!" Max said. "And thanks for waking me up Bonnie!"

"You're welcome," Bonnie said while smiling.

"Ok," Clemont said using the blowhorn, "Now to wake up Meowth!"

Unfortunately, the blowhorn exploded right in Clemont's face.

"Ugh…" Clemont sighed. "Another failure…"

Nevertheless, Meowth was still woken up! Meowth looked at Jessie and James, who were still lying on the ground besides him. "Hey, I'm all in one piece! Time to slap Jessie and James to wake them up!"

Despite being woken up by Meowth's slapping, Jessie and James were not pleased.

"Meowth! What was that for?" Jessie demanded.

"Jessie," James told her, "look around you! We needed to be woken up!"

While this was going on, Ash and Dawn were discussing some recent concerns together.

"Hey Ash," Dawn told him, "You know that head executive you faced off against back in the storage room?"

"What about him?" Ash wondered.

"He came by and stole May's box from Drew while you were asleep!" Dawn explained.

"What was in the box?" Ash asked. "Don't tell me it had something in it!"

"I think it was the one with the Mega Stones!" Dawn remembered.

"Aww man," Ash said. "That Team Rocket…"

After watching Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena waking people up, Ash and Dawn decided to start waking people up as well.

"I'm going to wake up Brock!" Ash declared.

"And I'm going to wake up May!" Dawn stated.

Meanwhile, Serena told Clemont something very important.

"Clemont, come here," Serena told him. "I want you to see this."

"Ok Serena," Clemont agreed. "What is it?"

"When I woke up, I got a call from people in Blackthorn City," Serena explained. "They called us just so they could see if we were all right."

"I didn't think that was possible," Clemont marveled. "It's amazing that they were able to reach us in such an isolated place technologically!"

Then Serena started talking to the screen. "Is anyone still there?"

Two boys, Drew and Kenny, quickly answered. "Yep, still here!"

"Hey Drew and Kenny," Serena waved with a smile.

Conway and Clair became visible on the screen.

"Phew," Clair said in relief, "it's good to know that you're all right!"

"Indeed," Conway said, switching his attention to the boy behind Serena. "Serena, is that who I think it is?!"

"Who, this guy?" Serena said touching Clemont's shoulder to point to him.

"You're Clemont of the Lumiose City Gym!" Conway realized. "Nice to meet you, the name's Conway!"

"Uh, hello there!" Clemont said innocently. "Anyways, I thought it was cool that you guys were able to reach us from so far!"

"We had the idea…" Clair clarified.

"…but it was actually Conway who did all of the work!" Drew finished.

"Yeah," Kenny said. "Conway's super smart!"

"Sounds familiar?" Serena joked while winking and nudging Clemont.

"That's so amazing, Conway!" Clemont marveled. "How did you do it?"

"Unfortunately," Clair started, "it turns out that Team Rocket broadcasted and uploaded information to all around from right where you are! That's how we know where you are!"

"Basically," Conway explained, "I used the same signal they were sending out to connect to you!"

"Awesome!" Clemont exclaimed.

"You're the one that's awesome!" Conway said. "Tycoon of Prism Tower? Master inventor? Expert of artificial intelligence? I bet you're there right now because you have a robot watching your gym for you!"

"Looks like you have a fan!" Serena teased Clemont again.

"That's right," Clemont said, "the Clembot is watching my gym right now! But the main reason I've gone this far is for Ash! Admittingly, confidence is one of my weak points, but when I saw Ash's determination, I became inspired like never before! Even with only a few days of travel with him, I'll help him save his Pikachu the way that he has helped me!"

"Me too!" Serena agreed with Clemont.

"That's right," Drew said.

"Ash's Pikachu was taken by Team Rocket," Kenny remembered from reading the information.

"Clemont," Conway asked. "Is there a bigger screen you guys have that we can transmit to? I've moved this call to a huge chat room where many important people can see you, but we need you find a bigger screen."

"Hmm…" Serena thought.

"A bigger screen…" Clemont pondered.

Just then, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Looker walked behind Clemont and Serena.

"Did you guys say bigger screen?" Looker asked.

"I think we have just the thing," Jessie said. James then threw a small cube at one of the ruin walls. After landing, the holographic, full color screen spawned from the bottom to the top for all to see!

"I see the device on the network now!" Conway said. "I just connected to it."

Within a few seconds, their faces transferred from Looker's tablet all the way to the big screen.

"Yeah!" they all chanted.

"I think I'll have my tablet back now," Looker told Serena.

"Oh, sorry," Serena said, "Here you go."

**Waking the Rest**

"Brock, wake up!" Ash said while shaking Brock. But Brock would still not wake up. Then, Ash found Clemont's cologne in Brock's pocket.

"Huh?" Ash wondered, spraying the scented liquid. "What is this stuff?"

It was only after Ash spraying the cologne that Brock got up!  
>"I feel like I'm choking," Brock said while coughing hard. Then he turned to find out that Ash had woken him up. "Ash, is everyone all right?"<p>

"Yeah," Ash answered. "We just have to wake everyone else up.

At the same time, Dawn was trying to wake up May.

"May," Dawn told her while shaking her, "wake up!" Even after this, May didn't wake up.

"It's no good," Dawn sighed.

Bonnie and Max walked over to where Dawn was.

"Are you trying to wake up May?" Max asked.

"Yes," Dawn said in return.

"Ok, Dawn and Bonnie," Max told the two, "turn around and close your eyes!"

"Yay," Bonnie said turning around, "Max is going to wake up his older sister!"

"Ok," Dawn said, also turning around.

After a few seconds, May was woken up.

"Ok, you can turn around now!" Max said.

"May's awake!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"May, you're awake!" Dawn said.

"Yeah," May responded, "but I don't really know what happened here."

"No need to worry," Dawn said, "you didn't miss anything. Except for one thing."

"What's that?" May asked.

"Do you remember that box of stones you told me Drew gave you?" Dawn asked May.

"Yeah, what about it?" May wondered.

"Well you see, the head executive of Team Rocket stole it while you were sleeping!" Dawn said.

"Oh no!" May cried.

"Well right now, we need to wake everyone else up!" Dawn told May, Max, and Bonnie.

"Right," the three of them said.

Dawn moved on to trying to wake Iris up. But before she started, she remembered something very important.

"Why didn't I remember that when I was waking up May?" Dawn told herself. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"The Bubblebeam was able to wake up Iris's Axew, but because of her massive hair, Iris didn't even feel the Bubblebeam.

"Axew," Dawn asked, "could you wake up Iris?"

"Axew!" Axew agreed. After Axew slapped Iris's face, Iris immediately got up.

"Ugh…" Iris said groggily. "What happened?"

"Everyone was knocked out by the blast," Dawn explained while pointing at someone. "Let's wake up Cilan now."

Ash and Brock went on to try to wake up Donovan.

"Donovan!" Ash yelled.

"Wake up!" Brock also yelled while shaking him.

Unfortunately, Donovan could not be woken up.

"It's no good," Ash sighed.

"Hmm…" Brock wondered. "You woke me up with the cologne, right Ash? I'll try it on Donovan."

The spray worked just like a charm! Even if Donovan was coughing loudly, the good part was that Donovan was up.

"I can't believe we survived the blast!" Donovan told them. "I'm going to wake up Ashlyn now, let me try that cologne!"

Ashlyn woke up aroused by the masculine cologne. "You smell good, Donovan!"

"Thanks honey," Donovan told her, "but this is Brock's, not mine."

"Clemont made it for me," Brock said, holding up the bottle.

Dawn was the first one to try to wake up Cilan. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

After seeing Cilan was still on the ground, Iris gave it a shot. "I know Cilan; he will need a taste much spicier than Bubblebeam to wake him up!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.  
>"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded her Pokémon.<p>

Sure enough, Cilan got up.

"That really hurt!" Cilan told Iris.

"Well at least I didn't keep you sleeping!" Iris answered back.

"That's true," Cilan said, looking around at everyone around them. "That goes for everyone else as well!"

While this was going on, May, Max, and Bonnie worked to try to wake up Misty.

"Misty!" Max yelled.

"Wake up!" Bonnie yelled with Max.

"Wait, let me try this," May said, picking out the red rose from her case. "I'm going to put it up her nose!"

"What's that going to do?" Max wondered.

After putting the red rose to Misty's nose, Misty sniffed some of the pollen inside of the plant.

"Aaah….aaah….ACHOO!" Misty burst out.

"Misty's awake!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I see what you did there now!" Max told May. "You of all people would do something like that with a red rose!"

"Come on Max," May pouted. "The point is that the rose and its case came in handy just like Clemont said it would! It was useful at just the right time!"

"But it didn't have to be so forced up my nose," Misty complained after recovering from the sneezing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misty," May apologized. "All I wanted to do was wake you up."

"It's ok," Misty accepted with a smile, "I forgive you. Hey, can I use that rose to wake up Tracey?"

"Sure," May agreed, "go ahead!"

Misty walked up to Tracey, who lying on his back on the cold, stone floor. She bent down and held the red rose in front of his face, and sure enough, Tracey woke up with a sneeze!

"Achoo!" Tracey burst out. However, Tracey's face became frightened as he saw Misty hold the red rose in front of him.

"Uh, Misty? What's with the red rose?" Tracey asked.

Bonnie and Max were already laughing at what was going on.

May gasped and then whispered in Misty's ear. "You're holding a red rose in front of Tracey! Sorry, I should've known!"

"That's not what I meant!" Misty protested while dropping the rose down. May proceeded to pick up the rose and put it back her case.

"Well at least we all survived the blast," Tracey stated. "Has anyone seen Ash?"

"Yeah," May quickly answered, "he's over there!"

The five of them looked all around them to find that everyone was finally awake. All of a sudden Donovan called everyone to one place.

"Hey everyone!" Donovan called out while standing next to Looker. "Come over here in front of this screen!"

And so, everyone gathered around where Jessie and James's screen was to regroup as a whole. Clemont and Ash were talking to each other after Donovan made the announcement.

"Hey Ash?" Clemont asked.

"What is it, Clemont?" Ash also asked.

"I know you really miss Pikachu, but Team Rocket also has control over legendary Pokémon including Arceus! We should also focus on trying to save all the Pokémon in general, not just Pikachu."

"Guess you're right," Ash said.

"Hey Ash," Dawn said to him, joining the conversation. "You know what we need?" We need a team name!"

"Yeah," Iris said. "Team Rocket has their name, so we should have ours!"

"The only difference is that we fight for a just cause!" Cilan declared.

"I know exactly what it should be!" Serena, who was right next to Clemont and Ash, told them.

Misty, Tracey, May, Max, and Bonnie also joined them.

"We should be Team Pikachu!" Misty proclaimed.

"That's a perfect name!" May said in awe.

"It sounds great as well!" Tracey pointed out.

"Team Pikachu!" Bonnie and Max chanted.

Brock joined in as well. "Remember, we were all here originally to help Ash get his Pikachu back, so Team Pikachu as a team name works great!"

"Brock's right; we wouldn't be here together right now if it weren't for Ash's Pikachu," Dawn said. Then Dawn sent out her Buneary for what she would say next.  
>"Do you approve of the name 'Team Pikachu'?" Dawn asked her Buneary.<p>

"Bun-!" Buneary burst out in agreement.

"Looks like Buneary agrees!" Ash said with a smile. "How about everyone else? Should we be Team Pikachu?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"I agree with the name," Looker told them all.

"Same here!" Ashlyn, Donovan, Blaziken Mask, Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison.

"Then Team Pikachu it is!" Ash declared.

They did not know that Drew, Kenny, Conway, Clair were watching them from the big screen.

"Team Pikachu?" Drew asked.

"That seems like a good name," Clair commented.

"You were watching us this entire time?!" Dawn shouted.

Kenny and Conway both gasped. "Dawn!"

"Kenny? Conway?" Brock wondered.

"Anyways, we are going to bring a bunch of people to this video call chat room to talk," Clair told them. "Ready?"

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ashlyn, Donovan, Looker, and Blaziken Mask all sat on the ground looking at the screen as they waited for others to show up on the screen.

_**Now that Team Pikachu has woken up, what's next for Ash and his friends? Will Giovanni's grand scheme be stopped? And most importantly, will Ash save his Pikachu? Find out on the next exciting chapter of 'Saving Pikachu'!**_

* * *

><p>Since they had nothing else to do, the pilots and officers decided to explore the building they landed in.<p>

"It's deserted," one of them said. They were all examining the hangar.

"Wait, look what I found!" another called them over.

"What does it say?" one of the officers asked.

"It says: TEAM ROCKET ICE PATH HEADQUARTERS," the officer answered.

"I have a feeling that they were up to something here before going to the Sinjoh Ruins," the head officer told them all. "Let's investigate this place!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued….<strong>_


	13. The Mystri Stage Manifest

**A/N: Just a heads up, there will be a special informational chapter for Chapter 14, so the main story won't continue until Chapter 15. Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The Sinjoh Ruins: The Mystri Stage Manifest<strong>

**Talking Matters**

The entire group, also known as _**Team Pikachu**_ for now, was sitting on the cold stone floor of the Sinjoh Ruins. It was only a little past noon, but it was still freezing in the ruins because of the snowy location. After just recovering from a powerful blast, Team Pikachu was all seated on the ground in front of a huge screen Jessie and James set up. The first people to enter the video call room on the screen were no other that May's parents, Norman and Caroline.

"Hello?" Norman and Caroline asked.

"Hello!" they all replied.

"Mom! Dad!" May and Max said in unison.

"We heard about what happened," Norman told his children.

"Are you guys all right?" Caroline asked in worry.

"Yeah," May replied. "We're all right."

"We're all good!" Max told his parents.

"We're all right!" everyone else replied.

"It's all thanks to Drew and his friends that we're able to talk right now," Caroline thanked.

"Eh, it was nothing," Drew responded with a smile.

"I would have told you not to travel so far, but I guess it's too late right now," Norman sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken our cruise vacation in Olivine City…"

"It's okay, Dad," May comforted him. "Ash's Pikachu got stolen, so we had to all go this far to save him!"

"We didn't save him yet," Max added, "but that's why we're here! Plus, we'll do whatever it takes to stop Team Rocket and save the legendary Pokemon!"

"We just hope that you stay as safe as possible," Norman told them.

"We don't want to lose you!" Caroline said. "Stay as safe as possible and come back to Blackthorn City safely, you two!"

"Ok!" May and Max responded.

"Bye!" Norman and Caroline waved.

"Bye!" everyone else said back.

After they hung up, it was time for some more calling.

"I'm sure the rest of you have family you want to call also," Clair said to them.

"Could you call my mom?" Dawn asked. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"I'd like to talk to my sisters, please," Misty requested.

"And I want to talk to my siblings!" Brock said.

"After that, could you call my brothers in the Striaton Gym?" Cilan asked.

"My village probably doesn't have the technology for this," Iris sighed.

"Can you call my – "Clemont started. Bonnie let Clemont ask for him.

Blaziken Mask desperately tried to distract Clemont. "Hey Clemont, your Aipom Arm is broken!"

"Really?" Clemont wondered, trying to work on his device.

"Can you call my mom?" Serena asked. "And my name's Serena!"

"That's a lot of requests," Kenny commented.

"So let's make this quick!" Drew declared.

"Dawn's mom is first," Clair said.

"Certainly," Conway agreed, initiating the call.

Within seconds, Dawn's mom, Johanna, was on the screen.

"Hello Dawn, and hello everyone! I'm Johanna!"

"Hi Johanna!" everyone on both sides said.

"Hi mom!" Dawn said.

"I've already looked up a lot on the website, you don't need to explain. Dawn, I want you to stay as safe as possible over there. I just want you to come back out of there all right."

"Right," Dawn agreed.

"I also know that you all went there to save Ash's Pikachu and now you have to stop Team Rocket. Do your best; with Ash and many other friends you can't lose! And remember, no need to worry!"

"Okay!" all of Team Pikachu answered.

"Next are Misty's sisters," Clair stated.

"Hurry up, Conway!" Drew said hurriedly.

"It's okay, there's no rush," Kenny said, trying to calm Drew down.

"Oh, sorry," Conway said, obviously not focused for some reason. "I just called the Cerulean Gym right now!"

"Hey everyone!" the Sensational Sisters greeted.

"Hello!" everyone said.

"Misty, just do your best out there," Lily told her.

"You can do this, Misty!" Daisy added.

"We'll be waiting for you here in the gym," Violet said to Misty. "So, like, don't get hurt, sister!"

"I'll do my best!" Misty said back.

"Remember; don't forget to take care of – "Daisy started.

"Don't be like that!" Violet and Lily whispered to Daisy.

"Well anyways, little sister, we have to go," Lily said. "We're, like, kind of busy right now!"

"Goodbye!" the three sisters waved.

"Bye!" everyone else waved back.

"Brock's siblings are next," Clair said.

"Got it," Conway answered. Brock's siblings appeared on the screen, but his parents weren't there.

"Brock!" they all yelled.

"Hey everyone!" Brock yelled back.

"Stay safe Brock!" they all said.

"I will," Brock answered. "And I'll be sure to be back soon! Forrest, how are the gym duties going?"

"It's doing well, but I have a challenger right now," Forrest replied. "So we have to go now."

"Ok," Brock said. "Good luck."

"We miss you Brock!" all of Brock's siblings yelled before hanging up.

"The Striaton Gym is next," Clair said.

"On it," Conway said.

Chili and Cress answered to see Cilan's face on the screen.

"How's the Striaton Gym?" Cilan asked.

"Cilan!" Chili yelled. "We heard about EVERYTHING!"

"We didn't think your travels in Johto would take you _this _far," Cress told him.

"Right now, we're trying to save Ash's Pikachu and stop Team Rocket from conquering the world; wish us the best of luck!" Cilan told them.

"We will," Chili and Cress answered. "Thanks for calling us!"

"I'll talk to you later," Cilan said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Chili and Cress said.

"Last but not least, we have Serena's mom," Clair stated.

"Will do," Conway said.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

"Hi Serena!" Grace greeted. "I can't believe you've already gone this far! Not only that, your Fennekin already fainted in battle!"

"I'm sorry mom," Serena sighed.

"It's okay Serena," Grace comforted her. "Just do your best and come home to Kalos safely!"

"Thanks, mom!" Serena thanked.

All of a sudden, five different incoming calls were coming in at once!

"Five different calls?" Kenny wondered.

"Who could it be?" Drew wondered.

"Answer them," Clair commanded.

"Okay," Conway answered, following Clair's command.

Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Professor Elm, Professor Rowan, and Professor Sycamore all appeared on the screen at the same time.

"The professors?!" all of them said at once.

"Hello everyone!" Professor Oak greeted.

"We were told that Blackthorn City had contact with everyone in the Sinjoh Ruins," Professor Elm explained.

"So we decided to give you all a call," Professor Rowan said.

Delia was still in the same room as Professor Oak, so she waved at Ash.

"Hi Ash!" Delia waved.

"Hey mom!" Ash waved back.

"From what I've heard about," Professor Birch stated, "it looks like you guys are in a very dangerous position right now."

"Are you all okay over there?" Professor Sycamore asked with concern.

"We got knocked out," Serena started.

"But it's okay; we got up from it!" Clemont finished.

"They're right, we're all up!" May added.

"And we're ready to fight Team Rocket!" Max chanted.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio walked to where there was a large opening back to outside the ruins and out between two pillars.

"Something's not right," Jessie pointed out. "There's all this fog around the ruins!"

"I wonder what it is," Meowth said.

"I'll try flying one of my devices back through the valley," James stated as he threw the same object used to spy.

After a minute or so of flying the object past the fog, something unusual happened. The object came back when all James was doing was making it go straight forward!

"What?!" Jessie and Meowth said in shock.

"It came back?!" James said also in shock.

"I'm going out there now!" Meowth declared, running out.

"Wait!" James called.

"What are you doing?!" Jessie yelled.

Jessie and James stopped and watched Meowth run through the fog. However, Meowth came back with shocking news.

"I swear I was running straight the entire time!" Meowth cried.

"That can only mean one thing," James realized.

"That means we're trapped!" Jessie figured out.

"I bet it's because of those legendary Pokémon they're controlling!" Meowth pointed out.

James sighed. "Let's just go back inside for now."

"Yeah, let's go back," Jessie and Meowth agreed. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked back inside the ruins.

The group was still busy talking with the professors.

"Max, you guys are going to fight Team Rocket?" Professor Birch questioned.

"Will you guys be able to defeat them?" Professor Elm asked.

"Isn't there a better option?" Professor Oak inquired.

"Hmm…" Looker wondered. "I'm going to go take a quick peek at what they're doing to figure something out."

"I'll go too," Donovan followed.

"Me too," Blaziken Mask also said.

"Another thing we would like to tell you is that all of our home regions know about the situation you are all in," Professor Rowan said.

"Everyone?" Ash asked.

"That's how everyone else we talked to knew about us!" Dawn realized.

"Well you see, Team Rocket broadcasted an entire report from the ruins!" Professor Sycamore explained. "It was probably when you were all sleeping!"

"There's even live footage of you guys right now!" Professor Oak informed them. "Just check out the cameras all around you and on the ceiling!"

"You mean we're being watched by everyone around the world?!" Misty asked with a frightened tone.

Tracey looked all around the ruins to find many cameras. "It looks like there are cameras after all!"

"What if they know we're awake?" Brock wondered.

Blaziken Mask was back with them again to answer Brock's question. "Right now, they are having a team meeting, so they're off their security computer right now. Plus we're hidden behind a bunch of rocks so they can't spot us from a distance."

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked in from outside.

"Hey everyone," Meowth sighed.

"We're trapped in the Sinjoh Ruins!" James notified.

"You can go outside, but there's no way of going any further!" Jessie further explained.

"Then that must be the work of Palkia!" Blaziken Mask realized. "That's exactly what they were talking about!"

Looker and Donovan were cautiously over hearing Team Rocket's meeting. Team Rocket was in group formation and they were prepared to listen to anything they said.

"_Members of Team Rocket," Giovanni announced, "You may have noticed how we have already used Palkia's power to keep anything from going in or out of the Sinjoh Ruins. But now that we have the power, it is time to conquer, and what we will do to conquer the world will be much grander! _

_Pay attention; here is the plan. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus will use their combined powers to create portals going all throughout the world and in every region. In other words, we'll be able to attack anywhere in the world from this one location! This, however, will take about an hour or two of time. So I'll need all of you to guard them in group formation. At this time, none of the creation trio will be able to use their dimensional powers; what Palkia did surrounding the ruins are permanent until Palkia chooses to change it."_

"Any idea of what we can do?" Donovan asked Looker.

"Hmm…" Looker wondered, scratching his chin. "When I was disguised as a grunt, what was it that you were trying to do when you attacked us?"

"We were trying to set Arceus free," Donovan answered. "I figured out that there were devices on each of Arceus's 18 plates, so I thought destroying them all with attacks would do the trick."

"That's it!" Looker figured out. "You probably wouldn't have been able to free Arceus back there. But I have just the device, and it's called the disruptor! If they are using a signal, then the disruptor sends out EM waves to counteract any other signals using an orange energy field. When I was fighting Team Plasma back in Unova, this worked like a charm to stop Team Plasma from controlling Pokémon! What's more, it has been upgraded since then to destroy any device within the field with the same incoming signal!"

"That's great!" Donovan said. "That will stop them from controlling any of those legendary Pokémon all together! Should we activate it now?"

"We should go inform the others first," Looker said, running back.

"Right," Donovan followed.

Back in their hiding spot, Team Pikachu continued their discussion with the professors.

"Is there any chance that you know if Unova got the news or not?" Iris asked.

"I think so," Professor Elm replied, checking the Unova news on the computer.

"It's seems rather strange that neither of the Professor Junipers are here," Cilan stated.

"Actually, I got an email from Professor Juniper that she sent to everyone she knew." Professor Oak started. "She said that she and Cedric were going to the Undersea Temple to do some research after what happened with Operation Tempest. They wanted to go together since Cedric was done at the White Ruins, and she also said that she wouldn't be in her lab for a while."

"Oh, I see now," Cilan said.

"They must be busy over in the Undella Town region," Iris said.

"Think about it like this, Cilan," Clemont stated. "If your brothers know all about it, then all of Unova probably knows about it too."

"Also," Professor Birch added, "many televisions around the world was turned on from their off mode and put immediately into Team Rocket's broadcast!"

"Even a few of us in Kalos got his speech!" Professor Sycamore said.

Just then, Gary ran in the room in Professor Rowan's part of the screen that they could see.

"Professor Rowan!" Gary yelled. "The data is saying that a Palkia in the ruins has created a dimensional sphere preventing anything from coming in or out of the ruins!"

"Gary!" everyone who knew him yelled as they were watching.

"Gary?" May and Max wondered.

"Who's that?" Serena, Bonnie, Iris, and Cilan also wondered.

"He's probably one of the professor's assistants," Clemont told them.

"Did you know that I'm Professor Oak's assistant?" Tracey asked.

"What?!" Clemont marveled. "Really?"

"You bet he is!" Misty answered. "He works hard every day taking care of the Pokémon!"

"Tracey's really great at it too!" Ash said. "But Professor Oak gave him a little time off to help us out."

"Kind of like Gary," Brock added, "but being an assistant is Tracey's actual job!"

"So Palkia really is stopping us from leaving," James realized.

"That explains everything," Jessie also realized.

"Looks like we're here until we do something about that Palkia," Meowth stated.

Just then, Looker and Donovan came back from their spying.

"Everyone," Donovan said gathering everyone. "There's something we're going to try to do."

"We're going to free Arceus!" Looker announced.

"Arceus?" Ash wondered. "We didn't have the chance to do that back in the valley."

"That's right; that's what we were trying to do last time!" Dawn remembered.

"But we couldn't even touch Arceus," Ashlyn pointed.

"It will all work now that we have Looker," Donovan answered.

"The device I will use will be able to break all 18 devices at once using an energy field!" Looker explained.

"But we need to wrap the conversation up so we can be ready," Donovan continued. "Once the device has done its work and the time is right, we're going to swoop in there and do what we have to do!"

"Sounds good to me," Misty agreed.

"Let's do this!" Tracey said with determination. "

"That means we'll have to leave the call now," Dawn told them.

"Thank you for everything, Professor Oak!" Ash thanked. "We'll save the Pokémon for sure!"

"You can count on me," Professor Oak replied. "Ash, do your best and stay safe!"

"I believe that you can do this!" Delia affirmed.

"Thanks for contacting my parents, Drew," May also thanked.

"Yeah, thanks Drew!" Max said gratefully.

"No problem," Drew said in return, flipping his hair.

"I'll talk to you again later, Clair!" Iris told her. "I'll work my hardest here, especially so I can improve after our gym battle!"

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Clair assured Iris.

"Remember that these are extremely powerful legendary Pokémon you are all dealing with," Professor Birch warned.

"Keep in mind that they can manipulate space and time; if you make the wrong move, you could be erased from existence the next second!" Professor Rowan advised.

"You guys are our only hope," Professor Oak stated. "The fate of the world is at stake!"

"But I'm confident that you will all succeed in the end!" Professor Sycamore finished.

"Thanks again, Professor Sycamore!" Clemont said.

"Bye!" the rest of Ash's friends waved.

"Ok," Meowth said. "Time to pack up the – "

"Wait," Looker said, stopping Meowth. "Transfer the call to my tablet."

Conway was still watching on the screen. "I just moved the call to your tablet," Conway answered.

Then Looker turned to Serena to ask her a favor. "Serena, could you be responsible for my tablet? I want you to continue the call for us since your only Pokémon has fainted."

"Sure!" Serena accepted, grabbing Looker's tablet. "Guess that means I'll be staying here watching everyone from behind."

**Ineffective Interference**

After Jessie and James packed up the hologram screen, Team Pikachu walked over to the same lookout point Looker and Donovan used to spy on Team Rocket.

"There they are," Ashlyn pointed out. "There's Team Rocket."

"Are you ready, Looker?" Donovan asked.

"I'm all set," Looker responded. He was holding a sniper-like machine to launch the device a very far distance. "I'm going to aim right for Arceus's head. Ready guys?"

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

At this moment, Giovanni commenced the portal making. "Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus, work together to create portals to everywhere in the world! And Team Rocket members get in formation!"

"They're starting to make portals now!" Blaziken Mask warned.

"Hurry up and do it!" Ashlyn told Looker.

"Okay," Looker replied. "Firing in three…two…one…"

BAM!

The device sliced through the air and speeded to its destination. Within seconds, the disruptor finally made it to Arceus's head.

"Quick, everyone make sure we can't be seen!" Donovan alerted.

The device spawned a large orange energy field, destroying every one of the devices on Arceus's plates. Giovanni lost control of Arceus as well as the creation trio.

"Why did you stop making the portals?!" Giovanni demanded. "Get back to it!"

But none of the legendary Pokémon would obey him, and they just let out a huge roar!

"So much for having complete control," Cassidy said.

"It was only a matter of time," Butch said to Giovanni.

"What are we going to do now?" Petrel asked his boss.

"It's all over if we can't control them," Proton stated.

"That's why there's got be a way," Ariana affirmed.

"There better be…" Atlas doubted.

"Is there a way to control the legendary Pokémon again?" Archer wondered.

"Of course there is," the elite answered. "What do you expect of someone great like Giovanni?"

"Yes," Giovanni continued, "that is why I have the lake trio with me. With Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, I can create the Red Chain that will allow control over them!"

"How did you learn that?" Archer wondered.

"Let's just say that I watched those who have attempted control in the past," Giovanni answered.

Giovanni grabbed the Red Chain in his hand and proceeded to throw it in the air. The Red Chain automatically surrounded the creation trio, controlling their short rampage.

"Those Pokémon are under control," Archer noticed.

"But Arceus is still free!" Petrel pointed out.

"Watch this," Giovanni told them. Giovanni had a glove with a red stone in his palm that allowed him to control using the Red Chain. A red glow emitted from his palm and then an extremely bright light flashed in the ruins very quickly! When the light faded, Arceus was back under control!

"That's how it's done," Giovanni declared. "Creation trio and Arceus, continue creating the portals!"

Team Pikachu was watching all of this in horror from a distance.

"What?!" Ash said in disbelief.

"It can't be!" Dawn also said.

"They've got control back over Arceus!" Serena pointed out.

"But I thought they lost control of the Pokémon completely," Looker thought.

"They have the Red Chain, which can give anyone control over the Sinnoh deities!" Brock explained. "That's why they brought Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit: to make the Red Chain!"

"But if they can control them," Tracey started.

"What are we going to do now?" Misty finished.

"They'll be able to get rid of us in an instant if we attack!" Iris yelled.

"Hold on just a second," Donovan said. "They said that Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus can't use any of their powers while creating the portals."

"That means that they won't be able to stop time if we strike now!" Cilan realized.

"That explains why they are in group formation," Looker said,

"They need to protect the legendary Pokémon during this time!" Blaziken Mask stated.

"But where will we attack?" Serena questioned.

"I think that Giovanni would be the logical choice," Clemont answered. "If he is truly in complete control, then knocking him out cold would stop everything!"

"We should head out right now!" Ashlyn declared.

"Right," everyone agreed.

After running out, all of Team Pikachu was now clearly visible for all to see.

"Let's do this!" Dawn shouted.

"It's all or nothing!" Jessie yelled.

"We either stop them now or lose everything!" James declared.

"There's only one thing we can do now," Ash stated. "Ready, everyone?"

"Yeah," everyone responded.

"ATTACK!" they all yelled while running forward.

_**With the hope of the world in our heroes' hands, Team Pikachu will have to battle their absolute hardest to stop Team Rocket once and for all! But can it be done? Will Team Pikachu be able to power through the massive numbers and strength of Team Rocket? And will Pikachu be saved? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	14. The Intriguing Information

**A/N: I know you've probably seen a trainer list like this somewhere before, but the list will help out as the final portion of the story begins! With so much battling, it will also help me sort things out. There's also a short side story right below the list. Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – The Intriguing Information<strong>

_**TEAM PIKACHU**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's Pokémon (on hand)<strong>

Quilava (Aerial Ace, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Eruption)

Buizel (Aqua Jet, Sonicboom, Water Gun, Ice Punch)

Infernape (Flamethrower, Dig, Mach Punch, Flare Blitz)

Heracross (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Hyper Beam, Horn Attack, Fury Attack)

Charizard (**MEGA EVOLUTION Y **Flamethrower, Solarbeam, Dragon Tail, Seismic Toss)

Pikachu (**IMPRISONED **Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball)

* * *

><p><strong>May's Pokemon<strong>

Munchlax (Focus Punch, Metronome, Solarbeam, Tackle)

Beautifly (Silver Wind, Psychic, Morning Sun, Aerial Ace)

Glaceon (**YET TO BE REVEALED** Ice Shard, Shadow Ball, Mirror Coat, Secret Power)

Wartortle (Rapid Spin, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Withdraw)

Venusaur (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Petal Blizzard, Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance)

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Sky Uppercut, Fire Spin, Overheat, Blaze Kick)

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Pokemon<strong>

Quilava (Smokescreen, Flame Wheel, Swift, Eruption)

Togekiss (Air Slash, Safeguard, Aura Sphere, Sky Attack)

Mamoswine (Ice Shard, Hidden Power, Take Down, AncientPower)

Pachirisu (Discharge, Super Fang, Spark, Sweet Kiss)

Buneary (Bounce, Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch)

Piplup (Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam)

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's Pokemon<strong>

Azurill (Water Gun, Refresh, Bubble)

Corsola (Mirror Coat, Spike Cannon, Bubblebeam, Recover)

Politoed (Hydro Pump, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Bubble)

Starmie (Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Rapid Spin, Ice Beam)

Gyarados (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Hyper Beam)

* * *

><p><strong>Iris's Pokémon<strong>

Gible (**UNREVEALED** Dig)

Emolga (Hidden Power, Volt Switch, Attract, Discharge)

Excadrill (Drill Run, Dig, Metal Claw, Focus Blast)

Dragonite (ThunderPunch, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Dragon Rush)

Axew (Dragon Rage, Outrage, Giga Impact, Scratch)

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey's Pokemon<strong>

Marill (Water Gun, _Play Rough_)

Venonat (Tackle, Sleep Powder)

Scyther (Slash, Skull Bash, Quick Attack, Cut)

* * *

><p><strong>Brock's Pokemon<strong>

Croagunk (Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Brick Break)

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan's Pokemon<strong>

Crustle (Shell Smash, X-scissor, Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide)

Stunfisk (Scald, Sludge Bomb, Mud Bomb, Thundershock)

Pansage (Bullet Seed, Rock Tomb, Grasswhistle, SolarBeam)

* * *

><p><strong>Clemont's Pokemon<strong>

Bunnelby (Dig, DoubleSlap, Mud Shot, Double Team)

Chespin (Tackle, Pin Missile, Vine Whip)

* * *

><p><strong>Max's Pokemon<strong>

(None; he can fire electricity with his bag thanks to Bonnie and Clemont)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's Pokémon (permitted by Clemont)<strong>

Dedenne (Nuzzle, ThunderShock)

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's Pokemon<strong>

Fennekin ( **FAINTED** Ember)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaziken Mask's Pokémon <strong>

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION **Flamethrower, Giga Impact, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut)

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlyn's Pokémon<strong>

Froslass (Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Hail)

Luxray (Discharge, Dazzling Gleam, Ice Fang, Double Kick)

* * *

><p><strong>Donovan's Pokémon<strong>

Glalie (Ice Beam, Iron Head, Double Team, Frost Breath)

Manectric (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Thunderbolt, Overheat, Ice Fang, Substitute)

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie's Pokémon<strong>

Wobbufett (Counter, Mirror Coat)

* * *

><p><strong>James's Pokémon<strong>

Inkay (Psybeam, Tackle, Foul Play)

* * *

><p><strong>Meowth (Fury Swipes – only used attack<strong>_, Scratch, Bite, Night Slash)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VS TEAM ROCKET<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Grunts (150)<strong>

Golbat (**MOVES VARY **Gust, Sludge Bomb, Haze, Tailwind, Wing Attack, Toxic, Poison Fang, Air Cutter)

* * *

><p><strong>Ariana's Pokémon<strong>

Vileplume (Sleep Powder, Giga Drain, Stun Spore, Sludge Bomb)

Arbok (Aqua Tail, Crunch, Gunk Shot, Coil)

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas's Pokémon<strong>

Hypno (Disable, Psyshock, Barrier, Fire Punch)

Muk (Sludge, Shadow Punch, Acid Armor, Body Slam)

* * *

><p><strong>Petrel's Pokémon<strong>

Koffing **(5)** (Sludge, Gyro Ball, Shock Wave, Explosion)

Weezing (Sludge, Double Team, Double Hit, Pain Split)

* * *

><p><strong>Proton's Pokémon<strong>

Raticate (Hyper Fang, Flame Wheel, Sucker Punch, Quick Attack)

Golbat (Gust, Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Shadow Ball)

Crobat (Sludge Bomb, Brave Bird, Cross Poison, Double Team)

* * *

><p><strong>Archer's Pokémon<strong>

Crobat (Venom Drench, Sky Attack, Poison Fang, Heat Wave)

Weezing (Thunderbolt, Sludge Bomb, Explosion, Smog)

Golduck **(2) **Psybeam, Hydro Pump, Psystrike, Hypnosis)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Crunch, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)

* * *

><p><strong>Genesect<strong>

Douse (Techno Blast, Magnet Bomb, Aqua Tail, Whirlpool)

Burn (Techno Blast, Magnet Bomb, Blaze Kick, Flamethrower)

Chill (Techno Blast, Magnet Bomb, Ice Beam, Ice Punch)

Shock (Techno Blast, Magnet Bomb, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)

Rocket (Techno Blast, Magnet Bomb, Rock Wrecker, X-Scissor)

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's Pokémon<strong>

Mightyena (Tackle, Iron Tail, Bite, Hyper Beam)

Yamask (**JAMES'S** Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Haze, Will-o-wisp)

Amoonguss (**JAMES'S** Stun Spore, Body Slam, Hidden Power)

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy's Pokémon<strong>

Sableye (Scratch, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes, Focus Punch)

Woobat (**JESSIE'S** Gust, Air Slash, Hidden Power)

Frillish (**JESSIE'S** Mist, Psychic, Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball)

* * *

><p><strong>[Fighting] Elite's Pokémon<strong>

Machamp (Dynamic Punch, Bullet Punch, Low Sweep, Focus Blast)

Hariyama (Arm Thrust, Heavy Slam, Force Palm, Smelling Salts)

Throh (Circle Throw, Vital Throw, Storm Throw, Seismic Toss)

Toxicroak (Sludge Bomb, Cross Chop, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch)

Pangoro (Hammer Arm, Rock Slide, Foul Play, Swagger)

Poliwrath (Hydro Pump, Focus Punch, Ice Beam, Circle Throw)

* * *

><p><strong>Giovanni's Pokémon <strong>

Nidoqueen (Double Kick, Surf, Sludge Bomb, Ice Beam)

Nidoking (Earth Power, Sludge Wave, Double Kick, Flamethrower)

Honchkrow (Mirror Move, Dark Pulse, Swagger, Foul Play)

Rhyperior (Megahorn, Drill Run, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm)

Persian (Power Gem, Shadow Claw, Slash, Double Team)

* * *

><p>Dialga (<strong>SHINY <strong>Roar of Time, Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, Earth Power)

Palkia (**SHINY **Spacial Rend, Hydro Pump, Aura Sphere, Earth Power)

Giratina (**SHINY **Shadow Force, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Earth Power)

Arceus (Judgement, Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Shadow Force)

Uxie (Future Sight, Blizzard, Extrasensory, Magic Coat)

Mesprit (Future Sight, Thunder, Extrasensory, Magic Coat)

Azelf (Future Sight, Fire Blast, Extrasensory, Magic Coat)

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting Investigation<strong>

_Palkia obeyed Giovanni's command exactly. After letting out a huge roar, a sphere of Palkia's space powers was formed to keep the Sinjoh Ruin area away from outsiders._

"_Now nothing will be able to enter, not even those aircraft!" Giovanni laughed._

"_Great work, boss," Proton applauded._

"_We'll have the world in our hands in no time!" Ariana said._

Outside the ruins, a few pilots were trying to make it to the area. But with Palkia's powers, they couldn't get anywhere.

"We've already passed by that same building seven times," one officer said.

"We should contact the police department for what we should do," another said. They were contacting each other while they were both piloting their aircraft.

The Officer Jenny in Blackthorn City responded to their call. "What's up?"

"We can't make it to the ruins," the first pilot said. "After passing through some fog, we just keep on pasing by the same building over and over again!"

The Blackthorn City Officer Jenny watched her map in disbelief. "This is bad news! Just tell you and the other pilots to land at that building you've been passing by!"

"Got it," the pilot responded. "Now that I look at it, it appears the building has a runway!"

The pilot told all the others to land at the building, and they landed safely on the runaway.

In total, there were eight planes in all, four from Sinnoh and four from Johto. Since they had nothing else to do, the eight pilots and officers decided to explore the building they landed in.

"It's deserted," one of them said. They were all examining the hangar.

"Wait, look what I found!" another called them over.

"What does it say?" one of the Johto officers asked.

"It says: TEAM ROCKET ICE PATH HEADQUARTERS," the Johto officer answered.

"I have a feeling that they were up to something here before going to the Sinjoh Ruins," the head Johto officer told them all. "Let's investigate this place!"

In the light of day, there were few problems when it came to looking around. Plus, all they had to do was turn on the lights.

A determined young man, Liam, was particularly intrigued with his surroundings. By his side was an Officer Jenny who was about the same age as Liam, who was also young for the job that he had. She was more bright cheery than others, but her brilliance and leadership skills clearly showed through her youth.

"So are you in charge of your officers?" Liam asked.

"For this investigation, yes," the officer answered with a smile. "There's an Officer Jenny I'm trying to be like an Officer Jenny called 'the wild one', but I'm just a regular Officer Jenny. That's why I have these glasses on, even if they're clear framed! To tell you the truth, I'm more _mild_ than wild. If I could, then I would take my job in an easygoing way so I can have a clear mind when I arrest people."

"Guess that means I get to call you 'mild Jenny'!" Liam told her. "Or maybe I'll just call you Milda!"

"Haha, Milda sounds like a good nickname!" she replied. She had never met an officer so charmingly funny. Most people in the field were very strict and serious.

"And who might you be?" Milda asked Liam.

As they were walking down the hallway from the hangar, Liam and Milda found themselves chatting together behind the group. But Liam needed this to reveal his identity.

"I'm Liam of the International Police," Liam whispered innocently. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"What?! Really?" Milda yelled in shock.

"Everything okay back there?" the head Johto officer asked.

"What are you two doing?" another officer asked sternly.

"Uh, nothing!" they both said. Then they went back to talking together.

"Don't you think this business is a little too serious?" Milda asked, being the mild officer she was. "You'd think that they'd let us be more relaxed since there's no one here."

"Then again," Liam responded, "it's always better to be prepared for anything that might come! But you're right; I'd enjoy being able to kick back instead of standing at attention!"

The group of eight finally made it to a door.

"Should we enter the door?" the two Sinnoh officers asked Milda.

"Yes," Milda answered running back up to the front of the group. "Go ahead and enter."

All of them rushed into the room and turned on the lights to make sure no one was around.

"So this is their storage chamber, huh?" Liam stated. "I'm going to look around for some clues.

"Good idea," the other officers agreed.

"Everyone do what Liam is doing!" Milda commanded.

Of course, Milda rushed back to Liam's side while the other officers were off exploring the room.

"Hey there," Milda said to him, "did you find anything yet?"

"You won't believe it!" Liam said in shock. "Look at this!"

They were looking at five tall glass, cylindrical containers. Right beneath each one was a label and it caught their attention even more!

"Douse, Shock, Burn, Chill, and Rocket," Milda read while taking pictures. "What does this mean?"

"It's referring to the Pokemon Genesect that uses those types of drive," Liam replied. "How did Team Rocket get their hands on such strong Pokemon?"

The rest of the officers used specialized devices to record and analyze anything they found. Because she was more laid back, Milda used a personalized digital camera.

"Nice camera you got there," Liam commented.

"It's not what I'm supposed to be using, but thanks!" Milda thanked. "It's just that using this feels more comfortable."

"Are we all good with this room?" Milda asked the other officers.

"I think we're good," the head Johto officer said. "We even found a hole in the wall!"

There were many doors in the large room, but there was one door where light was shining the brightest; this door led immediately outside to the courtyard. They all walked outside to enjoy the cold snow under the bright sun.

"This must be the courtyard," Liam said, checking out the floor for possible evidence.

"Look at those hallways up there!" Milda pointed out.

"That must be the other part of the base," one of the Sinnoh officers stated.

In particular, the middle hallway was completely annihilated! The ceiling, walls, and ground were nothing but bare earth as if a meteor pulverized through it! Rubble, ashes, and building wreckage surrounded the section as it polluted the pure white snow. It was this that caught their attention the most.

"The middle hallway is almost completely destroyed!" Milda pointed out.

"What kind of move did that?!" Liam wondered. "Was that an Eruption attack?"  
>"Should we go check it out?" the head Johto officer asked.<p>

"Good idea," Liam agreed.

"Let's go!" Milda directed.

The eight officers ran up to the demolished hallway. On the right side, they found the office of no other than the executive Ariana.

"Hey," one of Johto officers yelled, "I found a map of the base!"

"I found a staff list!" a Sinnoh officer also yelled.

Liam and Milda were examining Ariana's main desk together.

"Uh-oh," Milda gulped.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"It's a Team Rocket blueprint!" Liam yelled. "It says there are bombs strapped on to the Genesect that can destroy an entire region!"

"What?!" the officers said in shock.

"Don't forget, they brought the Genesect to the Sinjoh Ruins!" Milda pointed out. "We should go check out the other executives' offices!"

"Good point," the head Johto officer agreed.

They walked out of the middle hallway and decided to check out the officer of the executive Petrel.

"Let's see what we can find here," Liam said while getting to work. After a minute or so, they discovered some intriguing information. Liam and Milda pulled out a long paper together from his desk with their four hands.

"It's an even bigger map!" Liam shouted.

"You mean we're that far from the Sinjoh Ruins?" Milda wondered.

The other officers also took a peek at the large map.

"Team Rocket had a camp set up next to the ruins called 'Camp Sinjoh'," the head Johto officer noticed. "That's something we didn't even know about!"

"So that means those powers are reaching out further than we thought!" a Johto officer commented.

"Now we should go to the third hallway!" Milda directed.

"Right," everyone agreed.

In the third hallway, they found out that the office belonged to the executive Proton.

"Look at this," Liam told Milda. "This blueprint says they can choose to use the bomb with its full energy or use just a little at a time."

"That makes sense since Team Rocket's goal is to conquer, not destroy," the head Johto officer said.

"It also says they brought the legendary Pokemon Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf out of their lakes using Arceus's powers!" Liam read off the paper.

"That explains why they were able to go undetected in the Sinnoh region," Milda figured out.

"Is that all of the offices?" the head Johto officer asked.

"Wait," one of the officers said. "There's still Archer, the head executive!"

"All right then, let's go!" Milda declared.

"Right," they all agreed.

To get to Archer's office, they first had to run back outside to the courtyard. After going up the stairs back to the storage chamber, the door was just on the left.

"You know what I noticed?" Liam pointed out. "The executives sleep very close to where they work!"

"You're right," Milda said with a smile. "You're very insightful, Liam!"

"Thanks Milda!" Liam smiled back.

"You won't believe this!" the head Johto officer said calling them over. "Come quick!"

"What is it?" they all asked.

"This booklet says there's an entire army of Pokemon hidden all around the Sinjoh Ruins!" the Johto officer answered. "Whoever's over there is in trouble!"

"They must have had this plan thought out," Milda mumbled.

"I'll go tell –"Liam started.

All of a sudden, ten Murkrow came out of nowhere and started attacking the group!

"What was that?!" Liam abruptly blurted.

"MURKROW!" they all squawked.

"I'll handle this," Milda declared. "Chatot, let's go!"

"A Chatot?" Liam asked.

"The 'wild Jenny' I know owns a Chatot!" Milda answered. At this time all ten Murkrow used Dark Pulse on Chatot.

"Dodge them all and then make an Air Cutter bowling ball to knock the pins down!" Milda commanded.

The attack was a success; all ten Murkrow got knocked out!

"Yes," Milda said, "we got a strike!"

"You act like you're bowling," one of the Johto officers commented.

"That's because the 'wild Jenny' I know loves bowling as well," Milda replied.

"I thought someone like you would be a mild battler," Liam told her.

"Mild?" Milda restated. "Compared to the wild Jenny, yes, I am very mild."

An even stronger Pokemon came out of the shadows to attack them: Honchkrow. The infuriated Honchkrow launched a powerful Shadow Ball at them!

"Use Chatter to stop the attack!" Milda directed her Pokemon.

"Wow, Chatot's voice is powerful!" the head Johto officer complimented.

"Wait until you see this!" Milda exclaimed. "Finish it off with Boomburst!"

The mighty Boomburst attack shattered the air and dealt a tremendous blow of great force on Honchkrow! Honchkrow was immediately done for!

"Great job, Milda!" Liam said in awe. "But I still wonder why they're attacking us…"

Just then, a loud, heavy thump could be heard. It was an extremely powerful Exploud, and it was not happy! The Exploud fired a Focus Blast directly at Chatot!

"Counter it with Air Cutter!" Milda yelled. "Then use Chatter!"

Unfortunately, the Chatter had zero effect. Exploud proceeded to use Surf on Chatot in the air!

"Fly higher to avoid the attack!" Milda said. "Then try using Boomburst!"

Even with the powerful Boomburst, the move did nothing to harm Exploud!

"Why isn't it working?" Milda grumbled.

"Exploud has the ability Soundproof!" Liam explained. "Sound moves won't do anything!"

Exploud fired off a Boomburst of its own!

"Look out Chatot!" Milda cried.

But it was too late; Chatot was already too weak to battle.

"Return Chatot," Milda sighed.

"Don't worry, Milda, we'll win for you!" Liam comforted her. "Go Foongus!"

"Foongus!" Foongus uttered.

Exploud started out with another Focus Blast. "Foogus, use Double Team to dodge them all! Then use Energy Ball!"

All the Energy Balls landed a direct hit on Exploud, causing it to become very mad! It blasted it back with a Boomburst to hit them all!

"Don't give up!" Liam encouraged his Pokemon. "Get in there and use Giga Drain to heal yourself!"

Exploud was getting drained, but there was one move that they didn't know about. From point blank range, Exploud unleashed a blazing Flamethrower attack! Foongus became very weak.

"You can do it Foongus!" Milda told Liam's Pokemon.

"Come on Foongus, we have to win!" Liam desperately called out.

Because of their support, Foongus started evolving! Lia's Amoonguss was more powerful than ever now!

"Great, you evolved into Amoonguss!" Liam said. Use "Double Team and then use Spore!"

"Wow, Liam is so amazing!" Milda cheered while admiring him.

Exploud immediately fell asleep. "Use Giga Drain!" Liam commanded.

"Now that Exploud is asleep and very weak, what are you going to do now?" Milda asked.

"I'm going to catch this wild Exploud!" Liam answered. "Pokeball, go!"

After three shakes, the ball safely captured the Exploud. Liam sent it out immediately after, and by then it was already awake. The Honchkrow and Murkrow also weren't mad at them anymore.

"What was going on with the Pokemon?" the head Johto officer asked.

"Exploud and the others had no idea what they were doing," Liam responded. "They realized Team Rocket was no longer in the building after we knocked them out, so maybe that's why they stopped.

"Do you think Team Rocket could be part of it?" a Johto officer inquired.

"Absolutely," Milda replied.

They all ran back outside to the courtyard where Liam's Mandibuzz returned. He had previously sent his flying Pokemon out to find anything interesting.

"What did you find, Mandibuzz?" Liam asked.

Inside Mandibuzz's beak was a large blanket.

"Who could this belong to?" Liam wondered. He decided to climb a nearby ladder. At the top, he used his binoculars, and sure enough, he found something interesting.

"What do you see?" Milda asked Liam from below.

"I see a van in front of the fence!" Liam answered. "I think they used it so they could intrude the base!"

After dropping down, Liam took out his tablet. "Now it's time to give the details to Looker. He's our only hope and we need to warn him about what could happen."

Back in the Sinjoh Ruins, Serena was chatting with Drew, Kenny, and the others when she suddenly got a message. All of the others had gone off to try to fight Team Rocket.

"Who's Liam?" Serena wondered. "And what does the message say?"

She put the call on hold and read Liam's message out loud.

"_Hey Looker, it's me, Liam, and I'm here investigating Team Rocket's Ice Path Headquarters. The first thing I need to warn you about is the Genesect; we learned that the Genesect have bombs in them that can destroy an entire region! We saw how powerful Arceus was and that they used Arceus to go unnoticed when taking the lake trio out. But most of all, there's an entire army of Pokemon that can ambush you guys at any time! Since you're the only International Police member out there, we're all counting on you to get the job done! Please do your best out there and stay safe. -Liam"_

"Uh-oh!" Serena gulped. "I've got to warn them!"

**The battle to save the Pokemon world will begin! Will Team Pikachu be able to stop Team Rocket before the portals are made? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Saving Pikachu! **

"I wonder why Serena put the call on hold…" Drew wondered. "Whatever it is, I hope that they can stop Team Rocket!"

"It appears their device has a messaging application running," Conway informed them. "She might have received something important."

"It's sad that Serena's the one we have to talk to the rest of the time," Kenny stated. "If only we could watch the rest of them…"

"Serena isn't too bad, come on," Clair told them.

"She doesn't compare!" Drew, Kenny, and Conway protested.

Just then, Serena returned to the call.

"Guys, I have some very bad news," Serena started.

**To be continued…**


	15. The Battle Birthing

**A/N: Read, review, and enjoy the story! (It might be a while before the next update.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Battle Birthing<strong>

Just then, Serena returned to the call.

"Guys, I have some very bad news," Serena started.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Tell us," Drew urged.

"Everyone is in huge danger!" Serena exclaimed. "The Genesect are strapped with bombs that can destroy an entire region! And there's a huge army of Pokemon hiding in the ruins that can ambush them at any time!"

"Oh dear," Conway reacted in horror.

"Is there anything you guys can do about it before it happens?" Clair inquired.

"I still have to tell them," Serena answered. "I'm sure Clemont and the others will think of something!"

"Go ahead and tell them!" Kenny told Serena.

"We'll hear from you again when you pick up the tablet again," Drew also said.

"Okay then," Serena agreed, putting the tablet down. In her mind, the resonating words of Clemont continued through her head as she sat down and thought. She was remembering exactly what Clemont had told her right before they left.

(Flashback to a few minutes earlier)

"_Serena," Clemont said her. The two were alone since the rest of the group was far ahead of Clemont._

"_What is it?" Serena wondered._

"_Here, use this," Clemont told Serena, handing her a device. "I've set up another synthetic wall inside the ruins. Press the button to activate the wall just in case something bad happens."_

"_Okay Clemont," Serena accepted._

"_Thanks Serena!" Clemont thanked her, running off to the others._

(Present time)

"I wonder why Clemont needed to set up a wall inside…" Serena thought to herself.

During this time, the rest of Team Pikachu waited patiently for Clemont to join them. Finally, Clemont was with them.

"I'm finally here!" Clemont said, already exhausted from running.

"Yeah!" Max and Bonnie shouted.

"Now we can get down to business!" May stated.

"Let's do this!" Dawn shouted.

"It's all or nothing!" Jessie yelled.

"We either stop them now or lose everything!" James declared.

"There's only one thing we can do now," Ash stated. "Ready, everyone?"

"Yeah," everyone responded.

"ATTACK!" they all yelled while running forward.

**Blowback**

Team Pikachu charged forward at full speed as they started their attempt to save the Pokemon. However, the ruins were very large so it would take quite a bit of running just to get to the Mystri Stage. In front of our heroes were about 150 Team Rocket Grunts in wall formation ready to protect the legendary Pokemon. Behind them were the Team Rocket Executives: Ariana, Atlas, Petrel, Proton, and Archer. Even further in the back were Butch, Cassidy, and the high ranking fighting elite that gave Team Pikachu so much trouble when they first entered. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus were on the Mystri Stage creating portals, and they were behind Butch and Cassidy. Finally, right behind the Mystri Stage, Giovanni was seated on a throne holding Pikachu in his hands.

"Argh," Atlas grunted. "I knew those kids would be back for more!"

"There's nothing to worry about; they're not getting past us!" Ariana proclaimed. "Grunts, command your Golbats to use Gust attack!"

"Yes ma'm!" the grunts all obeyed. "Go Golbat! Use Gust!"

Ash and his friends were making good progress running to the Mystri Stage, but it would all have to be restarted.

"Look out!" Tracey yelled.

"They're going to blow us away with their Golbat!" Misty cried.

The Gust slammed Team Pikachu with an overwhelmingly powerful gale of wind. After a few seconds, Team Pikachu found themselves off their feet in midair flying backwards out the main entance! Fortunately, Serena was watching at this time.

"Oh no!" Serena cried. "They're going to get blasted out of the ruins! Clemontic gear on!"

Thanfully, the synthetic wall spawned fully and stopped the entire team from being launched out of the ruins. Serena rushed over to them immediately.

"Is everyone okay?" Serena asked with great concern.

"We're still inside?" Brock wondered. "It seemed like we would have been blown back outside the ruins."

"That's because I set up a synthetic wall here to catch us in case the Golbat pushed us back," Clemont explained. "Serena, thanks for saving us!"

"No problem!" Serena replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ash asked.

"We can't just do the same thing over and over again," Dawn added.

"That's a good point," Iris said.

"We have to find a way to get past their Gust," Cilan stated.

"The only problem is how," Tracey said.

"If only there was some water," Misty sighed. "Then we could at least get some Pokemon across."

"But we still need to find a way to get across also," May also sighed.

"We could always battle the Gobat ourselves," Brock suggested.

"Do you think we'll be able to do that since there's so many of them?" James questioned.

"Either way, we have to stop them as soon as we can," Jessie pointed out.

"Or else it will be too late," Meowth said.

Serena used this chance to tell Looker some important news. "Looker, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" Looker said.

"Your fellow member Liam investigated the Team Rocket Ice Path Headquarters and sent you a message about it," Serena answered. "He said there are region-destroying bombs on the Genesect and an army of Pokemon in the ruins that can ambush us."

"Hmm…" Looker wondered. "What are we going to do about that?"

Meanwhile, the fighting elite rushed behind and around the Mystri Stage to give Giovanni some news also.

"Master Giovanni," the fighting elite started. "The same kids from before are trying to attack us!"

"Get out there and make sure they stay put," Giovanni demanded. "Our plan will not be interfered!"

"Yes, boss," the fighting elite agreed.

Pikachu was still in a glass canister and starting to get frustrated. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled.

"Silence, rodent!" Giovanni commanded. "This is what you get for what you've done against Team Rocket!"

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed in desperation. Pikachu was getting more and more discouraged.

"One more thing, boss," the fighting elite asked.

"Yes?" Giovanni said.

"How exactly does that canister holding Pikachu open and close?" the fighting elite asked.

"Fine," Giovanni replied, "I'll tell you since you're a high-ranking member, and it's quite simple. All you have to do is open the latch on the base and move the slider from closed to open position. But you are only authorized to do so with my permission!"

"Yes, boss," the elite said, running out from behind Giovanni's throne. "I understand. I'll go tell the executives now."

As he ran off, Giovanni still acted very determined as he sat in his high seated position. "There's no way they can get past an army of Golbat flapping their wings!"

In front of the ruins, Team Pikachu was still discussing a way to get past Team Rocket's strong winds.

"What was that you did against Arceus?" Donovan asked.

"That's it!" Looker realized. "I'll go put my EM devices around the ruins! That way, their army of Pokemon will be easily stopped. That is, if they do come out."

"I have a great idea to stop those Golbat!" Ashlyn told everyone. "Clemont, do you still have one of those assault generators you used in the valley?"

"Yes," Clemont replied, "I do. It's in my cart of supplies that I brought."

"Then all we have to do now is get the generator close enough to the Golbat to shock all of them at once!" Ashlyn finished.

"Good idea," Ash said.

"But how are we going to get it over there?" Dawn questioned.

"My Beautifly can use Psychic!" May volunteered. "Their wind will have a lot less power against psychic control!"

"You're right," Brock agreed.

"I agree," Tracey said.

"Let's do this!" Misty, Iris, and Cilan yelled.

"This time we're getting through!" the determined Clemont declared.

They all gathered in a circle with their hands extended in the middle.

"It was originally about Ash's Pikachu," Blaziken Mask stated.

"But it's also about the fate of the world now!" Ashlyn finished.

"Pikachu on three!" Donovan yelled.

"One, two, three, Pikachu!" all of them yelled.

**Rebound Rush**

Immediately after they chanted 'Pikachu', Clemont brought out the assault generator he still had. It was only the size of a nightstand or a speaker box, but it had the capability to wipe out the massive amount of Golbat the Team Rocket Grunts had!

"I'm going back to where we were hiding!" Serena informed Clemont while running off.

"Bye Serena!" Bonnie and Max both shouted.

"I'll see you later," Clemont said to her. "Ready May?"

"Yeah," May answered. "Beautifly, use Psychic to move the assault generator where Team Rocket is!"

"Beautifly!" Beautifly chirped in agreement. Then Beautifly started using its power, and the generator was successfully making its way across the ruins! But as always, this would not go by unnoticed by Team Rocket!

"Look over there!" Atlas pointed out.

"They're trying to get through us again with that machine!" Ariana yelled. "Grunts, tell your Golbats to use Gust once more!"

"Golbat, use Gust !" all 150 grunts yelled in unison. 150 was no small number; it was as if 15 football teams were lined up in the same area! Their combined voices boomed throughout the ruins!

"There's that Gust again," Max sighed.

"I can feel the wind from right here!" Tracey stated.

"It's a good thing we're towards the back this time!" Misty told him.

"Not to mention the synthetic wall behind us," Brock added.

"Look!" Iris pointed out.

"The generator is still moving!" Cilan cheered.

Even after the mighty Gust attack, it could not stop Beautifly's Psychic attack from doing its work!

"What?!" Atlas yelled in horror.

"How is that possible?!" Ariana also yelled.

Finally the generator landed safely in the area of the Team Rocket Grunts. With the assault generator fuly charged thanks to the electric Pokemon, the grunts were in for one big shock. Literally.

"Clemontic gear on!" Clemont declared.

For a generator strong enough to shock all 150 grunts at once, Clemont was very proud of himself.

"Let's move!" Donovan yelled.

"Right," everyone else followed.

"I'm going to go sneak around and place my EM devices around the ruins!" Looker told them.

"Good idea," James said to him.

"Go for it!" Jessie encouraged Looker.

They had quite a bit of running to do before reaching the grunts, but they finally did. Much to their surprise, all of their Golbat had fainted along with their trainers!

"Let's not waste this chance!" Ash told them all.

"Right," Dawn said. "Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss on all of them!"

"Venonat," Tracey called out, "use Sleep Powder!"

"Pansage," Cilan also called out, "use Grasswhistle on all of them!"

"Beautifly, use Psychic to throw all of them back out the ruins!" May commanded.

"I'll help with that!" Dawn said. "Buneary, make an ice slide so that Beautifly can easily slide them back to the front!"

The process of sliding them back to the front took a bit of time, so they all just waited for Beautifly while they figured out what to do next.

"There's the executives over there!" Clemont noticed.

"That's their Genesect!" Tracey pointed out in front of them.

"There's the legendary Pokemon on the Mystri Stage!" Misty said.

"Giovanni's in the very back, Ash," Dawn told him.

"And there's Pikachu right in his hands!" Ash yelled. "I have to save him!"

Just then, one last grunt appeared right in front of them with a huge cannon! He was a madman.

"I'm the 151st grunt out here, and it's all over for you guys! I'm going to blast you right out of this place by firing this propulsion system capable of pulverizing you people 1,510 feet away and you'll all be gone and you'll have no hope and Team Rocket's going to win and there's nothing you can do and –"

"Clemont," Ashlyn asked. "Is there something wrong with your generator?"

Conveniently, the generator was right underneath the 151st grunt. And it was just about ready to explode!

"No no no no no!" Clemont screamed.

"BOOM!"

The generator with all of its power exploded right in front of his face! After a Sleep Powder, the grunt was thrown with everyone else outside. His so-called 'propulsion system' was completely demolished!

"No…" Clemont sighed. "My invention was another failure…."

Everyone else, however, was cheering!

"Woo hoo!" they all cheered.

"Go Clemont!" Blaziken Mask applauded.

"You did it, Clemont!" Ash told him.

"Great job, Clemont!" Dawn said.

"Way to go!" May, Max, and Bonnie shouted.

"So my invention wasn't a failure?" Clemont asked. "I wanted to have something that would last long for once…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Iris retorted.

"You stopped all 151 of their grunts!" Misty told Clemont.

"Just from your invention!" Tracey added.

"We could learn a thing or two from your inventing and technical skills," Meowth said.

"That's right," Jessie and James said.

"You should be proud of yourself, Clemont," Cilan told him.

"Yeah," Brock said in agreement with Cilan.

"Thanks guys," Clemont said, feeling better. "The future is now thanks to science!"

"That was great!" Ashlyn told her husband. "We got through all of the grunts!"

"But now we've got the executives…" Donovan said. He was looking at Archer in particular.

Serena was watching them from a distance and she could hear them thanks to technology that they setup. She told the four back in Blackthorn City about what was going on.

"Guess what guys?" Serena asked them all back in Blackthorn City.

"What is it?" they all asked nervously.

"Team Rocket had a total of 151 grunts, and Clemont was able to use an attacking generator to stop all of them! Isn't that great!"

"So cool!" Kenny said with ecstasy.

"That's awesome!" Drew said.

"That's what I would expect from a fellow genius," Conway said with a smile while pushing the middle of his glasses.

"Let's just hope they can stop the rest of them," Clair said.

"Oh," Serena said, turning the rear facing camera in the tablet. "Here's the pile of grunts right now. They're all sleeping!"

Team Pikachu continued forward and they were only about a basketball court away from the Mystri Stage. However, they were stopped by all of Team Rocket's high ranking members. From left to right, they were standing in this order: Atlas, Ariana, Proton, Archer, Petrel, the fighting elite, Cassidy, and Butch. Behind the executives were the Genesect they all remembered so fearfully from the base.

Iris and Cilan were trying to sneak around the left of the Mystri Stage while they were distracted by the main group.

"They won't be able to see us passing," Cilan said tiptoeing across the left side.

"We'll be able to get past these goons with no problem at all!" Iris said also tiptoeing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atlas said, stopping them. Atlas and Ariana were right in their faces. "Stop them, Hypno!"

"You're not getting past us!" Ariana declared. "Let's stop them, Vileplume!"

"We'll see about that!" Iris exclaimed. "Go Excadrill!"

"If there's anyone getting through you, it's us!" Cilan affirmed. "Crustle, you're up!"

The two sides were about to be locked and engaged in a fierce battle just as the rest of Team Pikachu was.

**Iris and Cilan vs Ariana and Atlas**

"Vileplume," Ariana commanded, "use Sludge Bomb!"

"Hypno," Atlas also commanded, "use Psyshock!"

"Excadrill, hide behind Crustle!" Iris yelled.

"Take the hit, Crustle!" Cilan also yelled. "Hide in your shell!"

As expected, Crustle's massively strong abode easily took the Sludge Bomb and Psyshock they fired.

"Excadrill," Iris shouted, "now use Focus Blast on Hypno!"

"I don't think so," Atlas said in return. "Block it using Barrier, Hypno!"

"Let's get that Crustle!" Ariana told her Vileplume. "Use Stun Spore!"

"Get back in your shell, Crustle!" Cilan desperately said.

Crustle was able to get back in its shell, but the problem was it couldn't come out!

"Crustle!" Cilan yelled in despair.

"It's okay; I'll do my best from here, Cilan," Iris comforted him. "Excadrill, use Drill Run on Vileplume!"

"Step to the side to dodge, Vileplume!" Ariana said, making it look easy.

"Now use Disable!" Atlas told his Hypno.

"Oh no!" Iris screamed. "I can't use Drill Run anymore. But that will be just fine."

"It won't be fine for long!" Ariana said back. "Use Sludge Bomb on Excadrill!"

"Counter it with Focus Blast!" Iris yelled.

However, right after Excadrill used Focus Blast, Hypno appeared right behind it!

"Hahaha!" Atlas laughed. "Use Fire Punch, Hypno!"

Excadrill got completely thrashed the super-effective direct hit; it was fortunate to still have the energy to fight!

"Excadrill!" Iris cried.

"Looks like we're going to win this tag battle!" Atlas chuckled.

"Yeah," Ariana agrred.

Cilan was still waiting for Crustle to get out of its shell. "Come on, Crustle, you can do it!"

However, Crustle was still paralyzed thanks to Vileplume's Stun Spore. Fortunately, Cilan remembered a powerful move he had not yet used.

"Since the Stun Spore only hit your shell, use Shell Smash to break free!" Cilan commanded.

Just as he suspected, the Shell Smash completely alleviated Crustle of its paralysis and its huge shell! And with the offensive stat boosts gained from the attack, Crustle was more powerful more than ever!

"All right, Crustle, use Rock Slide!" Cilan told it with confidence.

"What's going on?" Atlas wondered.

"He's enclosing our Pokemon with rocks!" Ariana cried. "Well at least they can't get us."

"Great, Crustle's back!" Iris cheered. "Excadrill, use Dig!"

"What?!" Atlas said in shock. "Excadrill knows Dig?!"

"That's the move you should have disabled, Atlas!" Ariana told him.

"Come up from under and use Dig on Hypno!" Iris told Excadrill. "Then use Metal Claw on Vileplume!"

"Jump high in the air above them!" Cilan commanded his Crustle.

Crustle was in the perfect position to rocket down with a finishing blow, especially with the Shell Smash boosts!

"Use X-Scissor on both of them!" Cilan yelled.

The power of Crustle 's X-scissor was so great, the Rock Slide set around them completely crumbled! Both Hypno and Vileplume were found fainted.

"Return Vileplume," Ariana said. "But you won't be able to stop this! Go Arbok!"

"Return Hypno,"Atlas sighed. "Go Muk, show them how strong of a wall you are!"

"Use Gunk Shot Arbok!" Ariana yelled.

"Sludge, Muk!" Atlas also yelled.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Iris quickly said.

"Dodge as well, Crustle!" Cilan said. "Then use Rock Wrecker on Arbok!"

"I've got you covered, Ariana!" Atlas inisisted. "Muk, absorb the hit with Acid Armor!"

"Oh no!" Cilan cried.

"It didn't do anything on Muk!" Iris pointed out.

"Here's our chance, Arbok!" Ariana declared. "Knock out that unshelled, puny Crustle with an Aqua Tail!"

Arbok quickly slithered its way right in front of Crustle, and with the flick of its snappy Aqua Tail, Crustle was left powerless!

"You did well, Crustle," Cilan said comforting his Pokemon. "Okay, Stunfisk, you're up; use Sludge Bomb!"

"What's a Sludge Bomb going to do?" Ariana mocked. "Hit it back with Gunk Shot, Arbok!"

Iris was battling off Atlas's Muk at this time. "Excadrill, use Dig on Muk!"

Excadrill's powerful Dig attack was enough to launch Muk in the air, but it wouldn't do any good for Excadrill.

"Muk, come back down on it using Body Slam!" Atlas cackled.

"Excadrill, no!" Irirs cried.

At this point, Muk was completely suffocating Excadrill. Excadrill had to get out fast!

Meanwhie, Cilan was still furiously dealing with Ariana's Arbok!

"Arbok, use Aqua Tail on that Stunfisk!" Ariana shouted.

"Dodge by rollng and then use Mud Bomb!" Cilan also shouted.

"Block it by using Coil!" Ariana commanded back.

Back on Iris's side, Excadrill was fortunate enough to be able to escape by using Dig.

"Muk, use Shadow Punch on Excadrill!" Atlas yelled.

"Excadrill, use Dig on Muk once more!" Iris commanded.

Once again, Muk took Excadrill's powerful Dig attack. But Iris was ready for Muk using Body Slam a second time!

"Muk, use Body Slam again!" Atlas quickly said.

"Not this time, use Focus Blast!" Iris told Excadrill. "Cilan, help me out here!"

"Stunfisk, use Mud Bomb on Muk!" Cilan yelled.

The two combined blasts were just enough to stop Muk once and for all.

"Return Muk," Atlas sighed. "I'm done…"

"But I'm not!" Ariana responded. "Arbok, use Aqua Tail on Excadrill!"

Excadrill was quickly knocked to the ground; the crushing Aqua Tail was a lot for the weakening Excadrill to handle! However, Ariana had no time to wait for Excadrill.

"Arbok, use Crunch on Stunfisk!" Ariana quickly commanded.

"Stunfisk, no!" Cilan shouted.

"I've saved this move for the very end!" Ariana laughed deviously. "Now you're trapped and there's nothing else you can do!"

"Or is there?" Iris said with a smile, having confidence in Cilan.

"Just a second," Cilan declared. "Because it's evaluation time!"

"Well that's something all right," Iris sighed.

"Your name is Ariana, I believe," Cilan started. "Ariana, your Arbok is swift, fast, and very powerful. Moreover, your execution of your moves were very snappy indeed! However, your Crunch attack has left your Arbok vulnerable! Your Arbok is going to taste the recipe of its defeat!"

"What on earth was that failure of a speech?" Ariana said, clearly disgusted and unamused. "You're nothing more than lame trainer dressed as waiter! The only difference is you're the one getting served! Keep Crunching, Stunfisk!"

"Prove her wrong, Cilan!" Iris said to him.

"Right," Cilan said with determination. "Use Scald right in Arbok's mouth!"

"Nooooo!" Ariana cried. "Arbok!"

"Finish it off with a point-blank Thundershock while Arbok is still biting!"

Arbok fizzled to the ground just as Bonnie's Dedenne did back in the base. "Return Arbok." Ariana sighed.

"Pansage, go and use Grasswhistle right up in their faces!" Cilan commanded.

Ariana and Atlas were about to get very angry, but they could do nothing but fall asleep to the sound.

"Finally, use Rock Tomb around them!" Cilan said. There was no way Ariana or Atlas could stop them now.

"All right!" Iris praised. "Great job, Cilan!"

"You too, Iris!" Cilan thanked.

**As the battles continue on, will they be able to stop the creation trio before their portals are completed? Will they be able to stop the remaining Team Rocket members? And most importantly, will they be able to save Pikachu? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Saving Pikachu!**

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, trying to shout at Ash.

"How does it feel to watch your friends suffer?" Giovanni cackled. When these portals are done, I'm going to hurl you into an active volcano right in front of Ash!"

"Pika...pika...pika..." Pikachu cried as it began to lose its energy. He became hopeless as he fell to a languid and powerless state.

_**To be continued...**_


	16. The Rocket Regime

_Summary: Team Pikachu takes on two more of Team Rocket's Executives, both of which have become even stronger since the last encounter. They both utilize powerful "Multi" attacks that involve the move Double Team and are both standing in Team Pikachu's way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, review, and enjoy the story! Updates will be slower from now on. Thank you to those who continue reading my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Rocket Regime<strong>

"_Pika….CHUUUU!" Pikachu burst out, firing out a powerful Thunderbolt once more. He then attempted a few Iron Tails to try to break free. Unfortunately, there was no way for his electric attacks or tail strikes to be able to break the glass. _

_For some reason, the fighting elite was back with Giovanni. "Boss, are you really going to throw Pikachu in a volcano?"_

"_If I have to," Giovanni replied. "I've got something else in mind, so you'll see."_

**Driven to Damage**

It was a cold and chilly day in the Sinjoh Ruins and about one-thirty in the afternoon. The once bright ruins became darker because Palkia's gloomy dimensional cloud. Nevertheless, there was still light in the ruins from what could still shine through. Serena was in the front of the ruins giving updates to Drew, Kenny, Conway, and Clair. Iris and Cilan were busy battling and controlling Ariana and Atlas. They were all the way at the left vertex of the triangular Mystri Stage. The rest of Team Pikachu made their way right around the Mystri Stage and were determined to save Pikachu no matter how they felt. Fortunately, everyone was snuggled in their winter clothes, so there was little to no complaining.

However, stopping the legendary Pokemon would not be so easy. Most of all, the high-ranking Team Rocket members were still around to stand in their way.

All of Team Pikachu knew that there was not much time left before it was too late. So they started by trying to faint the legends by force now that they were up close.

"Everyone!" Donovan yelled. "Let's try to damage the legendary Pokemon on the Mystri Stage!"

"Okay," Ash agreed.

"Right," everyone else also agreed.

"Azurill," Misty called out.

"Marill," Tracey also said.

"Use Water Gun on Dialga!" Misty and Tracey said in unison.

"Bunnelby," Clemont said, "use Mud Shot on Giratina! Chespin, you use Pin Missile on Giratina!"

"All right, Corsola," Misty yelled, "use Spike Cannon on Palkia!"

"Dedenne, use Thundershock on Palkia!" Bonnie shouted.

"Let's do this, Blaziken!" Blaziken Mask roared. "Fire Flamethrower at Arceus!"

Everyone watched as the legendary Pokemon took damage from the attacks. The creation trio and Arceus were so concentrated on making the portals that they could not do anything back.

"We should help too," Ash said, looking at Dawn.

"Right," Dawn agreed. "Go Quilava!"

"You too, Quilava!" Ash called out.

"Use Eruption on Dialga!" they both cried. Dialga took a great deal of damage, but it continued its work nonetheless.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting on Palkia!" Brock called out.

"Luxray, use Discharge on Palkia!" Ashlyn shouted.

"Manectric, you use Thunderbolt on that Palkia!" Donovan also said.

"Go Glaceon!" May said loudly. "Hit Giratina with an Ice Shard!"

"You too, Mamoswine!" Dawn called out. "Use Ice Shard!"

"Inkay," James commanded, "use Psybeam on Arceus!"

"All right Infernape," Ash told his Pokemon, "Flamethrower on Arceus!"

"Togekiss, help Ash out by using Aura Sphere on Arceus!" Dawn also said.

There were many Pokemon out all at the same time, and they were all attacking the legendary Pokemon as hard as possible. The four legends took huge damage, but being the legends they were, they braced Team Pikachu's attacks.

It was at this time that Petrel took into consideration what they were doing. "Oh no! At this rate, the creation trio won't be strong enough to create the portals!" Petrel cried. "Go, my five Koffing! Use a rapid fire Sludge attack on all of them!"

"Look out everyone!" Tracey cried. He was the first to notice being the watchful trainer he was. "Sludge attacks incoming from 2 o'clock!"

"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat to send those attacks back!" Jessie commanded. However, there were so many Sludge attacks that Wobbuffet wouldn't be enough.

"You're not the only one with Mirror Coat!" Misty declared. "Do it, Corsola!"

"You too, Glaceon!" May also said confidently. "Use Mirror Coat!"

The spinning Koffing took a barrage of all their Sludge attacks right back at them! They had been reflected big time!

"Grr…" Petrel murmured, "I'll make sure to stop those meddling kids!" A couple hits on Koffing gave Team Pikachu some time to talk.

"Hey Dawn," Misty asked her all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Dawn wondered.

"Tell your Quilava to use Smokescreen," Misty said. "Then escape to that wall to the right of us and hide behind it. Clemont, Tracey, and I will handle Petrel."

"Okay," Dawn agreed.

"I see," Ash said. "Did everyone else get that?"

"Yep," everyone whispered back.

"Okay, do it Dawn!" Ash said.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Dawn commanded.

"Qui-LAVA!" Quilava burst out.

The Smokescreen provided an easy cover for the team to escape. Most of Team Pikachu escaped, leaving only Clemont, Blaziken Mask, Tracey, and Misty behind. Ash, Dawn, May, Brock, Ashlyn, Donovan, Jessie, James, and Meowth were all out of Petrel's sight when the smoke cleared.

**Vs Petrel**

"Huh?!" Petrel trembled in shock. "Where did they go?!"

"Nowhere!" Clemont proclaimed.

"But we know where you're going!" Tracey declared.

"You're going down!" Misty shouted.

"Is that so?" Petrel laughed.

"Check this out," Clemont told Tracey and Misty. "The future is now thanks to science!"

"What is it?" Misty and Tracey both asked.

"I invented it just recently for this quest so it's my very first prototype," Clemont explained. "I call it my 'mechanical absorber of any Pokemon's move – model 0.1'!"

"Mechanical what?!" Misty and Tracey asked in a confused state. Blaziken Mask just smiled.

"The point is that he won't be able to stop us no matter how many Sludges he fires!"

"We'll just have to see about that!" Petrel mocked. "Koffing use rapid fire Sludge attack once more on that little boy!"

"Clemontic gear on!" Clemont yelled.

Clemont's new invention absorbed all of the Sludge attacks like a charm!

"What?!" Petrel said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Clemont said.

Unfortunately, the invention didn't last for long. "Oh no!" Clemont cried.

"BOOM!" The mechanical absorber was completely burnt out, leaving the inventor covered in smoke.

"Aww man," Clemont sighed, letting out a cough.

"Back to the drawing board," Blaziken Mask chuckled, knowing his son.

"It's okay Clemont," Misty said.

"That was awesome!" Tracey praised.

"Whatever," Petrel stated. "Koffing, attack the trainers using Gyro Ball!"

"This is bad!" Clemont, Misty, and Tracey cringed.

"All right Blaziken, Mega Evolve!" Blaziken Mask called out. "Knock them all back with Blaze Kick!"

Mega Blaziken swiftly thrusted the poison Pokemon back with the flick of its legs!

"Urgh…" Petrel said, starting to get annoyed. "Use Sludge again, Koffing!"

"Azurill," Misty said.

"Marill," Tracey also said.

"Water Gun!" they both said in unison.

"Haha, your water moves can't win!" Petrel cackled. "Use Shock Wave!"

The huge Shock Wave fired from the five Koffing dealt heavy damage to Azurill and Marill. Marill worked its way back up, confident to fight back.

"Let's show them your new move!" Tracey yelled. "Marill, use Play Rough on all of them!" Marill tackled into all five Koffing with amazing speed.

"We can help too," Clemont said, returning his Bunnelby. "Chespin, use Pin Missile on the five of them!"

"Corsola," Misty called out, "use Spike Cannon!"

"Mega Blaziken," Blaziken Mask yelled, "use Flamethrower!"

The five Koffing tried to float away up in the air, but they could not escape. Weakened from the powerful attacks, the Koffing started falling to the ground!

"All right!" Clemont cheered.

"We did it!" Misty and Tracey also cheered. The Koffing landed weakly on the ground right next to Azurill, Marill, Corsola, Chespin, and Mega Blaziken.

"Not so fast!" Petrel laughed. "Use Explosion!"

"What?!" they screamed in terror.

"Quick, get out of there!" Blaziken Mask told his Pokemon.

Mega Blaziken was the only Pokemon fast enough to dodge thanks to its Speed Boost ability. Unfortunately, Azurill, Marill, Corsola, and Chespin were all caught in the annihilation. The Pokemon were fainted so bad it was hard to watch.

"Oh no!" the three younger trainers gasped.

Their Pokemon were completely done for.

"Return," they all sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" Petrel laughed. "You wasted all of your attacks for nothing! Go Weezing; let's finish this!"

"Grr, you're not getting away with – " Blaziken Mask started.

"Wait," Misty said, stopping Blaziken Mask. "This is no way for a Pokemon trainer to be acting. I'm going take care of Weezing myself! Go Starmie!"

"Oh, you're the Cerulean City gym leader," Petrel laughed in remembrance. "Looks like I'm going to get a Cascade Badge!"

"The only thing you're getting from me is defeat!" Misty roared.

**Starmie vs Weezing**

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Double Team, Weezing!" Petrel commanded. The Double Team created multiple copies of the already two headed Weezing, which greatly confounded Starmie. All of the copies were now hovering above and around Misty's Pokemon.

"Hahaha, now use Sludge!" Petrel roared. Barrages of Sludge bombarded the Pokemon from all directions!

"That won't matter!" Misty yelled. "Starmie, deflect it with Rapid Spin!" The Rapid Spin easily deflected the incoming blasts!

"Now use Bubblebeam on all of them while spinning!" Misty commanded.

"Hmph," Petrel responded.

After knocking out all of the Weezing clones at once, Clemont was amazed by the technique. "Wow that was a cool move, Misty!"

"She actually saw the spinning Bubblebeam idea from Dawn," Tracey corrected.

"Thanks!" Misty replied to Clemont. "Tracey's right; she showed it to us while we were fishing."

However, Petrel knew the spinning Bubblebeam had no effect at all. The real Weezing appeared right behind Starmie unharmed.

"That was nothing!" Petrel laughed. "Weezing, use Double Team again!"

Petrel had a trick of his own. "By using Double Hit after a Double Team, I can hit an endless amount of times! I call this combo _Multi-Double Hit_; do it Weezing!"

"Multi-Double Hit?!" Clemont said in shock.

"Watch out Misty!" Tracey cried out.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Misty assured. "Starmie, use Ice Beam while using Rapid Spin in place!"

"All of the Weezing are getting hit by the Ice Beam!" Clemont pointed out.

"Way to go, Misty!" Tracey said.

All of the Weezing were getting knocked out except for the real one. "Now slam into the real Weezing with Rapid Spin!"

"How could this be?!" Petrel screamed terrified in shock. He could only watch as Weezing took the attack.

"Now finish it off with Hydro Pump!" Misty roared.

After taking the attack, Weezing was extremely weak. However, the battle was far from over.

"What are you going to do now?" Misty laughed.

"…This!" Petrel laughed back. "Use Pain Split!"

"Oh no!" Tracey said.

"Pain Split evens out the battlers' hit points, so all of Starmie's hard work was for nothing!"

"That's right!" Petrel declared. "Now use Multi-Double Hit!"

"Urgh," Misty grumbled.

Just then, after taking the attack, Misty came up with an idea.

"That's it!" Misty realized. "First, stop the Multi-Double Hit clones with Rapid Spin Ice Beam! Then use Bubblebeam right above you!"

"Huh," Clemont said.

"I wonder what she's thinking," Tracey wondered.

"I've had enough of this," Petrel stated. "Weezing, finish it off now with Multi-Double Hit! But this time, charge in all at the same time!"

"Now!" Misty proclaimed. "Use Ice Beam on the bubbles above you and dodge all of them as they fall!"

Freezing the bubbles caused them to all crash down with massive impact. The force caused severe damage to all the Weezing, especially the real one.

"Nooo!" Petrel cried.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

The surging Hydro Pump blasted Weezing with tremendous power. Weezing was done for.

"Even if you've grown a lot," Petrel said, returning his Weezing, "you're still a mere runt compared to your sisters."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Misty roared in a rage, taking out her mallet. She swung it so hard it knocked Petrel out cold.

"Venonat, use Sleep Powder," Tracey said. "That will make sure he doesn't get up."

"Good work, Misty," Clemont said.

"You were awesome!" Tracey added.

"Thanks," Misty replied.

**Vs Proton**

After successfully escaping Petrel thanks to Smokescreen, the remaining members of Team Pikachu continued moving right. They needed to continue advancing to get as much as possible in order to deal damage to the legends and stop Giovanni, who was seated right behind the Mystri Stage. However, there was yet another obstacle in the way.

"Hopefully we can stop this before time runs out," Brock stated as they were running.

"We have find Giovanni and do as much damage as possible," Donovan told them.

"It's our only chance," Ashlyn added.

Right after making it to the right vertex of the Mystri Stage, they encountered the executive Proton.

"I don't know you think you are," Dawn started.

"But you aren't going to stop us!" Ash finished.

"You heard them," May said. "Look at all of us here; you won't be able to hold back all of us!"

"That's right!" Max and Bonnie declared.

"Grr…" Proton started. "I'm getting very enraged right now and I'm not afraid to unleash it on all of you! Raticate, use Flame Wheel!"

"Quilava, block it with Flame Wheel!" Ash and Dawn commanded in unison.

While the Flame Wheels were colliding, May told something to the group.

"Hey guys," May said.

"What?" they all wondered.

"I'll handle Proton from here," May answered. "The priority is to find Giovanni and stop him, so I'll hold Proton off while you guys do so."

"I'll stay to you help you as well, May," Brock offered.

"Okay," May accepted.

"So I guess that means we'll have to use Smokescreen again," James stated.

"Then we should go behind that wall over there," Jessie said.

"By running as fast as we can!" Meowth added.

"Then we should run to the top vertex of the Mystri Stage," Ashlyn told them.

"And I bet that's where Giovanni is," Donovan concluded.

"Well, are we ready?" May asked.

"Ash, Dawn, did you get that?"

"Yeah," they both responded.

"The only ones staying here are me and Brock," May said to them all. "Everyone else will go behind that wall."

"We're ready," everyone else replied.

"Okay, go for it Ash and Dawn," May said.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Ash and Dawn commanded.

With the thick smoke, the members of Team Pikachu quickly rushed behind a nearby wall. When the smoke finally cleared, Proton was angered by the fact that everyone escaped.

"Grr…you'll pay for this!" the maddened Proton yelled at May. "Raticate, use Flame Wheel on those two!"

"Look out May!" Brock pointed out.

"Don't worry; I can battle him all by myself!" May assured. "Wartortle, take the stage! Use Aqua Tail to slam Raticate!"

Even at blazing speed, the Flame Wheel could not stand to the deluging force of the Aqua Tail. The powerful attack slammed Raticate right into the cold, hard ground.

"I see how it is," Proton noticed, "using a water attack to counter my fire one."

"Use Hydro Pump while Raticate is still down!" May shouted.

"Not so fast!" Proton responded. "Sucker Punch!"

Before Wartortle could even begin to Hydro Pump, a furious fist slammed Wartortle's head at a blinding speed, causing it to fall down. Immediately after, Raticate was up on its toes again.

"Now use Quick Attack at max speed!" Proton commanded.

"Come on Wartortle!" May pleaded.

Raticate rushed at Wartortle with multiple fast attacks that delivered many blows to the shelled Pokemon. The speedy attacks were overwhelming!

"Now use Hyper Fang!" Proton continued.

"Wartortle, use Withdraw!" May quickly said. By retreating into its shell, Wartortle took minimal damage from the Hyper Fang. Raticate's fangs were still intact on the hard shell.

"Great work Wartortle!" May praised. "You've stopped Raticate's speed!"

"Grrrrr," Proton grumbled.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" May commanded.

"What?!" Proton said in shock. "But how?!"

The surging Hydro Pump pulverized Raticate from point-blank range right inside Raticate's mouth! There was no way Raticate could survive after such crushing power!

"Great," Brock commented, "Raticate is fainted!"

"Good work Wartortle," May commended.

"Why you…" Proton murmured angrily. "Return. Golbat, go and stop Wartortle!"

"Get ready Wartortle," May prepared.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Proton fiercely commanded.

"Block it using Withdraw!" May reacted. Wartortle retreated into its shell once again while easily taking the hit.

"Hehehe…I knew you would do that," Proton laughed.

"Uh-oh; he's got something in mind!" Brock noticed. "Watch out May!"

But it was too late; Proton swiftly made his move.

"Hahaha, use Gust!" Proton cackled.

"What?!" May screamed.

"That's right," Proton explained. "Gust forced your Wartortle out of its shell! Now use Poison Fang!"

"Oh no!" May cried. "Wartortle!"

"Finish it with Wing Attack!" Proton declared. Wartortle fell to the ground.

"Looks like Wartortle is unable to battle," Brock stated.

"Return," May said. "All right Glaceon, take the stage! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Show them your own Shadow Ball!" Proton raged. "Then use Wing Attack!"

"Use Ice Shard on Golbat's face when it gets close!" May said back.

Just like with Raticate, the Ice Shard slammed right inside Golbat's huge mouth. Golbat was knocked to the ground briefly.

"Now charge at it with Secret Power!" May shouted.

"Grr," Proton grumbled, "dodge it by flying up!" Golbat barely avoided the Secret Power and could have been frozen because of the snowy terrain changing Secret Power's effects.

"Glaceon let its guard down!" Proton pointed out. "Use Shadow Ball, rapid-fire!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Brock corrected Proton.

"Glaceon," May responded, "use Mirror Coat!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Proton yelled furiously. The many Shadow Ball attacks were fired only to be reflected back at Golbat, and Golbat could not take the reflected attacks very well.

"Finish it off with Ice Shard!" May declared. Golbat fainted from the super-effective ball of ice.

"Return Golbat," Proton said enraged, "Go Crobat! Crobat is my strongest Pokemon so there's no way you're going to win! It's become even stronger and faster since the Ice Path!"

"Is that so?" May replied. "Return, Glaceon. Let me show you one of my strongest Pokemon as well! Venusaur, take the stage!"

"Let's see how you handle this! Use Sludge Bomb!" Proton roared. "No one has _ever_ been able to handle Crobat's Sludge Bomb without getting trapped! Prepare to be imprisoned in severe poison!"

"Oh I'll handle this all right!" May retorted. "Venusaur, Mega Evolve and use Sludge Bomb back!"

After the two Sludge Bombs collided, Proton laughed. "Hahaha, is this a joke? You think _Mega Evolution _can stop me?"

May looked up at flying Crobat and was determined to win. "This is a joke? We will win because Mega evolution is unmatchable power! Right Brock?"

"Hmm…." Brock wondered.

"Just you watch," Proton smirked. "Crobat, use Multi-Sludge Bomb!"

"Multi-Sludge Bomb?!" said in a terrified state.

The swift Crobat multiplied at a breakneck pace and started dashing rapidly around the air at a blinding speed!

"I can't tell which one is the real one!" May cried. Her eyes were flickering at the sight!

"There's too many Crobat and they're all moving so fast!" Brock shouted.

"Do it!" Proton roared.

Volleys of Sludge Bomb from all directions bombarded the slower Mega Venusaur with an overpowering force! Each of the 20 clones fired at rates of up to three projectiles a second! It would take a large-scale move or dodge to counter the projectile barrage Crobat had unleashed!

"Mega Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!" May quickly reacted desperately.

The equally powerful and huge Petal Blizzard ripped through the Sludge Bomb, also in all directions. But the only thing Petal Blizzard did was merely block the overwhelming attack.

"Too slow!" Proton declared. "Use Multi-Brave Bird!"

After multiplying into 20 once again, the Crobat darted towards Venusaur at a speed that pierced the air! Crobat's sharp Brave Bird attack sliced Venusaur's many leaves into shreds as Venusaur got pummeled from every direction.

"Oh no, Venusaur!" May cried. "Try grabbing the incoming Crobat with Vine Whip!"

Venusaur tried and tried, but it could never catch Crobat with its tremendous natural speed. Mega Venusaur continued getting brutally damaged and was only surviving because of its natural bulk.

"What did I tell you?!" Proton roared. "Just because you have a Mega Evolution doesn't mean you're going to win! Use Multi-Cross Poison!"

"Oh no!" May cried.

"You've got to do something about this, May!" Brock warned.

Mega Venusaur took hit after hit, and it looked like Mega Venusaur was getting hit 20 times each second! Only this time, Mega Venusaur would have fainted if it weren't for May saving it.

"Return, Mega Venusaur!" May desperately said. The Crobat abruptly stopped their fast attacking.

"So, your so-called Mega Evolution has lost," Proton stated.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war," May replied. "I too have a Pokemon that can fly, and I'm sure it can defeat your Crobat! Beautifly, take the stage!"

"Bea-utifly!" Beautifly chirped.

"Now you think a _Beautifly_ can stop Crobat?" Proton boasted. "My Crobat is naturally stronger and twice as fast! There's no way a weak butterfly Pokemon can win!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Brock replied.

"That's right," May agreed, "Let's show them!"

"It's a sky battle with both Pokemon in the air now," Brock reminded May. "This should be much easier."

"Got it," May said back. "Let's do this Beautifly!"

"I've had enough of this," Proton started. "Crobat, use Double Team!" Once again, Crobat rapidly multiplied while increasing its speed. "How are you going to stop this?"

"Like this!" May exclaimed. "Use Silver Wind all around you!"

"What?!" Proton gasped. The Silver Wind swept the entire air around it, knocking out all of the clones surrounding Beautifly. The only Crobat left was the real one.

"Now use Psychic on Crobat!" May commanded.

Fazed by losing its Double Team, Crobat took the Psychic attack and was slammed to the cold stone floor by the super-effective attack. However, Crobat would not let back down.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!" Proton demanded.

"Stop it with Psychic!" May yelled back. Crobat was now suspended in mid-air.

"Grr…use Double Team to get free!" Proton said angrily. "Then use Multi-Brave Bird!"

"Fly up and away from it, Beautifly!" May directed. Beautifly was able to get Crobat higher and higher up into the air.

"I wonder what she's up to…" Brock pondered.

"Keep on attacking!" Proton demanded. "Multi-Brave Bird, Multi-Brave Bird, Multi-Brave Bird!"

"Now!" May yelled. "Dive straight down using Aerial Ace!"

After working so hard to catch up to Beautifly upwards, Crobat was left in the dust and now had to dive down to catch the butterfly.

"Dive down and follow it at max speed!" Proton yelled. Since the Crobat were much faster than Beautifly, it wouldn't take long before they caught up!

"Oh no!" Brock noticed. "They're going to catch up!"

"Finish it with Multi-Brave Bird!" Proton cackled.

The two Pokemon were both rushing at an incredible speed and were diving straight down head first in a way completely perpendicular to the ground. As soon as Beautifly reached the ground before Crobat, May made a decisive move.

"Beautifly, use Psychic on all of the Crobat and slam them down with their own momentum!"

"No!" Proton gasped. "I didn't see that coming!"

Crobat's natural speed and it's even faster Brave Bird made for a devastating attack that would have instantly knocked out Beautifly. Fortunately, Beautifly used sheer momentum that to its advantage to utterly smash Crobat into the ground with an unbelievable force! The impact was so tremendous that the rest of Team Pikachu briefly looked back to see what had shaken the ground so hard! Crobat's crash even created a crater that was 13 feet in diameter! Needless to say, Crobat was entirely defeated.

"We did it!" May exclaimed with her Beautifly. "It's all thanks to you, Beautifly!"

"Looks like the harder they hit, the harder they fall," Brock commented.

"Return Crobat," Proton snarled, taking out a device. "Guess I'll have to use brute force to stop these no-good kids, hehe. That'll teach them not to mess with me!"

"Oh no you don't !" May said back. "Venusaur, tie Proton up using Vine Whip!" The Vine Whip tied Proton up and Venusaur cut the vine from its body to make sure Proton stayed put.

"Curse you foul woman!" Proton bawled. "Curse you!"

"Urgh….don't you talk to me like that!" May screeched. "Take this!"

May smacked Proton with the red rose covered in thorns, severely slashing him. She then briefly shoved the rose up Proton's nose in order to give him allergies. May and Brock then left and walked away to catch up to the others.

"Curse you woman!" Proton growled with scars on his face. "What's with the red rose anyway? Are you in lo….ou….ugh…..ugh…..ughACHHOO!"

"Don't you think that was a little too much, May?" Brock asked.

"Hmph," May responded in anger. "I only did it because he deserved it!"

"You already won the battle," Brock advised, "so maybe he didn't need further harshness."

"I guess you're right," May sighed. "I just can't get over how mad he made me when he called me a foul woman…"

Ash, Donovan, Dawn, Ashlyn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Max, and Bonnie continued their way to the top vertex of the Mystri Stage where Giovanni was located. Along the way, they found some opportunities to attack the legendary Pokemon, but it did no good to stop them.

"We don't have that much time," Donovan told the rest of Team Pikachu, "so let's move!"

"Right," they all said in agreement.

So they continued on to Giovanni, but only to be stopped by two figures standing in their way….

_**Will Team Pikachu be able to stop the remaining members of Team Rocket? Can Giovanni's plan be stopped before it is too late? And most importantly, will our heroes ever save Ash's Pikachu? Find out on the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Iris and Cilan said, running to Misty, Tracey, and Clemont.<p>

"Hi," Clemont said.

"How's it going?" Misty said.

"Were you guys able to take care of business on the left side of the Mystri Stage?" Tracey inquired.

"We sure did!" Cilan responded.

"Ariana and Atlas are sound asleep!" Iris told them.

"Same here," Clemont replied, "Petrel is asleep as well."

"Right now we need to catch up to the rest of Team Pikachu," Misty said.

"So let's run!" Tracey told them all.

"Right," they all agreed while running off. Clemont's bag was slightly lighter after his invention was destroyed, making it easier for him to run as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	17. The Field Agent Fight

**A/N: It's been a while and I was very busy lately.**

**As for any new characters, I think I'm going to stop adding now. The roster in this story is already very expansive. But, there still might be some cameos or references if anyone wants to suggest some.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and thank you to those who read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Field Agent Fight<strong>

It was now 1:45 in the afternoon, and by this time Serena was already at the front of ruins. After tending to Fennekin, Serena returned Fennekin to its Pokeball and used a cold, stone ruin block as a chair. There, Serena turned on Looker's tablet and continued her discussion with the group back in Blackthorn City.

"Hey guys," Serena said cheerfully, "I'm back."

"Hey Serena," Kenny and Drew replied.

"How's it looking over there?" Clair asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Serena said back. "All I can see from over here is fighting and running."

"Do you know what their overall objective is?" Conway inquired.

"Yes," Serena responded, "I think they're trying to find Giovanni and knock him out! They're also trying to defeat the legendary Pokemon!"

"But how will they do that?" Kenny wondered.

"Good question," Drew agreed.

"Hopefully they can pull it off," Clair thought to herself.

"Uh, what are you trying to do over there, Conway?" Serena asked.

"I'm trying to access the cameras they've set up so we can see them live," Conway answered.

"Great idea," Kenny said.

"But is it working?" Drew asked.

"Not really," Conway replied. "Team Rocket turned off their system all of a sudden so I can't access them."

"I can turn it on," Serena offered. "I just need to find their power button."

"Let's see, where's the closest camera to you?" Conway said.

Serena scanned the area around her and found a camera mounted on a nearby pillar. "Found it." Serena said.

"Ok, well if these types of cameras have antennae," Conway started, "then tell me which direction the antenna is pointing."

"That way," Serena said.

"Good," Conway said. "The antenna should be pointing towards the computer. Then all you have to do is plug in tablet in the computer and I can handle the rest."

"Ok," Serena said, running off. Fortunately, their computer system was away from all of the fighting. After plugging in the tablet, she waited patiently for Conway to finish.

Meanwhile, Drew and Kenny were having a casual conversation with each other. They were sitting across from each other on the couch discussing an interesting topic.

"So Drew," Kenny started.

"Yeah?" Drew replied.

"Well, you see," Kenny said quietly, "there's something I wanted to ask you. How are you so smooth?"

"Smooth?" Drew wondered. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Kenny clarified, "the way you are with girls."

"What?" Drew answered. "Come on man, you must be crazy."

"Just look Drew," Kenny said back. "All those girls over there are gazing at you from that couch across the Pokémon Center. It's like every girl is into you!"

"Nah, it's just that I'm a popular coordinator, that's all," Drew responded frivolously. "Just relax. Besides, I've been doing Johto contests for a while now so it's not that big of a deal."

"You know," Kenny told Drew, "I want to be like that too. There's this girl that I want to travel with me, but I don't know what to do about it. I thought you might be able to help."

"Well, I don't know," Drew hesitated.

"Really? Come on, Drew," Kenny urged. "I know you give roses all the time! You know you have experience."

"Roses?" Drew gulped. "How did you know?"

"Don't you remember?" Kenny casually laughed. "That's what you were doing after the Wallace Cup."

"Oh," Drew realized. "That's right. Well I guess I'll tell you a few things then."

After a brief pause, Drew began his advice for Kenny.

"Well," Drew said, "first you should make sure that she is the one before being serious. And don't forget to consider all of your options as well; you never know who you'll meet! But for girls to like you, I guess one thing you could try acting nicer with them. They may not like you if you're mean to them."

"Good point," Kenny agreed. "You must be really nice to girls then."

"Well," Drew corrected, "not exactly. I guess tease a lot. There was this one time where I got unreasonably mad and I'm sure I was dislikable."

"Thanks Drew," Kenny said.

"Really?" Drew laughed. "That's a no-brainer; we haven't even got to style yet!"

"Maybe next time," Kenny said. "So Drew, what other kinds of Pokemon do you have?"

"You should tell me yours before I tell you," Drew responded. They both chuckled.

As the two friends continued to talk, Conway was finally able to access the Sinjoh Ruins cameras.

"Drew! Kenny! Clair!" Conway called out. "I got the cameras to work; we can see every one of them now."

"Good work, Conway," Clair praised.

"Cool," Drew and Kenny said after getting up from the couch.

"I'll go send the link to the major broadcasters and departments of the Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions," Clair stated while typing on the computer. "All of the important figures such as the Professors will get the link as well."

"Wow," Kenny said while looking at the screen, "there sure is a crisis going on over there."

"Dang," Drew gazed. "Look at all of the fighting. Shots and attacks are being fired from many directions!"

"Let's take a closer look by zooming in with a different camera," Conway stated.

The screen displayed a view of six humans speed walking.

"Who are they?" Drew and Kenny wondered.

"From the Team Rocket data website," Conway answered, "it appears those six go by the names of Clemont, Misty, Tracey, Cilan, Iris, and Blaziken Mask."

"What about the others?" Drew and Kenny wondered again.

"Let's see if we can get another camera," Conway said. "Here we go; there are two people in this view fighting against one man."

"That's May!" Drew recognized.

"And I bet all of us know who Brock is," Kenny said to Clair, Conway, and Drew.

"Yep," they responded.

"There's also a man by the name of Looker, who is setting devices around the ruins. But the rest of them are the furthest back," Conway stated. "It appears they are trying to maneuver to the top vertex of the triangular platform. Including the Meowth, there are nine of them running right now."

"That looks like Ash," Drew pointed out.

"And there's Dawn!" Kenny also pointed out.

"Precisely," Conway replied, nodding his head.

Clair, who had just finished sending as mass email, looked at the screen. "Unbelievable. Four beings of unprecedented power are all on the same stage. What are we going to do?"

"I guess watching is the only thing we can do," Drew sighed.

"Yeah," Clair said, also with a sigh.

"I've calculated that their chances of success are slim," Conway declared.

"But there's always a chance; we can't give up until it's over," Kenny reassured. "We just have to make to make sure that they'll be able to stop them in time!"

That's just what Team Pikachu was doing, and they were in a race against the clock to stop the scheme before it was too late.

**Rival Reunion**

Ash, Donovan, Dawn, Ashlyn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Max, and Bonnie continued their way to the top vertex of the Mystri Stage where Giovanni was located. Along the way, they found some opportunities to attack the legendary Pokemon, but it did no good to stop them.

"We don't have that much time," Donovan told the rest of Team Pikachu, "so let's move!"

"Right," they all said in agreement.

So they continued on to Giovanni, but only to be stopped by two figures standing in their way. However, their bodies and faces were shrouded by shadows.

"You're not going anywhere!" the woman declared.

"Not with us around!" the man yelled.

"Who are you?" they all wondered. They got a resounding answer.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman shouted.

Dawn gasped. "It's Jessie!"

"Grr, no it's not!" Jessie angrily retorted, slapping Dawn in the head. "I'm right here!"

"Owww!" Dawn wailed.

"Why'd you have to hurt Dawn!" Ash yelled at Jessie while holding Dawn's head.

"Well SAW-RRY…geez," Jessie apologized reluctantly.

"But if it's not Jessie…" Max started.

"Then who is it?" Bonnie wondered.

After a long frightful pause, the man said something after the woman.

"Hahah, and make it double!" the man yelled.

Meowth also gasped. "Oh no! I know who it is!"

"It can't be!" James cried.

"But it is," the man told James. Both the man and the woman finally revealed themselves.

"Quick, run!" Donovan told everyone.

"Not so fast!" the woman yelled. "Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"

"Mightyena, use Hyper Beam!" the man also yelled.

"Oh no!" they all cried.

The Shadow Ball and the Hyper Beam blasted Team Pikachu back. Smoke now covered every part of their area.

"I can't see!" Ashlyn said while coughing with the smoke around.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Donovan said, also coughing.

"Who are we?" the woman said. Then both the man and the woman then declared a statement together.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!" they both proclaimed.

"To infect the world with devastation!" the woman declared.

"To blight all people in every nation!" the man also declared.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" the woman stated.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" the woman finally said, revealing her name.

The man revealed his name as well. "And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" Cassidy assured.

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Butch threatened.

"Are you kidding me?" Max protested. "We're not going to surrender!"

"That's right!" Bonnie shouted back.

"It's Cassidy," Jessie murmured.

"And Biff," James stated.

"I remember those guys from Sinnoh!" Dawn remembered.

"You're right Dawn. And wow, I never expected to see Biff again," Ash said.

"So you know this Biff guy?" Donovan asked Ash and James.

"Yeah," Ash and James replied.

"Let's stop them, Biff," Cassidy said to her partner.

After hearing his name said incorrectly four times, Butch became infuriated and yelled to the top of his lungs. "Grr…THE NAME'S BUTCH!"

"Well, long time no see, _Jessie_," Cassidy said to Jessie, looking at her with a smirk.

"And it's been a long time, _James_," Butch told James.

"I think I know what's going to happen next," Meowth realized.

"Dawn," Jessie whispered, "tell your Quilava to use Smokescreen again."

"We've got these guys covered," James told them confidently.

Donovan and the others were listening carefully. "Did everyone get that?"

"Yeah," they all responded. They executed their plan immediately afterwards.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Dawn commanded.

"What?!" Butch and Cassidy reacted in disbelief.

The smoke was just enough so that Ashlyn, Donvan, Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie could get away, leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth behind. After the smoke cleared, Butch and Cassidy were in for a real shock.

"Huh?" Butch wondered.

"Grr…where did they go?" Cassidy grumbled.

"We're right here!" James, Jessie, and Meowth yelled.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James declared.

"That's right!" Meowth finished.

**Battle for the Better**

"Well, well, if it isn't Jessie," Cassidy scoffed. "Did you get any _better_ since we last met in Sinnoh? It _sure_ doesn't look like it."

"Very funny," Jessie cackled sarcastically, "I was about to say the same thing about you, blondie!"

"Oh, but I did," Cassidy smirked back. "For your information, we're in a brilliant operation to take over six of the Pokemon regions! It's something a nitwit like you could only dream of getting involved in."

"Grrr! You make me mad, but I've been waiting a long time for this! Look Cassidy, I'm going to put you in your place because of the nasty punk you are!"

"Oh yeah?" Cassidy responded. "Giovanni thinks I'm better than you! There's a reason why I'm in Team Rocket and you're not!"

"Is that so?" Jessie mocked. "Then why are you always under the eye of Professor Lamba?"

"Hold on, jerkface, I've got a call from Professor Bambi," Cassidy said, stopping Jessie. She answered the call.

"Hello?" Cassidy said.

"IT'S PROFESSOR NAMBA!" Professor Namba screamed.

"Haha, silly Cassidy," Jessie laughed. "Makes sense that they would give an _annoying_ Professor Sambo to an _annoying_ Cassidy.

"IT'S NAMBA!" Professor Namba screamed again.

"Well I know YOU'RE annoying," Cassidy retorted, "but what am I?!"

"You're a blonde punk with no life, that's what!" Jessie answered harshly.

"And you're a purple-haired yahoo who has no friends! That's why you're in people's faces all the time! You're the annoying one!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

James and Butch watched the two girls fight.

"Those girls are crazy, right Hutch?" James asked.

"THE NAME'S BUTCH!" Butch yelled. "But it's okay baby James, we're still better than you!"

"What did you call me?!" James snapped. "You're the crybaby and we're the ones better than you!"

"No, we're better!" Butch retorted in disagreement.

"We're better!" James said back.

"Let's tell them, James," Jessie said.

"Right," James agreed. Since we last met, we've successfully disbanded Team Galactic and Team Plasma. Bet you guys have never done that before."

"Plus, we saved Giovanni from almost getting killed in Operation Tempest. The energy could have completely consumed him," Jessie added. "We're the reason you guys still have a job!"

"Really?" Butch responded. "Then why did he let you go?"

Then Cassidy said, "Well I heard you guys messing around following a cruise ship for an entire month after stopping Team Plasma. It's like you guys went back to being the failures you were!"

"That's true," James sighed while whispering to Jessie.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Jessie complained. "Why did he have to let us go? He would have removed us a long time ago if a one-month failure was the reason…."

"I've had enough of this," Butch said. "We'll settle you two in a battle!"

"Yeah," Cassidy agreed.

"Grrr….I'm going to beat you Cassidy!" Jessie yelled. "Go Wobbuffet!"

"You too, Inkay!" James also called out. Then James whispered to Jessie.

"But Jessie, these are our only Pokemon," James warned.

"It's okay," Jessie replied. "We're the better agents, so we're going to beat these clowns!"

"I'm sneaking out right now," Meowth whispered. Butch and Cassidy had no idea that Meowth was escaping. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right," Jessie and James replied.

"Go Mightyena! Use Iron Tail on Inkay!" Butch immediately declared.

"Dodge it, Inkay!" James responded. Inkay swiftly dodged and continue to float in the air.

"Go Sableye! Use Shadow Ball on Inkay!" Cassidy shouted.

"Protect Inkay with Mirror Coat!" Jessie reacted.

The Mirror Coat reflected the Shadow Ball back at twice the power and Sableye took twice the damage! Sableye was knocked right down to the ground.

"Finish Inkay with Foul Play!" James commanded.

The Foul Play pulverized through fragile Pokemon like it was nothing - Sableye had fainted! However, Mightyena popped up right behind Inkay for a surprise attack!

"Hahaha! Hyper Beam, Mightyena!" Butch grinned.

"I'm one step ahead of you!" Jessie declared. "Do your thing, Wobbuffet!"

After Wobbuffet leaped into the air, the Mirror Coat bounced the tremendously powerful Hyper Beam back at Mightyena with twice the power. Mightyena could not survive the strength of its devastating attack; it fainted.

"Return," Butch and Cassidy muttered, both calling their Pokemon back.

"See that?" Jessie boasted. "We're the better agents _after all_, Cassidy!"

"You couldn't stop us if you had a full team of those weaklings!" James also commented.

"Sorry, but we're not done yet," Butch stopped them.

"We have secret weapons, and there's no way you can be superior!" Cassidy intimidated.

"Secret weapon?" James inquired.

"Ha, losers like you two could never have anything on us!" Jessie laughed.

"Just you watch," Butch grinned deviously.

"Go, Woobat!" Cassidy yelled.

"Yamask, go!" Butch shouted.

As soon as Jessie and James realized what had happened, they both froze as if they were hit by an Ice Beam.

"No…wha?!" James gawked.

"Buuhh…..how?!" Jessie goggled.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUR POKEMON?!" Jessie and James screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Simple," Cassidy replied, "he gave them to us because you guys were such failures!"

"Yep, as always," Butch sighed in happy agreement.

"Why you…we would never give the boss our Pokemon!" Jessie growled.

"Don't you remember?" James reminded Jessie. "Before we left the boss's room in headquarters? We left our Unova Pokemon on the table!"

"Drats!" Jessie pouted.

"Don't worry little Jessie," Cassidy teased condescendingly, "we'll tuck you babies in nighty-night by making you two cry yourselves to sleep!"

"Oh yeah?" Jessie scowled back. "If I'm the baby then _you_'re going to be my diaper!"

"Grr…" Cassidy murmured, gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry Cassidy; we're going to beat these chumps with their own Pokemon!" Butch laughed.

Just then a random bottle cap that belonged to James rolled right in front Butch. When Butch saw the cap, he smashed it with his foot and laughed evilly at James.

"HOW DARE YOU!" James roared.

"It doesn't matter if you have our Pokemon; we're still going to win!" Jessie yelled.

"Let's show them!" James also yelled. "Inkay, use Foul Play on Woobat!"

"Run right next to Inkay, Wobbuffet!" Jessie commanded.

"Nope, I'm not having it!" Cassidy responded. "Use Gust, Woobat!"

The strong winds immediately put Inkay and Wobbuffet to a halt. A few seconds later, they were desperately holding on to the ground for balance.

"Now Yamask, Shadow Ball on both of them!" Butch told the Pokemon.

Because they were off balance from the wind, they could not do anything to dodge the attacks. Wobbuffet couldn't even reflect it back. The Shadow Balls fired by Yamask were given an extra boost because of the Gust, and they landed critical hits on the Pokemon!

"Wobbuffet, get up!" Jessie demanded.

"You too, Inkay!" James declared boldly. "Use Psybeam on Yamask!"

"Block with Night Shade!" Butch said in response.

"Now hit Inkay with Hidden Power!" Cassidy directed. Inkay was sure to be hit after leaving itself open.

"Do your thing, Wobbuffet!" Jessie reacted. Wobbuffet jumped in front of the Hidden Power and handed the blasts right back at them!

"Psst, Cassidy," Butch nudged. "I've got an idea."

"What is it, Butch?" Cassidy wondered.

"My name's not – anyway, do you remember what that Quilava did with Smokescreen? Let's do that with Yamask's Haze !"

"Good idea!" Cassidy cackled.

"Yamask, use Haze!" Butch commanded.

"What?!" Jessie said in shock.

"But that's one of _my_ tricks!" James replied angrily.

The Haze made it impossible to see where they were attacking from.

"Woobat, use Air Slash on both of them!" Cassidy laughed. The attacks landed clean, direct hit that slammed both Inkay and Wobbuffet to the ground.

"Now surround them with Will-o-wisp!" Butch said.

When the smoke receded, Jessie and James found themselves surrounded by fire, along with Wobbuffet and Inkay.

"No!" Jessie shrieked in worry.

"We're trapped!" James gasped.

"You can surrender now," Butch told them proudly.

"Just give up!" Cassidy smirked.

"Never in a million years!" Jessie retorted.

"Fine, we'll just have to burn you all then! Will-o-wisp, Yamask!"

"Let's see Wobbuffet try to reflect _this_!" Cassidy laughed, aware that Will-o-wisp was a status move.

"No!" Jessie cringed while bracing herself.

"Please,Yamask, don't do this!" James cried.

As soon as the Will-o-wisp was fired, however, Wobbuffet stood up proudly with a gleaming light covering his body. Next thing they knew, Wobbuffet was able to take the Will-o-wisp unharmed.

"What?" Cassidy said in confusion.

"The move Safeguard?!" Butch gawked. "It can't be!"

"Thank you Wobbuffet!" Jessie said thankfully.

"And there's one thing you two forgot!" an angered James told them.

"Huh?" Cassiy and Butch both wondered.

"Inkay can float!" James revealed. "Go out there and use Tackle!"

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" Cassidy responded.

"Dodge it by spinning!" James commanded. "Then use Foul Play!"

"Woobat, no!" Cassidy shrieked as Woobat took the hit.

"Tackle Woobat on that stone pillar right next to us!" James directed.

After Woobat was slammed to the pillar, it fainted. Soon after a moderate pile of snow slid off the top and sloshed over all of the flames. Jessie and James were now free.

"Don't let them escape!" Butch commanded. "Use Night Shade, Yamask!"

"Give it to them, Wobbuffet!" Jessie declared. "Mirror Coat!"

After reflecting Night Shade back with twice the power, Yamask and Woobat were defeated at last.

"Return Woobat," Cassidy sighed.

"Return Yamask," Butch said. "Joke's on you James – it's _your_ Pokemon!"

"Darn it!" James shouted.

"So, you think those two were the only Pokemon of yours we had?" Cassidy smirked.

"But how?" James shuddered.

"They couldn't possibly – "Jessie shook.

"You bet we do!" Butch laughed. "Amoonguss, go!"

"You too, Frillish!" Cassidy called out. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Block it with Psybeam!" James responded.

"Now's your chance!" Butch declared. "Use Stun Spore on Inkay while it it open!"

"I don't think so!" Jessie shouted. "Jump in and take the hit using your Safeguard!"

Wobbuffet mightily charged its own body to successfully protect Inkay.

"Now Inkay, use Foul Play on Frillish!" James proclaimed.

The super effective attack hammered Frillish with force that it could not handle. Frillish fainted, and Cassidy returned her Pokemon.

"Amoonguss, use Hidden Power!" Butch barked.

"Jump and use Mirror Coat to reflect it back!" Jessie responded.

"I knew you would do that!" Butch laughed. "Dodge it by jumping up in the air! Then use Body Slam right on top of Wobbuffet!"

"What?!" Jessie panicked.

Amoonguss slammed Wobbuffet brutally on the ground. When the smoke receded, Jessie saw that her precious Wobbuffet was trapped under Amoonguss!

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie cried.

"Urgh, Inkay use Tackle!" James said.

"Nope, stop it with Stun Spore!" Butch commanded. Inkay fell straight to the ground, unable to move.

"Well, it looks like we've won," Butch declared. "Inkay can't move and I have Wobbuffet pinned!"

"Oh no, this is terrible," James said in worry "I forgot how powerful Amoonguss was. It was one of our only Pokémon that was able to beat Pikachu."

"Not yet!" Jessie scowled. "Wobbuffet, flail your body and try to roll using your tail!"

"You're a squirmy one, aren't you?" Butch replied. "I forgot Wobbuffet wasn't paralyzed. Use Stun Spore!"

"Use Safeguard!" Jessie said back.

The bright light of Safeguard combined with Stun Spore created electrifying flashes that hurt Amoonguss's eyes! This caused Amoonguss to immediately jump into the air!

"I didn't say jump!" Butch protested. "Get back on top by using Body Slam!"

"There we go!" Jessie smirked. "Use Counter!"

"Noooo!" Butch wailed.

Amoonguss took an extremely powerful force right back at it, sending it flying through the air. It completely regretted using Body Slam.

"Just because I can't move doesn't mean I can't attack!" James affirmed. "Inkay, finish this off with Psybeam!" Inkay fired the beam while in a stationary position, and it was still powerful. Amoonguss had fainted.

"Return Amoonguss," Butch sighed.

"Nice work, James," Jessie smiled.

"You too, Jessie," James answered back.

"HA!" both James and Jessie hollered. "WHO'S THE LOSERS NOW?!"

"Pity; we actually lost to Jessie and James," Cassidy sighed. "But it doesn't matter."

"We still have one trick up our sleeves," Butch responded.

"Take this!" Butch and Cassidy declared in unison. Both of them threw a huge net at Jessie and James!

"What?!" Jessie and James cried.

Just then, a Pokemon zoomed in from the shadows to stop the net. It was no other than Meowth, who had come just in time to use Fury Swipes on the net.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James both said. "Thank you!"

"Now let's give them a taste of their own medicine," Meowth smirked. He then proceeded to chuck specially designed bolas at Butch and Cassidy. The rope wrapped around Butch and Cassidy and left them completely immobilized. Jessie and James decided to taunt Butch and Cassidy before they left.

"Who's the boss now, Cassidy?!" Jessie mocked.

"Admit it; we're way better than you two!" James declared.

"Whatever," Cassidy said, spitting in their faces. "Giovanni will deal with you losers."

"There's no way you guys are going to stop this plan!" Butch smirked.

"Besides, we have still haveyour –" Cassidy started. But before Cassidy could finish, Inkay shot ink right at her face.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" James laughed while cracking up at the sight. "Good one, Inkay!"

"Ohohohohohoho!" Meowth also laughed. "You were saying?"

"Nice face, _Cassidy_!" Jessie jeered humorously. Then she took off running.

"Later losers!" Meowth ridiculed. He too ran off with Jessie.

"Bye Bob!" James taunted while also running off.

As Butch and Cassidy watched Jessie and James run off, Cassidy got extremely infuriated.

"ARRRRGRRRHHH! NOOOO! WHY YOU?! I'M GOING TO GET YOU JESSIE!" Cassidy screamed while trying to squirm out of the ropes.

Butch, however, stayed silent for the next 30 seconds. After that Cassidy broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Biff?" Cassidy inquired.

"Grr…..grr…GRR….THE NAME'S BUTCH!" Butch yelled back angrily.

And so, Jessie and James were able to successfully take down their rivals Butch and Cassidy.

"I still don't get why the boss had to let us go," Jessie pondered while running.

"Me neither," James said in agreement.

"That's why we're going to find out," Meowth declared.

**Stressful Strains**

Blaziken Mask, Clemont, Misty, Tracey, Cilan, and Iris were speedily making their way to catch up with the others. As they were walking, everyone lauded Clemont for his superb inventing skills.

"Thanks for the color-changing pencil, Clemont!" Tracey thanked. "I've made some awesome sketches because of it!"

"And thanks for the portable cooker, Clemont," Cilan also thanks. "Wow, you must be a really good chef!"

"Thanks for the fishing rod!" Misty thanked. "I didn't know you could make fishing gear as well!"

"To think that you designed and own the Lumiose Tower!" Tracey thought in awe.

"You really are a genius!" Cilan praised.

"Hehe, thanks guys," Clemont said in response.

Blaziken Mask just smiled. But Iris just stayed quiet; she was angry! First of all, she was cold, which automatically made matters worse. Second, she didn't think that Clemont deserved all of that praise. But it could have been that Iris as just jealous of Clemont getting so much attention. Finally, she had the hiccups; Iris was getting very irritated.

"What's wrong Iris?" Cilan noticed.

"Are you cold?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you have the hiccups," Tracey realized.

"Yea – hiccup – Yeah, I do," Iris said.

"Don't worry," Clemont told Iris. "I invented a pacifier that can cure the hiccups!"

"Pacifier? Who do you think you are?! Are you calling me a baby?!" Iris raged.

"No, it's not like that!" Clemont innocently said, defending himself.

"Hmph. What a kid. You expect an adult to use a baby product, huh, HUH?!" Iris snuffed.

"Grr…I'm not one to get angry, but I've had enough! You've pushed me too far!" Clemont roared. "I'll outsmart _any _of you on any day; who do you think you're talking too? I've set aside my gym leader duties just to help Ash, made out the plans, and…..and…..and…..I…I….I can't take this anymore! I've worked too hard for everyone!" Clemont broke down. He was in tears.

"Clemont! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Iris cried. She began to tear up as well. Eventually, she too burst out crying.

"I think you might want to apologize to Clemont," Cilan suggested to Iris.

The group stopped walking immediately. Tracey and Misty comforted Clemont from each side.

"Don't worry Clemont," Misty spoke softly, hugging him from the left.

"We're always here for you," Tracey also said, hugging him from the right.

"Sniff…thank you guys," Clemont said, feeling a little better.

"Clemont…I'm sorry for what I said to you…I had no control of myself," Iris said in apology. "You really are an amazing person. You're kind, sweet, and super smart!"

"Thanks Iris," Clemont said softly.

"Being out in this cold ruins isn't that easy," Cilan stated.

"You're right," Blaziken Mask replied. Deep inside, the father inside of Blaziken Mask wanted to comfort Clemont. But, his identity held him back.

"You know," Cilan started, talking to everyone, "We've gone so far just to this point. We've got little sleep. We're cold, hungry, and tired of all of this. We're all far away from our homes, but we can't give up now! We need to save both Pikachu and the world!"

"That reminds me, Clemont," Iris said, "your friend Serena told me something before Cilan and I left. She told us to not give up until it's over and to never give up until the end!"

"Right," Clemont agreed, feeling much better.

Just then, the group saw May and Brock in the distance. They ran towards them at full speed.

"May! Brock!" they called out.

"Hey guys!" May answered.

"You caught up with us," Brock smiled.

"Are you guys having as hard of a time as we are?" Misty asked May.

"You bet; that Proton guy annoyed the life out of me!" May replied.

"I agree," Iris said, "those so-called men can be a real pain!"

"I know we're all tired," Blaziken Mask affirmed, "but we can't give up until it's over. We've got to keep on fighting until our work is complete! Are we ready to rejoin Ash?"

"Yeah!" the team chanted.

"All right, let's move!" Blaziken Mask directed.

The path to Giovanni's throne was a ramp-like one; one that inclined upwards onto the elevated triangular stage. While they were far from the others, they were determined to catch up.

As for the group ahead, they now had their most fearsome encounter yet!

"Look out!" Donovan shouted.

A boulder slammed right in front of them, stopping them cold. When the smoke receded, the final Team Rocket Executive revealed himself. He was levitating in midair thanks to his two Golduck.

"Alas, it is me again, the great Archer," Archer declared. "Your quest ends here."

"Oh no…Archer!" Ashlyn cried in fear. "It can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie asked.

"It's nothing," Donovan assured. "I'll take him from here! You guys go!"

"Right," they all agreed.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Dawn commanded. Then they ran off.

"Not so fast!" Archer snapped. "Go Crobat! Use Sky Attack to pierce through the smoke and stop them!"

Crobat rushed out at a blinding speed. Fortunately, Ash, Max, Dawn, and Bonnie were able to make it out. However, Ashlyn was not so lucky.

"No, Ashlyn!" Donovan cried. "Leave my wife alone, Archer!"

"I don't think so!" Archer raged back. "Push Ashlyn back in front of Donovan using Heat Wave!"

At the same time, Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie were now only moments away from Giovanni's throne.

"You have a Pachirisu, right Dawn?" Max inquired. "I heard that one time someone became Pokemon World Champion with a Pachirisu!"

"What was that?" Ash, Dawn, and Bonnie said in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing," Max said. "I just got carried away, that's all."

"Okay. Anyways, I sure hope everyone else is all right," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Max and Bonnie said.

"And I hope that I'll be able to save Pikachu this time," Ash stated.

"I'm sure that since we're all working together, we can do it," Dawn reassured.

"Yeah," the other three agreed.

_**No matter how hard it is getting for our heroes, Team Pikachu is still hanging on. Can the members left behind catch up with the others? Just what history do Ashlyn and Donovan have with Archer? What surprises await Ash, Bonnie, Dawn, and Max when they reach Giovanni's throne? And most importantly, will Ash be able to save Pikachu? Find out in the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, I finally got back at Cassidy!" Jessie laughed.<p>

"And I showed that I'm stronger than that Butch!" James also laughed.

"Guys, look behind us!" Meowth alerted.

It was the "left behind" members of Team Pikachu.

"So, what did you guys do that kept you behind?" Brock asked.

"We stopped Cassidy and Butch!" Jessie declared.

"And we had only one Pokemon each!" Meowth proclaimed.

"Wow, you guys must sure be happy," May noticed.

"That's for sure," Misty, Cilan, Iris, and Tracey said.

"Enough talk,"Blaziken Mask affirmed. "Let's move out."

"Right," the rest of them said.


	18. The Grieving Grudge

**A/N: It's been a while since I've uploaded, but I finally finished Chapter 18. For anyone still following, updates will be much slower from now on, but there are only a few chapters left. R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Grieving Grudge<strong>

"Oh no…Archer!" Ashlyn cried in fear. "It can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Ash, Dawn, Max, and Bonnie asked.

"It's nothing," Donovan assured. They had just encountered Archer, the final Team Rocket Executive. "I'll take him from here! You guys go!"

"Right," they all agreed.

"Quilava, use Smokescreen!" Dawn commanded. Then they ran off.

"Not so fast!" Archer snapped. "Go Crobat! Use Sky Attack to pierce through the smoke and stop them!"

Crobat rushed out at a blinding speed. Fortunately, Ash, Max, Dawn, and Bonnie were able to make it out. However, Ashlyn was not so lucky.

"No, Ashlyn!" Donovan cried. "Leave my wife alone, Archer!"

"I don't think so!" Archer raged back. "Push Ashlyn back in front of Donovan using Heat Wave!"

Luckily, Donovan caught Ashlyn just in time before she got hurt. However, the three young adults were alone in their area of the ruins. It was just Ashlyn, Donovan, and Archer. Suddenly, Archer decided to drop from his levitating position. He walked up to Ashlyn and stood only six inches from her body.

"Hey Ashlyn," Archer said smoothly, "remember me? It's been so long…..you don't know how much I've missed the lovely person you are."

"Hmph," Ashlyn pouted. "I don't miss you at all. I would never miss a man like you. Now get out of my personal space."

"Oh, but I can never live the same without the young, beautiful Ashlyn in my life," Archer whispered enticingly. "Why else do you think I'm here? You are the one, and only you can satisfy me." Archer then slithered his arms around Ashlyn's waist and tried to pull her close to him.

"Eeek! Help!" Ashlyn retaliated. After Ashlyn slapped Archer in the face, Donovan became infuriated!

In the meantime, Serena, Kenny, Drew, Clair, and Conway were watching the entire ruins utilizing the many cameras set up. When they heard Ashlyn's shriek, it immediately caught their attention.

"What was that?" Serena asked in shock.

"Someone's in trouble!" Drew answered.

"I wonder what could have happened," Kenny thought.

"It came from this camera," Conway pointed out.

"Okay, zoom in to that camera for the time being," Clair told Conway.

"Yeah," Kenny stated. "I want to see what's going on."

"Me too," Serena agreed.

"Certainly," Conway agreed, zooming in the camera.

On both Serena's tablet screen and the Blackthorn computer screen, the camera showing Archer, Ashlyn, and Donovan became the main focus. All five of them were now listening in to what was happening between the three young adults.

"ENOUGH!" Donovan yelled, stepping in front of Ashlyn to protect her. "Ashlyn was mine back then, and she's still mine today!"

"Get lost, Archer," Ashlyn remarked. "We've been married since then, you hear me?!"

"What?!" Archer howled. "Married?! You two got married?! No…..no…no…NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ouch," Drew cringed.

"Getting rejected like that must hurt real bad," Kenny said.

"Wait, who's that running towards them?" Serena pointed out.

It was no other than Looker. Looker had just finished placing electromagnetic devices around the ruins, so he ran to Ashlyn and Donovan since they were the closest. However, he didn't want to reveal his identity as a member of the International Police, so he threw on a disguise.

"Psst," Looker told Ashlyn and Donovan, "It's me Looker."

"Looker?" Ashlyn said confused.

"How did you get here so fast?" Donovan wondered.

"Let's just say that I carry a portable hover segway that let me zip around the ruins like it was nothing. That's how I was able to place the devices so fast!"

As the adults were talking, Archer stepped into their conversation.

"Ah, I know your face," Archer stated. "You're no other than Looker, member of the International Police."

"Yep, that's me," Looker smirked confidently. "You should know why I'm here then."

"Of course," Archer agreed. Archer acted both smooth and cockily. "I also know that you were an integral part of the fall of both Team Galactic and Team Plasma. Your efforts were priceless."

"That's cool," Donovan commended. "Looker, you must have plenty of experience in the field."

"But Looker, it is advisable for you to understand that these two, Ashlyn and Donovan, are the _real_ wrongdoers," Archer explained. "A police's job, after all, is to bring people to justice."

"No…that's a lie!" Ashlyn roared. "Don't forget _you're _the one on a criminal team!"

"Yeah," Donovan agreed angrily, "leave my wife alone!"

"Wait…..what?!" Looker burst out in confusion. "Huh? What's going on? I'm out of the loop here! Are you three connected somehow?!"

Donovan sighed. "We have a history all right."

"It's complicated," Ashlyn sighed.

Archer also sighed. "For me, it was a total heartbreaker. Guys, _please_ allow me to explain just this once."

"Fine," Ashlyn and Donovan agreed reluctantly in unison.

"Of course," Looker listened intently. "Tell me more."

It just so happened to be that the gang back in Blackthorn and Serena were going to be listening in as well.

"This is going to be some story," Kenny stated.

"No doubt," Drew agreed.

"Intriguing," Conway commented.

"Well since everyone else is just running and fighting," Clair said, "I guess listening would be the most stimulating thing to do right now."

"You're right," Serena agreed. "Especially since there's something interesting involved."

**Flashback**

"It all started 20 years ago, when I was just five years old," Archer began. "During the first day of kindergarten, I met Ashlyn. After we met, we became very good friends and shared a close friendship for the next five years."

"I see," Looker responded. "You have known her for your entire life."

"Yes," Archer affirmed.

Of course, the group back in Blackthorn and Serena had their thoughts.

"20 years?!" Kenny said in shock while watching.

"Those two go very far back together!" Serena exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if their parents knew each other," Drew commented.

Archer, however, was far from done.

"What happened after five years?" Looker inquired.

"Well," Archer said, "Ashlyn and I could both became Pokemon Trainers since we were both ten. So I asked her to go on a Pokemon journey with me."

"I said no to that," Ashlyn told Looker.

"Yes, but here's the thing," Archer explained. "Both of us wanted to become professionals in the business world. The only reason I wanted to go on a journey was because I had previously thought that business school gave no Pokemon experience whatsoever. Ashlyn told me that business school does let you raise, train, and battle Pokemon, so both of us continued going to school."

"So where does Donovan come in?" Looker asked.

"Not for a while," Archer answered. "It wasn't until I was 14 when I met Donovan for the first time. He had transferred to our business school from the nearby region."

"And I'm guessing this is where Donovan meets Ashlyn, right?" Looker said.

"Yeah, you got that right," Archer replied. "For the next four years of business school, Donovan and Ashlyn got closer and closer while I got further and further from her. Despite that, I still made every effort to show Ashlyn my feelings for her."

Archer paused for a while, and then he picked up where he left off.

"And then, the last day of business school came and the three of us were 18 years old. After the ceremony, I asked Ashlyn if she would go out with me. But, Donovan was also there, and he asked Ashlyn the exact same thing. When the beautiful Ashlyn made her decision, she told me plainly, 'Archer, I don't love you.' I didn't want to accept it. I told Ashlyn that we had known each other ever since kindergarten and reminded her that we had known each other for our entire lives. But then Ashlyn told me, 'Just because we have a history does **not **mean we have true love. I'm sorry Archer, but I love you Donovan!' And that was it. The happy couple ran off in the sunset, but I was left heartbroken. I couldn't understand it. She was the only one I wanted."

"Wow," Looker sighed.

"Man, even after Archer knew her for so long, he still didn't get her," Kenny sighed, watching from Blackthorn City.

"Guess having a history with her didn't make a difference," Serena commented.

"Well, just because you have a history with someone doesn't mean you can have a future with them," Clair pointed out.

"Yeah," Kenny and Serena both said.

"True," Drew replied. "A lot can happen in a few years."

"Precisely," Conway agreed.

Archer was almost in tears. But Looker knew that the story was not over.

"So," Looker asked, "what did you do after that?"

Archer continued. "I knew that if I wanted her to notice me, I would need to have power and control. Power and control. It was all about power and control. That's what Donovan had, and I needed it too. My friends knew the best way to have control – by joining Team Rocket with them. Using my business skills, I climbed up the corporate Team Rocket ladder. Eventually, I was able to lead Team Rocket operations in the Sevii Islands with the Pokemon I had trained and my unmatched leadership. I was even able to lead an operation involving the Johto Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. Now, I am here today as the head Team Rocket Executive!"

"Of course, Ashlyn and I also had our lives settled seven years after business school," Donovan told Looker.

"We set up our business together, and by four years we had wild success! With our millions in revenue, we could retire right now if we wanted." Ashlyn exclaimed.

"So, we built a house in the snowy area north of Johto since we love the snow so much," Donovan explained. "It just so happened to be close to the Sinjoh Ruins."

"And since we're rich, we can just fly to the grocery store," Ashlyn added.

"Grr…" Archer growled enviously.

"But there was something you forgot, Archer!" Ashlyn yelled angrily. "Your 'friends' were all thugs and you started getting worse and worse. You would go out and steal every day from the local grocery store. You would beat up other business students with your friends. You would go out to nightclubs that you weren't even supposed to be at. You would even steal from the teachers! We got further and further away because **you **were becoming a criminal!"

"Don't forget Team Rocket is a _criminal _organization!" Donovan shouted. "There's no way Ashlyn would choose you the way you are right now!"

"Wow," Kenny said in awe.

"No wonder," Drew said.

"What an interesting story," Serena commented.

"I'm done with this," Clair groaned. "Archer is such a madman. Conway, switch the camera view and check on how the others are doing."

"Certainly," Conway followed.

**Archer's Advance**

With Ashlyn's information, Looker came to a decision. "Ashlyn is right, and you are wrong. You made very poor decisions, and now you are facing the consequences of them. If you really wanted Ashlyn, then you wouldn't go down the evil path you did with your friends. That's the point."

"But that's not _my _point," Archer told them. "Nice guys finish last. If you want something, the one who breaks the rules is going to get it first. That's how I do things."

Then, Archer leisurely snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, his Crobat came out of nowhere, swooped in, and snatched Ashlyn away! Crobat's claws lifted Ashlyn into the air; Donovan had to do something quick!

"Help!" Ashlyn yelped while in mid-air.

"Ashlyn!" Donovan cried. "Go, Glalie! Use Gyro Ball on Crobat!"

After Glalie launched its hard head on Crobat, Donovan leaped in to catch the falling Ashlyn.

"If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get!" Archer sneered. "Crobat, retaliate with Sky Attack!"

"Dodge them all by using Double Team!" Donovan commanded.

Multiple "clones" of Glalie now filled the air. However, Archer remained unphazed.

"Haha, really?" Archer mocked. "Double Team? Break them all with Heat Wave, Crobat!"

The scorching heat not only burned away all of the Double Team clones, it also singed the real Glalie! Steam rose as Glalie's ice was melted; Glalie became immobilized.

"And if you thought getting burned was something, wait until you get poisoned!" Archer cackled. "Crobat, use Poison Fang!"

Now there was little the poisoned Glalie could do. Before the dazed Donovan could even utter a word, Archer executed yet another attack!

"Crobat, now use Venom Drench!" Archer told his Pokemon.

After the Venom Drench, Glalie became even more helpless. Regardless, Glalie still managed to spew out an attack.

"Glalie, try using Ice Beam!"

"Gla-lieee…" Glalie burst out weakly. The weak Ice Beam withered out before it could even touch Crobat.

"You see, Venom Drench is an attack that lowers an opponent's stats when they are poisoned," Archer shrugged boastfully. "Face it Donovan. I'm taking your Ashlyn from you and you know it!"

"I'll help too, Donovan!" Ashlyn burst out all of a sudden. "Go Froslass!"

"Froslass and Glalie, what a lovely pair of Pokemon," Archer admired. "But they're no match for my prime Pokemon!"

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball!" Ashlyn shouted.

"Dodge it, Crobat!" Archer said. Crobat's incredible speed avoided the attack with minimal effort. "Now, use Sky Attack on Froslass!"

"Of course, I have a way to dodge that attack," Ashlyn said. "Use Hail!"

The Snow Cloak ability allowed Froslass to easily evade the pulverizing Crobat.

"And of course I have a way to counter it!" Archer replied back. "Heat Wave on the Hail!"

"No way!" Ashlyn said in distress.

"You see, I always knew you two were into the snow," Archer explained. "I knew a move like Heat Wave would crush any of your Ice types!"

Meanwhile, Looker was busy on his International Police Phone trying to contact the others.

"Poison Fang and then Venom Drench on Froslass!" Archer told his Crobat. Now both Froslass and Glalie were completely helpless.

"Oh no!" Ashlyn cried.

"What are we going to do?" Donovan shuddered.

"Wait, I have Pecha Berries from the house!" Ashlyn realized while unveiling the fruit from her bag. "We can use it to heal our Pokemon and then fight together!"

"Good idea," Donovan agreed.

After eating the Pecha Berries, Glalie and Froslass felt much better. Archer, however, did not want to give them any additional time.

"Grr…use Sky Attack, Crobat!" Archer commanded.

"Use Double Team and then lunge in with Iron Head!" Donovan told his Glalie. Crobat got knocked hard and could not handle the force of Glalie's hard body made out of solid ice!

"Now use Blizzard!" Ashlyn told her Froslass.

"Fight back with Heat Wave!" Archer yelled back.

The two Pokemon were now clashing their hot and cold winds against each other and neither side gave in. Finally, Donovan stepped in to help Ashlyn.

"Glalie, support Froslass with Frost Breath!" Donovan commanded.

With both Frost Breath and Blizzard, the duo was able to push back Crobat's Heat Wave and win the "push-of-war". Crobat was now in a disadvantageous position.

"Finish him with Ice Beam!" Ashlyn and Donovan told their Pokemon in unison.

The chilling Ice Beam shot with unmatched force as the combined beam froze the air around it. As soon as it connected with Crobat, the bat Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

"Return Crobat," Archer grunted, "but I'm not done yet! Go Weezing, show them with Smog!"

"Blow it back with Frost Breath!" Donovan commanded his Glalie.

"You too, Froslass!" Ashlyn directed. "Help out with Blizzard!"

The colliding winds resulted in an explosion of smoke, and it was the perfect cover for Weezing to aim its attack!

"Now Weezing, use Sludge Bomb on both of them!" Archer smirked.

"Dodge it!" both Ashlyn and Donovan shouted.

Glalie was able to swiftly dodge the projectiles, but Froslass was not so lucky. However, the temporarily fallen Froslass would be down for the better.

"Weezing, fire up one huge Sludge Bomb!" Archer yelled.

"Bust through it with Iron Head!" Donovan responded.

"That's exactly what I wanted!" Archer laughed.

"What?!" Donovan said in shock.

"Weezing, now use Thunderbolt!" Archer commanded.

The steel of the Iron Head conducted all of the electricity; the Thunderbolt was unavoidable. After Glalie shook off the crackling blow, Donovan prepared yet another head on charge!

"Glalie, use Double Team and then use Iron Head from all directions!" Donovan yelled.

"Wait for it…" Archer cautioned his Weezing. When the Glalie launched their Iron Heads, Archer finally made his command. "Now Weezing use Explosion!"

"…No!" Donovan trembled.

When the smoke cleared, both Glalie and Weezing were unable to battle and both Donovan and Archer were forced to recall their Pokemon.

"Good thing I didn't step in," Ashlyn remarked.

"You're right," Donovan agreed.

"I'm far from done," Archer snickered manically. "Meet my new partners, the Golduck duo!"

"The Golduck duo?" Donovan wondered.

"Use Double Psybeam!" Archer commanded.

"I'll handle this!" Ashlyn declared. "Froslass, use Hail to dodge the attack!"

As expected, both Psybeams missed its target.

"What are you going to do now?" Ashlyn asked confidently. "My Froslass can dodge any attack in Hail thanks to its Snow Cloak ability!"

"Almost any attack," Archer smirked back. "You see, my Golduck are special. In addition to their hypnotic powers, they possess the strongest of all psychic attacks – an attack only ever wielded by the legendary Mewtwo. Golduck, finish Froslass with a double Psystrike!"

"Psystrike?!" Donovan yelled in terror. "But that's impossible!"

"Froslass, try to dodge it!" Ashlyn desperately cried.

But it couldn't; Psystrike created too many orbs of infused psychic energy surrounding it. When all of the spheres crashed in at once, there was nothing Froslass could do.

"Hmph, return Froslass," Ashlyn pouted and paused for a few seconds. "Now it's your turn to meet _my_ special Pokemon! Go Luxray!"

"What's so special about _that_?" Archer mocked.

"You'll see," Ashlyn challenged. "Hit her with your best shot."

"Double Psybeam!" Archer commanded.

"Now _this _is where Luxray shines!" Ashlyn stated. "Use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dazzling Gleam?!" Archer said astonished.

The blinding light immediately halted the psychic attacks of the Golduck. It had such an astounding effect, the red gems on the Golducks' foreheads started to crack!

"You see, Luxray may be the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, but most Luxray cannot learn the attack," Ashlyn explained. "That's what makes _my _Luxray special!"

"Special indeed," Archer smirked subtly.

"Use Ice Fang on the first Golduck and then on the second one!" Ashlyn told her Luxray.

Archer, however, started plotting on using her Luxray after seeing it using Dazzling Gleam. Taking the Ice Fang allowed Archer to see another of Luxray's four attacks.

"Get up!" Archer yelled at his Golduck. "Use a double Hydro Pump!"

"Ha, a water move!" Ashlyn pointed out. "Use Discharge!"

The electricity surged up the water and travelled right into the Golducks' bodies for direct hits.

"Excellent," Archer thought to himself deviously. "Luxray also knows Discharge."

It was then that Archer decided to give his Golduck another command.

"Get up Golduck!" Archer shouted. "Use your psychic powers to pick up a rock and hurl it at Luxray!"

As the rock came flying towards them, Ashlyn knew exactly what to do. "Use Double Kick to smash the rocks!" Luxray was still unharmed after breaking the rocks.

"Ah yes," Archer grinned diabolically as he thought to himself. "Her fourth move is Double Kick! Now it's time for her to be mine!" Archer turned his thoughts into actions as he told his Pokemon what to do next.

"Golduck #1, use Hypnosis on Luxray!"

"H..hh..hypnosis?" Ashlyn shook in fear.  
>"Ashlyn, look out!" Donovan shouted.<p>

But it was too late. Luxray had already been hypnotized, and now Archer could do whatever he wanted with her.

**Saving Luxray**

"Luxray, snatch Ashlyn with Ice Fang and throw her in this cage!" Archer exclaimed wickedly.

"Stop this, Archer!" Donovan yelled. "You're pushing this way too far!"

There was nothing Donovan could do. Seconds later, Ashlyn was thrown and trapped in Archer's iron, cube-shaped cage. After that, Archer directed his new hypnotized Luxray to use Ice Fang on Donovan!

"Use Ice Fang on Donovan!" Archer commanded. "Freeze him up so he can't move!"

"Looks like I have no other choice," Donovan stated. "Manectric, stop it with your own Ice Fang!"

The two frozen fangs collided fiercely and created an added chill to the already cold stone ruins. Manectric and Luxray both jumped back after a few seconds of butting fangs.

"Grr, hit him with Discharge!" Archer yelled.

"Thunderbolt!" Donovan countered.

The two Pokemon collided once again, this time creating a sharp crackle in the air. In the midst of all the electric sizzle, the Golduck obeyed Archer's orders and stole everything Ashlyn had on her while in the cage. Ashlyn's expensive jewelry, hat, scarf, special gadgets, snowmobile keys, wallet, money, jacket, and Pokemon were all taken from her because Archer wanted to show his dominance. And with Donovan watching all of this, Donovan became even more furious than before!

"That's it – now I'm MAD!" Donovan bellowed. Donovan charged in and ran towards Archer's open metal cage to try to save his girl.

"Don't let him free her!" Archer commanded. "Stop them with Discharge!"

"Use Substitute!" Donovan roared. Manectric took the hit with no damage and then vanished instantly.

"Huh?" Archer thought. "Where'd he go?"

"Right above you!" Donovan smirked as he pointed to Manectric. Manectric was somehow standing right on top of Luxray's body while being perfectly balanced.

"Why you….this ends now!" Archer shouted in anger and irritation. "Discharge!"

The clever Donovan, however, had a solid counterplan. "Redirect the electricity and fire it at that Golduck #1!"

"No!" Archer cried.

With Golduck #1 down, Luxray was freed from the mental clutches of the insanely powerful psychopath. Luxray was now free to do whatever Donovan_, _Ashlyn's husband, needed.

"Mancetric, use Thunderbolt on that other Golduck!" Donovan declared. "Luxray, help out with Discharge!"

Now that the second Golduck was down, Ashlyn was free to use one of her special gadgets that Archer had not yet removed from her body.

"Quick Ashlyn!" Donovan shouted to her in the cage. "Hurry up and return Luxray!"

"Right!" Ashlyn responded. Ashlyn quickly pressed a button on her waist that returned Luxray into its ball. She then reached out her hand and pressed another button to take Luxray's Pokeball back from Archer.

"Thanks Donovan," Ashlyn thanked lovingly.

"Yep," Donovan said in return while giving Ashlyn a thumbs up. "It's a good thing we got that part taken care of."

"Uhh….hey Donovan?" Ashlyn asked her husband nervously.

"Oh….that's right," Donovan remembered sadly. "Now how are we going to get you out of there?"

"You won't," Archer interrupted, breaking into their two-way conversation. "It's time Houndoom!"

**Hound Hierarchy**

The ferocious Houndoom leaped out of its Pokeball and viciously stomped on the cold, stone floor. Manectric, though slightly battle-worn, still had the capacity to continue fighting.

I always knew that it would end up like this..." Donovan stated, "…dog versus dog. When my Electrike and your Houndour fought back in school, I tried to make sure that _I _was the dominant one.

"Yes," Archer said, "this fight will decide who is the _real_ alpha male!"

"If losing to you means giving up Ashlyn then I'm leaving this as the top dog!" Donovan began. "Use Overheat!"

Archer, however, just laughed as he watched Houndoom take the attack. "You fool! Don't you remember that Houndoom's ability is Flash Fire? My fire attacks will be much stronger now!"

"Donovan!" Ashlyn wailed from her cage. "What was that for?!"

"Dang it, I forgot!" Donovan answered regretfully. However, Donovan realized something the next moment. "But guess what Archer? My Manectric has the ability Lightning Rod! All the electricity from Luxray's attacks have only made my dog stronger!"

"Oh really now?" Archer cackled. "We'll see about that. Use Flamethrower!"

The giant fire stream rocketed towards Manectric with incredible force; the stone floor tore up as the flaming beam pierced through the air. But Manectric was prepared to fight it back.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Donovan yelled. The equally large blast of electrical energy sizzled in the air and collided head-on with the Flamethrower. Both blasts pushed against each other angrily like a wild Zangoose fighting its archrival Seviper. However, after only a few seconds of the power struggle, a clear victor emerged.

"No! Manectric!" Donovan yelled as he watched his Pokemon get pulverized by the Flamethrower.

"Looks like Houndoom is stronger Pokemon," Archer chuckled manically. "Statistically speaking, Houndoom has a greater special attacking power than Manectric. And don't forget that the Overheat you gave me is far more powerful than that puny Luxray Discharge you absorbed!"

"Statistics, eh?" Donovan also chuckled with a smirk. "Well I've got a new record for _you_ to add to your database! I never thought I was going to use this, but with someone at _your_ power level, I have no other choice!"

Donovan boldly held out his Key Stone that he had carefully stored inside his pocket. "Mega Evolve!"

All of a sudden, a bright glowing light shined from both the stones and Manectric and a sizzling electrical power could be felt surging through the air. When the light finally disappeared, a transformed Manectric was ready to fight with even more power than ever!

"What do you think of my Mega Manectric?" Donovan asked with a confident smile.

"_You _have a mega-evolved Pokemon?" Archer gazed in wonder. "Hmm…his makes things even _more_ interesting now. Still, it's no match for my – "

ZA-BOOM!

Before Archer could finish his sentence, Houndoom was blasted by a lightning fast and powerful Thunderbolt attack! Houndoom lay weakly on the stone floor.

Archer paused in shock. "That's it. You think you're still the alpha male? You thought wrong – I too wield the power of Mega Evolution!"

Unlike Donovan, Archer placed his Key Stone in a specially crafted Mega Ring. As Houndoom's body glowed a bright light, the cold air heated up from the increase of Houndoom's fire energy. Mega Houndoom then stood up tall as if it had never taken the Thunderbolt at all.

"No….but how?!" Donovan cringed. "How did _you_ obtain the power of Mega Evolution?!"

"Let's just say that one of your friends was kind enough to give it to me!" Archer cackled. "Use Iron Tail Mega Houndoom!"

"Use Substitute to avoid it!" Donovan quickly reacted. Mega Manectric threw out a substitute and then quickly maneuvered a considerable distance behind Mega Houndoom.

"Just face it Donovan," Archer shrugged cockily. "Your Manectric's Thunderbolt is the only attack that can do real damage to me. Your Ice Fang and Overheat are not very effective, so just give up."

"Well one attack is all I need!" Donovan shouted. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Block it with Shadow Ball!" Archer responded. "Then use Crunch!"

Mega Houndoom leaped mightily right in front of Mega Manectric's face with its vicious fangs.

"Stop it using your own fangs!" Donovan commanded. "Ice Fang!"

As their fangs pushed against each other at point-blank range, the two dogs continued to fight fiercely, and it seemed like the two were evenly matched. However, what Houndoom did next would change this completely.

"Flamethrower!" Archer called out.

The two Pokemon were so close together, there was no way for Manectric to defend. Mega Manectric helplessly took the scorching attack and lay weakly on the ground.

"Sorry Donovan, but this time _I'm _coming out on top as the winner!" Archer declared.

Donovan thought to himself hopelessly as he watched his Mega Manectric come close to losing the battle_. "How am I going to win? None of my attacks can stop Houndoom and Thunderbolt needs more power!"_

All of sudden, an idea came into Donovan's mind as he stared at the melting ice in Houndoom's mouth. He also noticed that there was a nearby pillar with a lot of snow on top of it.

"That's it!" Donovan thought to himself. "Use Thunderbolt to knock the snow down on top of that pillar!" The huge heap of snow almost landed on top of Mega Houndoom before it dodged.

"Ha, you thought _snow _was going to stop me?" Archer mocked.

"Maybe not snow, but you're definitely weak to water!" Donovan said back. "Manectric, use Overheat on the snow and push it at Mega Houndoom!"

The Overheat caused all of the snow to melt almost instantly. When the water poured on top of Houndoom, Houndoom took massive damage!

"Impossible!" Archer yelled in disbelief.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Donovan commanded.

Since Houndoom's entire body was drenched in water, Mega Manectric's powerful Thunderbolt attack was a critical hit. Mega Houndoom had no energy left to battle – this was shown by the way Houndoom reverted back to its normal state.

"I can't believe it – I won!" Donovan elated as he returned his Manectric and started running. "I'm coming for you Ashlyn!"

"Or so you think," Archer grumbled, angry about his loss. He had one last trick left up his sleeve. "Remember how I don't play by the rules, Donovan?"

"So what?" Donovan laughed while he opened the door to Ashlyn's cage. He then walked inside and embraced Ashlyn warmly. "No matter what you do I'll still be stronger than you! Ashlyn and I are together forever!"

Archer then came to a realization and sighed. "Aww, guess you're right. You two were meant to be together and you _are_ married…"

"No doubt," Donovan said. "Come on Ashlyn, let's get going."

"Right," Ashlyn agreed. "We have to make it before they – "

CLANG! THUD! KERCHUNK!

"Sike!" Archer mocked. "You two are together, so together you two will stay! HAHAHAHA!"

Donovan and Ashlyn froze in shock as they realized what had happened. Archer now had both of them in the metal cube cage. One of the Golduck used its psychic powers to slam the door and lock it.

"No," Donovan cringed.

"Th..There's no way…." Ashlyn trembled.

"Well guess what you two?" Archer declared. "My mission was to stop intruders anyway, and I was recommended to use this cage as a method of stopping your advancements. No matter what your team does, Team Rocket's plan will succeed!"

Looker watched from a distance as he saw the trapped Donovan and Ashlyn. "Oh no, I have to tell the others. They should be nearby."

**The Toughest Choice**

Ash, Max, Dawn, and Bonnie made it to the top vertex of the huge Mystri Stage.

"That was a _lot_ of walking!" Bonnie panted.

"Yeah," Max agreed, also panting in exhaustion.

"Hey Ash, there's Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus," Dawn pointed out.

"And there's Giovanni and Pikachu," Ash also pointed out while running towards his throne. "I'll go and beat him right now!"

"Really?" a man bellowed.

Ash turned around to find that Bonnie and Max were being taken away in a metal cage.

"Remember me, the fighting elite?" he said. "I crushed you all in battle about an hour or two ago."

"Let them go!" Dawn and Ash both yelled in unison.

"Why would I do that?" the fighting elite smirked. "These kids give me an advantage against your team – they're my hostages! So now there's no way anyone is going to stop Team Rocket's plan!"

"Ash, this is bad! Are you going to get Pikachu, or are you going to help me save Max and Bonnie?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, that is your question, _Ash_!" the fighting elite cackled. "Save your Pikachu and let your friends suffer, or save your friends but lose your Pikachu forever! Take your pick boy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen now that Ashlyn and Donovan are trapped? Can the four trapped Team Pikachu members be saved successfully? And who will Ash choose: Pikachu or his friends? Find out on the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!<strong>_


	19. The Raging Rescue

**A/N: Thank you MashupMan2100 for an idea in the story; you left a clever idea in a review so I put it in. And I thank you, the reader, for making it this far in my fic. Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Raging Rescue<strong>

_Ash, Max, Dawn, and Bonnie made it to the top vertex of the huge Mystri Stage._

"_That was a lot of walking!" Bonnie panted._

"_Yeah," Max agreed, also panting in exhaustion._

"_Hey Ash, there's Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus," Dawn pointed out._

"_And there's Giovanni and Pikachu," Ash also pointed out while running towards his throne. "I'll go and beat him right now!"_

"_Really?" a man bellowed._

_Ash turned around to find that Bonnie and Max were being taken away in a metal cage._

"_Remember me, the fighting elite?" he said. "I crushed you all in battle about an hour or two ago."_

"_Let them go!" Dawn and Ash both yelled in unison._

"_Why would I do that?" the fighting elite smirked. "These kids give me an advantage against your team – they're my hostages! So now there's no way anyone is going to stop Team Rocket's plan!"_

"_Ash, this is bad! Are you going to get Pikachu, or are you going to help me save Max and Bonnie?" Dawn asked._

"_Yes, that is your question, Ash!" the fighting elite cackled. "Save your Pikachu and let your friends suffer, or save your friends but lose your Pikachu forever! Take your pick boy!"_

**Split Decision**

Ash struggled tearfully to find a solution to the painful dilemma. "Man, what am I going to do? If don't save Pikachu now, then there's a chance that he will be in danger if we don't make it in time. But if I don't save Max and Bonnie, then there's no way I'll ever forgive myself when they get kidnapped forever. I mean, just look at that cage! There's no Pokemon attack that can break _those _solid bars. And what about that fighting elite? I know Dawn can handle it her own, but the gruesome fight would last too long to save _anyone_."

"Ash," Dawn suggested, "it doesn't have to be one or other. You can do both! Just send some of your Pokemon to grab Pikachu and have some to help save Max and Bonnie. Our Pokemon are awesome in that way; they can be there when you can't. That's why we're here as a team; there's nothing we can't do if we work together!"

"Great idea," Ash smiled. "Thanks Dawn." After Ash sent out his Buizel and Charizard, he gave them some instructions. "Listen carefully guys. You see Pikachu over there? I need you to go grab him for me, Charizard. But Charizard can't be interrupted, so I need you Buizel to be the frontline distraction. Throw Water Pulse all over the place so that Giovanni and his Pokemon will be forced to go after it. You can use your Water Countershield too. Then, Charizard will swoop in when no one's looking, grab Pikachu and Buizel, and fly back to me. Got it?"

Buizel and Charizard both grunted in agreement. As soon as Ash was finished, Buizel took off on Charizard's back and flew towards Pikachu.

"The rest of my Pokemon will fight you!" Ash shouted at the fighting elite while pointing at him.

"So, you decided to try to do both," the fighting elite laughed. "I'm also a karate master have fun trying to take me out now!"

"Don't count me out!" Dawn affirmed confidently. "My team is much stronger than you think."

"Yeah," Ash asserted, "we're taking you down together!"

Just curious Ash," Dawn inquired engrossingly, "since when did you become a master strategist?"

"Hehe," Ash laughed, "let's just say that I was inspired."

"Do your worst, children!" the fighting elite mocked. "And don't say I didn't warn you if you two get taken hostage as well!"

**Fight of Might**

"Quilava, go!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"All right then," the fighting elite casually responded, "Hariyama, Throh, stop them."

"Quilava, use Swift!" Dawn declared.

"Use Flamethrower to help it out!" Ash shouted.

"Throh, you're up first," the fighting elite said. "Use Vital Throw to throw this boulder in front of you to block it!"

Throh successfully blocked Flamethrower and Swift only to see a flaming ball headed towards him.

"Flame Wheel!" Dawn yelled.

"Catch it and use Circle Throw!" the fighting elite responded.

Quilava's attack was fierce, but it was no match for Throh's muscles. Quilava was spun and hurled into the surrounding stone blocks.

"Now!" Ash said all of a sudden. He told Quilava to use Flame Wheel when Throh wasn't looking.

"Too bad my Throh's reaction times are too fast," the fighting elite sighed, "use Seismic Toss!"

After taking the savage slammings, Ash and Dawn knew they were in trouble.

"Ash, what do we do now?" Dawn wondered worriedly.

"We attack together," Ash affirmed.

"Right," Dawn agreed.

"Flame Wheel!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"Throw Ash's Quilava out of the way by using Circle Throw!" the fighting elite yelled. "As for Dawn's Quilava, keep it and squeeze it tight."

Dawn watched in horror as her Quilava got crushed by Throh's overwhelming power. However, she thought of a way out of the sticky situation.

"Finish with Storm Throw!" the fighting elite commanded.

"Smokescreen!" Dawn responded. "Then use your fiery back combined with Flame Wheel to escape!"

The Smokescreen covered the battlefield in smoke, but Ash and Dawn knew that this was the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Now!" Ash told Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn said, knowing to attack.

"Flamethrower!" Ash and Dawn both commanded.

The combined force and power of two Flamethrowers obliterated Throh, who was caught off guard because of the Smokescreen. Throh was no longer able to battle.

"Urgh…Hariyama, go and get 'em!" the fighting elite yelled, returning his Throh.

"Use Eruption!" Ash shouted.

"Use Eruption as well!" Dawn also shouted.

"Block it with your invincible giant palms!" the fighting elite yelled.

With an enormous power such as Eruption, even the huge hands of Hariyama were having a hard time pushing back. All it took was one slipup for Hariayama's defense to drop. When Hariyama hands dropped, there was nothing else it could do to protect itself from the insanely powerful attack.

"Hariyama too?" the fighting elite grumbled as he stared at his scorched Pokemon. "That's it; you're really going to get it from me! Machamp, Toxicroak, Pangoro, Poliwrath, all of you come out at the same time!"

"Return Quilava, you were awesome," Ash said to his returned Pokemon in the Pokeball.

"You too Quilava," Dawn also said.

"Hey Dawn, let's send in a lot of out Pokemon out as well," Ash suggested.

"Good idea," Dawn agreed.

"Heracross and Infernape, I choose you!" Ash declared.

"Pachirisu and Mamoswine, go!" Dawn said.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" the fighting elite yelled. "Pangoro, Rock Slide! Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

"Heracross, block it with Hyper Beam!" Ash responded fiercely.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn shouted. "And you use Hidden Power Mamoswine!"

As the blasts collided with incredible force, the fighting elite took advantage of an opportunity.

"Now's my chance!" the fighting elite smirked. "Use Focus Blast Machamp!"

"Not so fast!" Ash quickly said in return. "Infernape, stop it with Flamethrower! Then use Dig to hit right under Machamp!"

Even more battle smoke was expelled when the two blasts hit each other. As the smoke cleared, Infernape leaped out of the ground to sock Machamp with a powerful Dig attack! However, Machamp shook the damage off; the Pokemon was very tough!

"That's it," the fighting elite grunted, "Toxicroak, attack Infernape with Cross Chop! Pangoro get Infernape with Hammer Arm! Poliwrath, freeze that monkey with Ice Beam! And Machamp, confuse that ape with Dynamic Punch!"

"You don't know how fast Infernape is, don't you?" Ash smirked. "Mach Punch all of them!"

As one of Ash's strongest Pokemon, Infernape swiftly dodged each attack countered with his own devastating Mach Punches, landing direct critical hits on all four Pokemon. All of the fighting elite's Pokemon were fainted except for Poliwrath, who somehow managed to get up.

"So," Ash noticed intently, "he has one Pokemon still standing."

"Ash, I can handle him now," Dawn told Ash.

"But Dawn," Ash worried.

"No need to worry," Dawn reassured Ash. "Go and save Pikachu and the legendaries; we're running out of time."

"Ok," Ash agreed as he returned his Pokemon and ran off.

"You'll regret that, little girl," the fighting elite deviously smiled. "I may only have Poliwrath left, but he's my second strongest Pokemon and a master at martial arts just like me! To give you an idea, Poliwrath can defeat all of your Team Pikachu singlehandedly if he wanted to."

"We'll see about that," Dawn declared. "I bet you've never went against a coordinator before!"

**Sneak, Swoop, Scram**

"Zarr-" Charizard smiled as he gave Buizel a thumbs up. They were looking right above Giovanni's throne area where a group of Pokemon were standing in front guarding him. Charizard and Buizel were able to go unnoticed because there were holes on the ceiling and the Pokemon were able to hide on top of the ruins.

"Bui-" Buizel replied in agreement as he jumped down from the roof by using Aqua Jet right on Giovanni's head. After Buizel landed, Giovanni was furious!"

"Attack!" Giovanni yelled angrily.

But before they even heard his command, Buizel had already attacked all of them at once using his Water Gun Countershield. Since none of the Pokemon could even touch Buizel's attack, Giovanni got off of his throne to settle the matters with his own Pokemon.

"Zarr!" Charizard roared as he swooped in from above. With Giovanni distracted, Charizard he had the perfect chance to take Pikachu's canister. When he was within a few feet away from Pikachu, however, a powerful Hyper Beam was fired at him by a Kangaskhan. Charizard barely avoided the attack.

"Kanga," Kangashkhan grunted. She was the only Pokemon guarding Pikachu while the rest were out fighting Buizel.

Charizard landed to engage Kangashkhan in hand-to-hand combat, and Kangashkhan already threw a slug fest of powerful Mega Punches. However, the mighty Charizard easily shrugged off the blows and eventually grabbed Kangashkhan's wrist. Being the boss that he was, Charizard took Kangashkhan's wrist into the air and slammed her on the hard stone floor with a Seismic Toss. Then Charizard finished Kangashkhan with a Flamethrower to make sure she wouldn't get up.

"Char," Charizard roared after his victory. He then proceeded to snatch Pikachu, but before he could reach him…..

"Power Gem!" Giovanni commanded one of his Pokemon.

The glowing stone energy beam would have dealt so much damage that Charizard had no choice but to leave Pikachu. Now that Giovanni had noticed him, Charizard knew for certain that he would get wrecked.

As he flew and dodged the Power Gem beams, he saw Buizel continuing to hold the Pokemon off with his Countershield. Knowing that they would eventually lose, Charizard swooped in to save Buizel and then started to fly back to where Ash was.

"Char," Charizard expressed sadly. He was unable to save Pikachu.

"Bui," Buizel also sighed. As the two Pokemon flew back, they hoped that Ash was ready to fully commit to beating Giovanni.

**Fighter vs Coordinator**

"All right guys, you can get up now!" the fighting elite cackled.

"No way!" Dawn gulped. , who was standing right behind Dawn, also gulped in shock.

"Oh no!" Max and Bonnie cried from inside the cage.

It turned out that Machamp and Toxicroak were just playing dead so that Ash could leave Dawn all by herself. Pangoro just so happened to faint from Infernape's Mach Punch.

"That's right Dawny, there's no way you're going to beat me now!" the fighting elite laughed. "Did you really think that a Mach Punch would beat a Toxicroak when it is not very effective? And by the way, I see your Mamoswine, but where's your Pachi – "

THUD! BOOM! BAM!

After the three blows, all three of the fighting elite's Pokemon fell to the floor.

"NOOO!" the fighting elite bellowed. "Attack at will!" Machamp tried attacking Pachirisu with a Low Sweep, followed by Toxicroak trying to land a Poison Jab and Poliwrath trying to grab with Circle Throw. However, the small squirrel Pokemon was just too swift and nimble to be hit.

"Discharge!" Dawn shouted. Machamp and Toxicroak were left unable to battle, but Poliwrath was still standing.

"Use Spark on Poliwrath!" Dawn commanded. Pachirisu began charging its way to tackle Poliwrath.

"It ends here!" the fighting elite shouted. "Poliwrath, stop it with Ice Beam!"

"I don't think so!" Dawn responded. "Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Ice Chandelier!"

Dawn knew that Ice Chandelier, one of her coordinator combos, would be just the attack to use with Pachirisu and Mamoswine together. Mamoswine used Ice Shard to create an ice sphere around Pachirisu as it used Spark so it could run in it like a hamster ball. Now the only thing Ice Beam could do was add to the attack's power. After the ice sphere started shining from Pachirisu's electricity, Ice Chandelier was ready to go.

"Do it!" Dawn declared.

After crashing into Poliwrath to deal great damage, Pachirisu let out one last Discharge to finish Poliwrath once and for all.

"This isn't right!" the fighting elite cried as he looked at his fainted Pokemon. "How did I lose? I'm a karate master! Return everyone!"

Bonnie, who was still in the cage, had a special plan, but it wouldn't work until all of the fighting elite's Pokemon were defeated. But now that Dawn finished them all, Bonnie proceeded to execute it.

"Yay!" Max cheered.

"Dedenne, I want you to squeeze in between this space between the cage bars and use your Nuzzle on that man," Bonnie instructed Clemont's Pokemon. "Then, go in there and grab the cage key from his belt."

"Nene!" Dedenne agreed.

The fighting was elite was angry. "That's it Dawn, since I can't beat you with Pokemon, I'll have to beat you with brute for – "

ZAP!

After the fighting elite got shocked, he lay weakly on the floor and stopped talking.

"You did it Dedenne!" Bonnie chanted.

"Hey guys, let get you out of there!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bonnie and Max squealed.

After Dawn unlocked the cage, freed Max and Bonnie, and returned her Pokemon, the three of them discussed the battle.

"Wow Dawn," Bonnie excitedly said, "that was _so_ awesome!"

"I can't believe he didn't see those attacks coming when Ash left!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dawn elaborated. "Super Fang halves the opponent's health, so it made my job much easier. And since Ash hit all of them with Mach Punch, I figured I could do that too! I didn't expect Machamp and Toxicroak to get up, but I made sure Pachirisu was right behind them so that none of them would see Super Fang anyway."

"And that lightning ice sphere attack was super duper amazing!" Bonnie squealed.

"That's Ice Chandelier for you," Dawn laughed. "And I gotta say, Dedenne being able to slide in between the bars helped a lot. Of course, we all couldn't have done it without our Pokemon, right?"

"Right!" Max and Bonnie replied.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup chirped in agreement.

"So Dawn," Max asked. "What do we do now?"

"Ash is going to battle Giovanni," Dawn started, "so we should meet back with the others behind us. That way they can follow us to where Giovanni and Ash are."

"Good idea," Max said.

"Let's go!" Bonnie told them as she started running back.

**The Other Rescue**

Donovan and Ashlyn were still trapped in the cage and under Archer's watchful eye. Archer pridefully laughed after successfully capturing the couple.

"Haha, we will always maintain control no matter what the situation!" Archer laughed arrogantly. "Face it, we've won from the moment you stepped in the ruins!"

"Hopefully the rest of the team can save us," Ashlyn whispered to Donovan.

"Yeah," Donovan agreed.

Meanwhile, Looker ran back for about two minutes and eventually met up with the rest of the team.

"Guys, look over there," Brock pointed out.

"It's Looker!" May said.

"Great to see you again," Blaziken Mask stated, "even if we haven't talked to you that much."

"Come to think of it, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I think Serena's the only one you know," Clemont realized. "I'm Clemont."

"The name's Looker, nice to meet you," Looker replied.

"Guys, let's introduce ourselves while we're walking so we don't waste time," Misty told them.

"She's right," Tracey agreed.

"We can't afford to lose this fight against Team Rocket!" Iris declared.

As they were walking and introducing, Cilan, who was the last person to introduce himself, asked Looker a question.

"You look a bit worried," Cilan noticed. "Is there something going on?"

"Yes," Looker said solemnly, "I'll tell everyone in the group at the same time."

As the group walked up a stone ramp inside the Mystri Stage, Looker stopped everyone right before they turned the corner so they could hide.

"Hey guys, let's stop right here," Looker told them. "Something serious has happened to Donovan and Ashlyn."

"What happened?" May wondered.

"You see," Looker explained, "Ashlyn and Donovan have been trapped in a cage by Archer, so we need to plan to get them out."

"So that's why you were acting solemn," Cilan thought out loud, "It makes sense that you couldn't do anything since you don't use Pokemon if I remember correctly."

"Umm, guys?" Misty asked.

"What's up Misty?" May said.

"Where did Jessie and James go?" Misty wondered.

"Huh," Clemont mumbled.

"Where did they go?" Iris said while looking around.

"Over there!" Brock pointed out. "They're already running out there!"

"Wait up guys!" Cilan shouted.

"We don't need to make a plan of attack," Meowth affirmed.

"That's because we have a plan – attack!" James declared.

"We're going to run in there and show him what we're made of!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Don't you think he'll be a little too much for them to handle?" Iris questioned.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Cilan responded.

"Yeah guys," Tracey said as he started to run off, "Let's go and watch them."

Everyone followed Tracey's lead around the corner to where they had a clear view of Archer and the cage. However, they were surprised to see that Archer was already beaten. As for Ashlyn and Donovan, they were still in the cage and were peacefully taking a nap together.

"Look at that," May pointed out, "they've already won!"

"Wow," Clemont observed, "Archer's face sure is scratched up."

"That must be Meowth's Fury Swipes then," Brock told Clemont.

"They were even able to tie him up in rope!" Iris pointed out.

"This guy didn't use any Pokemon on us," Jessie told them.

"I'm guessing one of these two sleeping lovebirds beat all of his Pokemon before they got caputured," James thought.

"Sounds like a good prediction to me," Blaziken Mask remarked.

Misty thought to herself. "I remember a long time ago Team Rocket had me and Ash trapped in a cage and they called us lovebirds on. Wow that brings back memories."

"Did you guys find the cage to free Ashlyn and Donovan?" Looker asked.

"No, there's no sign of it," Meowth replied. "It's not on Archer's clothes or belt."

"Come on guys, we have to look for it!" May affirmed.

There was quite a lot of space in the area, but the group went in determined to find it. However, after about few minutes and searching and looking, the group gave up hope.

"It's no use," Brock sighed.

"We can't find the keys," Misty stated.

"Especially with this snowy stone floor," Iris also sighed.

"You mean these keys?" a voice said.

"Hey guys!" two younger voices shouted.

"Dawn!" Misty said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted. He looked like a bomb exploded in his face for some reason.

"Max!" May also shouted. Both Max and Bonnie tearfully ran up to hug their older siblings.

"You really found the keys!" Cilan exclaimed.

"And it's a good thing Max and Bonnie are safe!" Iris said in relief.

"Go and unlocked Ashlyn and Donovan's cage over there," Looker told Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn agreed as she walked towards the young adults.

After Dawn freed Ashlyn and Donovan, who had just woken up, the group got together to talk some more about the recent happenings.

"So we're all here, eh?" Meowth noticed.

"Yep, everyone except for Ash and Serena," Tracey counted.

"Serena is near the entrance of the ruins talking with the others in Blackthorn City," Clemont stated. "She's probably watching us from a nearby camera."

"And Ash is about to fight Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss!" Dawn declared.

"Woah!" Misty reacted in shock.

"No way!" Brock jumped up.

"Before that," Dawn asked, "how did your battles go?" I was up at the back of the ruins so I want to know how things went."

"Cilan and I took down Atlas and Ariana in a tag battle!" Iris reported.

"And we put them to sleep using Grasswhistle!" Cilan added.

"Clemont, Tracey, and Misty beat Petrel," Blaziken Mask stated.

"And Misty **physically **beat Petrel as well!" Clemont laughed.

"That's Misty for you!" Tracey also laughed.

"You know, I could hit you guys with my mallet just as hard as I hit Petrel!" Misty smirked.

"How about _hitting on_ them?" Bonnie teased happily.

"I HEARD THAT!" Misty glared at Bonnie.

"I was able to beat Proton," May told Dawn.

"But of course May just _had_ to beat him up physically too," Brock pointed out.

"Slashing him with rose thorns is nothing," May said defending herself, "especially with a guy like him!"

"And of course we easily beat Cassidy and Biff!" Jessie declared.

"You mean Butch," Meowth corrected Jessie.

"They used our Unova Pokemon against us!" James told everyone.

"What's worse is that Giovanni was the one who gave them our Pokemon," Jessie said angrily.

"The disrespect though," Cilan sighed with a smile.

"Good thing you were still able to beat them," Iris grinned.

"And as for us," Donovan started.

"Donovan and I were able to beat most of his Pokemon before Archer trapped both of us in that cage," Ashlyn finished.

"So you were right James," Blaziken Mask told him.  
>"I sure was," James said proudly.<p>

"Hey May," Max told her big sister, "You won't believe it! Bonnie and I were trapped in a cage too!"

"WHHAAAAATT?!" May responded in horror. Then May turned to talk to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, Max and Bonnie got captured too?"

"Yes," Dawn answered. "Luckily, Ash and I were able to stop that fighting elite guy that kidnapped them."

"Don't forget Dedenne physically beating him for us!" Bonnie laughed with joy.

"Good work Dedenne," Clemont smiled as he petted his Pokemon.

"Which reminds me Clemont," Dawn inquired, "couldn't you have use an invention or something to find the keys?"

Clemont just stood there sadly.

"Does that look like the face of success to you, Dawn?" Bonnie asked Dawn teasingly.

After noticing Clemont's burnt hair and a broken metal detector in his hand, Dawn could only assume that Clemont couldn't find them because of a failed invention.

"Oh," Dawn realized. "I see. We found the keys because of that high tech Xtransceiver you gave Max, Clemont."

"Haha, well at least _that_ invention worked!" Clemont laughed.

"Anyway guys, I think it's best that we start heading over to where Ash is," Tracey told everyone.

"Right," everyone replied as they started to move.

"You stay right in my hair, ok Axew?" Iris told her Pokemon.

"You too, Dedenne," Bonnie told the Pokemon, "stay tight as we get a move on."

"That means you as well Piplup," Dawn also said.

And so, Team Pikachu followed Dawn's lead and made their way to Ash's location on the ruins. However, the legendary Sinnoh Pokemon were almost done creating the portals, so everyone was running out of time. Up at the very back of the ruins, Ash faced his greatest challenge yet: Team Rocket's boss Giovanni.

**Brace for Battle**

As Ash ran towards Giovanni's throne, he saw Charizard and Buizel flying back towards him.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Charizard and Buizel responded with sadness. When Ash saw that they did not have Pikachu in their hands, he understood what had happened.

"That's okay guys," Ash said, "you two did your best. Return."

"Well, well," Giovanni yelled, "it was you who attacked me on my throne, _Ash Ketchum_!"

"That's him," Ash thought to himself determinedly as he ran towards him. "If I can just beat this guy it will be all over."

Finally, Ash Ketchum and Giovanni were a close enough distance from another so that they could talk.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled at Giovanni.

"Oh really?" Giovanni said mockingly. "You think the future ruler of the world is going to obey you, Ash? I don't think so. In fact, I should be asking _you _to bow down to me."

"I….I don't care who you are," an enraged Ash screamed, "but you are **not** taking my Pikachu from me! He's my best buddy! Give…him…..BAAAACCCCK!" Ash then broke down on his hands all of a sudden and started crying furiously. Ash's river of tears became one with the snowy floor, and Ash's wailing echoed throughout the ruins for all to hear. Ash was drowning in his sadness.

Giovanni's guard Pokemon were just about to sneak attack Ash, but Giovanni stopped them at the last second."

"Hold up," Giovanni told the guard Pokemon, "I can handle this crybaby."

"Ash, you tried your very best to stop us," Giovanni affirmed, "but in the end you failed to stop me. There's no point in us fighting now – the portals are very near to completion."

As Ash cried with his face to floor, a calm feeling suddenly reached him as he thought about all of his friends.

"My friends..." Ash thought to himself, "…they went so far just to help me out. They'll always be by my side. And Pikachu, I want him to know how much he means to me. So I can't give up now. I have to win."

Ash got up and was finally able to get a hold of himself. The Pokemon trainer was more determined than ever. "Giovanni, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Let's make this 5 on 5."

"You're very fortunate that your Charizard took down my Kangashkhan," Giovanni stated. "And I already know about how you only have five Pokemon since Pikachu is your sixth."

"Are you going to take me on or not?" Ash asked confidently, holding a Pokeball forward.

"Very well," Giovanni agreed. "You won't win, but I'll still battle you anyway. I'll show you that I was always meant to have control ever since the day I was born!"

Ash knew very deep inside that beating Giovanni would stop the legendaries for good. He was also aware that he needed use physical force on his body somehow to stop the Team Rocket boss and save Pikachu for good. This was a battle Ash had to win.

_**Will Ash be able to defeat the mighty Giovanni? Can Ash's friends do something about the legendary-created portals? And most importantly, will Ash save his Pikachu? Find out on the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!**_

"Hey guys, look!" Kenny pointed out.

"Ash is going to fight that Team Rocket boss!" Drew said in shock.

"I see," Conway said gazing at the computer screen.

"He better beat him," Clair said.

"Ash, you're the best, so you _have_ to win this," Serena thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	20. The Decisive Duel

**A/N: It is highly recommended that you go and look up what a Countershield and an Ice Aqua Jet is before reading this huge battle. With that being said, read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Decisive Duel<strong>

_As Ash cried with his face to floor, a calm feeling suddenly reached him as he thought about all of his friends. _

"_My friends..." Ash thought to himself, "…they went so far just to help me out. They'll always be by my side. And Pikachu, I want him to know how much he means to me. So I can't give up now. I have to win."_

_Wiping away his tears, Ash got up and was finally able to get a hold of himself. The Pokemon trainer was more determined than ever. "Giovanni, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Let's make this 5 on 5."_

"_You're very fortunate that your Charizard took down my Kangashkhan," Giovanni stated. "And I already know about how you only have five Pokemon since Pikachu is your sixth."_

"_Are you going to take me on or not?" Ash asked confidently, holding a Pokeball forward._

"_Very well," Giovanni agreed. "You won't win, but I'll still battle you anyway. I'll show you that I was always meant to have control from the day I was born!"_

**Ash vs Giovanni**

_"I tried splitting my efforts between saving Bonnie, Max, and Pikachu all at the same time," Ash thought to himself. He briefly looked at Pikachu, who was nearby Giovanni, and then turned his face back to the battlefield."Because of that, each effort was only half as strong as it could have been; counting on just Buizel and Charizard wasn't enough. But now that Max and Bonnie are alright, we can all focus on one goal: saving Pikachu. And that means I have to win!"_

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash called out. "Aqua Jet!"

"Grr," Giovanni mumbled, "I haven't even – "

WHACK!

Buizel crashed right into Giovanni's head and caused the boss to fall on the ground from the impact.

"Good work Buizel," Ash commended.

"You impudent child," Giovanni grumbled as he recovered and started to get up. "I haven't even sent out my first Pokémon and yet you still dare to attack me directly! How dare you?!"

Ash did not respond to Giovanni, but many thoughts were running through his head. "That's exactly what he deserves for stealing my Pikachu and endangering the world! And just as Clemont said, I have to hurt him directly to end this situation for good."

"Aqua Jet again Buizel!" Ash commanded.

"Not this time!" Giovanni responded. "Go Nidoqueen, halt it with Double Kick!"

After the Aqua Jet and the Double Kick clashed, Buizel back flipped to safety when he realized his Aqua Jet would lose. While back flipping, Buizel nearly avoided getting crushed by Nidoqueen's devastating Double Kick foot. As Nidoqueen smashed its heel into the ground, the entire ruins shook and the stone floor underneath it began to shatter; Nidoqueen's power was not to be messed with.

"Now Nidoqueen," Giovanni directed, "Sludge Bomb!"

"Break the Sludge with Sonicboom!" Ash responded.

Buizel's Sonicboom successfully stopped Nidoqueen's Sludge Bomb, but by the time the blasts had finished colliding the cunning Giovanni already had a second attack prepared!

"Surf," Giovanni said casually.

"What?!" Ash reacted in shock. He did not see Surf coming; all Buizel could do was take the hit.

As the water crashed onto Buizel, Nidoqueen propelled herself up into the air while she was riding the waves. It turned out that Giovanni had a third attack though of ahead of time before Nidoqueen even used Sludge Bomb. With the aerial boost from Surf, Giovanni knew Nidoqueen could certainly smash Buizel with a Double Kick.

"Uh-oh," Ash said while looking at Nidoqueen high in the air.

"Double Kick!" Giovanni told his Nidoqueen.

"Nid-oooo!" Nidoqueen shouted.

However, even though Buizel had just taken the Surf attack, Buizel was fortunately still alert enough to dodge the incoming Double Kick.

"Dodge and roll away!" Ash told his Buizel. "Then roll right back in with an Ice Punch!"

Nidoqueen's Double Kick crashed into the stone floor so hard that Nidoqueen's foot was briefly stuck in the ground. Seeing this, Ash knew to throw in an Ice Punch right after Buizel dodged the attack!

"Nid-ooo!" Nidoqueen cried as was sent flying from the direct hit, super-effective elemental punch.

After Nidoqueen got back up, Giovanni revealed Nidoqueen's fourth and final move.

"So you want to play ice, huh?" Giovanni smirked. "Let's see how your Ice Punch does against this Ice Beam! Do it Nidoqueen!"

"Now's the perfect chance!" Ash smiled confidently. "Ice Aqua Jet!"

"Bui-bui!" Buizel resounded in agreement as he rushed in with his Aqua Jet.

As Buizel's Aqua Jet collided head on with the Ice Beam, Buizel's Aqua Jet absorbed the Ice Beam and now Buizel entire Aqua Jet was covered in ice. Nidoqueen stopped using Ice Beam because it would only make the Ice Aqua Jet stronger.

"Hmm, interesting," Giovanni thought to himself. "I wonder who helped Ash come up with such an intriguing combination…"

"Do it!"

The Ice Aqua Jet smashed and crashed into Nidoqueen with the full force of the Ice Beam and Aqua Jet elemental energy combined. The massively powerful attack was too much for Nidoqueen to handle, so it fainted.

"Return Nidoqueen," Giovanni smirked. "Nidoqueen was only a mere fraction of my power. You haven't seen anything yet, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash smirked back. "The same goes for you Giovanni. I haven't used all of my Pokemon so _you_ haven't seen anything yet!"

"Is that so?" Giovanni laughed spitefully. "Well let me show you another fraction of my power; Nidoking go!"

"No time to waste," Ash stated hastily. "Buizel, use Water Gun!"

"Match the attack with Sludge Wave," Giovanni casually commanded.

After the Water Gun and Sludge Wave blasts fought back and forth, Ash thought he had an opening.

"Rush in there with Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded. "Hit him while he's distracted!"

"Oh we're not distracted," Giovanni chuckled arrogantly, "we've been waiting for that move this entire time!"

"Huh?" Ash wondered.

Right before the incoming Aqua Jet slammed into Nidoking, Giovanni made his commanded.

"Nidoking, Earth Power!" Giovanni roared.

A pillar of scorched earth energy erupted from right under Buizel's Aqua Jet and dealt a huge amount of damage! Ash knew that Buizel wasn't going to be the one to finish Nidoking, especially after it defeated Nidoqueen and attempted to save Pikachu.

"Return Buizel, we're going to have to try something else," Ash realized. "Heracross, let's go!"

"Fair enough," Giovanni thought to himself as he accepted Ash switching out.

"Megahorn!" Ash told his Heracross. Heracross rocketed its powerful horn forward and charged straight towards Nidoking.

"That's nothing," Giovanni commented mockingly. "Block, trap, and stomp on Heracross using Double Kick!"

The situation was similar to when Buizel almost got stomped on while using Aqua Jet. But this time, Ash's Pokemon (Heracross) could _not_ dodge the incoming Double Kick attack! And after the Double Kick, there was unfortunately no way for Heracross to move! Because of this, Nidoking just continued to stomp and stomp on Heracross to weaken it. As Heracross struggled being trapped underneath Nidoking's mighty legs, Nidoking launched yet another fierce counterattack!

"Now use Flamethrower!" Giovanni cackled. "Burn that vile insect!"

"Oh no, Heracross!" Ash yelled in despair.

The blazing Flamethrower attack did a great deal of damage to poor Heracross. Flamethrower even managed to burn him! However, Heracross and Ash were not ready to give up just yet.

"Nidoking's feet are on top of my Heracross, right?" Ash stated. "Well, whack Nidoking's legs away with Horn Attack! Do it Heracross!

After Heracross finally freed itself from Nidoking's stomping, Giovanni made sure to continue putting on the pressure.

"Rapid fire Double Kick!" Giovanni told his Nidoking.

"Rapid fire Horn attack!" Ash commanded in response.

The two attacks clashed and clashed and clashed, but Ash found the perfect opening in the midst of the fighting.

"Heracross, now use Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded confidently. "Hit that Nidoking at point-blank range!"

"The tremendous Hyper Beam attack from point-blank range left Nidoking weak and defenseless."

"Finish him with Megahorn!" Ash shouted.

"No no no, come on Nidoking," Giovanni urged. "Block the Megahorn with Sludge Wave and Earth Power!"

But it was too late. By the time Nidoking got up, Heracross's Megahorn was already there to pulverize Nidoking and finish him for good. Nidoking was defeated.

"Return Nidoking," Giovanni said. "So I see, you've beaten two of my Pokemon. But remember, those two were only a fraction of my strength. Allow me to show you what a Pokemon stronger than my Nidoqueen and Nidoking combined can do, go Honchkrow!"

**The Swagger of Honchkrow**

Despite Giovanni's large claims, Ash treated his words like they were nothing. Ash was on a winning streak, and all he could think about was winning this battle.

"I don't care who you bring out," Ash declared, "we're still going to win! Heracross, use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge," Giovanni smirked, "then use Mirror Move!"

"What?" Ash wondered in confusion. "Mirror Move?!"

While watching Honchkrow, Ash's jaw dropped as he watched Honchkrow fire the exact same move right back at Heracross!"

"What a move," Ash grumbled as he lowered his head a bit.

"That's right," Giovanni pointed out. "Mirror Move can copy any attack you throw at me and throw it back with 1.5 times the power!"

"We still don't care," Ash insisted, "we're going to beat you! Heracross, fly up there and use Fury Attack!"

"Allow me to show you Mirror Move again," Giovanni casually responded. "Mirror Move, go!"

Honchkrow and Heracross clashed back and forth with a slew of rapid horn, wing, and talon strikes! However, as a flying type combined with the move's 1.5x boost, Honchkrow's Fury Attack barrage easily won. Heracross, on the other hand crashed right down into the floor after being airborne.

"No, Heracross!" Ash called out to his Pokemon. "Come on, I believe in you!"

"And _I_ believe it's time to end this now!" Giovanni laughed arrogantly. "Honchkrow, use Swagger!"

"Now Swagger?!" Ash gawked. Ash continued to watch as Heracross wobbly spun around in confusion.

"Your Heracross may have great Attack boosts now, but they will only make matters worse for you if your Heracross hurts itself." Giovanni explained.

"All right then, since you're confused" Ash decided, "Heracross, retur – "

"Quick, Foul Play!" Giovanni burst out.

Honchkrow's swift Foul Play attack knocked out Heracross in one shot before Ash's Pokeball could even reach it. Heracross was done for good.

"Too slow! I've knocked out your Pokemon; _now_ you can return it to its Pokeball," Giovanni laughed arrogantly. "No one will escape Honchkrow's clutches without fainting first! And remember Foul Play is especially deadly against Pokemon with boosted stats such your Swaggered Heracross."

"Hmm…what can I do these moves?" Ash thought to himself. "Wait, I'll send in Buizel to make a Countershield; that should make things much easier."

"Return Heracross," Ash declared. "Go Buizel!"

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" Giovanni said confidently.

"Block it with Water Gun, then jump up and use Sonicboom!" Ash responded.

"Mirror Move that Sonicboom!" Giovanni shouted.

The two Sonicbooms collided, but once again Honchkrow's Sonicboom emerged stronger and pummeled Buizel. Honchkrow, who was acting very prideful, was flying at a very high altitude and was almost at the top of the ruin's ceiling. But despite this challenge, Buizel wasn't done just yet.

"So," Ash thought to himself, "Giovanni copies the second move if his opponent uses two moves in a row. Alright Buizel, use Aqua Jet to reach Honchkrow in midair and then use Ice Punch when you come in close!"

"Bui!" Buizel burst out as he rocketed into the air.

"Stop Aqua Jet with Dark Pulse!" Giovanni commanded Honchkrow.

"Veer left to dodge it, then continue rocketing to Honchkrow's height!" Ash said back.

Buizel continued to Aqua Jet up and up until it came in close, and then it stopped using Aqua Jet to use Ice Punch. The momentum Buizel gained was just enough to land a powerful Ice Punch right on Honchkrow's beak!

"A second move after Aqua Jet?" Giovanni wondered. "Don't fall down Honchkrow! Fly back up and hit Buizel back with an Ice Punch of your own!"

"Ok Buizel, let's use that ice!" Ash declared. "Use Ice Aqua Jet!"

As Buizel's Aqua Jet head crashed into Honchkrow's frozen wing, the Aqua Jet absorbed the ice and froze the water bursting throughout Buizel's body. Buizel then pulverized Honchkrow with freezing Aqua Jet to land in a powerful super effective blow; Honchkrow was shot straight into the ground from the combination's mighty power!

"We did it!" Ash chanted.

"Did what?" Giovanni smirked as Honchkrow flew right back high up into the air where it once was. "You didn't do a thing."

"What, no way!" Ash cried. "How is Honchkrow still able to fight?"

"Any ordinary Honchkrow would have fallen," Giovanni explained, "but my Honchkrow is top-notch! How do you think I have attained so much power and assets? It's because I am that strong; my Honchkrow is levels higher than even the level of legendary Pokemon!"

"Well my Buizel is no ordinary Pokemon either," Ash said back confidently. "You better watch out."

"Is that so?" Giovanni said mockingly. "Honchkrow, use Foul Play!"

"Buizel, Water Countershield!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Buizel used Water Gun while spinning to create a raging water shield knocking back anything that touches it. As a result, Honchkrow was pushed back and could not even fly in close!

"Great job Buizel!" Ash praised.

"Well, this is a new one," Giovanni admitted. "But unfortunately it won't be enough – use Mirror Move and start spinning just like Buizel!"

Honchkrow had created a water countershield of his own to neutralize Buizel's; this left Ash in utter shock!

"No way…Honchkrow has a countershield now?!" Ash gawked.

"_Now_ fly in with Foul Play," Giovanni commanded, "now you have your own countershield to charge in with!"

With the surging waters surrounding the bird, Honchkrow effortlessly tore through Buizel's countershield and landed a solid Foul Play attack! And with Buizel defenseless, Honchkrow could easily follow up with any of its attacks.

"Swagger," Giovanni said with style.

Ash tried to tell Buizel to try to block Swagger, but it was too late.

"Finish it off with Foul Play," Giovanni casually said.

"Buizel!" Ash cried. Buizel fainted and so Ash returned it to its Poke Ball.

"So, now your Buizel is down and we both have 3 Pokemon remaining each," Giovanni stated. "But I can assure you that Honchkrow is the only Pokemon I'm going to need."

"_Man," Ash thought to himself, "I have to come up with a play to get past Giovanni's Honchkrow. What do I do when Honchkrow uses Swagger? And what am I supposed to do about Honchkrow copying all of my moves. This sure is one powerful Honckrow…"_

"Ok Quilava, you're up!" Ash declared. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Check it with Foul Play!" Giovanni told his Honchkrow.

As Quilava and Honchkrow were about to collide, Ash carried out one of his ideas!

"Yes," Ash said confidently, "now use Eruption when you come in close!"

"What?" Giovanni reacted in shock, unable to say Mirror Move fast enough.

The devastating Eruption inflicted tremendous damage on Honckrow, but it _still_ wasn't enough. Honchkrow was flying in the air like it wasn't hurt at all!

"See, my Honchkrow is still alive, well, and stronger than you'll ever be!" Giovanni asserted.

"Grr…Quilava use Flame Wheel!" Ash shouted.

"Honchkrow, use Mirror Move to make a Flame Wheel of your own!" Giovanni responded.

As Quilava and Honchkrow were about to collide, now it was Giovanni that came up with a clever idea!

"Now use Swagger when you get in close!" Giovanni told his Honchkrow.

Swagger easily landed on Ash's Quilava and made Quilava very confused from the special condition.

"Use Fou – " Giovanni started.

"Oh no Swagger!" Ash realized. "Quick Quilava return!"

"Huh, so you managed to return your Pokemon fast enough this time," Giovanni commended. "But it won't make a difference since all of your Pokemon will fall anyway."

"What should I do now?" Ash thought to himself. "I haven't shown Infernape or Charizard yet, and I need Charizard to stay as fresh as possible just in case I need to fly away and retreat. But can Infernape win? Wait…wait…Honchkrow is super strong only when it is in the sky. That means if Infernape can just catch Honchkrow and pin him to the ground, Infernape can easily triumph over Honchkrow; and Infernape can do that really well with its fast reflexes!"

"Infernape, go!" Ash called out.

"So you think your fighting-type is going to beat my flying type?" Giovanni laughed. "Nonsense, use Swagger Honchkrow!"

"Dodge it with Dig!" Ash commanded Infernape. Infernape's Dig allowed it to easily escape the dangerous Swagger attack.

"Now come out of the ground and use Mach Punch!" Ash told Infernape.

"Mirror Move," Giovanni responded. Honchkrow simply slapped some sense into Infernape by using a Mach Punch of its own!

"And now that you're wide open," Giovanni continued, "use Swagger!" Infernape was left in utter confusion.

"_Man," Ash grumbled in frustration, "Giovanni is just going to use Foul Play again to take advantage of my stat increases and knock out my Infernape in one shot. Wait…that's it…the positive effect of Swagger…If I can just get Infernape to snap out of the confusion, I can use the attack boosts to my advantage!_

"Infernape, Flame Countershield!" Ash shouted. "Just listen to me just this once and keep on spinning!"

Infernape listened on and off because it was confused, and just so happened to be listening when Ash gave the command. With Infernape continually spinning, it could not hurt itself, stop the countershield, or use a different move; Ash's plan was to protect Infernape until the confusion wore off.

"What's this?" Giovanni wondered in shock. "Another Countershield? Use Dark Pulse to break through!"

Honchkrow tried all it could break through, but the spinning fire wall was just too strong.

"Infernape, I know you're confused, but just keep on spinning in that Flame Countershield to protect yourself!" Ash informed. "Keep on spinning until your confusion wears off!"

"Mirror Move," Giovanni said. But to Giovanni's surprise, not even Mirror Move could break through this time around – Infernape's Countershield was much more powerful than Buizel's.

All of a sudden, Infernape snapped out of its confusion and stopped its Countershield.

"There, you finally stopped," Giovanni noticed. "Honchkrow, rush in with Foul Play!"

"I don't think so," Ash responded, "use Mach Punch to catch Honchkrow and pin the bird to the ground!"

Honchkrow flew in with fierce speed and momentum, but Infernape was able to use Mach Punch to redirect that momentum straight down into the stone ground – this caused Honchkrow's beak to get stuck.

"Now sit on top of Honchkrow!" Ash demanded.

"What?!" the surprised Giovanni reacted.

After sitting on top of Honchkrow to suffocate it, Ash made his finishing move.

"Now use Flamthrower and finish this with a rapid fire Mach Punch flurry!" Ash yelled.

The slew of fast and strong attacks were too much for the already tired Honchkrow to handle. Honchkrow was finally defeated.

"Return Honchkrow. So you actually did it," Giovanni acknowledged, "you defeated my Honchkrow. But I can assure you that you haven't seen anything yet. Go Rhyperior!"

"Rhyperior?" Ash wondered. "Well since Infernape still has its Swagger boosts, Infernape will continue to fight! Use Flamethrower!"

Infernape fired its Flamethrower with full power, but Rhyperior stood completely still, effortlessly shaking off the direct hit.

"My Rhyperior is a solid rock that you won't be able to shake," Giovanni grinned confidently.

"Now use Mach Punch!" Ash quickly blurted out.

"Catch its hand," Giovanni casually responded.

"What?" Ash said in surprise.

"Megahorn," Giovanni commanded. With Rhyperior clamping onto Infernape's hand, Infernape was unable to dodge the immense horn bash.

"Infernape no!" Ash cried as he watched his Pokemon being launched backwards towards him.

"Now hit Infernape with Stone Edge," Giovanni continued.

"Snap out of it Infernape!" Ash shouted. "Use a Flamethrower Countershield!"

Infernape quickly perked up to the sound of Ash's voice, and it did more than just snap Infernape out of its pain. Infernape activated its mighty Blaze state that powered up Infernape to the max! When it used its Flamethrower Countershield, it unleashed flames so powerful that it wrecked the nearby stone pillars! In addition, any snow inside the cold ruins instantly melted into water.

"Such intense flames," Giovanni commented as he watched the Countershield completely disintegrate Rhyperior's Stone Edge. Even Rhyperior was getting beaten down by the fire, so Giovanni had to swiftly make his next move.

"I must say you've done a great job utilizing your Countershield technique against me," Giovanni commended. "But while your Countershield defense is strong, it is not impenetrable. Especially against a solid rock like my Rhyperior - Rhyperior charge in straight towards Infernape while using Megahorn!"

Rhyperior's Megahorn attack pulverized through any Blaze-powered flames that came at it, allowing Rhyperior to easily stomp its way to Infernape. Seeing this, Ash quickly responded to Giovanni's aggressive advances.

"Quick Infernape, Dig!" Ash responded. Infernape made it underground just before Rhyperior landed its Megahorn!

"You can run, but you can't hide," Giovanni smirked.

"Wait for it…" Ash cautioned Infernape.

"Don't be a fool," Giovanni laughed. "Remember how Rhyperior isn't going to be shaken?"

"Almost there," Ash continued.

"Rhyperior, this should be no problem for you to see," Giovanni laughed again.

"Go!" Ash shouted. Infernape leaped from behind and threw a powerful Mach Punch at Rhyperior.!

"How did you like that?" Ash asked confidently.

"My Rhyperior sure liked it, liked catching your Infernape's punch that is," Giovanni replied.

"What?!" the dazed Ash said in horror. "No way!"

"My Rhyperior is an expert Ground-type and it knew exactly where your Infernape was coming from," Giovanni explained. "Now slam Infernape into the ground and pin it using your body weight. Then use Hammer Arm on the monkey 12 times or so to beat him to a pulp!"

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

Infernape was brutally wounded, but its Blaze ability continued to keep it from fainting.

"Not giving up yet, eh?" Giovanni noticed. "Alright, finish the job with Drill Run!"

"No!" Ash cried. "Infernape!" Infernape had fainted with massive injuries to all parts of its body. The Pokemon was lucky that Rhyperior chose not to drill its eyes out.

"Ha!" Giovanni cackled. "Your Infernape pinned down my Honchkrow, so my Rhyperior pinned down your Infernape!"

"Return," Ash sighed with his head low as he started thinking to himself. _"Not good. Who knows how badly Infernape was injured after that match? That must have been 10 times worse than when it was just a Monferno losing to Paul's Electabuzz back in Sinnoh. And now I only have two Pokemon left: Quilava and Charizard. Quilava will be useless here, but do I really want to use Charizard now? I guess since Rhyperior's a Ground expert it won't be able to do much to my flying Charizard besides Stone Edge. And besides, Giovanni only has 2 Pokemon left anyway…I wonder who his last one is?"_

"Ok Charizard," Ash declared, "you're up."

"Ah Charizard," Giovanni remembered, "the one that took down my Kangashkahan."

"And he's taking down your Rhyperior too!" Ash claimed. "Use Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower, however, had little effect.

"Didn't I tell you that my Rhyperior is a solid rock?" Giovanni laughed. "Rhyperior isn't going to be shaken, especially by flames that it's resistant to!"

"Now fly in and whack it with Dragon Tail!" Ash continued.

"Catch Charizard's tail and swing him around and around," Giovanni responded. "Then hurl him out into the air and fire Stone Edge!"

Rhyperior flung Charizard sky-high into the air, but right before Rhyperior used Stone Edge Ash made a decisive move!

"Now," Ash declared, "Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

"Mega-what?" the puzzled Giovanni gasped.

After the blinding light emitting from Charizard pierced through the air, Charizard emerged with more radiant power than ever experienced before! Ash's Mega Charizard Y was ready to win!

"Ah yes," Giovanni realized, "Mega Evolution. You know, it was just recently that I obtained the ability to Mega Evolve my Kangashkhan."

"And it was just recently that my Charizard _crushed_ your Kangashkhan," Ash smirked back with newfound confidence.

"Darn it," Giovanni grumbled in fury, "why you?! Rhyperior, jump into the air and charge in with Drill Run!"

"Charizard, do an air dodge and knock Rhyperior back to the ground with Dragon Tail!" Ash yelled to the flying Pokemon.

WHACK! The enormous Rhyperior created a small crater in the ruins as the mighty Charizard slammed it into the hard stone floor!

"Get up Rhyperior, you're a solid rock that's _not_ supposed to be shaken!" Giovanni bellowed. "Use Stone Edge!"

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted back.

The two attacks collided, but the Flamethrower easily dominated Rhyperior's Stone Edge by melting and shoving it away! Giovanni stood in disbelief as he watched his "solid rock" get shaken by Charizard's Flamethrower!

"Wow," Ash pointed out as Charizard continued to beat Rhyperior down with flames, "my Mega Charizard Y's Drought ability strengthens his Fire-type attacks and it's working out perfectly!"

"Still," Giovanni also pointed out, "my rock-type solid rock Rhyperior resists Fire-type attacks so it's not going to be shaken!"

"Is that so?" Ash grinned subtly while looking at his Pokedex to check on Charizard's moves. "See, there's one more thing Charizard can easily do with its Drought ability!"

"Is that so?" Giovanni said mockingly, imitating Ash.

"Solarbeam!" Ash commanded his Charizard.

"What?!" Giovanni blurted out hopelessly. "S..sss…solarbeam?! Charizard knows Solarbeam? Noooooooo!"

The devastating Solarbeam unleashed massive damage to Rhyperior who had a four times weakness to the Grass-type technique! Rhyperior fell flat on its back and was rendered unable to battle.

"Return Rhyperior," Giovanni sighed. "You may have toppled Rhyperior, but not even my Mega Kangashkhan or Honchkrow is stronger than my final, main Pokemon; I've saved my strongest for last. Persian, go!"

"Persian?" Ash thought. "Wait, of course! That's the same Persian we saw in Unova! Return Charizard, go Quilava!"

"_My four times weak-to-rock Charizard will instantly fall if it takes even one hit from that Power Gem," Ash thought to himself. "At least Quilava is only two times weak to rock, plus it can match Persian's ground mobility and agility much better than Charizard can!"_

All of a sudden, three adamant, mighty creatures leapt in between Persian and Quilava.

"Huh?" Ash wondered.

"Ah," Giovanni smirked, "Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, the three legendary beasts of Johto."

"Grrrr…" the three beasts growled. They were enraged with Giovanni; you could tell they were not happy with everything Giovanni was doing.

"No way," Ash pondered, "Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are here?"

"So you three want to try and stop me?" Giovanni laughed. "All right, fine, I'll let you legendary beasts fight my cat. Or should I say legendary dogs? Either way, I'm going to win."

"Watch closely Quilava," Ash coached his Pokemon. "Persian will be your opponent so here's our chance to study Giovanni and Persian's strategy."

**Cat vs Legendary Dogs**

The three did not hesitate one bit when attacking Persian; Suicune threw out an Air Slash, Raikou fired a Zap Cannon, and Entei used Sacred Fire!

"Double Team," Giovanni said. Like Proton's Crobat, Persian was skilled at making Double Team shadow copies, but Persian was able to create 5 times as many! The army of 100 or so Persian clones surrounding the beasts left them extremely confounded!

"Now attack them all at once with a Double Team Shadow Claw combination!" Giovanni shouted.

At the same time, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune all used their Extreme Speed attacks to swiftly destroy the Double Team clones. The attacks were landing at unfathomable speeds and somehow Persian was keeping up with all three beasts blow for blow! However, the three beasts were eventually able to easily wipe out the clones.

"Persian," Giovanni hurriedly said, "make more Double Team!"

But before Persian could make its move, Raikou slammed into Persian using Extreme Speed, hitting the real Persian since the Double Team had disappeared. The powerful Persian, however, got right back up to continue fighting.

"KOU!" Raikou roared as it launched a Zap Cannon ball towards Persian.

"Now's your chance," Giovanni affirmed, "use Shadow Claw to redirect and hit that Zap Cannon towards Suicune!"

Suicune swiftly dodged the Zap Cannon, but Persian used Double Team to teleport right next to the Zap Cannon ball to hit it a second time. This time, Zap Cannon landed a direct hit on Suicune and knocked it out for good.

"One down, two to go," Giovanni said to himself.

Just then, Entei pulverized Persian with its Flare Blitz attack right to Persian's head. However, the Persian was only a clone, and Entei was mortified to see the legion of Persian clones surrounding it by the time Flare Blitz was over.

"Power Gem!" Giovanni yelled. The multitude of high-power rock energy beams was too much for even the mighty Entei to handle!

"Now only Raikou is left," Giovanni smirked.

"Grrai…KOU!" Raikou growled. This time it launched an Aura Sphere attack at Persian.

"This attack would have done a lot of damage to Persian," Giovanni remarked, "but you'll be the one taking the damage! Use Shadow Claw to throw and hit the Aura Sphere right back into Raikou!

Raikou fell to the floor after being hit by its own Aura Sphere, but unlike Entei and Suicune, Raikou was actually trying to get up.

"Finish all 3 beasts with Slash!" Giovanni said with confidence. To make sure they all stayed down Persian followed Giovanni's orders and slashed them all one more time.

"That Persian is strong," Ash marveled. "It took down not 1 but 3 legendary Pokemon at the same time with ease!"

"My Persian is the strongest Persian in the world," Giovanni declared and told Ash. "I'll have you know that Persian played a crucial role in controlling Arceus and all of the other legendary Pokemon we have in our possession.

"How come those dogs weren't in your possession?" Ash inquired.

"Oh, but they were!" Giovanni replied. "It just so happened to be that their "obedience" to me wore off and so they vowed to stop me. But they failed; my grand design for a suitable world will finally become reality!"

"Wore off? New suitable world? I thought Team Rocket's goal was conquest and gain," Ash wondered again.

"That's none of your business, I'm the one who's in charge here!" Giovani responded. "Prepare to lose!"

**Quilava vs Persian**

"Well I'll make the first move," Ash decided, "Quilava, use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Slash!" Giovanni said back The two Pokemon's attacks were evenly matched.

"Double Team!" Giovanni blurted out. Once again, the Persian army appeared to surround Quilava.

"Wow, that's a lot of clones," Ash commented.

"All of you, use Slash!" Giovanni told Persian and his clones

"It's a good thing I taught Quilava the Countershield before coming here," Ash said determinedly. "Use Eruption Countershield!"

"What?" Giovanni said in shock while watching his Persian getting blasted with Eruption attacks. "My Persian is _actually_ having a hard time?!"

"This is why the bond between the trainer and Pokemon is so special, wild Pokemon like those legendary beasts don't get techniques like our Countershield!" Ash asserted.

"Persian use Power Gem in front of you and charge in straight towards Quilava!" Giovanni said fiercely.

"_I almost forgot," Ash realized, "Rhyperior did that too! The Countershield is perfect for handling the Double Team armies but now Persian knows how to break through it. Let's try something else and not let Quilava faint."_

"Return," Ash sighed.

"Huh?" Giovanni wondered.

"Mega Charizard Y," Ash declared, "come back out to stop this Persian!"

**Mega Charizard Y vs Persian**

"Double Team Shadow Claw combo!" Giovanni shouted.

"Destroy all of the clones with a spinning Dragon Tail!" Ash responded back.

Even though the clones were destroyed, the real Persian appeared from behind ready to pounce on Charizard!

"Charizard, use Flamethrower behind you on the real Persian!" Ash hurriedly said.

"Too slow!" Giovanni blurted. "Power Gem!"

"Switch to Solarbeam to hold Power Gem back!" Ash

The two beams clashed and clashed, but finally Charizard's grass energy beam overpowered Persian's rock energy!

"What?!" Giovanni "Solarbeam beat out Power Gem?!"

"Now swoop in, grab Persian, and bring it to the air!" Ash commanded with determination.

"No!" Giovanni howled. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Alright Charizard, swing Persian around and around," Ash continued. "Get ready for a Seismic Toss!"

Just then, Ash remembered Clemont's directions inside his head:

"_Ash, you're going to have to physically stop Giovanni's body and not just his Pokemon. If he is truly in control of all this, direct physical action is necessary."_

"Physical action? That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Ash declared boldly. "Use Seismic Toss and hurl Persian right into Giovanni!"

"What?!" Giovanni cried. "No, don't do that!"

The mighty Charizard swung its arms with everything it had. Persian was launched with enormous momentum, and Giovanni was knocked out cold when the flying Persian crashed into his body like a speeding missile. Both Persian and Giovanni lay weak on the cold, stone ruin floor.

"Phew, we really did it," Ash said in relief. "Return Charizard, take a good rest."

Finally, after waiting for so long, Ash walked over to his Pikachu and opened up his canister.

"Hi buddy," Ash whispered to his drained Pikachu.

Pikachu opened up its eyes a little and smiled at the sight of Ash. "Pika."

"I've missed you…so much…Pikachu," Ash cried softly.

The two embraced in a long, warm hug, finally glad to be reunited with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash defeated Giovanni and finally saved his Pikachu! But is the fight really over for Team Pikachu? What happens next? Find out in the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!<strong>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Giovanni got up and hobbled weakly towards Ash, but his motives and attitude were of desperation instead of decimation.<p>

"Where…where…am I?" Giovanni feebly asked Ash, still weak from the battle.

"What, are you trying to trick me?" Ash angrily retorted. "You stole my Pikachu and are trying to take over the world!

"What…really?" the uninformed Giovanni said in shock. "I don't remember doing any of that…"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Ash yelled at the top of the lungs. "I'm not buying any of your schemes!"

"I'm serious!" Giovanni insisted. "The last thing I remember was going to bed in Team Rocket HQ in Kanto but when I woke up I found myself here!"

"So_ really_, you didn't plan all of this?" Ash sarcastically said while pointing out all of the Team Rocket members, equipment, Pokemon, and vehicles filling the ruins.

"This was not planned, I swear. And I'm looking at my phone right now and I don't remember sending these text messages…wait a second," he thought. Giovanni then came to a horrifying conclusion.

"The date that I went to bed that night is 4 weeks prior to the current date that's listed here," Giovanni noticed, "I woke up 4 weeks later? No, this can only mean that somebody has been possessing and controlling me."

"But if you didn't create this scheme…." Ash started.

"…then who did?" Ash and Giovanni both wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	21. The Overturning Pokémon

**A/N: Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Sinjoh Ruins – The Overturning Pokémon<strong>

Giovanni got up and hobbled weakly towards Ash, but his motives and attitude were of desperation instead of decimation.

"Where…where…am I?" Giovanni feebly asked Ash, still weak from their battle.

"What, are you trying to trick me?" Ash angrily retorted. "You stole my Pikachu and are trying to take over the world!

"What…really?" the uninformed Giovanni said in shock. "I don't remember doing any of that…"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Ash yelled at the top of the lungs. "I'm not buying any of your schemes!"

"I'm serious!" Giovanni insisted. "The last thing I remember was going to bed in Team Rocket HQ in Kanto but when I woke up I found myself here!"

"So_ really_, you didn't plan all of this?" Ash sarcastically said while pointing out all of the Team Rocket members, equipment, Pokémon, and vehicles filling the ruins.

"This was not planned, I swear. And I'm looking at my phone right now and I don't remember sending these text messages…wait a second," he thought. Giovanni then came to a horrifying conclusion.

"The date that I went to bed that night is 4 weeks prior to the current date that's listed here," Giovanni noticed, "I woke up 4 weeks later? No, this can only mean that somebody has been possessing and controlling me."

"But if you didn't create this scheme…." Ash started.

"…then who did?" Ash and Giovanni both wondered.

**Mindboggling Manipulator**

"Who did, you ask?" a mysterious voice called out from the shadows. The towering figure revealed a shadow of itself for a brief second and then quickly vanished.

"Huh?" Ash wondered.

"That must have been who was controlling me," Giovanni said.

All of a sudden, the members of Team Pikachu all came running to meet up with Ash!

"Ash!" Dawn happily shouted to him while running. The other Team Pikachu members were running behind Dawn, following her lead, and shouting Ash's name.

"Hey everyone!" Ash shouted back.

"So you won?" Clemont asked.

"Sure did," Ash replied.

"I see that you got your Pikachu back," Misty noticed.

"But it doesn't look like it's feeling too well," May pointed out.

"Ash, let me take care of Pikachu while you talk to everyone," Brock offered. "Pikachu is in need of medical treatment right now."

"Sure thing, Brock," Ash agreed, "thanks."

"But something's not right," Iris stated.

"How come Giovanni is standing right next to you so casually?" Cilan wondered.

"Good point Cilan," Tracey added, "he should be trying to punch Ash in the face or something!"

"Let me explain," Ash told everyone. "You're not going to believe this – Giovanni has been mind-controlled this entire time!"

"Are you crazy Ash?" Bonnie screeched.

"Don't fall for that old man's tricks!" Max said in disapproval.

"As much as I would have liked to be behind this grand operation, I did not do any of this voluntarily," Giovanni explained. "The last thing I remember was going to bed; when I woke up I had just lost to Ash. I was apparently controlled 4 weeks ago and whoever the perpetrator is managed to get my team to go to the Sinjoh Ruins along with many other commands."

"He's telling the truth," Looker commented. "My devices only work on Pokémon controlled by machines. The mind controller must have been controlling Arceus because when I tried freeing it my devices had no effect. It all makes sense now."

"Man that's creepy," Ashlyn shuddered.

"Where's the person that's been controlling Giovanni?" Donovan wondered.

All of a sudden, hundreds of raging Dark Pulse beams surged from the sky and plummeted straight down towards Team Pikachu!

"Look out!" James and Meowth shouted. They were the only ones to notice the incoming blasts.

"Wobbuffet, hurry up and jump!" Jessie desperately cried.

"Fett!" Wobbuffet quickly agreed. He leaped in the air and used Mirror Coat just in time. After the smoke cleared, the anxious group scrambled for answers.

"What was that?!" May shuddered while holding a scared Max close and tight.

"That must have been two or three hundred Dark Pulse blasts aimed at us, "James explained.

"We could have been killed there," Clemont concluded while protecting his little sister.

"Phew, it's a good thing we had Wobbuffet," Dawn sighed in relief.

"But still," Brock pondered, "there's no way there are hundreds Pokémon in the ruins right now."

"How could that be?" Jessie wondered.

"I remember Palkia made a sphere preventing anything from escaping or entering," Blaziken Mask added.

"There's no way that many Pokémon could have entered the ruins," Looker stated. "Unless…"

"HELP ME! WE'RE ALL DOOMED I'M SCARED!" Iris screamed while hiding behind Cilan.

"Calm down Iris," Cilan smiled, "You just have a lot of snow that got inside your sweater, that's all."

"And we know how much Iris hates Ice types," Misty smiled.

But right after Misty said that, she looked down in horror to see 3 Weedle crawling up her leg!

"Eeek!" Misty screeched. "Stop it Tracey!"

"And we know how much Misty hates Bug types!" Tracey burst out laughing. "But still, I'm not the one who pranked you."

"That's because those are _my_ Weedle," the mysterious voice explained.

"Show yourself!" Ash and Giovanni yelled in unison.

After a few seconds of waiting, the towering figure finally revealed himself. His giant squid body stood at about 10 feet tall and had 6 light-yellow spots in front. He had small, brown wavy tentacles as hair and a bright red beak. The rest of his body, including his tentacles arms and belly, shone a radiant green.

"I am Malamar X," Malamar X introduced himself. "I have but one goal: to make my grand design of a suitable world become reality!"

"You were controlling Giovanni?" Ash asked tensely.

"That's right," Malamar X boastfully responded, "Giovanni and all of Team Rocket was under my control. But compared to the Pokémon I still have in my possession, Team Rocket is nothing."

"Now we know it wasn't Giovanni for sure," Ash realized.

"Remember that lousy battle Ash?" Malamar cackled manically. "The reason Raikou, Entei, and Suicune attacked Giovanni's Persian was because I lost control over them. When they were freed, they sensed something was wrong and knew that defeating Giovanni was the only way to stop me. But they didn't - I had one of the strongest Persian in the world! Of course Ash, it angered me a little when you won, but there was never a way from the start to stop me and my grand design!"

"All of this is new to me – I have no memory of battling Ash," Giovanni sighed before getting angry. "How dare you manipulate me and my forces!?"

"That must be a Pokémon," Brock inferred while looking at Malamar.

"Let's see what my Xtransciever Pokedex has to say," Max said, looking at his wrist.

_Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do._

"Malamar X has hypnotic powers," Cilan announced to everyone, "that's how he's been doing all of this!"

"But not just any hypnotic power, Malamar possesses the strongest powers of any Pokémon," Malamar X boasted. "Normal Malamar can hypnotize a few humans and Pokémon. Stronger Malamar can hypnotize from far distances and for months at a time. And I, the strongest Malamar, can hypnotize entire armies of Pokémon to do my bidding! Not even the almighty Arceus can resist my power!

"Wait, _armies_?" Looker wondered in worry.

"You're right that nothing can enter or escape the Sinjoh Ruins," Malamar X smirked at Looker, "but my army of Pokémon was inside the ruins the entire time! Come forth my army!"

The snowy, stone cold floor of the Sinjoh Ruins began to shake and rumble furiously. Team Pikachu braced themselves as if an earthquake were going to hit. But it was really just the thousands of Pokémon emerging from below. Underground doors that Team Pikachu never noticed before emerged and revealed themselves and released the countless Pokémon they contained. The abundant amount of Pokémon marched in from all directions – north, east, west, and south. Gengar, Arbok, Hypno, Absol, Weavile, and Bisharp were just a few of endless variety Malamar had at his disposal. And of course, the 300 Malamar that fired the Dark Pulse blasts revealed themselves too. Malamar's entire army surrounded Team Pikachu and the mere strength in numbers was enough to completely overwhelm Ash and his friends.

"It's over," Brock sulked.

"There's no way we can combat all of these Pokémon," Clemont sobbed.

"This is just too much," Donovan shivered.

"And our Pokémon are already weak from fighting Team Rocket!" Ashlyn trembled.

"Mwahahaha!" Malamar hooted. "As you can see – I am unstoppable! I could even hypnotize all of you if I wanted to!"

"Actually, you can't," Clemont smirked, "I've invented a hypnotic protection device and made sure everyone on our team had one while you were talking."

"Curses," Malamar responded. "However, I have an army of about 6,000 right now. Do you really think you can win?"

"6,000?!" Dawn reacted in shock.

"That's a huge number of Pokémon!" Tracey panicked.

"You see," Malamar X started, "in order to change the world I will place 6 of my devices in different regions – Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. 6,000 is a perfect number because I can send 1,000 Pokémon to each of the six regions! And as for the 5 Genesect, they weren't equipped with bombs; they were equipped with the devices! The 6th device is under my possession."

"There's something I can't wrap my head around," Clemont told Malamar X. "If you're hypnotic powers are so strong, then why were the three beasts and Giovanni freed so easily?"

"If the person or Pokémon I am controlling faints or is hit with extreme physical force, I will lose control of them," Malamar answered. "But it doesn't matter – as you can see right above you I have control over the three legendary birds of Kanto. It just so happened that the legendary beasts were brutally defeated by the legendary birds. Fortunately, Giovanni's Honchkrow was strong enough to take down Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all by himself. With legendary Pokémon they have to be weakened before I can hypnotize them, and that's exactly what Honchkrow did."

"My Persian defeated all three legendary beasts and my Honchkrow defeated all three legendary birds?" Giovanni thought to himself. "It seems my Pokémon were more powerful than I thought."

As Giovanni was thinking to himself, Jessie, James, and Meowth went right up to the boss and started bowing.

"Boss," Meowth said while bowing.

"We wanted to ask," James said, also bowing.

"What were your reasons for firing us from Team Rocket?" Jessie inquired.

Giovanni was shocked. "I did that? While you three can be Team Rocket's greatest failures, you have also been involved in some of Team Rocket's greatest achievements, namely the fall of Team Aqua, Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. And, I'll never forget when you three saved my life in Unova. I would never let you three go – it was Malamar's hypnosis that made me execute that action."

"So we're not really fired?" James asked nervously.

"Nope, you three are still field agents of Team Rocket," Giovanni "But right now, our main priority is to stop this Malamar's schemes."

"Want to know why I fired you three?" Malamar X asked deviously.

"Why's that?" Meowth grumbled.

"More importantly, why did you take Pikachu?!" Ash shouted furiously.

"Both were for the same reason, so allow me to tell a story," Malamar answered. "When I was born, my original trainer provided unmatched love and nurture for me. Being the shiny Inkay that I was, my trainer worked extra hard to ensure that I was fed the most premium Pokémon food and treats. He also exposed me to riches of knowledge concerning space and time."

"Space and time?" Dawn wondered.

"You see," Malamar X continued, "my original trainer was a researcher for Team Galactic. He was stationed in the Kalos region in order to research a Pokémon that transports things using teleportation and warps space. As you may remember, Team Galactic was all about space and time, so a Pokémon who could warp space was very relevant. Anyway, my original trainer was very fond of Cyrus and his ideals. Convinced that our current world was corrupted, my trainer was 100 percent supportive of Cyrus creating a brand new world with the help of Dialga and Palkia. However, being the intelligent Inkay that I was, I was even more inspired by Cyrus than my trainer. Sure, my trainer was the best trainer I could ask for, but I knew it was all a lie. I had already witnessed every other Inkay get stomped to the floor by their trainer. There was not a single example of a trainer treating a normal Inkay with the same love that I, a shiny Inkay, had received. If I were a normal, non-shiny Inkay, my trainer would have treated me like worthless trash. So I too believed that this world was corrupted. It had always been humans controlling and dominating Pokémon, not the other way around. With the cruel treatment my fellow Inkay had been suffering, I wanted Cyrus to create a new world where Pokémon could dominate for once."

"I can't believe you had ties to Team Galactic!" Brock gasped.

"Yes," Malamar X answered, "but not for long. As an Inkay, I was brilliant. I did twice as much research as my trainer did every day. I learned three languages and I was eventually able to have deep conversations with trainer. I read every single space and time book in my trainer's collection and even helped him with his research. I learned about how Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit could craft a Red Chain that could control Dialga and Palkia – this was Cyrus's master plan all along and I knew more about it than my trainer. But what Cyrus didn't know was that a second way of obtaining the legends existed. If Arceus, the god of all Pokémon, was brought to the Mystri Stage inside the Sinjoh Ruins, he could create Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina from nothing. After endlessly researching to have knowledge that surpasses humans, it was time for my trainer to go back to Kanto. I wailed in disbelief as my trainer released me – I couldn't believe it. However, this confirmed my belief that people were cruel and tyrannical to Pokémon after all."

"That's not true!" Ash protested.

"Oh, but it is," Malamar smirked. "After my trainer released me, I watched as he held a baby spiky-eared Pichu in his hands! It was then that I learned about my evolved form Malamar. I learned that it had the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon – not even Pokémon such as Hypno could hypnotize as well. Knowing that, I furiously trained hard to evolve myself into Malamar. As you might expect, I immediately mastered and unleashed my new power on both people and Pokémon. I knew that I alone had to be the one to create a new world, but I didn't want to make the same mistakes as other organizations. I watched as both Team Aqua and Team Magma fell and took notes. But the true moment of truth came when Team Galactic initiated their plan. It had been the plan I had admired for so long, but it had completely failed - Cyrus was rendered completely missing. Wanting more answers, I made my aerial camera system follow these supposed heroes all the way to the Unova region, and I made a stunning conclusion once Team Plasma was defeated. Jessie, James, Meowth, and the Pikachu were all present during the downfall of these teams. If I could eliminate these factors, there would be nothing stopping me from succeeding with my grand design.

"You've been spying on Ash this entire time?!" Misty and Tracey yelled in shock.

"To put it simply, I've been studying the downfall of teams for many years," Malamar reiterated. "Pikachu, Jessie, James, and Meowth were the common factors. In order for my plan to be a total success. I made sure to get those 4 things out of the way."

"What about Ash?" May asked.

"Isn't Ash a factor?" Max also asked.

"Yes," Malamar answered. "But I'm saving that factor for last. You don't know it yet, but I've already dealt with Ash. Ash coming to stop me was inevitable based on all the previous team downfalls, so my solution let involved him doing all of his heroic acts. And by thinking ahead, I realized that his determination to save Pikachu would be his very downfall. Even with all that he's done so far, Ash is still the least of my concerns."

"You know, I can't believe you're standing there doing nothing and explaining everything to us!" Iris yelled angrily. "Shouldn't you be attacking us?!"

"Actually, it's the other way around," Malamar X replied. "You guys should have been attacking _me_."

"What do you mean?" Cilan asked.

"Well, all that talking I was doing wasn't just for fun," Malamar X responded. "You see, all this time I was stalling so that the portal could finally be completed. In fact, they have already been completed - that was exactly 10 seconds ago."

"WHAT?!" all of Team Pikachu reacted in disbelief.

"Wait," Looker told Malamar, "you said that a Kalos Pokémon could already transport things via teleportation. And you said the devices would create your new suitable world for you. Why do you need Dialga and Palkia?"

"Hoopa, the Pokémon who can warp space, has already been in my possession in order to create the starting portals," Malamar explained. "But Hoopa's portals are limited – they don't last very long and they aren't that big. With the assistance of Dialga and Palkia, however, these portals are be able to transport 1,000 Pokémon all at the same time! As for creating a new suitable world, Dialga and Palkia will help me to shape the _rest_ of the universe – these devices only be able to help me shape this planet individually."

"Man we messed up," Donovan murmured with regret.

"We completely forgot about the portal when we saw Malamar X," Ashlyn said shamefully.

"At least I have Pikachu," Ash said in relief while looking back at Pikachu in Brock's arms.

"Or so you think," Malamar X grinned diabolically.

"What?!" Brock said in disbelief. Pikachu transformed into a Zorua and immediately jumped out of Brock's arms. Zorua then proceeded to run right back by Malamar's side.

"Nooo!" Bonnie cried.

"That Pikachu was a Zorua this whole time?!" Dawn said in shock.

"Did you really think you were going to get Pikachu that easily?" Malamar X manically cackled. "And of course, Pikachu's not the only thing I have trapped."

All of sudden, three Pidgeot swooped in and clutched Jessie, James, and Meowth! The three birds tossed into a cage that locked up immediately after.

"Oh no!" all of Team Pikachu yelled.

"And there's one more thing that I have trapped now," Malamar continued.

"SERENA?!" Team Pikachu yelled in horror.

"Guys, anyone, HELP!" Serena screamed from her cage.

"Poor Serena was on the sidelines this whole time spying on us, so I had one of my Pokémon kidnap her while Ash was battling Giovanni," Malamar explained.

"How could you?" Ash angrily grunted.

"Don't worry Serena, we'll save you!" Clemont assured her.

"And you can count on that!" Bonnie added.

"Have fun trying to do multiple things at once," Malamar jeered. "Just like with Charizard and Buizel, you can't win if you aren't fully committed to one task!"

"Grrr," Ash murmured.

"Not this again," Dawn sighed.

"And without further ado, commence the invasion!" Malamar commanded his army.

The might roars and bellows of the Pokémon violently shook the ruins as they bolted out the portals. In a matter of seconds, the Sinjoh Ruins were completely empty with only Team Pikachu left. Even the cages were gone – it appeared Malamar X took Serena and Team Rocket with them

"It's all over," Cilan stated depressingly.

"We can't win a war like this," Iris sighed while beginning to cry.

"No, we're going to win this," Ash asserted.

"Yeah," Clemont agreed, "we won't give up until it's over."

"That Malamar is pretty clever though," Tracey stated.

"Malamar knew that if we split up we would be much weaker," Brock concluded.

"That must be exactly what Malamar wants us to do," May decided.

"But we aren't going to fall for that trap," Max declared.

"Either way, we have to decide the best way to handle this situation," Blaziken Mask told the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Team Pikachu be able to stop the mighty Malamar X? Will Team Rocket and Serena be saved? And most importantly, will Ash be able to save his Pikachu? Find out in the next chapter of Saving Pikachu!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"RED ALERT! RED ALERT RED ALERT!" a siren in the laboratory screamed.<p>

"Cynthia," Professor Rowan told her, "the dimensional distortions we discovered at Hearthome City turned out to be Pokémon-transporting portals just as we thought. Are you ready to fight off the incoming army?"

"We sure are," Cynthia responded. She then turned to a group of elite Sinnoh trainers around her.

"It's time," Cynthia told them.

"Right," Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian responded.

"Let's do this!" the other elite Sinnoh Pokémon trainers responded.

But it wasn't just the Sinnoh region. Thanks to Professor Rowan notifying everyone, the other five regions were also prepared for battle. In Hoenn, Steven, Glacia, Phoebe, Sidney, and Drake were in Lilycove City waiting to fight off the portal that emerged there. Unova had Alder, Caitlin, Grimsley, Shauntal, and Marshal stationed in Nimbasa City to fight the portal there. The Kanto region portal in Saffron City had trainers such as Lorelei, Blaine, Bruno and Agatha ready to defend the city. Kalos had its own powerful trainer ready to defend Anistar City. And in the Johto region, Lance, Karen, Will, and Clair were all in Blackthorn City ready to battle.

"What's going on?" Kenny gasped while looking out the window. Even though it was the afternoon, the sky was filled with dark stormy clouds.

"First Serena gets kidnapped and now this?" Drew said in shock.

"No wonder Clair left right after Ash's battle with Giovanni started," Conway deduced. "She was getting ready to battle."

As Malamar X entered through the Blackthorn City portal, he boldly proclaimed his control over the world.

"This world is mine now and from now on I'll be controlling all of _you_," Malamar X commanded. "It's time my army, bring them to their knees!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


End file.
